


Il mistero dell’uomo invisibile

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Detective Story, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mention of solitude, Mistery, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Victor Trevor/Sherlock Holmes (Past), Victorian, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una delle menti criminali più geniali del secolo, Arsenio Lupin, sfida apertamente Sherlock Holmes con un colpo dalla meccanica incomprensibile. Il mite dottor Watson si ritroverà ben presto al centro di un duello in bilico tra mente e cuore. Un ladro gentiluomo dalla mano vellutata e un consulente investigativo, uniti da un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, si fronteggeranno in una sfida in punta di fioretto.<br/><b>Vincitrice del contest: "OMG! Sono proprio loro! [Solo storie edite, slash e yaoi]" di Sango_79</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

__

  


Il giorno in cui l’ispettore Lestrade si presentò a Baker Street con quello che personalmente ritengo essere uno dei casi più bizzarri in cui abbia avuto la fortuna di imbattermi, Holmes era eccitato come un ragazzino per via di un omicidio che ci aveva svegliato quello stesso mattino a un orario ai limiti della buona decenza. Sebbene fosse relativamente presto per sezionare cadaveri, poco dopo le otto già mi trovavo chino sul tavolo che solitamente veniva dedicato agli esperimenti, ad analizzare unghie e denti di un perfetto sconosciuto. Holmes studiava con meticolosa scienza quello che pareva essere l’unico caso degno del suo intelletto, capitatoci recentemente. Ciò che, al contrario, interessava la mia persona era indubbiamente quel suo fascino del tutto particolare che riusciva a emanare e che era in grado d’irretirmi, così come di conquistare il mio disattento sguardo. Troppo spesso i miei occhi s’andavano a posare sulla vena che gli solcava la fronte e che, deliziosamente, s’increspava di deduzioni e rapidi pensieri. Ero più che certo che niente sarebbe stato in grado di catturarmi con altrettanta passione, quanto Sherlock Holmes che seziona un cadavere o che compie un esperimento ripugnante. Sebbene io sia restio ad ammetterlo, mi è sempre importato relativamente poco di quanto socialmente accettabile fosse, il nostro sfacciato divertirci di fronte a brutali omicidi e a cadaveri in putrefazione. In quel momento, così come in tante altre occasioni e con neanche il primo tè bevuto, io già sentivo l’adrenalina pulsare e l’idea del pericolo torcermi le viscere. Fin dove ci avrebbe condotti questo delitto? Su e giù per il Tamigi? O magari saremmo andati lontano dal caotico centro di Londra, fuori nella campagna più selvaggia? Non ne avevo la benché minima idea e il non sapere mi faceva correre un brivido giù, lungo la schiena.  
  
I fatti a nostro favore erano assai pochi, ma come spesso accadeva, per Holmes non parve essere un problema. Si trattava del cadavere di un poveraccio, rinvenuto all’alba sulla riva del fiume e che Gregson ci aveva fatto il favore di far recapitare al 221b. Ero abituato all’inopportuna gioia che il mio amico mostrava alla vista di un brutale assassinio, ma quel giorno dovetti forzare me stesso a non essere eccessivamente severo nei suoi confronti. D’altra parte erano settimane che non ci veniva presentato un caso degno della mente brillante dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo e mio malgrado fui costretto ad ammettere che quel morto annegato, ma con evidenti segni di lotta in tutto il corpo, era capitato nelle nostre vite proprio nel momento più adatto. Holmes era arrivato a un punto di pericolosa auto distruzione e quasi morfina e cocaina non fossero sufficienti, di recente si era intestardito su un liquido di sua composizione che, a suo dire, avrebbe dovuto rinvigorire la prestanza fisica. Devo confessare che avrei desiderato di testarlo su me stesso, soltanto per avere il piacere di smentire il suo detestabile aver sempre ragione. Purtroppo non ne ebbi mai il coraggio (occorre del fegato per ingurgitare intrugli di quel tipo e io ammetto di non aver mai avuto la voglia di farmi volontariamente del male). A ogni modo, fatto stava che quel cadavere arrivò proprio nella circostanza più giusta e non mi stupii affatto del mio esser eccitato tanto quanto Holmes, seppur in modi molto più dignitosi. Non era troppo strano il mio trascorrere una domenica mattina in attività ben poco consone a un gentiluomo inglese. Da tempo oramai preferivo drasticamente le nostre avventure, ad attività di tipo amoroso o a intrattenermi con giovani fanciulle.  
  
«Resti concentrato, Watson» mi rimproverò Holmes con tono severo e voce dura, che non si preoccupò di smorzare nemmeno a fronte della nostra profonda e radicata amicizia. Ancora mi stupiva quell’uomo, dopo anni di convivenza era in grado di sorprendermi ogni giorno di più. Tanto era capace d’infinitesimalmente plateali gesti d’affetto, quanto era in grado di trattarmi come il più stupido degli yarder. «E mi dica quali sedimenti vede sotto le unghie della mano sinistra» ordinò quindi, con fare spiccio e forse addirittura perentorio. «Nel pollice della destra ho rinvenuto un interessantissimo frammento di tessuto che potrebbe confermare le mie teorie a proposito di questo affascinante delitto.»  
«Oh, per l’amor del cielo» lo interruppi, in buona parte fintamente scandalizzato. Holmes non poteva davvero insistere con questa sua tendenza a trattare con modi molto poco umani, dei poveri cadaveri. Nonostante io ben sapessi che la sua umanità non avrebbe cambiato nulla per il povero morto ammazzato, ero ben certo che avrebbe fatto la differenza per me. Si faceva forse del male a trattare un omicidio con una briciola in più di decoro? Forse fui eccessivamente egoista nel farglielo notare o magari eccessivamente rigido, ma all’epoca ero convinto di dover a tutti i costi sottostare a una sorta di copione. Come se il mio ruolo con Holmes fosse sempre e soltanto quello di sedare la sua inumana razionalità. Per mia fortuna presto cambiai idea, ma questo è un altro discorso.  
«Potrebbe, per favore, mostrare un briciolo di buon senso?» lo rimbrottai, nascondendo malamente un sorriso sotto quel folto paio di baffi che m’ero obbligato a far crescere. «Quest’uomo è morto, santo cielo e lei ne parla come se fosse soltanto un pezzo di carne.»  
«Lei è un illuso, Watson» borbottò lui, sollevando il viso e prendendo a osservarmi da dietro quelle sue bizzarre lenti d’ingrandimento, che aveva adattato sulla montatura di un vecchio paio d’occhiali. Quasi mi venne da ridere, tuttavia mi trattenni e feci finta di non notare i due giganteschi occhi azzurri che mi trovavo a dover fronteggiare.  
«Ah, sì? E per quale ragione?»  
«Le sue sono sciocche e romantiche fantasie. Se io mi mostrassi compassionevole verso quest’uomo, egli ritornerebbe miracolosamente in vita? Questo è scientificamente impossibile, mio caro Watson. Lei non era un medico? Queste cose le dovrebbe sapere…»  
«Ma no di certo» replicai, in parte offeso dall’idea che pareva avere di me. Di certo non ero intelligente quanto lui, né avevo le capacità di ricordare con precisione ogni dettaglio del viso di un individuo, ma ero abbastanza sicuro di essere quantomeno un uomo ragionevole. «Non penso affatto che la sua compassione possa far tornare in vita i morti, Holmes, nemmeno lei è così bravo» proseguii con una punta di sarcasmo. «E per quanto lei sia convinto di essere divino, non è che un umile uomo fatto di carne e ossa. Penso soltanto che se mostrasse un po’ di pena nei confronti di un tragico destino, anche se di uno sconosciuto, ciò potrebbe renderla più… come dire…»  
«Più?»  
«Umano, amico mio. Più umano» annuii, soddisfatto del fatto che lo avevo messo a tacere. «Non comprendo affatto questa sua propensione alla freddezza o a classificare con la parola scienza persino i sentimenti. Non mostra mai un’emozione. Delle volte riesce persino a ingannarmi e a farmi credere di non possederne affatto.»  
«Perché è così» annuì lui, ben convinto di quanto stava dicendo «le emozioni sono un difetto chimico e solitamente stanno dalla parte che perde. E non è la mia.» Detto questo, Holmes chinò di nuovo lo sguardo e non mi rivolse più la parola.  
   
Lestrade si presentò nel nostro soggiorno ancor più trafelato e turbato di quanto non sembrasse di solito. Salì le scale con passo pesante e affatto leggero, trascinando i piedi con un’evidente stanchezza che era tuttavia ben chiara anche guardandolo in viso. La barba non fatta e le occhiaie scavate erano il chiaro segno che aveva trascorso l’intera notte in bianco. Il cappotto sciupato, oltre agli abiti sgualciti che s’intravedevano sotto la giacca erano il chiaro sintomo che il nostro amico non rincasava da più di un giorno. Mi domandai quale complicatissimo e spinoso caso lo avesse condotto fin da noi in un simile stato di trasandatezza. Ovviamente fui io ad accoglierlo nel corridoio, preoccupandomi al contempo che si accomodasse nel soggiorno e che Mrs Hudson ci portasse una tazza di tè, così d’avere i ragionamenti più lucidi. Holmes neanche si rese conto della sua presenza, nemmeno si a sollevare un sopracciglio per salutare quel Detective Ispettore che ben conoscevamo. Probabilmente, mi dissi, non lo aveva neanche sentito.  
«Dottor Watson» mi salutò Lestrade con sforzo di cordialità, prima di accennare un sorriso «lui c’è?»     
«Stiamo lavorando a un caso: Gregson ci ha portato un cadavere questo mattino molto presto. Ci lavora da allora.»  
«Oh» annuì lui, adombrandosi appena di un pizzico di preoccupazione. «Crede avrà tempo per questo?» mi domandò, agitando un plico di fogli racchiusi in una cartellina che teneva sotto a un braccio. «Io avrei proprio bisogno che lavoriate su questo.»  
«Di che si tratta?» domandai, lasciandomi cadere in poltrona mentre invitavo Lestrade a fare altrettanto e ad accomodarsi. Lui mi guardò con fare scettico, posò l’imponente fascicolo sul tavolinetto basso che stava di fronte al camino, dopodiché si lasciò cadere sul divanetto.  
«C’è stato un furto» mormorò, massaggiandosi gli occhi «un furto al British Museum e io sono... sono davvero nei guai.» E detto questo, il detective ispettore Lestrade, cadde in un preoccupante silenzio.  
  
  
  
   
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia doveva essere scritta per un contest indetto da Setsy, sul forum di Efp, dal quale mi ritirai perché mi resi conto che avrei sforato il limite massimo di parole. Inoltre avevo l’idea di creare un crossover con il personaggio di Lupin, cosa che mi avrebbe portato fuori dai limiti imposti dal bando. Devo comunque ringraziare Setsy per aver indetto il contest e avermi, indirettamente, fatto da musa.  
> Un altro ringraziamento va a Menade Danzante che ha accettato di aiutarmi per questo impegnativo progetto, e che mi ha dato qualche consiglio per questo prologo.  
> Infine, l’immagine usata per il banner è stata reperita su pinterest (e non sono riuscita a risalire all’originale) e non mi appartiene.


	2. Capitolo 1

Che Lestrade si trovasse alle prese con un caso troppo complesso per le sue capacità investigative e che avesse pesanti pressioni alle spalle, questo fu chiaro persino a Mrs Hudson, la quale si prese cura dell’ispettore come se ne fosse stata una madre premurosa. Fu lei, infatti, con quella maniera espansiva che la contraddistingueva piuttosto spesso, che entrò nel soggiorno con del tè pronto per essere servito e un cordiale sorriso a condire il tutto. Sono costretto a confessare che l’efficienza nelle questioni domestiche reggeva perfettamente il confronto con l’indole a impicciarsi un po’ troppo spesso della vita privata mia e di Holmes, nonché nella tendenza a porre domande inopportune. Cosa che non mancò ovviamente di fare anche quel mattino.  
  
Dopo che ebbe varcato la soglia del soggiorno con un vassoio retto precariamente tra le mani, Lestrade aveva da poco iniziato a raccontarmi ciò che di tremendo gli era accaduto. Sebbene non fosse ancora arrivato al nocciolo della questione, mi era parso di capire che avesse a che fare con un furto. Fatto che mi allarmò non poco: Holmes non era solito accettare casi nei quali non fossero coinvolti anche dei cadaveri e quando decideva di non occuparsi di un delitto, lo faceva unicamente se la meccanica del caso in questione era intricata e complessa. Non avevo idea di come avrebbe potuto rispondere al povero Lestrade; di certo non ne sarebbe stato intenerito dall’aspetto sfatto e trasandato con il quale si era presentato a Baker Street. Oltretutto, Holmes ancora non aveva accennato a voler cacciar fuori il proprio ingombrante naso dal laboratorio, pertanto dovetti arrangiarmi a intrattenere un minimo di conversazione mentre evitavo di stare a sentire le ciarle della mia pettegola padrona di casa. Mi ritrovai a sbuffare, infastidito; per quale ragione dovesse toccare a me la drammatica incombenza di trattare con la gente, cosa che Holmes evitava come fosse peste, io mai lo avevo capito. Quando un nuovo potenziale cliente entrava dalla porta, lui se ne restava rintanato in un angolo, spesso seduto in poltrona, zitto come in un religioso silenzio. Teneva anche le dita a sorreggere il mento e le mani giunte, quasi stesse pregando. Non una volta ero stato in grado di oltrepassare quel solido muro che gli si dipingeva in viso. Cosa vedeva Sherlock Holmes? Quali dettagli i suoi occhi attenti e vivaci erano in grado di notare? Quanto i suoi sensi potevano dedurre di una medesima persona che anch’io stavo guardando? Conosco bene le abilità del mio amico, non per nulla è il solo e unico consulente investigativo al mondo, ma fino a che punto posso dire di comprendere la vastità della sua mente? La risposta a questa domanda di certo non l’avevo con me quel mattino.  
  
«Il vostro tè, dottore» mormorò Mrs Hudson con un gentile sorriso, interrompendo il flusso indomito dei miei pensieri. Accadeva, specialmente di recente, che mi soffermassi a pensare al mio amico e che da certe riflessioni non riuscissi più a districarmi. Di tanto in tanto neanche mi rendevo conto di soffermarmi per interi minuti in quella che chiunque avrebbe definito pura contemplazione, ma che ai tempi caparbiamente chiamavo curiosità scientifica. Che io mi stessi prendendo in giro con simili bugie mi fu evidente soltanto successivamente, e proprio per merito di quello stesso caso che ci apprestavamo ad affrontare.  
  
«Cielo, ispettore» proseguì la mia padrona di casa, versando latte e zucchero in una delle tazze elegantemente decorate. «Che brutto aspetto ha! Da quanti giorni non rientra a casa?»  
«Un paio, forse tre» borbottò questi, in evidente imbarazzo, prima di mettersi un poco più ritto e composto quasi tentasse di darsi un qual certo contegno che, purtroppo, stentava ad arrivare.  
«Non è decoroso per un uomo nella sua posizione» proseguì Mrs Hudson, caparbiamente decisa a impicciarsi dei fatti degli altri. «Dovrebbe riguardarsi o rischierà di ammalarsi. Potrei anche scommettere tutto il fitto del mese che ricevo, che non ha nemmeno consumato un pasto decente. Oh, ma certo che è così. Non si è neanche preoccupato di sbarbarsi... Per non parlare della sua povera moglie, chissà in quali condizioni di preoccupazione avrà trascorso i giorni passati.»  
«La ringrazio» borbottai, nel tentativo di allontanarla. «Tè ottimo come sempre, ma se non le dispiace io e l’ispettore Lestrade dovremmo discutere di faccende di lavoro. Conosce la riservatezza che mettiamo in ogni caso.» Nel sentire le mie parole, Mrs Hudson arricciò il naso.  
«Lei e Holmes potrete anche considerarmi sciocca, dottore» esordì, con tono indignato «ma capisco quando sono poco desiderata.» Dopo vorticò sui tacchi, lasciandoci soli.  
  
Finimmo il nostro tè in silenzio. Con il crepitare del fuoco del camino che irradiava un tenue tepore, e il tic toccare della pendola che scandiva il tempo attirando in un certo qual modo tutte le mie attenzioni. Mi ritrovai a fissare le lancette con troppa insistenza, intanto rimuginavo tra me su quale maniera fosse meglio usare per trattare con Lestrade. Non ero affatto certo di quanto entusiasmo Holmes avrebbe messo nella risoluzione di questo caso, e mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non dare una mano a Lestrade. In quel momento, tuttavia e con forse troppe cose da dirsi, entrambi rimanemmo in silenzio. Era un non parlare strano, il nostro. Del tutto simile a quello di chi si conosce per bene, ma che non ha ancora sufficiente intimità da potersi sentire libero d’esprimere i propri tormenti. I silenzi miei e di Holmes erano differenti e io mi ritrovai a paragonarli per non so quale ragione. Avrei voluto aiutare l’ispettore e serbavo tante domande, nonché anche quella curiosità che era una delle cose che mi spingeva a rimanere a Baker Street. Eppure mi limitai a sorseggiare quella gustosa miscela che sapeva vagamente di frutta, nel frattempo mi domandavo che cosa potesse essere successo di tanto terribile da ridurre un poliziotto rispettabile in un così terribile stato.  
  
«Dunque» accennai, mentre posavo la tazzina ormai vuota sul tavolino. Vidi Lestrade sollevare di poco il viso e mettersi ancora più dritto. Ricordo ancora adesso quanto quello sguardo mi colpì e fino a che punto rimasi scioccato dalla preoccupazione che in lui dimorava. Era un uomo buono, l’ispettore Lestrade e a tutt’oggi rimango convinto del fatto che, a suo modo, fosse una delle poche persone ad aver ottenuto il rispetto di Holmes. Non tutti avevano la fortuna di possedere l’amicizia dell’uomo più saggio e straordinario che l’Inghilterra avesse mai avuto. Tuttavia quel poliziotto dall’apparenza normale che mi trovavo a fronteggiare, trattato spesso con eccessiva cattiveria e proprio da Holmes, era in realtà un qualcuno in grado di domandare aiuto quando sapeva di averne bisogno. E per quanto avevo avuto modo di comprendere negli anni di convivenza al 221b, la modestia non era una qualità troppo diffusa. Lestrade era probabilmente l’unico, oltre al sottoscritto, a riporre fiducia in un uomo poco convenzionale. A essere brutalmente onesti, Holmes è ben poco civile, spesso è volgare e sconsiderato nelle cose che dice. Non gli importa di chi si trova ad aver di fronte, se è la verità allora non vede ragioni per cui non la debba rivelare. Quasi contasse più la sostanza dell’apparenza. Non ha ambizioni di alcun genere e non è interessato a ottenere favori o vantaggi in denaro, pertanto non si prende la briga di badare a ciò che gli esce dalla bocca, anche se il più delle volte si tratta di un qualcosa di molto poco opportuno. Per certi versi mi sono convinto che il mio amico non concepisca l’esistenza delle regole del buon costume (di certo fatica a seguire la legge) e che arrivi persino al punto di disprezzare la civiltà stessa. Spesso lo rimprovero per le sue mancanze e per l’atteggiamento inutilmente provocatorio, ma di tanto in tanto mi domando invece se non sia dalla parte della ragione. Lo definii il più saggio e proprio in queste righe, ma il confine tra il suo essere lungimirante e il suo esser completamente pazzo, mai l’ho veduto. Il solo a esser certamente folle, sono senz’altro io.  
  
«C’è stato un furto al British Museum» esordì Lestrade, attirando la mia attenzione.  
«Questo non dovrebbe dirlo a me, ispettore?»  
  
Fu allora che Holmes si palesò. Era uscito dal laboratorio, presentandosi con la consueta indole teatrale e probabilmente aveva addirittura studiato con meticolosità l’efficacia della propria entrata. Mi convinsi che volesse far colpo su di me (come se avesse bisogno di affascinarmi) ma accantonai immediatamente il pensiero: Sherlock Holmes era di certo melodrammatico e lo era del tutto indipendentemente dalla mia presenza. Senza dubbio, però, un certo effetto su di me lo fece. Aveva tolto la giacca da camera e indossato il tweed, si era inoltre levato dal viso quei suoi strambi occhiali e adesso un leggero ghigno era stirato in volto, si trattava di un sorriso quasi beffardo che ne sottolineava il sincero divertimento. Era incuriosito, ciononostante se ne restava in piedi e fermo sulla soglia del soggiorno mentre le mani erano intrecciate dietro la schiena. Ciò che mi colpì non fu unicamente la postura seria e nobile o quel fare severo ma curioso, al contrario mi ritrovati completamente in balìa del luccichio dei suoi occhi. Essi brillavano di una luce particolarmente vivace che gli rendeva lo sguardo penetrante. Sguardo di cui mi sentii geloso, perché non era a me che lo stava rivolgendo. Al solito, il lavoro era il centro del suo mondo.  
«Già finito con quel cadavere nell’altra stanza, Holmes?» gli chiesi, trovando chissà dove la voce fattasi appena un poco più roca.  
«Spedisca un telegramma a Gregson e gli dica che può mandare qualcuno a riprendere il corpo, entro la mattinata se non hanno troppo da fare a cancellare prove o ad arrestare l’uomo sbagliato. Dica inoltre che la vittima è stata strangolata, il che mi pare ovvio. non si è affatto suicidato gettandosi nel fiume come invece mi aveva lasciato a intendere. Gli indizi sono numerosi e tutti chiarissimi: l’assassino è un uomo massiccio, molto più alto di lui con dei capelli biondi e dai frammenti che ha sotto le unghie deduco che, nel tentativo di difendersi, abbia graffiato i vestiti del proprio carnefice. Abiti che erano impregnati di una sostanza viscosa simile a quegli oli che utilizzano sulle barche. Questi dev’essere un qualcuno che lavora nel suo stesso cantiere navale, ma forse il movente è una questione di scommesse.»  
«Oh, andiamo» lo rimproverai, seppur sorridendo «ha tirato a indovinare!»  
«Mio caro Watson, io non tiro mai a indovinare» blaterò lui, estraendo dalla tasca della giacca un foglietto di carta che era stato evidentemente appallottolato. «Come le dicevo: scommessa per incontri di pugilato.» Presi tra le mani il brandello di carta, osservandolo con cura e con quella meticolosa dovizia che ero certo anche Holmes avesse utilizzato. In effetti era un biglietto per delle scommesse.  
«Forse a Gregson farebbe piacere che lei avesse anche un nome, Holmes.»  
«Non sia sciocco, Watson» mi riproverò. «Mi pare, data la presenza di Lestrade nel nostro soggiorno, che nel prossimo futuro saremo entrambi troppo impegnati per dar retta a queste sciocchezze.»  
«Sciocchezze?» gli feci eco, fintamente scandalizzato.  
«Gregson è sufficientemente poco incapace come poliziotto da riuscire a trovarlo da sé, quel deludente assassino. Oh, è stato un vero dispiacere scoprire che la meccanica di un caso tanto promettente, fosse in realtà così poco attraente. Comunque» concluse, con fare di certo eccessivamente entusiasta. «Ha qualcosa per noi, Lestrade?» gli domandò mentre si riempiva la pipa da fumo di tabacco, accennando con un gesto della mano al massiccio fascicolo.  
«Come stavo raccontando al dottor Watson» annuì l’ispettore, agguantando la cartella e iniziando a sfogliarla con rapidità «c’è stato un furto al British Museum. Due notti fa un ladro è entrato e ha portato via un oggetto custodito nella cassaforte dello studio di Lord Davenport, il direttore del museo. La cassaforte, che è stata rinvenuta chiusa, era di recente fabbricazione. Si tratta di avanzata tecnologia e non aveva segni di scasso. La porta dell’ufficio non è stata aperta e le finestre erano serrate. All’interno della cassaforte era contenuto un solo gioiello» disse, allungando in nostra direzione una fotografia sulla quale mi ritrovai a premere il naso come un bambino fa di fronte a un negozio di dolciumi.  
«Ma è quel famoso diamante, sì, come si chiama… il Cuore dell’Oceano*» dissi, esaltato e stupito dalla curiosa scoperta. «Ne parlava il Times una qualche settimana fa, Holmes» gli spiegai, dato che di certo era poco aggiornato riguardo a questioni di così poco conto. «Il museo l’ha acquisito insieme alla collezione del barone de Rothschild, con centinaia di altri preziosi oggetti d’arte. Questo è senza dubbio quello di maggior valore e tanto che la stessa regina Vittoria ha fatto visita al museo; dicono che ne sia rimasta estasiata e tanto d’aver chiesto di poterlo indossare lei stessa.»  
«Lasci perdere quelle ciarle da donnetta che sente nella sala d’aspetto del suo studio, Watson e si concentri sulle cose importanti. Per quale ragione dovrei prendermi in carico un furto in un museo? Vuole sapere com’è andata, Lestrade? Uno sconosciuto è entrato e ha rubato un gioiello. Mistero svelato. In quale modo potrei esservi utile?» concluse Holmes, lasciandosi cadere all’indietro mentre prendeva a fumare nervosamente.  
  
«Non è così semplice» lo rimbrottò l’ispettore, con santa pazienza. «Gli addetti del museo parlano già di un fantasma e sono convinti che ci sia una presenza invisibile nel museo. Pare che dalla stanza delle guardie sia da tempo che spariscono oggetti di valore. Loro si sono convinti che sia una presenza malevola. Lord Davenport ovviamente non crede a simili leggende, vuole che il ladro venga preso e che la refurtiva sia recuperata, ma soprattutto vuole che qualcuno gli spieghi come sia possibile commettere un furto del genere e senza lasciare alcuna traccia. Anche se so benissimo che il gioiello potrebbe essere già nel continente a quest’ora.» A quel punto si fermò, schiarendosi la voce quasi stesse cercando il coraggio di proseguire. «La verità è che sto subendo pesanti pressioni dall’alto, Holmes, la regina stessa si è interessata al fatto. Non sarebbe nemmeno di mia competenza, ma è stato il capo di Scotland Yard in persona a chiedermi il “favore” di occuparmene. Mi è stato lasciato a intendere, ovviamente non in maniera diretta, che una delle ragioni per cui hanno affidato a me il furto è per la nostra conoscenza. La vogliono su questo caso, Holmes e che scopra chi ha osato tanto da addentrarsi in un sorvegliato museo. Vogliono che recuperi il Cuore dell’Oceano e che arresti il colpevole. Io le darò tutto l’aiuto possibile, questo stesso pomeriggio vi condurrò al museo e ho già portato verbali e testimonianze che abbiamo raccolto, ma la prego di aiutarmi.»  
  
Dopo quelle parole, pronunciate con un fare accorato che mai avevo visto trapelare dagli intendi del detective ispettore Lestrade, Holmes restò a lungo in silenzio. Se ne rimase immobilmente avvolto da un’impalpabile nube di fumo, inafferrabile al pari dei suoi stessi pensieri e intanto teneva il beccuccio della pipa stretto tra le labbra. Avevo l’impressione che stesse riflettendo su troppe cose perché riuscissi a concepirle, e che in quello straordinario cervello si stessero tendendo fili invisibili, lunghi e intricati, dalla trama che s’infittiva e allo stesso tempo diventava più comprensibile. Su cosa stesse rimuginando tanto vibratamente, non lo so dire nemmeno oggi. Tuttavia devo ammettere che quello che tuttora trovo incredibile, è che forse fu proprio allora che Holmes risolse il caso. Le parole che a mezza bocca pronunciò furono le più provvidenziali e corrette che ebbi mai la fortuna di sentirgli mormorare. Ciò che non posso negare è che ne rimasi completamente rapito, a un punto tale da soffermarmi per lunghi istanti a studiarne i delicati movimenti delle dita della mano che tamburellavano nervosamente contro il bracciolo della poltrona. Avrei dato tutto me stesso anche solo per riuscire a scorgere uno di quei fili, ma tutto ciò che mi ritrovai a fare fu niente se non restarlo a guardare. Ovviamente, soltanto la sua voce ebbe il potere di scuotermi.  
  
«Ciò di cui possiamo essere assolutamente certi, Watson, è che il ladro del Cuore dell’Oceano è un uomo invisibile.»  
«Non mi dica che dà ragione alle storie di fantasmi di un paio di guardie con nessuna attitudine culturale e scarsa intelligenza?»  
«Esattamente, mio caro, esattamente.» Detto questo, Holmes scattò in piedi e con un melodrammatico svolazzare di giacca, lasciò il soggiorno. Tutto ciò che lo sentimmo dire, prima di scorgerlo sparire nella propria stanza da letto, fu un eccitato: “Accetto il caso” che ancora adesso riscalda il mio cuore.  
   
  
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sì, frenate i motori… avete letto bene! Il “Cuore dell’Oceano” è il gioiello del film Titanic, quello famoso, blu... La scelta non è puramente decontestualizzata e campata per aria, ma ha a che fare con il prompt che mi è stato dato al contest di cui accennavo nel prologo. Dovevo scrivere una storia in cui il famoso diamante del film Titanic veniva rubato dal British Museum. Storia del Cuore dell’Oceano.
> 
>  
> 
> Annotazioni: Quando ho datato la storia ho fatto un paio di ricerche sul British Museum e ho scoperto che nel 1898 il barone de Rothschild donò al British Museum numerosi oggetti d’arte provenienti dalla sua “sala da fumo”. Mi sono presa la libertà di inserire il Cuore dell’Oceano in questa collezione, per dare una sorta di veridicità alla mia storia. Ad ogni modo, qui c’è la storia del British Museum.  
> Ringrazio, e non mi stancherò mai di farlo, Menade Danzante per aver letto e betato il capitolo (non avete idea di quanto ci stiamo divertendo a scrivere questa storia) e ovviamnte anche chi ha letto e recensito il primo capitolo, e chi ha inserito la storia tra le seguite/preferite e ricordate.  
> Un’ultima nota, ho inserito l’avvertimento OOC perché mi pareva doveroso farlo. Tenterò di mantenere i caratteri, ma non potrò non tener conto del fatto che tutti quanti (Holmes compreso) parlano, pensano e agiscono in base all’ambiente socio-culturale che fa da sfondo a questa storia.


	3. Capitolo 2

Dopo essermi accordato con Lestrade circa la visita mia e di Holmes al British Museum, tornai al piano di sopra con passo svelto e fare allegro. Ero sinceramente curioso di analizzare quell’ingombrante fascicolo che giaceva sul tavolo del soggiorno, nonché di sapere se il mio amico aveva già formulato una qualche teoria. Tuttavia, una volta che ebbi messo piede in soggiorno, mi resi conto che Holmes era sparito. Lo avevo visto fuggire nella sua stanza da letto soltanto pochi minuti prima, ma nell’appartamento non c’era traccia della sua presenza. Nonostante la confusione iniziale, mi diedi subito da fare per tentare di capire dove fosse sparito. Ne dedussi che la pipa era stata volutamente spenta, prima di venir riposta su uno dei comò. Gli abiti, compresi di giacca e pantaloni, giacevano malamente sul copriletto. Infine c’era la finestra del laboratorio, spalancata. Per quanto Holmes mostrasse una tempra ferrea e ai limiti dell’incredibile, dovetti forzare me stesso per immaginarmelo senza cappotto e giacca alla mercé del clima rigido londinese. Non era da ritenersi del tutto naturale che un qualcuno saltasse da una finestra invece che usare le scale, eppure ogni indizio conduceva in quella direzione. Per quanto lo si potesse trovare un comportamento bizzarro, io mi ritrovai a sorridere perché ero talmente abituato alle sue sparizioni improvvise che ritenni il fatto usuale. Avevo ragione di pensare che si fosse travestito per andare a fare ricerche nei sobborghi della città, come spesso faceva durante un caso. Certamente ero angosciato da queste fughe improvvise, non era salutare il mischiarsi con plausibili criminali o l’assumere chissà quale sostanza per puro spirito d’immedesimazione. Tuttavia non mi sono mai troppo impicciato di questa parte del lavoro di Holmes; se c’era un qualcosa in grado d’infastidirlo, questo era il contestare i suoi metodi. Pertanto tenevo sempre per me le mie preoccupazioni, limitandomi a domandargli il piacere di fare attenzione a dove andava e a che cosa faceva. Quel mattino, Holmes scomparve da Baker Street e vi fece ritorno ore più tardi, inzaccherato di una sostanza viscosa dal tanfo terribile che inizialmente provocò in me una lieve nota di divertimento.  
   
Mi apparve che era da poco passato il mezzogiorno, lo ricordo bene perché avevo appena contato i dodici rintocchi di pendola. Lui fece il proprio ingresso con il consueto grande stile che lo contraddistingueva, indossava un cappottaccio logoro e dai colori smunti che davano sul marrone, i cui penzolanti bottoni pareva avessero tentato d’impiccarsi; il tutto era poi volgarmente impreziosito da macchie di colore simile a tempera. Al collo portava una sciarpa fatta con amore, di questo ne ero certo perché si trattava di un regalo che la mia povera moglie Mary aveva confezionato per me all’epoca del nostro fidanzamento, indumento che Holmes aveva pensato bene di far sparire dai miei effetti personali e senza preoccuparsi di domandarmi il permesso. Dopo che fu entrato in soggiorno ebbi modo di assistere alla consueta manfrina che amava allestire quando era particolarmente agitato. Aveva preso a camminare nervosamente lungo la stanza, passeggiando in circolo e di tanto in tanto gettava a terra un brandello di quel suo strambo mascheramento. Il primo a cadere fu un orrendo cappello nero dalla tesa rovinata, la cui stoffa era stata malamente rattoppata.  
«Dove diavolo è stato?» gli domandai dopo un primo momento di sbalordimento durante il quale avevo più che altro tentato d’ignorare il tanfo tremendo che si portava addosso. Tuttavia non fu quello ad attirare la mia immediata attenzione perché mi ritrovai a studiarne i connotati. Il mio istinto di medico si fece sentire prepotentemente ed era come se sentissi la bruciante necessità di accertarmi che stesse bene, che non si fosse ferito. Il naso pareva regolare, mi dissi, non c’erano lividi o tagli e non notavo del sangue sui vestiti. Puzzo a parte, era in perfetta salute.  
«Watson, la sua lentezza è decisamente fastidiosa» mi rimproverò lui, levandosi il cappotto che fortunatamente si preoccupò di appendere nel corridoio. «Dove vuole che sia stato? Dove mi aveva detto di andare» mi spiegò, come se fosse stato ovvio per me il sapere in quale maniera avesse trascorso la giornata.  
«Io le avrei suggerito di andare in qualche posto?»  
«Al cantiere navale in cui il nostro cadavere lavorava» annuì, prima di vorticare su se stesso prendendo a studiarmi con fare torvo. «Non aveva detto che avrei dovuto dare a Gregson un colpevole? Dovrebbe sapere che io non lascio mai un caso insoluto, mio caro e non l’ho fatto nemmeno questa volta, nonostante tanta intelligenza fosse uno spreco con un assassino sciocco e prevedibile. Ovviamente avevo ragione, era una questione di scommesse. La vittima è stata strangolata e poi gettata nel fiume. Gregson dovrà ringraziare il mio buon cuore: ha risolto un caso di omicidio. Pressappoco.»  
«Holmes, lei…» balbettai io, del tutto sconvolto e senza aver quasi ascoltato la sua brillante spiegazione. Ero più che sicuro che fosse andato a indagare sul furto al museo, ma invece venivo a sapere che aveva trascorso la mattinata su un delitto che aveva dichiarato essere banale, oltre che definitivamente concluso. Per quale ragione aveva riaperto il caso? Soltanto perché gli avevo detto, scherzando, che Gregson avrebbe avuto bisogno di un nome e un cognome? Mi rifiutai categoricamente di pensare che Holmes mi stesse così tanto a sentire e che mettesse il mio comunissimo parere davanti a tutto, facendolo diventare più importante di un fantasma in un museo. Ingenuamente credetti che fosse stato mosso da una sorta di orgoglio e che lo avessi sfidato ad andare sino in fondo. Non era poi tanto fuori dal comune il suo sentirsi punto sul vivo riguardo al lavoro. Eppure, ciò che avvenne nei minuti successivi, avrebbe dovuto farmi capire quale fosse il vero animo di Holmes. Mi duole ammettere che impiegai davvero troppo tempo per realizzare cosa provasse. D’altronde, criptico lo era sempre stato e persino adesso che scrivo queste righe mi dico che forse non l’avevo mai compreso sin nel profondo. Certamente non lo feci all’epoca e, anzi, buona parte del comportamento che tenni quel mattino influenzò i fraintendimenti futuri tra me e lui.  
   
Ciò in cui mi prodigai inizialmente fu nel restare immobile ma fintanto che ero zitto, alimentavo la sua idea che lo stessi davvero a sentire o che intelligenti parole di stima mi vagassero sulla punta della lingua. Mi duole ammette che delle sue spiegazioni non sentii niente e non perché non ne fossi interessato, ma perché non riuscivo a far tacere quel velo di rabbia che mi stava crescendo dentro. Passai attimi lunghi quanto ore, affondato in quella poltrona, davanti a un piacevole camino acceso e con un tanfo marcio che impregnava l’aria. In altre occasioni sarei stato divertito da quel suo modo di fare teatrale. Tuttavia i miei sentimenti furono differenti; il mio cervello rimuginò a lungo sulla sciarpa della mia povera moglie trattata in quella maniera e da lì i pensieri non si mossero più.  
«Mi faccia capire» mormorai «dopo aver dichiarato di aver risolto il caso, nonché proclamato che non sarebbe stato necessario sporcarsi le mani, perché arrestare il colpevole era un lavoro da yarder con poco cervello, è andato ugualmente in quel cantiere navale e soltanto perché io gliel’ho fatto notare?»  
«Non è ciò che ho detto?» ripeté, mentre si sfilava anche la sciarpa lasciandola scivolare a terra e senza curarsi di riporla. Non seppi dire che cosa fu a farmi esplodere, se quel caro ricordo di Mary trattato brutalmente oppure se la causa fu della strafottenza di Holmes. Di fatto balzai in piedi e lo feci con uno scatto fulmineo. Ero pronto a dar battaglia e a riversargli addosso quella mareggiata di sentimenti contrastanti che stavo provando, ma che avevo il terrore di chiamare per nome.  
«Lei non ha il diritto di trattare in questo modo un regalo fattomi da mia moglie» sibilai tra i denti, in quello che era più simile a un ringhio furioso mentre mi preoccupavo di raccoglierlo da terra. «È un indumento a cui tengo e gradirei che non venisse usato come una scarpa vecchia, men che meno che mi venga ridato impregnato di questo tanfo. Mary non dev’essere oggetto di qualcuna delle sue mascherate.»  
«Pensavo di farle un favore, Watson» blaterò con noncuranza mentre una punta di amarezza gli si dipingeva in viso. Amarezza a cui volontariamente non badai e sulla quale non mi preoccupai d’interrogarmi.  
«Quella sciarpa è orrenda e rovina la sua elegante figura» proseguì lui con tono serio e quasi severo, come se stesse rimproverando Mary per il solo essere esistita. «Al contrario è perfetta per un senza tetto malato di petto che necessita di spiccioli per un tozzo di pane. * Sono molto più credibile con quella sciarpa addosso.» Successe allora, che per la prima volta in vita mia provai il prepotente desiderio di colpirlo e quello ancor più agghiacciante di abbracciarlo. Mi trattenni e finii col non fare né l’una, né l’altra cosa. Odio me stesso per non aver scelto in quell’istante di accettare chi fosse per me Sherlock Holmes. Avrei dovuto possedere più coraggio, ma non fui in grado né di odiarlo, né di amarlo. Quello che per me era incomprensibile e che mi frustrava sopra d’ogni cosa, era l’idea che nonostante il suo modo di fare ruvido, il carattere scostante e teatrale, nonostante i mutismi, l’eccitazione che gli saliva d’improvviso, la freddezza e il suo essere socialmente inaccettabile, a me Holmes piaceva. Adoravo la vita che avevamo, il lavoro pazzo che facevamo. Adoravo tutto, di me e di lui. Il nostro essere scandalosi per un tweed indossato in un obitorio o riguardo il ridere sulla scena di un crimine. Veneravo il nostro far indignare Mrs Hudson con cadaveri in salotto, di cui amavo persino il tanfo immondo che si spandeva nell’aria di primo mattino, arrivando addirittura a guastare il sapore del tè. Non lo accettavo e anche se lo amavo, non riuscivo ad ammettere la prepotente passione che avevo per quel modo di vivere impudico. D’altra parte, nemmeno potevo confessare di… beh, di amare lui. Ero così assurdamente aggrappato ai miei ideali di perbenismo ed ero follemente spaventato dall’idea che il mio affetto per Holmes fosse ritenuto immorale e illegale dall’Inghilterra intera. Ancora non so dire in quale modo il mio amico concepisca questo nostro agire al di sopra delle leggi, ma so per certo che la sua libertà intellettuale, il suo ritenere una cosa giusta e un’altra sbagliata unicamente in base ai propri pensieri e sentimenti, è ciò che di lui mi ha conquistato immediatamente. Quello che più mi rammarica riguardo a quel giorno e di cui ancora adesso mi pento, è d’avergli causato un dolore. Non me lo perdonerò mai, eppure avvenne e quel mattino di ormai molti mesi fa, mi arrabbiai con la sola persona a cui tenevo e per la più sciocca delle ragioni. E non lo vidi, non vi riuscii davvero, tutto il dolore che gli provocai.  
  
«Mia moglie, Mary Watson» enunciai con tono solenne «è la sola persona che abbia amato in vita mia e l’unica che amerò mai. Questa sciarpa è tutto ciò che del suo amore mi rimane, assieme ai ricordi e ai sensi di colpa per non esser stato capace di salvarla. Lei, con le sue patetiche pagliacciate, non è nessuno per trattare come ha fatto, un gesto d’affetto. Lei non è proprio niente, Holmes e forse non è nemmeno in grado di capirlo dato che di sentimenti non ne ha.» E dopo girai i tacchi, rifugiandomi nella mia stanza.  
   
Sì, preferii scappare invece che restare e affrontarlo. Fuggii sperando scioccamente di capitare lontano e, come in un fanciullesco sogno, finire in riva a un mare calmo e sereno. Fu a causa della mia fuga repentina, che non vidi il lampo di dolore che da un attimo a quell’altro aveva preso a ombreggiargli lo sguardo. Non scorsi il tormento della dita delle mani che si torcevano a vicenda, stringendosi e graffiandosi di rabbia e dolore. Non sentii il cuore che accelerava e poi si fermava, come in un tonfo, riprendendo a battere ancor più forsennatamente. Non vidi i denti mangiucchiare le labbra e la lingua allapparsi di parole non dette. Non notai i pensieri infrangersi su un muro d’impotenza. Avrebbe voluto domandarmi scusa e poi dirmi che non voleva far altro se non farsi notare, mostrandosi a me in tutta la meraviglia di cui era capace. Desiderava unicamente farmi sorridere, Sherlock Holmes. Voleva divertirmi e impressionarmi, aveva un bruciante bisogno che i miei occhi s’accendessero di stupore o che le nostre menti fossero tutt’una. Ciò che non avevo mai capito era che non lo faceva per vanagloria o per esaltare un già grande amor proprio, come invece avevo sempre sostenuto. Holmes lo faceva perché, in un certo qual modo, da me si sentiva amato. Anche se non gli avevo dato ancora niente di ciò che meritava. La verità è che ero io che avrei dovuto venir ricoperto di male parole o gesti di stizza. Io e soltanto io meritavo uno sfogo furioso. Al contrario, tutto ciò che ricevetti fu un tenue silenzio e il suono del violino che arrivò alle mie orecchie come in una dolce carezza. Un gesto premuroso che era, e rimane, del tutto immeritato.  
  
Holmes mi rivolse la parola diverse ore più tardi. Avevo la mano già pronta ad aprire lo sportello della carrozza, quando mi parlò. Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a me da dopo la brutta discussione avuta, mai mi sarei aspettato che desiderasse affrontare la questione così presto. Ero piuttosto convinto che avremmo lasciato cadere il discorso, dimenticandolo, ma forse lo speravo soltanto. Prima di quell’istante non avevo avuto neanche il coraggio di azzardare delle scuse, mi ero limitato a informarlo circa i miei accordi con Lestrade con qualche sbrigativa formalità. Probabilmente per la prima volta in vita mia non sapevo come fare per approcciarmi a lui, ed ero certo che per il mio amico non fosse tanto diverso. Perciò fui sconvolto quando mi resi conto che era stato proprio Holmes a rompere il ghiaccio. Soltanto dopo che risentii la sua ancestrale voce, mentre il crepitare delle ruote delle carrozze che sfrigolavano sul ghiaietto e il nitrire dei cavalli faceva da sottofondo, compresi cosa ci fosse davvero successo. Perché no, non si trattava di un sogno. Eravamo soltanto io e lui, in quella piccola cabina, fiato contro fiato e con un vivo stupore reciproco negli occhi. Noi che di certo non ci eravamo mai guardati a quel modo e che durante i brevi istanti che vivemmo lì dentro, finimmo col divorarci d’intenzioni. Noi con la nostra infantile e sciocca incapacità di parlarci per quel che avremmo dovuto mentre una profonda tristezza prendeva a scavarci i cuori. Ricordo che sentirlo chiamare il mio nome fu come ricevere una frustata e che quel tono, caldo e baritonale, ebbe il terrificante potere di farmi sprofondare nella realtà più nera. Le sue parole, pronunciate poco dopo con tono appena un poco incerto, mi fecero ancor più male di quanto non me ne avrebbe fatto se mi avesse colpito. Il dolore per il rifiuto subito e per il suo essersi sentito non apprezzato da me che gli ero sempre rimasto vicino, squarciarono il mio sciocco cuore facendolo sanguinare.  
  
«Mi merito il suo odio, Watson» iniziò, in un flebile mormorio «perché lei è la persona più saggia che abbia mai incontrato e io sono… e io sono io, lei lo sa meglio di chiunque. Mi merito il suo disprezzo e tutte le male parole che avrà per me. Io accetterò qualsiasi cosa provenga da lei, anche pugni in pieno viso. Sappia, però, che non cambierà nulla. Io continuerò a volermi prendere cura di lei finché le gambe mi reggeranno e mai, mai, mai smetterò di bramare la sua stima.» Detto questo e con un fluido ed eccessivamente svelto movimento, Holmes scese dalla carrozza. In fondo al viale, sul grande portone che segnava l’ingresso del museo, un massiccio uomo in divisa già ci stava aspettando.  
   
   
   
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La “malattia di petto” è uno dei nomi con cui veniva comunemente definita la tubercolosi, che fu uno dei mali che segnò drammaticamente l’ottocento.
> 
>  
> 
> Qui https://it.pinterest.com/Koa__/il-mistero-delluomo-invisibile/ troverete una bacheca pinterest con immagini e fotografie legate a questa storia.  
> Una nota sul capitolo: ho preferito creare subito un squarcio tra Holmes e Watson perché i prossimi capitoli non mi daranno tregua a causa dell’introduzione dei personaggi originali e del “luogo del delitto”.  
> Solo un’ultima cosa, la mia concezione di Holmes è credo tra le più sbagliate che esistano. Ma sono e resto convinta del fatto che un autore non debba per forza avallare le scelte dei propri personaggi. Il modo in cui Holmes ama Watson è secondo me tra i meno sani, lui è disposto ad annullarsi per John. Io credo molto in questo.


	4. Capitolo 3

L’uomo che dimorava in fondo al viale d’ingresso e che se ne stava fermo e ritto, impettito e serio sotto al colonnato, si chiamava Hanry Scott ed era a capo del grande complesso di guardie del British Museum. Nonostante l’imponente figura dall’aspetto massiccio avesse attirato buona parte delle mie attenzioni, e per quanto minaccioso apparisse ai miei occhi, invece che preoccuparmi di lui, tutto quel che feci fu tentare di raggiungere Holmes. Questi camminava a passo svelto, con un’ampia falcata a sottolinearne la fretta d’allontanarsi da me. Incedeva con il consueto sguardo alto e fiero, aveva un non so che di gelido nei modi e teneva il bastone da passeggio stretto a forza in una mano. Sembrava carico di quell’atteggiamento spaventevole e imperioso che tante volte mi ero ritrovato segretamente ad ammirare. Il fascino che aveva su di me cozzava in modo esagerato con il senso di colpa che a malapena riuscivo a sedare. Ciononostante non mi soffermai a contemplare i suoi modi involontariamente ammalianti, al contrario mi prefissai di raggiungerlo e fermarlo. Per potergli dire che si era sbagliato, perché mai avrei potuto odiarlo. No, ripetei a me stesso, non volevo che fra noi il dialogo morisse in quella maniera e per quanto ancora fossi arrabbiato con lui, oltre che con me stesso, non riuscii a non accelerare il passo. Fu lì che accadde e che sotto il gocciare di una Londra bigia, trovai il coraggio di agguantarlo per un braccio e di tirarmelo contro.  
«Aspetti… Ascolti, io…»  
«Non è il caso che dica nulla, Watson» mormorò Holmes a mezza voce, tentando di svicolare. Lo vidi subito, il suo evitare di guardami e il distogliere brutalmente il viso da me. Buffo fu il fatto che prima di allora non avessi mai notato che effetto i suoi occhi avessero su di me, confesso che m’inquietò l’idea che mi stesse evitando. La verità era che non potevo credere a quanto stava succedendo, tanto che a stento mi sentivo in grado di pensare a qualcosa di concreto che non fossero lui e il tremolio della sua voce mentre mi diceva che avrebbe continuato a volersi prendere cura di me. Ancora mi figuravo il caparbio controllo che mostrava, tenuto insieme da un vibrare spaventato. Se avessi chiuso gli occhi mi sarei lasciato andare a ben altro che a poche parole, probabilmente lo avrei implorato di starmi a sentire. Anche se non avevo idea di che cosa dirgli. Dovevo scusarmi? Dirgli che avevo commesso un errore e che avevo esagerato? Implorarlo di starmi a sentire, magari urlandogli contro che mai lo avrei odiato? E lui avrebbe finito col credermi? Dubitavo. Dubitavo di ogni cosa in quel momento, persino di me stesso e delle mie intenzioni. Di certo diffidavo dei miei sentimenti.  
«Oltretutto» proseguì, interrompendo il flusso dei miei pensieri «ho un caso di cui occuparmi e lei sa che esigo di non venir disturbato da faccende di così poco conto mentre lavoro.»  
«Capisco» annuii. Semmai avessi insistito, Holmes sarebbe giunto a una soluzione drastica come rinchiudersi nella propria mente oppure tornare a Baker Street, lasciando a me il compito ingrato di esaminare la scena del crimine sulla quale sarebbe di certo ritornato in futuro. Avremmo sprecato tempo prezioso e io non desideravo questo. Dio solo sapeva quanto in quei frangenti avessi voglia di farmi capire, di spiegargli fino a dove arrivava la mia confusione. Avevo così troppe parole sulle labbra, mezze frasi evanescenti come vapore e paure radicate fin giù nel profondo e che mi scavavano dentro, divorandomi. Sentivo che non sarei mai stato in grado di tener tutto per me. Ciononostante decisi di rimaner zitto e, una volta lasciata la presa che avevo sul suo braccio, gli permisi di allontanarsi. Lo feci con la morte nel cuore. Anche a quel tempo Holmes era ogni cosa per me e sebbene non avessi trovato la giusta chiave di lettura per il nostro rapporto, sapevo che ciò che eravamo era qualcosa di speciale. Tuttavia, il mio egoistico desiderio di rimettermi a posto con la coscienza, si scontrò con l’enorme rispetto che nutrivo nei suoi confronti. Lo lasciai e anche se mi costò una fatica disumana, lo feci perché oggi come allora ero certo del fatto che, per Holmes, misteri e delitti erano la sola cosa importante. Io lo avevo sconvolto e maltrattato. Io lo avevo convinto di assurdità e mia era la causa dei suoi tormenti, di quelle labbra martoriate dal mordere dei denti o dalle dita che con troppa foga stringevano il bastone da passeggio. Mia e solo mia era la colpa, pertanto avrei dovuto pagarne lo scotto. Ciò che non avrei immaginato era che a lungo non avremmo più parlato del nostro litigio e che per molti giorni avremmo vissuto in un delicato limbo fatto di imbarazzi e parole di circostanza.

 

 

*

 

La voce sottile e leggera di Hanry Scott, molto simile a quella d’una donna, mi apparve nell’immediato come un bizzarro controsenso. Eppure fu con un tono lieve che l’uomo a capo delle guardie del museo più rinomato e stimato al mondo richiamò le nostre attenzioni. Soltanto allora sollevai lo sguardo sino all’ingresso, distogliendo le attenzioni dai miei guai. Non era un uomo bello, Hanry Scott, l’aspetto fin troppo ruvido dipingeva un viso dai contorni sgraziati e sproporzionati. Tuttavia mi trovai a essere ugualmente ammirato dal fisico statuario che esibiva con un un’imponenza che aveva del divino. Era un uomo alto, più di Holmes, aveva larghe spalle forti e due braccia dalla muscolatura possente. Portava un paio di lunghi e folti baffi rossicci che aveva arricciati di poco all’insù, come in un vezzo estetico che contrastava in maniera quasi ridicola con l’aspetto poco curato. La barba era lievemente incolta mentre i capelli, i quali ricadevano appena sulle spalle, erano brutalmente appiattiti dal continuo uso del berretto, lo stesso orribile cappellino che era tenuto stretto da un paio di tozze e impacciate mani. Non era necessario possedere l’intuito dell’unico consulente investigativo esistente per comprendere quale tipo di vita avesse condotto quel tale fino ad allora. Il fisico scolpito da pesanti lavori, le mani callose e ruvide, unito alla maniera di parlare inelegante ne facevano un uomo imponente, ma di certo del tutto incapace di ordire un misterioso furto. Il naso storto in maniera innaturale era il chiaro sintomo che qualcuno lo avesse colpito sino a spaccargli l’osso. Forse aveva fatto del pugilato in passato, oppure era rimasto coinvolto in una rissa finita male. Almeno, quello secondo il mio parere. Ovviamente, nei giorni successivi, Holmes fu in grado di farmi dubitare d’ogni cosa. Persino di me stesso.

«Mr Sherlock Holmes col dottor Watson?» chiese costui, con fare timido, avvicinandosi con un passo ben poco convinto. «Sono Hanry e mi han detto che avrei dovuto accompagnarvi nello studio di Davenport.»  
«Dottor John Watson» mi presentai, sollevando appena il cappello in un cenno fugace e al tempo stesso rispettoso. «Questi è Sherlock Holmes» conclusi, indicando il mio amico e perseguendo per un’ennesima volta quel tacito accordo che voleva che fossi io a occuparmi delle formalità. Non vi badai, per quanto l’idea mi avesse infastidito in passato, non era quella la circostanza ideale per soffermarmi a riflettere su una cosa del genere. Sapevo che a Holmes non sarebbe interessato niente di quanto stavo per dire, ma come più volte ho sottolineato tra queste pagine, il mio amico non ha mai del tutto compreso le regole sociali.  
«Venite, venite» borbottò Hanry, con fare bonario, invitandoci a entrare con ampi e sgraziati gesti delle braccia. Fui io a seguirlo per primo e ad approcciarmi come se volessi tentare una sorta di conversazione, ovviamente i miei intenti erano puramente investigativi. All’epoca avrei faticato a chiacchierare persino con Mrs Hudson. Ricordavo d’aver letto qualcosa su quel tale Scott, nel fascicolo di Lestrade, ma Scotland Yard non ne aveva dato una descrizione fisica e non aveva nemmeno scritto nulla della sua vita attuale o passata. Sapevo che a Holmes infastidiva tanta superficialità e infatti non mi ero stupito, quello stesso pomeriggio, nel vederlo roteare gli occhi e sbuffare mentre studiava imprecisi verbali di polizia. Tutto ciò che sapevamo era che la sera del furto, il capo delle guardie Scott aveva serrato la cassaforte in compagnia del direttore del museo. Quella stessa sera, Hanry aveva lasciato l’edificio intorno alle nove e tre quarti dopo aver dato istruzioni al personale notturno ed era tornato a casa. Di questo, Scotland Yard ne sembrava certa dato che erano brevemente riportate alcune testimonianze di vicini di casa e familiari. Hanry Scott non poteva in alcun modo essere il ladro del Cuore dell’Oceano, mi dissi e proprio mentre formulavo la mia teoria in proposito finii quasi inevitabilmente per domandarmi in quali deduzioni Holmes si fosse lanciato. Ero quasi tentato di chiederglielo, ma quando l’occhio mi cadde sulla sua figura l’indecisione prese s’impossessò di me. Provavo come una sorta di pudore nel rivolgermi a lui, quasi temessi di affrontare la sua freddezza o che tutto quello fosse reale. Probabilmente ancora non ci credevo. Lo occhieggiai per brevissimi istanti, Holmes era appena dietro di noi e passeggiava con un fare lento e studiato. Di tanto in tanto puntava il naso verso gli alti soffitti, per poi portare lo sguardo oltre le stanze che s’intravvedevano fugacemente e che venivano subito lasciate indietro dall’incedere rapido di Hanry. Già il mio amico era concentrato sul caso, mi convinsi mentre la punta di dolore che avevo nel petto prendeva ad allargarsi, espandendosi al pari di una goccia d’inchiostro. Per mia fortuna non ebbi modo di rimuginare oltre perché il corpulento individuo che mi camminava affianco prese a parlare, impedendomi di tormentarmi oltre.  
«Il signor Davenport è molto arrabbiato per questa ruberia. Nessuno di noi capisce come sono entrati.»  
«Questo non mi sorprende data la vostra ridotta capacità cognitiva» commentò Holmes, con modi acidi e ben poco accomodanti. Hanry non parve scomporsi e nonostante quell’ironia pungente lasciasse ben a intendere i modi provocatori di Holmes. Forse per davvero non aveva capito. Magari invece aveva abbozzato, in fondo quel tale, nonostante la mole, sembrava del tutto inoffensivo. Lo devo confessare: nel sentire il mio amico parlare a quel modo non riuscii a fare a meno di allargare un sorriso, un ghigno storto e sbilenco di poco accennato che tentai di nascondere dietro un leggero tossire. Fui subito certo che Holmes si fosse accorto del mio divertimento perché per un istante i nostri sguardi s’incontrarono. Un attimo brevissimo durante il quale mi mancò il fiato. Un attimo che durò troppo poco, fino a che Holmes non distolse lo sguardo rivolgendo a Hanry quelle attenzioni di cui mi scoprii pazzamente geloso.  
«Quante guardie lavorano qui?» domandò mentre svoltavamo a destra, addentrandoci in un ennesimo corridoio che conduceva verso una ripida scalinata.  
«Di solito sono cinquanta, più me.»  
«Il giorno e la notte sono presenti lo stesso numero di guardie? Oppure la notte sono meno?»  
«Uguali di numero, Mr detective» annuì Hanry, fermandosi per un frangente in modo da potersi rivolgere a noi guadandoci in viso. «Ma da quando abbiamo quel diamante abbiamo dovuto prendere nuovi ragazzi e quindi adesso sono sessanta.»  
«Come funziona la custodia del gioiello?» chiesi invece io, mentre estraevo di tasca il taccuino sul quale cominciai ad appuntarmi quei dettagli. Niente di quanto stava dicendo Hanry era presente nei verbali di polizia che Lestrade ci aveva fatto avere, e non potei fare a meno di domandarmi quanto Holmes ne fosse infastidito oltre che sorpreso. Non sapevo se fosse o meno importante, ma negli anni avevo imparato che in un caso tutto contava e tutto era rilevante.  
«Lo tiriamo fuori dalla cassaforte alla mattina e ce lo mettiamo alla sera dopo che è chiuso. Di giorno ci metto otto ragazzi nella sala, perché ci sono tante persone che vengono e Mr Davenport non vuole che qualcuno tocchi la collana, mentre di notte ce n’è uno fuori dall’ufficio di Mr Davenport. Io lo avevo detto a Mr Davenport che dovevamo mettere delle guardie anche dentro, ma Mr Davenport non ha voluto ascoltare. Mr Davenport diceva che nessuno doveva entrare nel suo studio senza che lui era lì. E quindi io ci ho obbedito. Se vuole che dico la verità però» borbottò, assottigliando il volume della voce e rivolgendosi a noi come in una confidenza, al punto che si chinò incurvando la schiena. «Mr Davenport ha sbagliato. I miei ragazzi sono buoni e coraggiosi e non avrebbero toccato le sue cose e avrebbero difeso la collana. Questo io glielo giuro, dottore. I miei ragazzi non sono dei ladri, glielo dica a quel Mr Lestrade o come si chiama. Sono due giorni che fa le domande ai miei ragazzi e loro hanno paura che vengono accusati, anche se non hanno fatto niente. Glielo dica, dottore.»  
«Siamo certi della buona fede sua e dei suoi uomini, Hanry e può stare certo che io e Holmes ne terremo conto durante le indagini. Il detective Lestrade svolge soltanto il proprio lavoro e fa delle domande per capire come si sono svolti i fatti.»  
«O almeno ci può provare» m’interruppe Holmes mentre io, nuovamente, nascondevo un sorriso. Di nuovo un accenno d’intesa fra noi. Di nuovo un sorriso nascosto e uno sguardo abbassato. Di nuovo io e lui ci trovavamo a essere così immensamente vicini, eppure tanto, troppo distanti. Bruciava e con me ardeva il rimpianto. «Mi dica un po’» riprese il mio amico, rivolgendosi a Hanry «come mai i suoi ragazzi sono convinti che il ladro sia un uomo invisibile?»  
«Storie di fantasmi, Mr detective Holmes» mormorò, riprendendo a camminare e salendo di qualche gradino. «I ragazzi si raccontano delle cose. Dovrebbe vedere questo posto di notte, c’è da avere paura. Alcuni hanno sentito dei rumori nei corridoi, qualche volta. Poi sono sparite delle cose.»  
«Quali cose?» domandò Holmes, caricato di un eccitamento che esplose sul suo viso come all’improvviso. Non avevo idea della ragione per cui si fosse tanto esaltato, in fondo erano racconti sciocchi. Ingenue superstizioni. Tutte leggende che Holmes riteneva alla stregua di vaneggiamenti, ideali che detestava e che si divertiva a smantellare con logica e scienza. Sebbene il concetto fosse affascinante, in quegli istanti non indugiai nel pensiero. Al contrario rimasi a fissarlo, lo feci a lungo e sì ne fui estasiato. I suoi occhi azzurri erano meravigliosi e si erano allargati come di uno stupore misto a gioia e contentezza. Mi esaltava la piega delle labbra, ora aperte di poco e potevo dire di essere quasi stupito dal luccichio che c’era nelle sue pupille. Holmes brillava. Brillava e luccicava del brivido della caccia. Era fremente e come del tutto incapace di restar fermo, vibrava e tremava. La sua mente era in un continuo subbuglio, tanto che potevo sentirne il macchinare dei ragionamenti.  
«Oh, niente di che» riprese Hanry, fermando ancora il proprio passo e voltandosi ancora verso di noi. «A Davidson sono spariti soldi. Morgan ha perso una collana della moglie, pace all’anima sua» s’interruppe, facendo il segno della croce. «Ma il più sfortunato è stato Freddy; poveraccio… a lui è sparita l’intera divisa e non è stato facile convincere Mr Davenport a non licenziarlo. Come avrebbe fatto con una moglie e tre figli da mantenere? Dico io, Davenport è tanto una brava persona e capirà che non può lasciare un uomo senza lavoro solo per una camicia e un paio di pantaloni. Infatti gliel’ho detto: “è sparito tutto, anche il cappello, ma non può averli persi. Nessuno è così distratto, ha una moglie e dei figli e deve pensare a loro”. Così ho detto.» Quello strambo monologo si concluse così, con Hanry che annuiva con convinzione. Appena dopo riprese a guidarci su per le scale e non parlò più.

Camminammo a lungo, svicolando per i labirintici corridoi di quello spoglio secondo piano. Non c’erano sale da esposizione in quella zona, le uniche camere presenti che ci era capitato di superare erano spoglie e prive di qualsiasi tipo di abbellimento. Sapevo dei recenti lavori svolti in quell’ala del museo e infatti lì tutto era di recente costruzione. Di certo era un’area molto estesa, infatti superammo diverse arcate e molte sale, addentrandoci in una zona del museo preclusa ai visitatori. Alla nostra sinistra ampie vetrate si aprivano su Montague Street, regalandoci deliziosi scorci della nostra amata Londra. Sentivo i miei stessi passi riecheggiare in quell’opprimente vuoto e il ticchettio del bastone di Holmes frastornarmi le orecchie, assieme al lieve stridio delle scarpe di Hanry che sfregava la camminata sul pavimento. Sebbene fossimo notevolmente distanti, potevo percepire il frenetico pensare di Holmes, manifestato dal rumoreggiare appena lieve delle dita che graffiavano i palmi delle mani. Devo confessare però che fu il brivido dell’eccitazione che si percepiva nell’aria, a frastornarmi. Si trattava di un’emozione adrenalinica composta da storie di fantasmi, ladri e casseforti serrate. Un tremito che serbavo in me segretamente, nascondendolo persino a me stesso.  
«Mi dica, Hanry» esordì Holmes, con tono eccessivamente gentile e deturpando in quel modo il silenzio assordante nel quale eravamo precipitati. Riconobbi subito quell’atteggiamento, mi dissi: era lo stesso che utilizzava quando doveva ingraziarsi qualcuno. Raramente io stesso ero in grado di resistere a quel fascino malevolo. Quando aveva quella maniera di parlare, Holmes sarebbe stato capace di far fare a chiunque una qualsiasi cosa. «Crede che sia possibile per noi visitare il museo per intero? Avrei bisogno di verificare certi fatti.»  
«Sì» annuì Hanry «Mr Davenport mi ha detto che lei e il dottor Watson potete fare quello che volete e andare e venire come vi pare. Se vuole visitare il museo, lo può fare. Mr Davenport vuole solo che nessuno tocca i quadri e le statue.»  
«La ringrazio. Ha sentito, Watson?» mi domandò, con strana quanto insolita allegria. «Possiamo andare e venire come vogliamo. Potremmo anche rimanere per la notte, lei non crede possa essere una buona idea? Così faremo la conoscenza di questi fantasmi. D’altra parte non chiedo di meglio che girovagare con lei per un museo deserto e buio.» No, a me non pareva affatto una buona idea e glielo feci anche notare con un’occhiataccia, di cui di certo colse le intenzioni. Io e Holmes a caccia di spiriti in un museo nel buio più totale? Non era per niente una buona idea. Sarebbe potuto essere divertente, forse, ma solo se tra di noi non ci fosse stata quell’orribile tensione e dubitavo che avesse voglia di parlarne. Inoltre non mi spiegavo come potesse aver già voltato pagina, fino a qualche istante prima evitava persino di guadarmi mentre ora sembrava aver scordato ogni parola detta.  
«Sì, ma sa che le dico? Ora che ci penso lo farò da solo. Sarò decisamente più rapido» mormorò, contraddicendosi. Mi aveva voltato le spalle? Era questo che era appena accaduto? Mi stava tagliando fuori dalle indagini? No, non lo potevo pensare. Probabilmente aveva ragione: sarebbe stato più veloce agendo da sé. D’altra parte chi desiderava restare soli e al buio?  
«La ringrazio, Hanry e adesso mi dica, ci vuole ancora molto per raggiungere lo studio di Lord Davenport?»  
«No, ecco» disse, fermando il proprio passo. Soltanto allora notammo una porta, si trovava a qualche metro da noi, sul fondo del corridoio. In massiccio legno scuro e decorata con fini intarsi e venature che ne striavano appena la colorazione altrimenti uniforme. Fu da lì che qualche istante più tardi, una chioma argentina fece capolino e che un sorriso gioviale e dolce ci accolse con piacevole gentilezza.  
«Mr Holmes e il dottor Watson presumo» sussurrò una donnetta minuta, con voce fioca. «Spero vogliate gradire una tazza di tè» proseguì, dopo che fummo entrati. La porta dietro di noi si richiuse allora e con un tonfo leggero, accompagnata dalla delicata mano di Catherine Smith. Un sorriso gentile e un lieve aroma di frutti ci accolse in quelle che erano le stanze più belle e meravigliose che avessi mai avuto la fortuna di vedere.

 

   
   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulla mia bacheca Pinterest: https://it.pinterest.com/Koa__/il-mistero-delluomo-invisibile/ sto postando diverse immagini riguardanti il museo all’epoca, nonché un modello della divise delle guardie così come l’ho immaginato (non ho trovato da nessuna parte dei risconti su cosa indossassero le guardie del British Museum a fine ottocento).
> 
> Volevo inoltre ringraziare chi sta seguendo questa storia, siete più di quanto mi aspettassi e non per falsa modestia o vittimismo, ma il semplice motivo che so che Lupin non è molto conosciuto. Qui su Efp non ho nemmeno trovato una sezione a lui dedicata! Quindi grazie a tutti, siete davvero molti e io apprezzo ogni vostro commento, anche se piccolo.
> 
> Un’ultima cosa… lo so. Lo so che dovrei essere in paranoia perché ovunque mi giro faccio arrabbiare qualcuno, o lo faccio rimaner male o lo offendo in qualche maniera e parlando troppo. Non ho mai nascosto di essere rude nei modi, e molto poco accomodante. Quindi lo so che non dovrei sentirmi così serena. Eppure il mio approccio a questa storia è quello di un panda che rotola giù dalla collina. Ecco, mi sento così… sono Po.


	5. Capitolo 4

Catherine Smith era una minuta donnetta di poco meno di cinquant’anni. Aveva occhi scuri e capelli castani ingrigiti sulle tempie, che teneva raccolti in un’intricata crocchia. Aveva un largo sorriso che si spandeva sul suo volto magro e scavato, rallegrandone i tratti altrimenti severi. Nonostante le sembianze lasciassero intendere una qual certa rigidità, Catherine aveva maniere gentili e un atteggiamento ben disposto, quasi materno oserei dire. Non era sposata e vestiva con una divisa da cameriera, che ci fece intendere fin subito quale tipo di compito svolgesse all’interno del museo. Non avevo idea di chi fosse Lord Davenport, ma il fatto che avesse del personale di servizio sul luogo di lavoro mi fece intendere che in quell’ufficio vi trascorresse molto tempo. A ogni modo, fu Catherine ad accoglierci in quelle stanze mentre Hanry si congedava con un goffo saluto. Fummo fatti accomodare in quella che era l’ampia sala d’aspetto che faceva da atrio allo studio di Lord Charles Davenport e nel quale Catherine si muoveva quasi si trovasse in una casa privata. Ci invitò molto gentilmente a prender posto su un divanetto situato subito dentro la porta, in un angolo che era stato sistemato come fosse un salottino. C’era un tavolino dagli intarsi elaborati e in un caldo legno dai toni scuri. Presi posto su di una dormeuse, di un vivo color porpora, certamente di fattura non inglese e che era finemente intarsiata di ricami dorati, sulla quale mi lasciai cadere con forse eccessiva noncuranza delle buone maniere. Sebbene fossi ancora del tutto assorto dalla conversazione avuta con Holmes che mi riecheggiava con prepotenza nella mente, mi ritrovai rapito dalla bellezza di quella stanze, dai tappeti dall’arzigogolato disegno, oltre che dalla finezza dei ricami delle pareti sui quali erano appesi quadri e dipinti certamente di cospicuo valore. In effetti, però, era il soffitto affrescato alla maniera barocca, dal quale angeli e putti parevano volermi agguantare e issare su con loro, a catturare ogni mia attenzione. Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere, niente di così splendidamente bello e mi domandai se non fosse stato Davenport stesso a far dipingere quel luogo. Se così fosse stato, di certo aveva buon gusto.  
«Holmes» biascicai, con ancora il naso puntato verso l’alto. «Ha visto quant’è stupefacente questo posto?»  
«Mh?» mi chiese lui, in risposta, accennando a sollevare il viso verso l’alto ma subito riportando l’attenzione alla figura della cameriera che parve, stranamente, attirare tutte le sue attenzioni. Prese infatti a fissarla con la stessa concentrata intensità con cui interrogava un sospettato d’omicidio. Mi domandai che cosa trovasse di tanto interessante in una donna d’una certa età e fui quasi tentato di domandarglielo, però fu proprio lui a farmi desistere dal farlo.  
«Si concentri, Watson» mi rimproverò con fare severo «non badi a queste sciocchezze.»  
«Lo sa? Lei ogni tanto dovrebbe fermarsi e badare di più a “sciocchezze” come la bellezza. Sarebbe un toccasana per il suo animo guardare qualche cosa di bello di tanto in tanto.»  
«Lo faccio, Watson» sussurrò lui, in modo appena percettibile prima di voltarsi e prendere a fissare con insistenza un dipinto appeso proprio accanto alla porta d’ingresso, che non mi pareva fosse tanto interessante «e molto più spesso di quanto crede.» Detto questo, Holmes s’azzittì e ricadde nel proprio mutismo.

Ero profondamente turbato dal comportamento del mio amico e dalla poca costanza che mostrava tanto sfacciatamente e nonostante nutrissi il profondo desiderio di parlare apertamente con lui, preferii ancora una volta dedicarmi ad altro. Portai lo sguardo sulla cameriera, affaccendata nella preparazione di un ricco tè per due, iniziando a osservarla con quella che voleva essere la stessa precisa attenzione di Holmes. Catherine era una donna non bella, ma i capelli erano rozzamente agghindati di nastri e vezzi che mi parvero quasi puerili, oltre che goffi tentativi d’apparire quel che non era. Mi domandai per quale ragione desiderasse imbellettarsi così e per chi si affannasse tanto. Conoscevo sufficientemente bene le donne da sapere che Catherine aveva di certo un interesse romantico verso qualcuno, ma l’età avanzata la rendeva quasi patetica oltre che fuori luogo. Per un istante provai un senso di pietà nei suoi confronti. Pietà che rapidamente, e forse a causa della prolungata vicinanza a Holmes, diventò un divertimento sfacciato. Dovetti soffocare una risata dopo che ebbi notato la maniera in cui quei nastri erano stati incastrati nella treccia.  
«Lord Davenport è stato molto occupato quest’oggi» esordì Catherine, riportandomi alla realtà mentre mi ricomponevo blandamente. La occhieggiai appena mentre serviva tè e dolcetti e per un momento fui quasi tentato di dirle che avere così tanta cura per quella colazione era fatica sprecata, Holmes non lo avrebbe nemmeno toccato, tanto meno vi avrebbe fatto caso. A dire il vero, io stesso avevo ben poca voglia di mangiare e, per quanto l’aroma fosse invitante, rifocillarmi era l’ultima cosa che avevo in mente. Ciononostante annuii, falsamente, portandomi alle labbra una tartina mentre iniziavo a sorseggiare una dolce miscela ai frutti.  
«Come al solito» aggiunse, mordendosi subito le labbra quasi desiderasse rimangiarsi ciò che aveva appena detto. Come se avesse azzardato troppo, parlando di faccende che non la riguardavano. «Mi ha ordinato di servirvi il tè, così che possiate trovare l’attesa il più confortevole possibile.»  
«Non può proprio riceverci in questo momento? In fondo Holmes deve soltanto analizzare la cassaforte» le dissi, accennando un sorriso bonario e che parve scatenare una singolare reazione in quella donna. Vidi distintamente i suoi occhi posarsi nei miei e poi la sua mano tremare mentre reggeva la teiera che rischiò quasi di cadere a terra, notai soltanto in un secondo momento quanto fosse arrossita. In un primo momento ebbi l’impressione che stesse nascondendo qualcosa e che quel tremore alla mano stesse a indicare la paura di affrontare il genio investigativo del famoso Sherlock Holmes. Probabilmente aveva qualcosa da nascondere, doveva esser stata testimone di un fatto strano e magari aveva paura di confessarlo e mi dissi che, se così fosse stato, avrei dovuto spingerla a parlare. Soltanto successivamente, però, compresi ciò che l’aveva tanto sconvolta e fu proprio lei stessa a suggerirmelo, per quanto del tutto involontariamente. Le pupille dilatate e liquide, le gote arrossate e lo sguardo che evitava incessantemente il mio, fuggendo d’imbarazzo. Devo confessare, e lo dico senza traccia di saccenza, che è capitato spesso che il genere femminile mi trovasse attraente e che molte donne piacenti cercassero le mie attenzioni, ma confesso che ero oltremodo stupito d’aver suscitato una simile reazione tanto presto. Le avevo a malapena sorriso e lei già mi mostrava una reazione così esagerata? Pareva strano persino a me, che di donne ne avevo avute più d’una.  
«Lord Davenport ha sempre tanto lavoro da fare» mi rispose lei, raddrizzando la schiena con un movimento secco e voltandosi così da fuggire alle mie premure. Mi accorsi che aveva una voce incerta e tremolante, come se preferisse evitare l’argomento oltre che il mio sguardo.  
«Posso sapere cosa sta facendo di tanto importante? Forse, però, azzardo troppo» insistei e lo feci nonostante sapessi perfettamente quanto meschino e orrido fosse il mio atteggiamento. Ancora oggi provo vergogna per aver approfittato in questa maniera di una donna gentile e premurosa e che, in fondo, altro non possedeva se non un animo particolarmente sensibile. Eppure lo feci ugualmente, perché sempre, sempre il mio desiderio primario era quello di far da spalla ad Holmes. Se potevo essergli d’aiuto con qualche moina a una donna, allora non mi sarei fatto scrupoli.  
«Sta ricevendo un ospite» mi rispose con voce mogia e incerta, incespicando in quelle poche parole, balbettate appena. «Si tratta di un francese che non conosco, un bell’uomo, distinto. Un certo Mr Bernard che da quanto ho capito vuole donare una certa collezione che ha da poco ereditato e che apparteneva a un vecchio zio. Si tratta di certi aggeggi, tipo tappi di bottiglia molto preziosi. Pare ce ne siano alcuni di grande valore.» *  
«Mi è stata davvero d’aiuto, Mrs?»  
«Miss, dottor Watson» annuì, arrossendo «Miss Catherine Smith al suo completo e totale servizio.»  
«La ringrazio, Miss Smith per il contributo che ha dato alle indagini e potrà contare sul fatto che io e…» Fu allora che un rumore di ceramiche infrante giunse alle mie orecchie. Mi guardai attorno, temendo d’aver rotto qualcosa senza volerlo e senza essermene reso conto. Tuttavia subito capii che non ero stato io ad aver commesso un danno. Al contrario si trattava di Holmes, ai suoi piedi c’era una tazzina, scivolata a terra non sapevo in quale modo. Non avevo idea della ragione per cui il mio amico avesse accettato quel tè, ero sicuro che non lo avrebbe fatto e non per scortesia, quanto piuttosto perché era pur sempre la scena di un crimine e lui era già concentrato su certi fili da districare e che gli avrebbero occupato a lungo i pensieri. Lo conoscevo molto meglio di quanto conoscessi me stesso, o così credevo, ma ero certo che durante un’indagine a stento mangiava. In più di un’occasione l’avevo visto discutere con Mrs Hudson per la fine che facevano le ottime colazioni che ci preparava. Altre volte, invece, ero io a tentare di convincerlo a prendersi un porridge; pertanto mi parve strano l’idea che avesse accettato quel tè. Spostai lo sguardo sulla sua figura, deciso a capire e quasi mi rilassai quando vidi la sua espressione affranta; in quegli istanti compresi che lo strano comportamento riguardava il caso. Una per me misteriosa ragione lo aveva spinto rompere una tazzina e a me tanto bastava. Mi fidavo di lui più di chiunque altro essere umano, pertanto non mi interrogai sul significato di quel gesto. Holmes aveva le proprie ragioni e a me era sufficiente. D’altronde, chi ero io per contestare i suoi metodi? Chissà, forse, se avessi insistito nel domandarmi che ragione potesse esserci dietro a quel comportamento, avrei capito allora chi era Sherlock Holmes.  
«Oh, ma che sbadato mi è proprio scivolata di mano» disse, con tono un tono falsato che seppi riconoscere subito. «Mi dispiace, non so davvero come abbia fatto a essere tanto distratto.»  
«Cielo!» sbraitò Catherine, affrettandosi a ripulire il tutto mentre io affondavo vergognosamente tra i palmi delle mani, domandandomi come facesse a piacermi un uomo del genere. Nascosi un sorriso dietro ai baffi, mascherando tra le dita un accenno di risata. Lo osservai con attenzione durante quei momenti, e lo feci come se non avessi altra ragione di vita all’infuori di lui. Vidi lo sguardo attento e severo con cui aveva preso a studiare Catherine, oltre che il modo in cui aveva irrigidito le spalle come se fosse teso e agitato. Gli occhi saettavano con precisa maestria a destra e a sinistra, assimilando quante più informazioni era in grado di assorbire. Infine c’erano le dita, intrecciate dietro la schiena, che formavano uno strano groviglio. Ciò che di quei frangenti mi dispiace ancora adesso, è che dopo che si fu accorto che lo stavo studiando, Holmes distolse le sue attenzioni da Catherine, dandomi le spalle. Mi parve quasi che desiderasse sfuggirmi e fu allora che ripensai alla nostra discussione. Holmes ancora soffriva per le mie parole, a quanto pareva la scena di un crimine non era sufficiente a distrarlo dalla cattiveria che gli avevo riversato addosso. Non potei sopportarlo e, vigliaccamente, distolsi anch’io lo sguardo posandolo a terra.

 

 

*

 

Mathieu François Bernard era un uomo distinto ed elegante, che entrò nelle nostre vite quello stesso pomeriggio. Fu lui a presentarsi a Holmes, dopo averlo riconosciuto grazie al cappello (o almeno così aveva subito dichiarato) non appena era uscito dallo studio di Lord Davenport, una decina di minuti dopo il nostro arrivo. Stavo chiacchierando con un appena sbarbato Lestrade che aveva da qualche attimo varcato la soglia di quell’ufficio, quando notai una particolare figura uscire dalla stanza attigua e domandare cappello e cappotto a Catherine.  
«Ho l’onore di parlare con il celebre Sherlock Holmes?» domandò con un marcato accento francese, mentre si lasciava elegantemente appoggiare sul bastone con il quale s’aiutava a camminare. Holmes sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, osservandolo con fare torvo ed espressione indecifrabile, sapevo che stava deducendo ogni più piccolo particolare di quel tale perché è quanto faceva sempre. Per quella ragione decisi che non sarei stato da meno e spostato lo sguardo sul nuovo venuto, presi a fare le mie congetture. Innanzitutto aveva un’altezza considerevole, era infatti alto tanto quanto Holmes. Il fisico era asciutto e slanciato, eppure forte e soprattutto nella dimensione del torace che superava di gran lunga il mio. Aveva una leggera zoppia alla gamba sinistra che doveva esser dolorosa, almeno a giudicare dalle smorfie che faceva con la bocca quando restava fermo e ritto sul posto. Doveva avere un trascorso militare e quella zoppia era stata provocata da una carriera sotto le armi finita forse non brillantemente, senz’altro era stato congedato, dedussi. Ero certo di non sbagliarmi perché quel portamento rigido e impettito non potevano lasciar trapelare nulla di differente. Sotto la tuba che aveva appena indossato, si potevano intravvedere i capelli biondi portati ben tagliati. Gli occhi erano di un azzurro intenso e penetrante, aveva uno sguardo intelligente che ora mi occhieggiava da dietro un monocolo. Era notevolmente ricco e indipendentemente dall’eredità di un qualche zio, come mi aveva lasciato a intendere Catherine. Gli abiti erano di ottima fattura e il portamento anche leggermente elegante, quasi imperioso. Probabilmente si trattava del figlio minore di una nobile casata, costretto ad arruolarsi dalla famiglia e che ora era venuto a Londra magari con l’intenzione di allontanarsene.  
«E lei dev’essere monsieur Watson, dico bene?» mi domandò, rimarcando il mio nome che venne pronunciato in una maniera assai buffa.  
«Dottore» precisai, con una punta d’orgoglio «e questi è il detective ispettore Lestrade, stiamo collaborando con lui per via di un caso, un fattaccio che riguarda Lord Davenport. Io, invece, con chi ho l’onore di parlare?»  
«Bernard. Mathieu Bernard. Sono qui per una noiosissima faccenda d’eredità, avevo già in mente di contattarla, ma dato che ci troviamo entrambi qui… Ecco, ho una questione che potrebbe richiedere la sua consulenza, monsieur Holmes. Non le ruberei molto tempo, questo è ovvio, d’altronde immagino che abbia casi ben più avventurosi di una banale querelle tra cugini. Tuttavia necessito di un suo consiglio. Potrei domandarle il favore di ascoltare la mia storia, un giorno o l’altro?»  
«Ma certamente» annuì il mio amico, stirando un sorriso accomodante e che ebbe il potere di sorprendermi. Quando la mattina ci dedicavamo al Times e alla posta, Holmes eliminava casi del genere e ancor prima di sentirne i dettagli. Diceva che le eredità erano sciocche e che i personaggi protagonisti di simili questioni erano idioti e stupidi. Ora invece accettava addirittura d’incontrare quello sconosciuto. Per quale motivo? Cos’aveva visto in quel tale Bernard di tanto particolare da dedicargli così tante attenzioni? E, sopra ogni altra cosa, come mai s’interessava proprio ora che aveva un furto di cui occuparsi?  
«Al momento sono relativamente impegnato, perché non ci raggiunge al 221b di Baker Street non prima di dopodomani? Sempre se può trattenersi a Londra così tanto tempo. Sa, nonostante i numerosi impegni miei e di Watson, siamo sempre alla ricerca di svaghi per la mente.»  
«Mi tratterò a Londra per un periodo indefinito e fino a che i miei affari non saranno risolti. Quindi è perfetto, mi auguro che il mio caso le potrà essere d’aiuto per… svagare la mente» concluse, abbozzando un ghigno che non riuscii a decifrare. Era forse di scherno? O di soddisfazione? Cielo, quel tale era un uomo assai strano. «Non vi rubo altro tempo. A dopo domani, Monsieur Holmes, detective Lestrade, docteur, à bientôt.» Mathieu Bernard se ne andò così, con un agitarsi di mantello e un plateale sollevarsi di tuba. Dopo aver oltrepassato la porta, che rimase aperta, perse a incedere con lentezza lungo il corridoio. Il passo claudicante, il riecheggiare del ticchettio del bastone sul pavimento e un lieve canticchiare di melodia francese sono ancora vividi nella mia memoria. Più d’ogni altra cosa, poi, mi ritrovo ancor oggi a rammentare le parole che Holmes ci rivolse poco dopo e che mi fecero rabbrividire.  
«Lestrade, lei sa chi sia quell’uomo?»  
«Mai sentito.»  
«Vorrei che facesse qualche indagine per mio conto su questo Bernard. Sarebbe così gentile d’aiutarmi?»  
«M-ma certamente» annuì l’ispettore, balbettando con un po’ di titubanza accompagnata a un pizzico di stupore. Non una volta, infatti, Holmes si era rivolto in quel modo a Lestrade. Di nuovo mi chiesi che avesse notato.  
«Ha capito qualcosa, Holmes?» chiesi, ardentemente curioso. «Cos’ha dedotto?»  
«Il punto è proprio questo, Watson, io non ho visto in Mathieu Bernard assolutamente niente. Quell’uomo è come se non esistesse.» Il volteggiare di Holmes mi colse di sorpresa, così come la voce profonda che iniziava a snocciolare informazioni e dettagli a Lestrade riguardo al luogo in cui era avvenuto il furto. Dal canto mio, però, ancora tenevo gli occhi puntati sulla figura di Mathieu Bernard. Ancora mi chiedevo chi fosse. Ancora mi davo dello stupido, perché credevo di sapere e di aver capito laddove non, al contrario, avevo capito assolutamente nulla.  
 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una collezione di tappi di bottiglia è un riferimento al primo episodio “Le bouchon de cristal”, della serie tv degli anni ’70. Quel Lupin, interpretato da Georges Descrières, è colui al quale mi ispiro per questa storia.
> 
> Annotazioni. Questi capitoli sembrano inutili, ma servono a introdurre i personaggi originali in maniera il più possibile completa (e senza essere prolissa, infatti i capitoli sono molto brevi) e nel mentre a porre sul tavolo questioni che Holmes si preoccuperà di sviscerare successivamente. So che tante domande stanno venendo fuori, ma non temete: risponderò a tutte e se ne avete qualcuna da farmi, non esitate. Vi risponderò di certo, magari evitando spoiler.  
> Ringrazio coloro che stanno seguendo e, di nuovo, la mia beta.  
> Koa


	6. Capitolo 5

A svegliarmi da quel venefico torpore ci pensò il baritonale parlottio di Holmes, incessante e mai domo, al pari dell'animo agitato che possedeva. Io me ne stavo ancora sulla porta, immobile, intento a osservare il punto laddove quel Bernard era sparito soltanto pochi istanti prima. Quasi riuscivo a sentire il riecheggiare del passo claudicante o a intravvedere qualche ruga di troppo colorargli la fronte di un dolore pulsante. Sì, devo confessarlo anche se risulterò brutale e inopportuno: in parte mi ero ritrovato a specchiarmi in quell’uomo sconosciuto che si era presentato a noi con sfacciataggine, mostrandoci un qual certo fascino francese che non mi aveva affatto lasciato indifferente. Non mi ero interrogato sulle ragioni che mi spingevano a formulare taluni pensieri, ma era come se avessi scorto parte della mia storia nei suoi occhi. Avevo rivissuto l’Afganistan, il fischiare dei fucili, il sibilare dei venti del deserto e il vorticare di terra e sabbia. Nella camminata arrancante di Mathieu Bernard avevo ritrovato il dolore e la solitudine che avevo vissuto, la stessa nella quale ero sprofondato prima d’incontrare Holmes. Mi colpì così tanto l’immagine di quel me stesso passato che, per certi versi, mi ritrovai a essere solo con un ottuso non capire a far da compagnia. Sebbene mi fossi sempre ritenuto un discreto osservatore, infatti, in quei momenti di frenetico rimuginare mi resi conto che non ero poi abile tanto quanto pensassi di essere. Avevo scorto John Watson in Mathieu Bernard e una scintilla di malessere si era brutalmente accesa dentro di me. Si trattava di un sentimento malevolo e velenoso che, inaspettatamente, fu subito spazzato via dalla freddezza di Holmes. Ero certo che se soltanto gliel’avessi domandato, il mio geniale compare mi avrebbe snocciolato una lunga lista di errori che avevo certamente commesso. Tuttavia preferii non chiedergli nulla e me ne rimasi per lunghi attimi fermo mentre Holmes s’agitava, roteando nervoso attorno a un ammutolito Lestrade.  
«Lei è convinto che il ladro fosse già dentro?» se ne uscì l’ispettore con un fare decisamente confuso che trasudava dai gesti impacciati, oltre che dallo sguardo sperso e appena un poco vacuo.  
«Mai ho detto una simile sciocchezza» sbottò il mio amico, scandalizzato e con la voce intrisa di modi eccessivamente teatrali. Fu proprio per via di quell’atteggiamento che mi destai dall’inopportuna indolenza che mi andava dominando e che aveva rallentato i miei sensi fino a quel preciso istante.  
«Watson» mi chiamò, giustappunto. «Se mi sente blaterare amenità del genere mi schiaffeggi, perché in quel caso sarei di certo stato avvelenato o costretto ad assumere chissà quali sostanze; lei sa quanto la droga rallenti i miei processi cognitivi.»  
«Bah, parliamone pure della sua tendenza a ingurgitare certa robaccia dal contenuto impronunciabile» proruppi io, in buona parte assoggettato a un’irritazione crescente. Ero sempre stato contrario al suo assumere morfina e cocaina e al creare strani intrugli in nome della scienza o, meglio, quest’ultimo fatto non era riprovevole perché spesso con l’alchimia risolveva efferati delitti e intricate macchinazioni. Ciò che non tolleravo era il suo voler assumere droga con così tanta leggerezza. Men che meno avrei potuto sopportare il provocarmi apertamente per poi restarsene ritto a guadarmi di sbieco con un ghigno tirato, ma quasi subito celato.  
«Dio solo sa come lei faccia a essere ancora vivo, diavolo di un uomo» proseguii. «Comunque, per spezzare una lancia a favore dell’ispettore, la domanda era più che lecita: il ladro era già dentro quando Davenport e Hanry hanno lasciato lo studio?»  
«La ringrazio, dottore» intervenne Lestrade, accennando a un inchino e abbozzando un mezzo sorriso che prontamente ricacciò indietro. Forse lo colse la consapevolezza che non era il luogo adatto per scherzare a quel modo, specialmente su Sherlock Holmes. In fondo il nostro amico di Scotland Yard era pur sempre un poliziotto che prestava il suo ligio e fedele servizio alla regina, un poliziotto il cui aspetto esteriore era senz’altro migliorato (per merito o meno di Mrs Hudson questo non mi era dato saperlo), ma il cui turbamento restava evidente nello sguardo e nel torcersi nervoso delle dita.  
«Lei ha detto che il ladro era stato qui e dalle sue parole mi è parso di capire che…» tentò di nuovo Lestrade, poi immediatamente venne interrotto.  
«Le è parso di capire?» ripeté Holmes con una punta di scherno. «Cielo, cosa dev’esserci nelle vostre piccole scatole craniche, mi domando io. Siete oltremodo invidiabili, amici miei! Invidiabili. La semplicità del vostro intelletto è pari soltanto al vostro essere convinti d’aver compreso ogni cosa, laddove invece non avete capito un bel nulla. Assumetevi la briga di osservare ciò che vi sta attorno, di tanto in tanto, ma soprattutto pensate utilizzando almeno una briciola di senso critico. Dico io, come poteva il ladro essere già qui? Con sessanta guardie che gironzolano giorno e notte, una delle quali dimora per un intero turno proprio in queste stanze, come? Stia ben attento, Lestrade e prenda appunti se serve: io ho detto che il ladro è stato qui, che conosceva ufficio e museo e pertanto sapeva come entrarci. Questo già ci suggerisce molte più cose di quelle che voi altri poliziotti non abbiate capito in giorni d’indagine. È in grado di dirmene almeno una, dottore?»

Decisi di non soffermarmi sulle riflessioni che le sue parole mi avrebbero dato modo di fare, perché in quel momento ero relativamente desideroso di mostrargli quanto intelligente fossi e che anch’io, più spesso di quanto lui sostenesse, ero in grado di fare ragionamenti sensati e degni del grande Sherlock Holmes. Forse fu proprio per via del fatto che mi ero appena convinto del contrario, che il mio cuore scalpitò dalla voglia di dimostrargli che ero lì al suo fianco, e che quella briciola di cui andava blaterando sarebbe stata dedicata unicamente a lui. Pertanto misi da parte ciò che avrebbe meritato di sentire, e presi a dedurre. Lo feci intrecciando le dita dietro la schiena e ondeggiando appena sui talloni, imitando senza accorgermene quegli holmesiani modi di fare che a lungo avevo osservato e che mi erano tanto cari.    
«Dunque» esordii, con fare sicuro e baldanzoso «il fatto che il nostro uomo non si sia fatto vedere dalla guardia all’ingresso, sempre presumendo che questa non dormisse, ci fa capire che chi stiamo cercando è metodico e non occasionale. C’è scienza in questo furto, chi ha rubato il Cuore dell’Oceano ha probabilmente studiato il luogo approfonditamente. Non è un furto da briganti o borseggiatori, questo.»  
«Oh, il mio Boswell» mormorò Holmes, con un luccichio di soddisfazione negli occhi che mi fece quasi scordare ogni incomprensione che c’era stata fra noi. Di certo la sua maniera di rivolgersi a me, con voce bassa e suadente, oltre che a quella luce che gli scorgevo in viso, mi illusero di aver visto un qualcosa in più. Fui certo di essere riuscito a trovare il bandolo della matassa e a intercettare almeno uno dei tanti fili che si tendevano nel suo cervello, complicando quel caso di furto in una maniera preoccupante. Naturalmente, Holmes fu capace di seppellire tutto il mio entusiasmo e come soltanto lui era in grado di fare.  
«Eccellente, mio caro Watson, eccellente!» gridò, festoso e apparentemente soddisfatto di quello che gli era sembrato un discreto ragionamento. «Noto con piacere che fa dei progressi. Ovviamente ha tralasciato i dettagli più importanti e ciò che più conta, ma lavoreremo anche su questo.»  
«Vuole dirceli ora, questi dettagli importanti? Le ricordo che sono io a capo di queste indagini.»  
«E io le rammento» borbottò il mio amico, facendosi più vicino all’ispettore «che ha un disperato bisogno della mia consulenza.» Vidi Lestrade sgranare appena gli occhi e poi annuire, ma farlo in un modo quasi sconsolato e incurvando tristemente le spalle.  
«Che Dio mi fulmini se non è così» mormorò, allontanandosi verso l’entrata dell’ufficio che si era da poco aperta di uno spiraglio.  
 

 

*

 

Charles Davenport era il tipico uomo vittoriano e non soltanto negli ideali, nei modi o nel portamento pomposo, ma anche e soprattutto nella maniera che aveva d’abbigliarsi. Essendo nobile di nascita e già membro della camera dei Lord da un cospicuo numero di anni, aveva in sé una certa vanità che lo spingeva a curarsi di ogni infinitesimale dettaglio della propria persona. A iniziare dalle lunghe basette ingrigite che gli incorniciavano il volto paffuto, finanche agli occhialini tondi che erano stati depositati sulla punta del naso e dietro ai quali spiava i propri interlocutori con nello sguardo una punta appena percettibile di presunzione. Era relativamente più basso di me, di almeno tre pollici oserei dire. Il fisico era mal curato e grassoccio, a cominciare dall’enorme pancia prominente che sporgeva oltre le giacca del completo portata slacciata. Il viso era rubicondo e gonfio in un modo non bello, mentre dal collo taurino potevo facilmente notare una catenella d’oro che penzolava, alla quale era stata agganciata una chiave di notevoli dimensioni. Dal panciotto in seta spuntava un orologio, d’oro anch’esso, che troppo spesso egli controllava quasi fosse di fretta. Lord Davenport ci accolse con un sorriso ansioso che rivelò di lui molte più cose di quante non afferrai quel pomeriggio.  
«Ispettore Lestrade, è un piacere rivederla.» Si presentò a noi sfoggiando una fastidiosa voce sporcata e che si preoccupò immediatamente di schiarire, quasi fosse alla ricerca d’un contegno che faticava ad arrivare. Rimasi non so per quale motivo stupito dal suo essersi preoccupato di alzarsi dall’elegante scrivania in legno di mogano che occupava il centro di una stanza decorata a quadri, busti in marmo e tappeti pregiati. Tra l’enormità dei dettagli dai quali io e Holmes fummo investiti, non potei non notare l’espressione inspiegabilmente tesa che Davenport aveva in viso e il nervosismo che gli faceva sudare le mani. Un’ansia, era quella, che venne con attenzione scandagliata da un sospettoso Holmes e che scatenò in me più di un dubbio circa l’onestà di quell’uomo.

«Buon pomeriggio, Lord Davenport» prese parola Lestrade, spezzando gli indugi e sbrigando così quelle fastidiose formalità che per una volta non toccavano sulle mie spalle «mi auguro che Clark, l’agente che vi ho mandato, vi abbia recapitato il messaggio in tempi decorosi a preparasi alla visita.»  
«Oh, ma sicuramente» proruppe lui, riacquistando una certa allegria e mettendo in viso un’espressione paciosa. «Non si preoccupi, ispettore: sono stato avvisato per tempo. Oltretutto, la mia priorità è unicamente quella di acciuffare quel disgraziato che ha osato rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano e impiccarlo sulla forca, in pubblica piazza.»  
«Lord Davenport, signore» fece notare Lestrade, timoroso «non credo che un giudice arriverà a condannarlo per impiccagione, per fortuna non si è giunti a un delitto.»  
«Non tema, ragazzo, farò in modo che ciò avvenga» blaterò questi, sicuro di sé mentre intrecciava le mani dietro la schiena. «Il British Museum è l’orgoglio del grande impero britannico e quel… quell’impudente ha osato trafugare un’opera qui esposta, pagherà con la vita il grave crimine che ha commesso.» Dopo aver detto questo, con un fare rabbioso che mi sorprese per quanto accorato fosse, Lord Davenport s’ammutolì. Ebbi l’impressione che il suo non fosse altro che un bieco tentativo di far riecheggiare le proprie parole, come se un imbarazzato silenzio desse loro maggiore importanza. Nei fatti, però, fu l’ispettore Lestrade a pagarne le conseguenze più salate. Dovette infatti piegare la testa e ammettere la propria inferiorità di fronte a un uomo il cui peso sociale era più rilevante di quello di un detective ispettore di Scotland Yard. Per fortuna del nostro amico, fu proprio l’impudenza di Holmes a salvarlo da quello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di poter diventare un rimprovero.

Rimasto taciturno fino ad allora, ma con in viso un furbesco sguardo attento, il mio amico esordì credo in una delle maniere peggiori che ebbi mai la sfortuna di sentire. Ciononostante, e anche se non dovrei ammetterlo, fui orgoglioso di lui e del coraggio che mostrò. Nonché della lealtà che mostrò a Lestrade.    
«Voi morirete» enunciò il mio amico, con tono severo e voce profonda. Non ebbi modo di osservare me stesso in quei frangenti, ma fui certo d’essere sbiancato. Di sicuro mi mancarono le parole, anche se tentai di abbozzare qualche scusa (e sebbene io non avessi idea di quale tipo di ragionamento avesse incominciato a fare). Davenport, al contrario di quanto mi sarei aspettato, occhieggiò Holmes con modi austeri e con nello sguardo la presunzione di essere il più potente, colui che avrebbe anche potuto metter fine alla carriera dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo.  
«Ho sentito parlare di lei e della sua impudenza, Mr Holmes e Dio solo sa come faccia un egregio gentiluomo qual è Mycroft Holmes, a essere imparentato con lei.»  
«La stessa cosa me la chiedo di tanto in tanto anche io» gli rispose, con ironia, ma subito facendo cadere il discorso con un abile roteare su se stesso. Dopo, il mio amico prese a passeggiare per la stanza, a osservare i soffitti e i tappeti pregiati e senza curarsi delle parole di Davenport.  
«Sappia che su di me la sua tendenza a essere poco educato e indisponente non sortirà alcun effetto. L’unica ragione per cui è qui è perché la sua intelligenza è tenuta molto in considerazione, nonché ammirata, in certi salotti reali ai quali non mi è consentito d’accedere. Per il momento.»  
«Oh, ma non è mia personale opinione, il fatto che lei morirà. Anche se mi trovo d’accordo. No, è stata la stessa regina Vittoria, in una delle nostre passeggiate domenicali, a confidarmi che vi vede ben poco in salute. La nostra amata sovrana ha buon spirito d’osservazione e ha senz’altro notato la pancia troppo prominente, il respiro affannoso e il rossore eccessivo del viso, accompagnato da sudori freddi. Il vostro cuore è in pessime condizioni, Mr Davenport, pertanto ho bisogno che siate il più chiaro possibile e in tempi rapidi. Ditemi esattamente come avete gestito il gioiello e cosa c’era in questa stanza il mattino successivo al furto. È tutto ciò che m’interessa.»  
«Credevo che Hanry…»  
«Il vostro capo delle guardie si è esaustivamente spiegato, ma ho bisogno di ascoltare più versioni di un medesimo racconto.» Per quanto fossi anch’io sconvolto, oltre che divertito, devo confessare che rimasi zitto e per la prima volta da che lo conoscevo non sentii affatto la necessità di ammonire Holmes, anche se era stato offensivo e brutale. Mi parve evidente ciò che stava tentando di fare e non potevo che esserne d’accordo. Quel Lord Davenport aveva avuto su di me una cattiva impressione fin dal primo istante. Per quella stessa ragione mi limitai ad abbozzare un ghigno, prima di ritirarlo e seguire Davenport, il quale si era avventurato verso la propria scrivania.

La stanza che ci ospitava era di notevoli dimensioni. Aveva un soffitto affrescato e due grandi finestre che, sulla destra, s’affacciavano su Montague Street. Sui muri colorati di un verdastro finemente intarsiato di ricami aranciati, erano stati appesi quadri con ritratti e schizzi a matita raffiguranti modelli meccanici e altri sperimenti del genere; di certo erano stati tutti donati a Davenport in persona, mi ritrovai a pensare mentre osservavo un modellino strano che mi pareva quello di un treno. Al centro della stanza c’era la grande scrivania scura, anch’essa ricolma di oggetti, tra i quali ebbi modo di notare un busto in marmo di piccole dimensioni, raffigurante Davenport stesso e una sveglia in legno e argento con un minuscolo pendolo, che ticchettava lenta e regolare. La parete di sinistra ospitava un ampio camino mentre un tavolinetto basso, una poltrona e un divanetto completavano l’arredamento.  
«Oh, le piace quel busto?» mi domandò Davenport, attirando le mie attenzioni mentre facevo caso al fatto che non avevo badato ad altro per lunghi attimi.  
«Davvero notevole» mentii io. La verità era che non ne capivo un granché di statue e dipinti, ma non era necessario essere degli esperti per rendersi conto di quanto orrendo e mal fatto fosse quel busto.  
«L’ha fatto per me Andrea Micelli, con marmo italiano» mi fece sapere, gonfiando il petto con fare tronfio. «Micelli si occupa del restauro di alcune opere che abbiamo acquisito e che sono in pessime condizioni. Sapete della sua presenza qui, sì? Lestrade vi ha informato a proposito?»  
«Oh, sì, sì» mi affrettai ad annuire. «Più tardi andremo anche a parlare con lui. Per ora vorremmo soltanto dare un’occhiata alla cassaforte. A questo proposito, potete dirci come procedevate per la sicurezza dell’oggetto rubato?» Avevo notato quanto Holmes si fosse infastidito dalla mia accondiscendenza verso quell’uomo e sperai che comprendesse per quale ragione lo stavo facendo. Detestavo i modi di fare che Davenport aveva e quel suo voler rimarcare quanto potente fosse, tuttavia sapevo che per il bene nostro e di Lestrade, era meglio non scatenare le furie di un membro della camera dei Lord.  
«Prendevamo precauzioni straordinarie, ovviamente» iniziò, borbottando «dato che si tratta di un oggetto appartenuto addirittura a Maria Antonietta, occorreva da parte nostra attenzione e precisione. * Sapete che si tratta un diamante unico, vero? Il suo valore è inestimabile e per questa ragione lo esponevamo in una sala apposita. Gli ingressi nella sala erano controllati e i soggetti che si mostravano meno adatti alla visione del gioiello, venivano allontanati. Di giorno c’erano otto guardie a sorvegliarlo e ho preteso, accordandomi con Scotland Yard, che ognuno di loro fosse armato di rivoltella. Non è mai accaduto nulla fino a qualche giorno fa, le mie precauzioni funzionavano alla perfezione. Sua Maestà stessa si è complimentata per il livello di sicurezza e per le straordinarie misure che ho adottato» annuì, tronfio. «Ad ogni modo, il gioiello veniva ritirato alle otto di sera. Di questo ce ne occupavamo io e Hanry personalmente e sappia che di lui mi fido più che di chiunque altro. È lento e ignorante, ma incorruttibile.»  
«Cosa sapete dirci della cassaforte, invece?» gli domandai.  
«L’ho fatta costruire appositamente per me e ho preteso che fosse lo stesso Mr Bessemer, a supervisionare il lavoro.»**  
«Quindi soltanto voi e Hanry avevate le chiavi e chiudevate il Cuore dell’Oceano ogni sera qui dentro?» intervenne invece Holmes, curiosando dietro un dipinto che celava la vista sulla pesante porta d’acciaio.  
«Come accidenti fa a…»  
«A sapere che era dietro questo dipinto? Piuttosto banale, in effetti. Avete scelto il quadro di minor valore. A giudicare dall’uso del colore e dalla tecnica utilizzata direi seicento italiano, scuola fiorentina. A dipingerlo, tuttavia, non è stato un pittore di fama ma un allievo qualsiasi forse desideroso di raggranellare qualche spicciolo. Indubbiamente voi ne capite di quadri, Mr Davenport. È rischioso spostare spesso un dipinto di valore, potrebbe rovinarsi. Inoltre, la carta da parati è consunta in questo punto e il quadro era appeso storto quando sono entrato, mentre tutti gli altri che avete sia qui che nell’atrio sono ben dritti oltre impolverati sulla cornice.»  
«Straordinario» mi lasciai fuggire dalla bocca, mentre Holmes stirò un sorriso che subito s’affrettò a ricacciare indietro.  
«Inoltre, come posso aver capito che le chiavi erano due, che voi ne avete una mentre Hanry conservava l’altra? Semplice: ci sono due toppe nella porticina della cassaforte, anche se sapientemente nascoste da fregi, sono facilmente trovabili. La vostra la tenete appesa al collo, al contrario quella che sta sulla scrivania e che è identica a quella che s'intravvede sulla vostra camicia, non può essere vostra. Di chi altri vi fidate in questo museo se non dell’uomo che avete tanto accoratamente difeso e senza che nessuno di noi gli muovesse alcuna accusa? Hanry, mi pare chiaro. Quindi voi e Hanry scortavate il gioiello sino alla cassaforte, dopodiché la chiudevate e ognuno si prendeva una chiave. Lo stratagemma da voi usato era sicuro, mi devo complimentare con voi perché casseforti del genere non si possono aprire in alcun modo se non con le chiavi e occorre per forza possederle entrambe. Anima viva avrebbe potuto rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano» mormorò Holmes, tossicchiando e soffermandosi per un istante a guardare la cassaforte ora vuota che Lord Davenport si era preoccupato di aprire, mostrandocela all’interno. Era di piccole dimensioni, non più larga di venti pollici e tanto minuscola da poter essere celata da un quadro di modesta grandezza. L’apertura era di un acciaio pesante, ottima fattura e avanzata tecnologia, naturalmente. All’interno non era contenuto nulla se non un cofanetto in legno, ora chiuso, e con il quale Holmes aveva preso a giocherellare.  
«Il gioiello lo custodivate qui?» domandai prima di rubarla dalle mani del mio amico. Il legno aveva fregi dorati e al suo interno c’era un imbottitura in velluto rosso che regalava al tatto sensazioni piacevoli.  
«Esattamente» annuì Davenport. «Quella scatola non ha chiave, non l’ho ritenuta necessaria.»  
«Mi confermate che l’avete trovata rivoltata e non riposta perfettamente nella cassaforte, com’è scritto nel rapporto di Scotland Yard?»  
«Sì, lo confermo» annuì, ancora, deciso e sicuro.  
«E non c’era nulla? Nessuna firma, biglietto o altro?»  
«Niente del genere» negò vistosamente. Stranamente vidi le espressioni di Holmes mutare e allargarsi, quasi un’idea gli fosse sbocciata d’improvviso nella mente. Sapevo che stava giungendo a una qualche conclusione e mi chiesi cos'avesse capito di tanto stupefacente.  
«Questo caso è decisamente meglio di quel che credevo» borbottò «che mistero eccezionale!» esclamò, festante. «Lestrade, la ringrazio per avermelo sottoposto. Watson, andiamo, qui abbiamo finito.»  
«Cos’ha capito di tanto sorprendente?» chiesi io, mentre già lo vedevo armarsi di pipa e allontanarsi verso la porta.  
«Chi può essere stato, mio caro Watson, se non un fantasma?»

 

Holmes non mi attese, né si preoccupò di congedarsi da Lord Davenport, semplicemente fuggì in un roteare di mantella e con un vago odore di tabacco a lasciare una scia leggera e impalpabile. Non avevo idea della ragione per cui avesse messo tanta fretta nel passo o del perché se ne fosse andato, lasciandomi lì a quel modo. Di certo doveva aver qualcosa da fare di molto importante, mi dissi mentre tentavo di sedare una certa irritazione. Non amavo vederlo scomparire nel nulla, avrebbe sempre potuto mettersi in pericolo o correre rischi inutili. Troppo bene lo conoscevo. Sorprendentemente, di lui ebbi notizie poco più tardi. Stavo scendendo la lunga e ampia scalinata che conduceva al pian terreno, in compagnia di Lestrade, quando successe. Avevamo da poco ritrovato Hanry, il quale avrebbe dovuto scortarci da Micelli, quando un trafelato giovanotto di poco più di vent’anni ci corse incontro: «Signore, c’è un problema.»  
«Problema?» ripeté il capo delle guardie.  
«U-un tale» balbettò il giovanotto dal forte accento del nord «un pazzo. Corre nei corridoi, spaventa le persone e grida cose incomprensibili. Sembra indemoniato, signore.»  
«Cosa ci fa di preciso?»  
«Corre a tutta velocità, va da una porta all’altra. Poi entra in una stanza e si ferma all’improvviso e quindi riprende a correre. Cosa devo fare? Quello è pazzo. Sarà il demonio, signore? Nessuno di noi è capace di fermarlo e neanche si azzarderebbe a farlo. Jones è fuggito quando l’ha visto, facendosi il segno della croce.»

Capii subito cosa stava succedendo e non ebbi motivo di domandarmi chi fosse quel “pazzo” e come mai stesse correndo come un dannato. Io già lo sapevo. Mi affrettai a rassicurarli dicendo loro che no, non c’era spiegazione a un simile comportamento, tanto meno giustificazione. Di certo, però, il pazzo tra loro ero io. Io ero l’uomo cui atteggiamenti e pensieri erano incomprensibili perché la verità era che parlavo, ma non mi ascoltavo. Non sentivo niente e nessuno se non il battito del mio cuore e il galoppare frenetico del fiato che aveva preso a correre chissà per quale ragione. Mi voltai, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’accaldato giovane in divisa da guardiano, e fu allora che lo vidi. Holmes aveva fermato all’improvviso la propria folle corsa, bloccandosi ai piedi delle scale. Incrociai il suo sguardo dopo che lui ebbe sollevato il viso e a quel punto notai gli zigomi arrossati, i capelli appena un poco spettinati, tanto che un ricciolo gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Non c’era traccia di pipa e cappello mentre la mantella l’aveva tolta dalle spalle, abbandonandola chissà dove. Non disse nulla, Holmes, semplicemente mi guardò. Niente esisteva se non noi due. Lo sapevo. Lo sentivo. Così come percepivo una tensione viva e palpabile scorrere fra noi. E per quanto sciocco fosse, mi stavo rendendo conto di un qualcosa che sino ad allora mi aveva spaventato a morte, e che mi terrorizzò anche nei giorni a venire. La consapevolezza stava arrivando all’improvviso e, prepotente, stava prendendo possesso dei miei pensieri oltre che del mio corpo. Io e lui, c'eravamo. I suoi occhi. Io e la mia risata, forte e cristallina, che non seppi contenere e che d’un tratto si espanse, libera e viva, lungo i corridoi di quel pomposo museo. Il mio sincero divertimento scese giù per le scale e investì Holmes di stupore e meraviglia. Vidi distintamente il suo sguardo allargarsi e gli occhi accendersi di una luce che mai avevo visto in nessuno. Assomigliava alla felicità, ma forse era anche speranza. Non c’era altra spiegazione al mio comportamento, al mio ridere a dispetto di tutto e anche se a lungo avevo tentato di soffocarlo, non ero riuscito in niente. Pertanto mi ritrovavo lì, alla mia età e con troppa sofferenza a gravare sulle spalle, ma a ridere come un bambino mentre gli sguardi scandalizzati di un mondo di cui non m’importava nulla, si posavano su di noi e ci rimproveravano. La verità, l’unica spaventosa e gigantesca verità, era che lo amavo. Avrei dovuto sapere che soltanto la sua meravigliosa follia sarebbe stata in grado di farmelo capire.  
«Straordinario» sussurrai, prima che il mondo tornasse a fuoco.  
 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il Cuore dell’Oceano non è ovviamente mai esistito, ma si dice che per questo gioiello si siano ispirati ad altri famosi. Uno di questi è il Marie Antoniette Bleu, diamante blu tagliato a forma di cuore che appartenne proprio a Maria Antonietta. Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuore_dell%27Oceano
> 
> **Il Bessemer che viene citato è Hanry Bessemer, un famoso costruttore di casseforti che ideò un metodo per produrle a livello industriale facendo in modo che l’acciaio venisse realizzato con un sistema di lavorazione più semplice. S  
> toria delle casseforti: http://www.carloclerici.com/blog/storia-delle-casseforti  
> Harny Bessemer (personaggio realmente esistito): https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Bessemer  
> qui invece c’è un filmato con una cassaforte che è quella da cui ho, circa, preso ispirazione: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIpehtexOU8 
> 
> Annotazioni. Sulla mia bacheca Pinterest: https://it.pinterest.com/Koa__/il-mistero-delluomo-invisibile/ dedicata a questa storia, ho inserito gli “Inspiration for a Character” ovvero quelle che potrebbero essere le fattezze dei personaggi originali presenti in questa storia, che ho trovato tra fotografie e ritratti. Inoltre ci sono immagini di Holmes e Watson e oggetti, mobili, arredamenti e quant’altro che ho citato.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che stanno supportando questa storia.  
> Koa


	7. Capitolo 6

Il curioso personaggio dal quale Hanry ci accompagnò in quel già buio pomeriggio, ebbe il potere di farmi definitivamente mettere da parte i contorti pensieri che mi ritrovavo a fare su Holmes. Almeno parve riuscirci per una manciata di secondi, salvo poi ripiombare nell’oscuro baratro nel quale non facevo che crogiolarmi. Procedevo a passo spedito qualche metro indietro rispetto al capo delle guardie del British Museum (che non posso negare d’aver preso in simpatia) quando mi ritrovai a domandarmi che tipo fosse questo tale Micelli di cui Davenport pareva averne buona opinione. Ricordavo d’averne letto il nome, tra i verbali di polizia, tuttavia Scotland Yard non aveva raccolto poi molto a riguardo. Si erano limitati a riferirne i movimenti la sera del furto e poco altro. Di Micelli sapevamo soltanto che era di ricca famiglia e che aveva fatto degli studi a Cambridge dopo aver ricevuto in patria istruzione riguardo a l’arte pittorica, a questo proposito, però, si trattava di dettagli che mi erano del tutto sconosciuti. In ogni caso e chiunque fosse questo Micelli, doveva essere molto abile ed esperto se il più celebre museo di Londra gli permetteva di maneggiare antiche opere. D’altra parte, il fatto che io non ne conoscessi la nomea, non significava assolutamente nulla. Fu per questa ragione che andai a posare lo sguardo su Holmes, perché mi ritrovai a chiedermi che cosa ne sapesse in più di me a proposito. Fui quasi tentato di domandarglielo, ma a bloccarmi fu la ritrosia oltre che il timore di metter parole fra noi. Ancora non mi fidavo di me stesso; sarei stato in grado di fronteggiarlo? Dubitavo e infatti, non appena ebbi sollevato il volto in sua direzione, la realtà dei miei stessi pensieri mi travolse. L’accorata dichiarazione nella quale mi ero lanciato appena pochi minuti prima, nonostante fosse stata gridata nell’intimità della mia mente, riecheggiava dentro di me colpendomi con brutalità. Sapevo che avrei dovuto buttarmi in un approfondito quanto sincero dialogo con la mia coscienza, perché quell’amore che credevo di nutrire per il mio più caro amico, non era affatto “cosa” comune. Tuttavia, e per quanto volessi accuratamente analizzare ogni pensiero e gesto che avevo compiuto, mi ritrovai a camminare ritto e deciso lungo un corridoio che passo dopo passo diventava sempre più stretto e buio. A detta di Hanry nessuno tra i visitatori del museo accedeva a quella parte del museo, dato che si trattava di un’area prettamente riservata al personale di servizio. C’era una piccola sala dedicata alle guardie, nella quale gli uomini di ronda lasciavano i propri effetti personali e dove, di tanto in tanto, essi s’intrattenevano in qualche chiacchierata amichevole o per una partita a carte a fine turno. Oltre quella stanza si poteva incontrare soltanto una tetra scalinata che conduceva al sotterraneo. Stando a quanto ci era stato spiegato, quella parte del museo aveva un accesso indipendente da quello principale. Vi si poteva entrare comodamente da Bedford Square, tramite una porticina che Holmes volle fermarsi a studiare per lunghi minuti, e che era stata costruita appositamente per non intralciare i visitatori con l’andirivieni di guardie e personale. Ad ogni modo, ora stavamo procedendo lungo i corridoi sotterranei, lanterna alla mano, fare attento e il mio sguardo che troppo spesso si perdeva a occhieggiare Holmes. Son costretto a confessare che non badavo alle chiacchiere di Hanry e Lestrade che riempivano il silenzio di chissà quali futilità, piuttosto non riuscii a non concentrarmi su quello strano essere che mi aveva completamente rivoluzionato l’esistenza. Più tranquillo e pacato, Sherlock Holmes passeggiava poco avanti a me; la pipa tenuta stretta tra le labbra serrate era ancora accesa ed emanava un a me caro olezzo di tabacco. Il cappello era stato ricacciato forzatamente sulla testa mentre il cappotto fatto a mantella era stato malamente allacciato all’altezza del collo. Mi aveva spiato a lungo, Holmes, durante gli imbarazzati attimi che erano seguiti alla mia prorompente risata ma non una volta ero riuscito a carpirne i pensieri. Di certo la colpa fu mia, ero restato immobile a lungo in cima a quella stessa scalinata che aveva visto il primo dei miei tragici tracolli. Non avevo badato a nulla ed ero rimasto fermo a guardarlo, completamente perso ad ammirarne gli zigomi arrossati, gli occhi grandi e liquidi e quel ricciolo ribelle che scappava un po’ troppo frequentemente sulla fronte. Cosa sapeva Holmes di me e dei miei sentimenti? Possibile che l’uomo più geniale d’Inghilterra non capisse di trovarsi ad aver a che fare con un qualcuno di terribilmente confuso e al tempo innamorato? Mi ritrovai a rimuginarci sopra per un’ennesima volta e, di nuovo, non ne avevo la benché minima idea. Holmes conosceva i sentimenti? Proprio lui che rifiutava qualsiasi emozione, che rifuggiva le donne e i rapporti d’amicizia, lui che d’amore non aveva mai parlato e che non pareva interessato ad alcuna delle faccende di cuore per le quali era naturale nutrire un qualche interesse; ecco, un uomo del genere era stato in grado di cogliere i miei palpiti? Confesso di aver sempre sottovalutato questo aspetto di Holmes, ma in quegli attimi mentre lo spiavo da dietro le mie incertezze, mi convinsi del fatto che non avrebbe potuto in alcun modo aver capito. Soltanto nei tempi a venire compresi che sì, in effetti il mio amico non aveva colto in quel momento la portata del mio affetto, ma non per le ragioni di cui io ero sicuro. Su questo doloroso aspetto, tuttavia, tornerò nelle pagine a venire perché come accennavo all’inizio, il personaggio che ci recammo a incontrare catturò tutte le mie attenzioni.

Andrea Micelli, questo era il suo nome, fu il responsabile dei più infruttuosi e snervanti dieci minuti della mia vita. Aveva una folta barba irsuta e lunghi capelli castani e a giudicare dalle rughe del viso e delle mani non doveva avere più della mia età. Uno sguardo più attento avrebbe notato senz’altro e nell’immediato i calli, presenti soltanto alle dita della mano sinistra, segno che era sinistrorso e il leggero incurvarsi della schiena, forse indolenzita dal continuo lavorar di braccio. Ciò che, però, catturò i miei sguardi nei minuti a venire furono i modi sgarbati coi quali ci accolse. Non si preoccupò di celare il fastidio che la nostra presenza gli provocava, tanto che non badò alla posizione in cui giaceva, né si premurò di volgere a noi lo sguardo o un saluto cordiale. Micelli era infatti disteso su di un’impalcatura a diversi metri d’altezza, era intento a ritoccare un dipinto di gigantesche misure raffigurante un paesaggio rupestre. Non conoscevo l’autore di quel quadro e nemmeno ero in grado di valutarne il valore o di carpirne il periodo storico in cui era stato dipinto. Tutto quel che mi dissi, spiando quelle parti che non erano state coperte da teli, era che il lavoro che stava svolgendo non poteva di certo essere affidato a un artista poco esperto. Era quanto continuavo a ripetere da minuti e minuti e che anche in futuro avrei perseguito a domandarmelo, poteva quel Micelli esser così talentuoso?  
«Hanry, lo sai bene che non voglio essere disturbato mentre lavoro» tuonò una voce imperiosa, carica di un accento straniero che mi stupii nel suo non essere marcato. Indubbiamente non era inglese, mi dissi, perché aveva un buffa maniera di parlare: strascicava alcune lettere mentre altre le mangiava, quasi non esistessero. I suoi studi a Cambridge erano evidenti tanto quanto l’esser nato altrove.  
«Mi scusa, Micelli, ma ci sono l’ispettore Lestrade della polizia e i suoi amici ispettorici.»  
«Ho già risposto alle loro domande» blaterò l’italiano, agitando in aria un pennello gocciolante di tempera verdastra, in un gesto che mi ricordò Holmes e l’archetto del suo violino che spesso veniva fatto volteggiare nel vuoto in quell'esatta maniera. Non mi soffermai a notarne le somiglianze d’atteggiamento, anche se erano evidenti, perché devo confessare che un leggero fastidio prese a pruriginarmi sulla punta della lingua. Ancora Micelli non si era voltato in nostra direzione, notai con una punta d’irritazione.  
«E non ho altro da aggiungere, non è vero, Lucino?» disse questa volta, rivolgendosi al ragazzo che gli stava rannicchiato affianco. Costui era un mucchietto d’ossa relativamente giovane, di certo non doveva avere più di vent’anni. Magro e con un fisico scarno e affatto allenato, aveva bei capelli neri sopra la testa e due sopraccigli marcati, il colorito era del tutto fuori dalla moda di società, molto scuro di carnagione, mentre la sua tenera età la si evinceva dal volto glabro e da uno sguardo sperso e spaurito come quello di un bambino.  
«Non si sta rendendo conto di essere maleducato?» mi azzardai a chiedere mentre, al mio fianco, Holmes sbuffava di fastidio. Sapevo quanto anche lui trovasse detestabili i convenevoli, ma non potevo accettare che un uomo della sua levatura e intelletto venisse a stento notato. Com’era possibile trovasi al cospetto di Sherlock Holmes e non esserne meravigliati? Mi chiesi, prima di arrossire per l’imbarazzo e ricacciare subito indietro il pensiero. Cielo, cos’andavo a dirmi! E quale completo idiota ero ad arrossire a quel modo e per così poco, per giunta.  
«Inglesi...» blaterò Micelli, attirando le mie attenzioni e sollevandosi di scatto da dove si trovava. Poco dopo lo vidi scendere agilmente dall’impalcatura, utilizzando, invece che la scala a pioli, una robusta asta in metallo sita sulla sinistra e dalla quale egli scivolò giù. La sua fisicità e il fare agile con il quale si muoveva, mi colpirono immediatamente. Fisicamente non era imponente, ma era evidentemente molto ben allenato; ricordo che ne rimasi colpito e tanto che in futuro mi resi conto di aver sospettato di lui fin da quel primo incontro.  
«Non vi capirò mai» proseguì di nuovo beffardo e superbo e con, nella voce, un vago quanto irritante tono di scherno che mi innervosì molto più di quanto già non fossi. Non tolleravo quel fare disgustato che aveva parlando di noi e mi domandai se fossi il solo a esserne infastidito. Guardai a Lestrade, portava in volto un’espressione imbarazzata ma sapevo che mai si sarebbe azzardato a rimproverarlo. Hanry invece sorrideva pacioso e tanto che mi chiesi se stesse capendo una qualche cosa di dove si trovava. Sinceramente non tolleravo simili atteggiamenti, era come se adesso fossi io a venir giudicato, quasi stessi pagando una pena per il mio pretender rispetto o per il solo essere figlio del grande impero britannico.  
«Voi e le vostre maniere siete per me un mistero» proseguì Micelli. «Santo cielo! Vi rendente conto che certi tipi di volatili hanno rituali d’accoppiamento ben più semplici di come voi vi salutate, mi domando come vi comportiate quando dovete fare all’amore. Comunque sia, pongo i miei omaggi a lor signori e perdonino la mia trascuratezza nel badare alle vostre usanze» concluse con un plateale quanto arcaico inchino. «Premettete che mi presenti, il mio nome è Andrea Micelli, vivo d’arte e d’amore,* pittore, scultore, restauratore e felice osservatore del vostro ridicolo paese. Libertino di spirito, ovviamente, il che cozza drasticamente con le assurde leggi che tanto amate e nelle quali vi crogiolate al pari di maiali nella mota.» **  
«Ridicolo paese?» chiesi del tutto sconvolto.  
«Watson, la smetta» mi rimproverò Holmes, intervenendo per la prima volta e sedando con severità quella che ero certo sarebbe diventata una sfuriata in piena regola. «Difenderà patria e regina quando non avremo nient’altro da fare. Signor Micelli» esordì quindi, parlandogli in un modo che non avevo mai sentito e che probabilmente c’entrava con il paese d’origine di quella detestabile persona. «Non le ruberò troppo tempo, è una promessa che le faccio. Anche perché non è tempo da sprecare, il mio. Sono Sherlock Holmes e l’uomo tanto ligio alle tradizioni inglesi è il mio amico, il dottor Watson. Ci stiamo occupando del furto del Cuore dell’Oceano, avvenuto proprio in questo museo.»  
«Quindi sono un sospettato, dico bene? E lo sarebbe anche Lucino? Suvvia, Holmes…»  
«Chiunque lavori qui è un sospetto, Micelli»intervenne Lestrade, con quella severità da poliziotto che di tanto in tanto faceva presa sui lestofanti di più bassa lega, ma che parve non intaccare la tempra di Micelli.  
«Tutto quello che so l’ho detto alla vostra polizia. Quella sera sono uscito dopo le dieci con Lucino e insieme siamo andati alla pensione dove alloggiamo. Ci ha aperto la padrona di casa che ci ha servito subito la cena.»  
«Quanto è difficoltoso il lavoro che sta svolgendo?» chiese quindi Holmes, accennando al quadro.  
«Molto» annuì l’italiano, rilassandosi appena. «Sto restaurando un dipinto che è andato parzialmente rovinato da un incendio e che ha riportato ingenti danni, è una faccenda complessa che mi sta portando via mesi. Le darei i dettagli, ma come capirà anche lei, Lord Davenport non vuole che se ne parli troppo. Il quadro sarà esposto a breve e sarà un vero e proprio evento. Dopo d’allora, finalmente, me ne potrò tornare a dimorare fra i seni della mia prosperosa moglie.»  
«Da quanto tempo è qui a Londra?» domandai, evitando di badare alla volgarità delle sue parole.  
«Ho studiato a Cambridge, da ragazzo. Mio padre mi ci mandò che non avevo nemmeno compiuto i vent’anni. Non c’era più nulla che potessi imparare in Italia e mio padre ritenne che fosse giunto il momento di venire in Inghilterra. Dopo di allora ho girovagato qua e là per l’Europa: Parigi, Vienna, San Pietroburgo… la fredda Pomerania… Un anno fa ho ricevuto una lettera da Lord Davenport, amico di mio padre, che mi pregava di venire a Londra per un lavoro che potevo svolgere io soltanto. Egli infatti ben sapeva del mio talento artistico. Ci sto da quell’epoca e se lo vuole sapere, dottore, mi manca il mio paese.»  
«Dato che è un anno che viene ogni giorno in questo museo avrà saputo delle voci che girano tra le guardie riguardo a un fantasma.»  
«Ma dai, Holmes, non crederai a queste ridicolaggini?» gli domandò sorridendo di scherno mentre io m’irrigidivo sempre più, infastidito dai modi di quel tipo. Come si permetteva quello sconosciuto di dare tanta confidenza a Holmes? E di rivolgersi a quel modo, per di più. Non lo accettavo. Non tolleravo che un libertino italiano padroneggiasse con così tanta facilità il rapporto con un uomo al pari di Holmes, mentre io a stento ero in grado di guardarlo negli occhi. Micelli lo fronteggiava, rideva e sogghignava e in cambio otteneva uno scintillio acceso che da qualche attimo faceva brillare gli occhi di colui il quale oramai non potevo più definire come un amico.  
«Ne ha sentito parlare oppure no?» insistette Lestrade, mettendosi fra loro.  
«Non frequento un granché le guardie, sono ignoranti e sciocchi e le loro chiacchiere inutili mi innervosiscono. Preferisco la compagnia di una bella donna o quella di un uomo piacente e intelligente. Magari uno dalla lingua fina e sottile, sì un po’ come te, Holmes. Si dice parecchio in giro del tuo genio e delle tue straordinarie abilità deduttive, mi piacerebbe saggiarle una volta o l’altra.»  
«In pochi hanno la possibilità di vedermi al lavoro, signor Micelli, quasi nessuno ha l’onore di avere il mio intelletto per una serata di svaghi.»  
«Oh, questa poi…» sbottai, mangiandomi subito le parole e ricacciandole indietro senza però nascondere un evidente rossore delle guance. Stava forse parlando di me? E me l’ero immaginata quella nota di dolcezza nel tono di voce? Debole d’intensità ma forte per significato? No, probabilmente era la mia mente a essere impazzita. Sherlock Holmes non era mai dolce e di certo non lo era per me.  
«A ogni modo sì: li ho sentiti parlare di oggetti che sono spariti e sciocchezze del genere, ma ho pensato a un ladro, più che uno spettro. Penso che le interesserà sapere, però, che questo parlare di fantasmi è iniziato non più di un mese fa, prima non avevo mai sentito nulla di simile. Se tra queste mura c’è un morto che cammina, Holmes, di certo si è svegliato soltanto di recente.» Furono esattamente queste le ultime parole che sentii pronunciare da Andrea Micelli quel pomeriggio. Aveva a malapena terminato di parlare quando Holmes era roteato su se stesso, imboccando l’uscita. Tutto ciò che ebbi modo di sentir mormorare da quell’insopportabile italiano, fu un “notevole” sussurrato a mezza bocca e che ebbe il potere di scatenare in me un’assurda, prepotente e folle gelosia.  
 

 

*

   
Era piuttosto raro che tra me e il mio amico nascessero silenzi imbarazzati, ma d’altro canto era anche raro che avessimo degli attriti. La sola lite che ebbi mai fatto con lui era avvenuta dopo il suo plateale ritorno dal mondo dei morti, anni addietro. Quello fu il periodo più lungo durante il quale mi dichiarai arrabbiato e, anche se ne avevo tutte le ragioni, ancora oggi mi sento sciocco al pensiero di essermela presa tanto quando avrei dovuto semplicemente riprendere a respirare. Sebbene, però, quell’epoca fosse ormai lontana nel tempo, certi ricordi non erano mai del tutto scomparsi. Si erano semplicemente sbiaditi. Alcuni mi erano rimasti addosso al pari di un colletto troppo stretto o di una cravatta annodata con eccessivo vigore. La sofferenza per la sua morte alle cascate di Reichenbach portò ai tre anni più bui e drammatici della mia esistenza, anni ai quali sopravvissi unicamente grazie a Mary e al suo splendido e compassionevole cuore. Ancora mi si stringe lo stomaco al ricordo del dolore che provai nel vederlo cadere. Di certo, la morsa di pianto e ira mi si strinse anche in quel tardo pomeriggio mentre tornavamo a casa. Subito scacciai il pensiero, ben deciso a non tornare su Reichenbach. Onestamente non ne avevo la forza, non dopo una fin troppo travagliata giornata. Per mia fortuna fu lui a rompere gli indugi e a spezzare quel non parlare opprimente che stava iniziando a pesarmi sul cuore e per il quale mi sentivo responsabile. Sentivo che Holmes aveva un certo parlare sulle labbra e che per tutto il tragitto che avevamo fatto aveva cercato di rivolgersi a me. Non lo avevo aiutato nemmeno una volta a rompere il ghiaccio perché, testardamente, non avevo il coraggio di farlo. Fu in ogni caso lui a parlar per primo, e sorrido ancor adesso all’idea che abbia esordito con parole così sciocche.  
«Interessante quel Micelli» proruppe, sogghignando di poco mentre faceva roteare il bastone da passeggio tra le mani e iniziando quindi a giocherellarci.  
«Se interessante significa maleducato, rozzo e volgare allora sì, è interessante. Libertino è proprio la definizione esatta per un uomo di quel tipo.»  
«Che cosa la sconvolge tanto? Gli accenni alle attività che Micelli intrattiene con il genere femminile, oppure è per le offese all’Inghilterra?» Non ebbi coraggio di rispondere alla sua domanda, non ebbi il fegato di dirgli che ero geloso della confidenza che quel tizio si era preso con lui. Per non parlare degli apprezzamenti nemmeno troppo velati che si era permesso di fare o delle occhiate che gli avevo visto lanciare all’indirizzo di Holmes. Chi era quel tale per sostenere che Holmes era notevole? Come si azzardava a guardarlo o a parlargli in quel modo, come fosse stato un amante? Certo che lo era, notevole, anzi era molto di più. Holmes era, oh, una vera meraviglia.  
«Invece che perderci in chiacchiere circa quell’odioso e irritante individuo, c’è un fatto più serio di cui discutere.»  
«E sarebbe?» scherzò lui, ridendo appena.  
«Riguarda, ecco sì, riguarda ciò che mi ha detto oggi prima di andare al museo. Il suo essere convinto che io la detesti e che lei abbia il mio disprezzo.»  
«Oh» mormorò Holmes, smorzando il proprio divertimento tutto a un tratto. Vidi le sue mani torcersi attorno al bastone che reggeva con adesso un eccessivo vigore, notai il suo tremare di poco e il successivo irrigidirsi in un mal fatto contegno. Ebbi la sensazione che se ne fosse ricordato soltanto in quel frangente e che per tutto il tempo che avevamo trascorso al museo si fosse convinto che fra noi nulla di rilevante era accaduto, magari per una sorta di abitudine a quello che era un rapporto di amicizia solido. Non era così, non eravamo affatto solidi e qualcosa di grave era accaduto. Se adesso l’uomo più importante della mia vita era convinto che lo odiassi, la colpa era unicamente mia. Dovevo dirgli che non era per nulla così. Per quanto non riuscissi ancora del tutto ad accettare di esserne stupidamente innamorato e per quanto una parte di me stesso sperasse che non fosse vero, buona parte del mio essere spingeva affinché lui mi comprendesse. Decisi d’iniziare da ciò che era più semplice e liberarsi di un fantomatico odio che mai ci sarebbe stato, era per me la cosa più facile di tutte. Non avrei odiato Sherlock Holmes nemmeno se mi avesse fatto un torto.  
«Mi dispiace per come ho reagito, io ho esagerato e non volevo.»  
«Watson, non deve correre ai ripari e oltretutto non è necessario che si scusi, è stato perfettamente chiaro il suo intento.»  
«No, che non lo era» gridai con enfasi e un’appena accennata rabbia appassionata che fuoriuscì dal mio afferrargli il polso, per poi stringerlo in modo poderoso.  
«Non potrei odiarla nemmeno se mi sforzassi» ammisi, mentre accennavo a un rossore di guance. «La verità è che lei è la persona più arrogante, saccente e vanagloriosa che abbia mai conosciuto e che questa sua tendenza a prendere oggetti che non le appartengono senza domandare il permesso è un vizio che dovrebbe perdere. Tuttavia non mi sono arrabbiato davvero e di certo non perché la odio, anche se le ho detto cose orribili e che non meritava di sentire. Io sì, lo confesso: ho perduto la testa. Sono stato un pazzo.» Fermai a quel punto il mio parlare, prima di deglutire rumorosamente in un vano tentativo di calmarmi. Il mio cuore batteva in maniera forsennata e tanto svelto era, che mi sentivo vibrare e tremare di paura ed eccitazione. La testa era diventata leggera come aria, quasi non la sentissi più attaccata al corpo. Non avevo idea di che cosa stessi davvero per dire, ma di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, di certo mi allappava la lingua e l’aggrovigliava in un insieme di sentimenti che mi terrorizzavano. Era come se non avessi più pensieri per la mente, e probabilmente era davvero così.  
«La verità è che mi fai impazzire» proruppi, agitato e senza badare all’eccessiva confidenza che mi stavo prendendo «mi fai arrabbiare, e innervosire, e perdere il senno come nessun altro.»  
«Io non capisco, Watson» ansimò lui, in un sussurro incerto. Sapevo che mi stava detestando perché più di qualsiasi altra cosa, Holmes odiava non capire e non riuscire ad afferrare i concetti. Ma come poteva capire lui, se neanche io ne ero in grado?  
«Non riesco nemmeno io a comprendermi e mi dispiace trascinarti in mezzo alla confusione che sto provando. Mi stanno succedendo delle cose che... Io provo sentimenti che mi spaventano, emozioni che non riesco ad accettare.»  
«M-mi ha appena detto» balbettò Holmes in un filo appena udibile di voce «che vuole bene ancora a Mary e che avrebbe voluto bene soltanto a lei per il resto della vita.»  
«Forse sbagliavo» mormorai. Gli ansiti divennero più intensi e affrettati mentre la carrozza si fermava e il cocchiere annunciava il nostro arrivo a Baker Street. Fu allora che mi ridestai e che lo lasciai andare, abbandonando la presa che avevo sul suo polso. Ancora una volta non ebbi cuore di guardarlo negli occhi, ma dal tremore che intravvedevo dalle dita mi parve immediatamente chiaro di averlo sconvolto. Che fosse l’intimità che avevo usato nel rivolgermi a lui? O il peso che le mie parole avrebbero potuto avere nel nostro rapporto? Non seppi dirlo, ma da ciò che sussurrò poco più tardi mi fu palese che non aveva la minima idea di quanto dimorava nel mio cuore. Mi resi conto che aveva ripreso il controllo di sé, soltanto dopo che notai che aveva già aperto la porticina. Un controllo che mi spaventava al pari dell’indifferenza che gli leggevo negli occhi e che emanava una freddezza che non volevo vedere.  
«Io dico che non sbagliava, Watson, perché l’uomo più saggio e meraviglioso che abbia mai conosciuto non può voler bene a qualcuno di tanto ridicolo, volgare e stupido.»  
«Oh, no. No» tentai, anche se invano. Non desideravo che pensasse amenità del genere, ma lui non mi ascoltava e io non avevo idea di cosa fare. Lo pregai di starmi a sentire, lo scongiurai. Inutilmente. Holmes aveva smesso di ascoltarmi e la colpa era mia e mia soltanto.  
«Diamo un nome alle cose, Watson» proseguì dopo diversi istanti di teso silenzio «lei non potrà mai amarmi come invece il mio cuore spera e palpita. Un cuore che non sapevo nemmeno di avere e che, glielo giuro, sarà suo. Sempre suo. Io… Mi perdoni, sono soltanto un patetico sciocco. Sono diventato un qualcuno di diverso, Watson. Non esiste più lo Sherlock Holmes che ha incontrato anni fa, quel tale è morto e al suo posto c’è un uomo tremante e illuso, un sentimentale idiota che arriva al punto di confessare di amare qualcuno che, al contrario, mai lo amerà. Lo accetterò, Watson, mi occorre solo del tempo. Solo tempo. Ma le prometto che scenderò a patti con la mia condizione e lo farò perché lei conta più di tutto, persino di me stesso.» Detto questo, Holmes uscì dalla carrozza e sparì dalla mia vista.

Rimasi solo nel cubicolo della carrozza, io soltanto con gli occhi spalancati e un fiato che accelerava d’intensità. Ricaddi all’indietro contro i sedili, ammutolito e sconvolto, mentre tentavo di sedare un urlo che mi nasceva da dentro e che non avrei dovuto lanciare. Avrei dovuto mantenere quell’idiozia di facciata che mi ostinavo a portare, la maschera di un rispettabile uomo vittoriano rigido e riservato. Un gentiluomo che non urla per strada, non si scompone per alcun motivo e che non ama un altro uomo, anche se si tratta del più straordinario che esista. Gridai, in quella carrozza, anche se a stento ebbi la forza di farlo. Poi mi abbandonai a una disperazione che ancora adesso mi torce il cuore. Non piansi, ma lasciai andare una lacrima. Una sola. Una sola lacrima che dedicai a me e alla mia stupidità, al mio non vedere, all’ottusità di cui andavo fiero. La dedicai al mio perbenismo inutile a quella bieca meschinità che aveva troppo spesso dominato i miei intenti. Per nostra fortuna, mia e della mia sanità mentale, il mutismo meditativo nel quale Holmes cadde nei successivi due giorni, mi diede modo di capire molte più cose di quante non ne avevo comprese in una vita intera. Sopravvissi a stento in quel periodo, perché le parole che Holmes mi aveva rivolto in quella carrozzano mi colpivano in ogni istante, facendo diventar doloroso persino il meccanico respirare.  
 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vivo d’arte e d’amore: qualcuno ha colto la citazione? “Vissi d’arte, vissi d’amore, non feci mai male ad anima viva…” Ovviamente è la Tosca, di Giacomo Puccini.  
> **La “mota” è il fango.
> 
>  
> 
> Annotazioni. Devo ringraziare tutti coloro che stanno leggendo la storia qui, ma soprattutto chi la condivide su twitter. Ho trovato screen dei capitoli scorsi e persone che ne parlavano, e sono davvero contenta.  
> Di nuovo grazie a Menade Danzante e a tutti coloro che stanno recensendo.  
> Koa


	8. Capitolo 7

I giorni che seguirono furono emotivamente travagliati, tortuosi e complessi per tutti e due noi, ma per assurdo ebbero lo strano potere di sanare buona parte della mia stupidità. Tuttavia, la consapevolezza di quanto avrei dovuto fare del mio futuro non arrivò come mi sarei aspettato potesse giungere. Ero energicamente sicuro del fatto che avrei dovuto riflettere circa i miei sentimenti per Holmes, che sarebbe stato saggio fermarmi così da poter affrontare quel qual certo discorso con me stesso che da troppo tempo rimandavo. Un discorso il più possibilmente onesto e dal quale non avrei dovuto in alcun modo fuggire. Mai avrei pensato, però, che le cose si sarebbero evolute diversamente da come mi ero immaginato e che proprio grazie all’odioso Andrea Micelli avrei finalmente accettato il mio sentimento. A ogni modo, e procedendo con ordine, debbo innanzitutto affermare che appena ebbi varcato la soglia del 221b di Baker Street, quel pomeriggio, venni accolto dalla voce tesa di Mrs Hudson la quale mi venne incontro con una qual certa fretta nel passo. Sapevo che qualcosa la turbava: lo si poteva facilmente intuire dall'’arricciarsi delle labbra oltre che dalle mani, raggrumate in due pugni stretti e che teneva premute contro al petto. Nemmeno riuscii a evitare lo sguardo intriso di lacrime forzatamente trattenute che volle rivolgere a me. Si trattava di un’espressione materna e carica di un sincero sentimento che mi colpì profondamente, turbandomi molto più di quanto già non fossi.  
«Oh, dottore, per fortuna che è qui» mi accolse mentre mi spogliavo dei soprabiti.  
«Che è accaduto?» le domandai, in rimando, arricciandomi i baffi.  
«Holmes» sussurrò lei, facendosi più vicino e quasi bisbigliandomi all’orecchio. Dopodiché occhieggiò con circospezione il piano di sopra, dal quale filtrava un fioco cono di luce. Avevo la sensazione che non volesse farsi sentire, quasi avessimo un segreto che era necessario mantenere fra noi. «È entrato che pareva una furia» proseguì «lei non ha idea di che urlo ho sentito. Oh, è stato spaventoso! Terrificante. Quando mi sono affacciata in corridoio l’ho visto lanciare a terra il bastone da passeggio e poi tirare un pugno contro al muro. Che il Signore abbia pietà di quell’uomo, dottore. Lei sa cosa può averlo ridotto in un simile stato di follia?»  
«Ecco…» Cominciai, fermandomi poco dopo in preda a un dubbio che mi lacerava. Come avrei dovuto comportarmi con la nostra padrona di casa? Certamente non potevo raccontarle quali guai stavamo passando, ma allo stesso tempo mi dispiaceva il mentirle perché avevo quasi il sentore di prenderla in giro. Tuttavia, e per quanto l’idea di non dirle la verità fosse per me un enorme dispiacere, abbandonai il ragionamento appena dopo averlo incominciato. Mi ero detto che avrei dovuto essere sincero con me stesso e non potevo evitare oltre il nocciolo del problema, non con quello che ci stava capitando. Lo dovevo all’uomo che mi aveva aperto il proprio cuore e che, di nascosto da me, aveva gridato di rabbia e frustrazione. La realtà era che di quanto sapeva o non sapeva Mrs Hudson nulla me ne importava. Ciò che ebbe il potere di squarciarmi il cuore e di strapparmelo con violenza dal petto, era l’idea che la mia indecisione stesse causando tanto dolore a una delle poche persone di cui mi fosse importato in tutta la vita. Mia era la colpa, mia e mia soltanto. Nemmeno lo avevo sentito urlare, e nonostante mi trovassi appena fuori la porta. Come avevo potuto esser tanto cieco? Ora che invece mi ritrovavo a dover fronteggiare tutto quel dolore, espresso in maniera plateale e disperata, era come avessi finalmente compreso che non si trattava di un incubo, non ero finito protagonista di un racconto di fantasia, ma era la verità. Mai, neanche per un istante, avevo creduto che Holmes mi avesse mentito riguardo al proprio affetto, ciononostante lo realizzai soltanto in quel momento. Con nelle orecchie l’eco di un urlo che non avevo udito e sulle nocche delle dita lividi che avrei dovuto baciare.  
«Mi occuperò io di lui, Mrs Hudson» la rassicurai o, perlomeno, tentai di farlo. Suonai ben poco convincente alle mie stesse orecchie e tanto che lei stessa non mi parve un granché convinta. «Non si deve preoccupare. Abbiamo avuto una discussione, ma riparerò ai miei errori, è una promessa.»  
«Di qualsiasi cosa si tratta, dottore, non si crucci: lei è una manna dal cielo per quell’uomo. Senza la sua amicizia sarebbe perduto e sono certa che risolverete i vostri attriti.» Dopo, Mrs Hudson rientrò nelle proprie stanze, lasciandomi solo.

Le parole della nostra padrona di casa invasero a lungo i miei pensieri e anche dopo che mi fui rintanato nella mia camera da letto. Quel tarlo non mi lasciò nemmeno nei giorni a venire, infestando i miei agitati sonni e portandomi via appetito e quell’animo sereno a cui spesso mi lasciavo andare. Ero una manna dal cielo per Holmes? Non feci che tormentarmi con questa domanda, purtroppo non fui mai in grado di darmi una risposta che potesse ritenersi convincente. Avevo sempre avuto il sentore che il mio amico mi considerasse come una sorta di compagno con cui condividere un appartamento oltre che delle avventure più o meno affascinanti. Qualcuno di cui preoccuparsi, certamente, ma del quale poteva fare a meno quando e come preferiva. Di tanto in tanto, infatti, capitava che restassimo separati per finanche un’intera settimana: io trascorrevo le giornate in studio, immerso nel mio mestiere di medico mentre Holmes seguiva casi senza il mio aiuto. Quindi ero sempre stato convinto che per lui io fossi un’opzione, ma che la mia presenza non fosse fondamentale. D’altronde, Sherlock Holmes era geniale, brillante e intelligente anche senza la mia presenza a fianco. La realtà che durante quei giorni mi ritrovai ad affrontare era del tutto differente, nuova e spaventosa e mi mostrava dei lati della personalità del mio più caro amico che non conoscevo e dei quali niente sapevo per certo. Holmes mi amava, l’idea invase la mia mente e prese possesso del mio cuore, stritolandomi i sensi. Da quanto tempo provava simili sentimenti? Mesi o forse anni? Aveva sofferto in passato a causa di questo affetto? Aveva provato anche lui dubbi e incertezze come ne avevo io oppure aveva tentato di soffocare questo amore, cancellandolo dalla propria mente? Niente di tutto questo mi era dato sapere. L’unico aspetto su cui non avevo dubbi riguardava il fatto che mi amasse perché lo avevo sentito con le mie stesse orecchie e, oh per la miseria, ancora quelle parole mi riecheggiavano nel cervello. Holmes, il geniale Sherlock Holmes amava me e solo me. _“Sarò sempre suo”_ così aveva detto e io mai avrei osato sperare tanto. Solo in quel momento, e con tutto quel che mi stava succedendo, riuscii ad ammettere a me stesso che la sola idea mi faceva battere forsennatamente il cuore nel petto e che avrei dovuto ignorare gli urli di una società che non mi avrebbe capito. Il fatto era che mai avrei ritenuto possibile che un uomo tanto straordinario e meraviglioso potesse essere innamorato di me. A stento riesco a comprenderlo adesso che scrivo queste pagine, persino ora vibro così tanto che l’emozione mi fa tremare la mano, sporcando la scrittura. Lui che da sempre è irraggiungibile, geniale, bellissimo e assolutamente incredibile sarebbe stato mio davvero? Sì, se solo avessi ammesso di volerlo a mia volta. In quel momento, però, non mi dissi nulla di tutto questo perché per quanto io sentissi un’immensa felicità nascermi da dentro, provavo anche un’angoscia profonda che mi faceva tremare le viscere. Se anche avessi trovato il coraggio di lasciarmi alle spalle preconcetti e paure, che vita avrei potuto offrirgli? Sarei stato in grado di amarlo come lui meritava? Sarei stato sufficientemente accorto e capace di proteggerlo da una legge spietata e da una società che non ci capiva, né accettava? Che rapporto sarebbe stato, quello mio e di Holmes? Quella sera, mentre chiudevo gli occhi, cullato dal tepore delle fiamme del camino, me lo chiesi più e più volte. La sola risposta che fui in grado di darmi era che non avrei mai potuto davvero essere sicuro che sarebbe andata per il verso giusto e che quanto mi sarei apprestato a fare sarebbe stato rischioso e folle. Ciononostante non fu questo a spaccarmi il cuore, al contrario vi riuscì la consapevolezza di quanto, nuovamente, Holmes aveva fatto per me. Mi ero ripromesso che da quel giorno in avanti avrei fatto caso a tutti i piccoli e quotidiani gesti che il mio amico mi riservava, era un dovere che sentivo d’avere verso lui oltre che me stesso. Volevo, e dovevo, cogliere la cura e l’affetto che nutriva per me da ogni silenzio che mi rivolgeva, dalle parole che mi negava e da tutte le corde che dal suo violino venivano con maestria fatte pizzicare. Volevo capirlo dagli sguardi abbassati e levati, dai leggeri tremolii di una voce arrochita. Dovevo vederlo dalla postura irrigidita e da un picchiettare nervoso delle dita, poi tolte al mio sguardo. Io desideravo con tutto me stesso scorgere quell’amore che mi aveva confessato, dovevo toccarlo con mano e sentirlo sulla pelle. Respirarlo. Avevo un viscerale, disperato e prepotente bisogno di farlo mio. E iniziai con questo proposito un mattino, il giorno che seguì all’accorata dichiarazione di Holmes, in maniera del tutto inaspettata. Successe che dopo essermi addormentato in poltrona, a tarda sera, mi risvegliai nel mio letto il mattino successivo. Lui mi aveva spogliato degli abiti. Lui mi aveva portato a letto e sì, lo aveva fatto per farmi sentire meglio. Quant’altro aveva fatto per me? Quella notte e senza che me ne accorgessi mi aveva levato scarpe, allentato la cravatta, slacciato la camicia e coperto con cura. Solo per me? Sì, mi dissi arrossendo. Agli occhi di chiunque sarebbe parso come un gesto da niente, ma per me, oh, per me contava moltissimo. E quando più tardi, quel giorno stesso, incrociai lo sguardo di Holmes, un leggero rossore s’impossessò delle mie guance.

Le giornate che seguirono a quell’emozionante risveglio furono all’insegna della meditazione. Feci di tutto per evitare lo sguardo indagatore di Holmes e anche se mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, fuggii in più di un’occasione alla sua vista. La ragione, però, non era da addebitare alla vigliaccheria come mi era accaduto in passato. Più semplicemente non mi ritenevo pronto neanche per guardarlo in viso, figurarsi se avrei potuto sostenere il suo sguardo. Pertanto, dopo aver compreso in quale stato avrebbe trascorso quelle giornate, decisi di dedicarmi ai miei pazienti e di rifletter seriamente tra me. Dovetti mandar via qualche cliente venuto per un caso, rassicurare Lestrade in più di un’occasione circa il fatto che ci stavamo lavorando e domandare a quel certo Monsieur Bernard, presentatosi un pomeriggio, il favore di tornare un altro giorno. Holmes non aveva mai aperto bocca, nemmeno per domandare del tè. Aveva trascorso gran parte del tempo seduto sul pavimento, circondato da ritagli di giornale recuperati chissà dove, oppure accomodato in poltrona e con le dita intrecciate sotto al mento. Non aveva suonato, il che era da ritenersi strano, né mangiato. Forse neppure aveva dormito, ma di questo non potevo esserne certo. Lo avevo già visto lasciarsi andare al mutismo o rintanarsi nell’intima profondità della propria mente, pertanto sapevo che non ne sarebbe uscito fintanto che non fosse giunto a una qualche conclusione riguardo a quel furto. D’altra parte avevamo entrambi assimilato una quantità enorme d’informazioni in quel museo; io stesso mi ero ritrovato a scorrere gli appunti presi sul mio taccuino in più di un’occasione mentre riflettevo su quel Mr Davenport. Pertanto non mi preoccupai eccessivamente. Devo ammettere che mi stupii soltanto quando, la sera del secondo giorno, lo vidi uscire dalla propria camera da letto vestito di tutto punto. Avevo da poco finito di cenare e mi stavo per dedicare alla misteriosa, quanto affascinante, scomparsa di Hans Pfaall, quando lo vidi comparire in corridoio. Indubbiamente era pronto per un’uscita elegante e devo ammettere che fui costretto a frenare i miei entusiasmi. Il primo istinto che ebbi fu, per l’appunto, quello di complimentarmi per il suo bell’aspetto curato. Non lo feci e rimasi zitto, ma non perché me ne vergognassi o non avessi termini per descrivere tanto splendore. No, rimasi in silenzio a spiare i suoi movimenti da dietro il libro che tenevo stretto tra le mani, perché iniziai a domandarmi dove stesse andando e per quale ragione non mi stesse già chiedendo di cambiarmi d’abito. Si era agghindato con vestiti eleganti che esaltavano straordinariamente le sue forme, mettendo in risalto l’altezza così come il fisico longilineo. Abito scuro, tuba ricacciata sopra la testa, orologio che spuntava dal panciotto e bastone da sera contribuivano a dipingerne un quadro dalle forme assurdamente perfette.  
«Andiamo da qualche parte?» mi azzardai a chiedere e senza riuscire a trattenermi dal far trapelare una punta appena accennata di tensione. Quella era la prima volta che ci parlavamo da giorni e, per quanto puerili potessero sembrare le mie sensazioni, mi parve quasi percepire come se quel muro che ci aveva diviso per troppo tempo, iniziasse a creparsi. Holmes sollevò il viso in mia direzione, lo vidi esitare mentre s’infilava i guanti, ma dopo acquistare una compostezza la cui importanza venne accentuata drizzando le spalle con rigidità. Era come tentasse di mettere una certa distanza fra noi a iniziare dal suo voler stare in un’altra stanza. Dove andava? Per quale ragione si ostinava a non volermi dire nulla?  
«Io» mormorò, chinando lo sguardo e portandolo lontano da me, altrove, volgendolo al buio di un corridoio in penombra. «Non noi.» Non mi piaceva. Era troppo freddo, troppo distante. Così gelido era il suo parlarmi, indifferente, come se non fossi nessuno d’importante. Quasi non avesse ammesso di palpitare per me. Se mi fossi ritrovato di fronte una qualsiasi altra persona mi sarei detto che non poteva aver smesso d’amarmi in così poco tempo, tuttavia l’uomo che avevo di fonte era tutto fuorché ordinario. Poteva aver smesso di provare amore per me? L’ipotesi era orrenda e mi fece tremare le mani, scuotendo un brivido che mi raggelò, ma era reale tanto quanto la mia gelosia.  
«Beh, si diverta» gli risposi con un accenno di astio. Dove andava e con chi andava? Per quale fortunato uomo avrebbe riservato quel bel paio di occhi? Non m’importava chi fosse, a me bastava che non fossi io.  
«Lei è sempre il solito sciocco, Watson» borbottò, indossando la mantella «non sto di certo andando a divertirmi. Ho invitato Micelli alla rappresentazione de La Traviata, quell’uomo mi nasconde qualcosa e…»  
«Lei gli farà gli occhi dolci così che il buon italiano sveli i segreti che nasconde. Certo, che piano geniale» sputai, velenoso e probabilmente appena un poco sarcastico «e assolutamente degno delle idee stravaganti che ha di tanto in tanto, lo riconosco.»  
«Ritengo sia saggio sfruttare l’interesse intellettuale che ha mostrato per me per ottenere un vantaggio pratico riguardo al furto del Cuore dell’Oceano, gli “occhi dolci” (qualsiasi cosa significhi per lei questa buffa espressione) non rientrano nel mio modo di fare e dovrebbe saperlo.»  
«Oh, certo: “interesse intellettuale” adesso è così che si chiama» sbottai, facendo cadere il libro a terra mentre mi alzavo dalla poltrona e m’avvicinavo alla porta del salotto laddove lui ancora dimorava. «Fa prima a levarsi i vestiti e a concedersi non appena lo vede, si risparmierà due ore di melodramma.»  
«Non si preoccupi, Watson, non ho alcuna intenzione di concedermi a qualcuno che…» lo vidi fermarsi e tossicchiare, non notai l’arrossire delle guance perché le ombre lo nascondevano, ma percepii distintamente l’incepparsi della voce e me ne domandai il motivo. «Nessun artista italiano attenterà alla mia virtù» concluse, con una fretta che gli fece imboccare le scale.  
«Non sono affatto preoccupato o geloso» dissi io a tono elevato, carico del desiderio di farmi sentire. «O qualsiasi cosa stia pensando in questo momento. Vada, vada pure al suo appuntamento galante e si diverta. Anche se, se lo faccia dire, La Traviata è una pessima scelta per una serata» conclusi in un mormorio, ma in effetti non avevo idea di quanto o come avevo gridato preda della concitazione. Nemmeno me ne importava, così come non mi interessava di quanto s’andava a divertire senza di me. Mi ripetei queste parole più e più volte mentre affondavo di nuovo in poltrona e riagguantavo il libro che presi a leggere forzatamente, quasi facendo violenza su me stesso. Non volli voltarmi indietro perché sapevo che Holmes mi stava fissando e che lo stava facendo con intensità, non ero pronto per quello e per quanto assurdo fosse a stento riuscii ad ammettere di star sbuffando come un mantice e che una feroce gelosia mi stava divorando lo stomaco. Semplicemente rimasi immobile, col fiato tirato e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Restai lì fin quando non lo sentii scendere le scale e quindi uscire, solo allora ripresi a respirare.

 

 

*

   
Tornò che era quasi la mezzanotte e non era solo, Micelli lo accompagnava. Li vidi entrare e cercare di far piano, li sentii sussurrare e ridacchiare. Involontariamente li spiai attraverso la porta semi dischiusa del mio studio, laddove mi ero rintanato per lavorare. Dato che il sonno si era deciso a non arrivare e che la mia mente era troppo impegnata per svagarsi con un racconto, credetti che delle pratiche legate ai miei pazienti fossero l’ideale per disimpegnare la mente. Ammetto che quell’attività manuale asservì al proprio scopo: per l’intera serata riuscii a non farmi rodere dai morsi della gelosia e a non pensare a Holmes. Mi destai soltanto quando sentii il chiudersi della porta d’ingresso e un leggero parlottare invadere l’atrio. Dopo un primo istante durante il quale una vampata mi colorò il viso, stranamente riacquistai calma e pace. Con serafica tranquillità richiusi le cartelle mediche, lasciando le quelle che dovevo archiviare da un lato, spensi la luce e mi avviai verso la porta. Li vidi lì, ai piedi delle scale, che ridevano. E sebbene di Micelli non me ne importasse un accidenti di niente, era la risata di Holmes a ferirmi. Avrebbe dovuto ridere così soltanto con me. Quella risata era mia. Mio era il luccichio che aveva negli occhi. Mie le labbra che si aprivano e serravano e che poi si stiravano, fino ad arricciarsi di nuovo in un’espressione corrucciata. Mio era Sherlock Holmes e fu a questo ciò a cui pensai mentre salivo i gradini, l’idea di dirgli quell’universo di idee che mi danzavano in punta di lingua, mi spinse a mettere un piede avanti all’altro. Deciso com’ero a prendermi ciò che troppo a lungo avevo rimandato, fui domato da una serenità violenta che mi fece stirare le labbra in un ghigno consapevole.

Quando rientrai in soggiorno, Micelli si trovava disteso sul divano, spaparanzato e incurante del fatto che non si trovasse in casa propria. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, teneva la nuca appoggiata al bracciolo e le mani intrecciate sull’addome e nel frattempo canticchiava un’aria che riconobbi essere della Traviata: “Amami, Alfredo” diceva e intanto agitava un piede nel vuoto, muovendolo a tempo con una musica che suonava unicamente nella sua testa. Mi chiesi che cosa ci facesse realmente lì e se la sua presenza c’entrasse davvero col caso. Dopo, purtroppo, compresi. C’era un blocco, gettato a terra, proprio accanto ai suoi piedi, un plico di carta bianca su cui erano stati appoggiati un mucchietto di carboncini. Fu allora che capii. E dopo che vidi Holmes tornare in soggiorno vestito soltanto della vestaglia, una furia e cieca gelosia s’impossessò di me.  
«Ciao, dottore» mi salutò Micelli, cordiale, balzando in piedi e voltando poi lo sguardo su Holmes. «Ancora sveglio, eh?»  
«Lavoravo» sibilai, freddo e decisamente molto poco gentile.  
«Noi siamo appena stati a vedere l’opera, ah, se sapesse che cos’è quella musica… Amami Alfredo» cantò, di nuovo, a squarciagola.  
«Come mai è qui a quest’ora della notte?» Lui fermò quel cantare orrendo, vorticò su se stesso e prese a fissarmi con imbarazzante intensità.  
«Sherlock mi ha promesso che avrebbe posato per me.»  
«Era un accordo» intervenne Holmes, andando ad accarezzare il violino che aveva lasciato sul tavolo «io avrei posato per un suo disegno e lei mi avrebbe detto ciò che sa riguardo a quel museo e che si ostina a voler tener segreto.»  
«Esatto, non è quel che ho detto?» proruppe Micelli, con fare fintamente scandalizzato mentre si spogliava della giacca che gettò a terra poco dopo e senza alcuna cura.  
«Perché non confessare subito?» intervenni invece io, infastidito «c’è un furto di mezzo, non è un gioco. Un gioiello di valore immenso è stato portato via da un museo. Per Scotland Yard lei per primo è un sospettato e nonostante ciò si ostina a tacere? Lei sa che è tenuto a raccontare i fatti così come li conosce, sì? Mi servirebbero soltanto un paio di minuti per spedire un telegramma a Lestrade.»  
«E perdermi la possibilità di fare un ritratto a Sherlock Holmes? Giammai» gridò, teatrale. «Cielo, dottore, ma l’hai mai guardato?» mi chiese, avvicinandosi a Holmes che, in piedi di fronte la finestra, pareva volesse restar lì unicamente per lasciarsi ammirare. «Questo corpo» proseguì Micelli, accarezzando il fondoschiena di Holmes e facendomi tremare come mai mi era capitato. «Oh, che splendido corpo che hai, Sherlock. Bello come Apollo, statuario come un David, immenso come un oceano. E poi questa pelle, bianca e liscia, morbida come seta di vergine. Ah, sì, sarà la mia opera migliore, me lo sento. Coraggio, Sherlock spogliati e sistemati lì sul divanetto. Ti voglio prono.» Non seppi mai dire cosa fu a farmi scattare. Se l’eccitazione di Micelli o il suo aver descritto il corpo di Holmes tanto accuratamente. Poteva trattarsi anche del suo chiamarlo per nome o il dedicargli una confidenza che ritenevo sfrontata, oltre che eccessiva. Probabilmente, però, fu di quella mano la colpa. Di quelle dita che, con minuziosa attenzione e voluttuosità, avevano accarezzato una tanto delicata parte del corpo che mai avevo avuto il fegato di ammettere di desiderare. No, non seppi mai dire cosa fu, eppure lo feci e stretta la mano in un groviglio di tensione e ira, caricai il pugno e lo feci impattare contro il viso barbuto di Andrea Micelli. La violenza fu tale che questi cadde a terra e lì vi restò per attimi di sbigottito stupore. Mai mi sarei aspettato la sua reazione, eppure fu ciò che fece perché nonostante il labbro rotto e sanguinante, egli prese a ridere sguaiatamente.  
«Oh, miseria nera, dottore, che passione! Io amo la passione. Venero la passione. Bramo la passione» sbraitò, tra le risate e con un’esaltazione sfacciata e prepotente. Tuttavia io compresi solo successivamente di aver udito ben poco di quell’accorato divertimento. I miei occhi furono tutti per Holmes che, sconvolto, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da me. Sì, lo amavo alla follia ed ero pronto a confessarglielo.

 

   
 **Continua**  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annotazioni. Il romanzo che legge Watson è “L’incomparabile avventura di un certo Has Pfaall”, di Edgar Allan Poe. Info sul romanzo. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27incomparabile_avventura_di_un_certo_Hans_Pfaall 
> 
> Come viene detto più volte, Sherlock e Micelli vanno a vedere “La traviata”. La scelta dell’opera non è casuale, per due ragioni. La prima è che Holmes vuole far colpo su Micelli (in maniera innocente). Lui ne comprende subito l’animo indipendente da obblighi morali e sa che non parlerà mai. Holmes sarà pur sempre Holmes, ma come capiremo più avanti ora ha bisogno di certezze (per quanto riguarda il caso). Certezze che qualcuno gli sta portando via, più o meno volontariamente. Quindi cerca di far sciogliere Micelli, portandolo a sentire un’opera italiana e cercando di far leva su di lui. L’altra cosa è che c’è una leggera similitudine fra la condizione sentimentale di Holmes e Watson e quello che è l’inizio fra Violetta e Alfredo. A un certo punto del primo atto, Alfredo ammette di amare Violetta da un anno (dalla prima volta che l’ha vista felice, per la precisione), ma lei lo respinge e gli dice che lei non potrà mai amare nessuno, che non sarà mai in grado di dare ad Alfredo ciò che vuole. La similitudine fra l’indecisione di Watson che è convinto che non sarà mai in grado di amare Holmes e Violetta, mi pareva evidente così come quella di Alfredo che ama segretamente, ma non parla fino a che non ne è “costretto”. Info sull’opera. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_traviata


	9. Capitolo 8

Ammonticchiati uno sopra quell’altro in una torretta di precaria costruzione, i tomi di scienza anatomica che Holmes conservava accanto alla poltrona del soggiorno, franarono rovinosamente sul tappeto. Piuttosto spesso avevo sostenuto che in quella casa sarebbe occorsa una briciola in più di cura per gli oggetti, ma il mio amico aveva in ogni occasione obiettato sostenendo che libri, spartiti o fogli di giornale fossero stati collocati in un preciso luogo e che lì dovessero rimanere. Mi ero arreso soltanto dopo anni di convivenza, mentendo a me stesso e convincendomi che quell’uomo impossibile poteva fare come preferiva e che non m’importava del disordine; la verità era che non solo avevo preso a farci l’abitudine, ma che mi piaceva il caos. Per quanto mi ricordasse taluni bazar visitati in oriente, il nostro appartamento aveva un non so che di caldo e accogliente che rendeva l’atmosfera unica e speciale, esattamente come Holmes, ricordai a me stesso mentre un calore intenso prendeva a salirmi lungo il collo. Non seppi con precisione per quale motivo mi ritrovai a pensarci mentre la pila di libri crollava sotto il peso delle membra di Andrea Micelli, artista e libertino, finito al tappeto da un mio pugno, eppure non potei far altro se non studiare con intensità quel precipitare rovinoso. Oggi che mi ritrovo a scrivere queste parole, capisco che era decisamente più comodo ammirare il nulla invece di riflettere su quelle che sarebbero state le implicazioni del mio gesto. Per via di una strana commistione di sentimenti ed emozioni, infatti, allorché ero lì in piedi nel bel mezzo del salotto con Sherlock Holmes nudo e stretto malapena in una vestaglia che non ne copriva affatto le grazie, e un italiano di certo fuori di mente che rideva tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi, io mi sentii libero. Per la prima volta da tanto tempo percepivo me stesso in maniera leggera, quasi fossi riuscito a spogliarmi di ogni negatività. Era come se in quel gancio sinistro ci avessi gettato tutte quelle angosce che a lungo mi avevano divorato. Addirittura avevo la sensazione d’aver ripreso a respirare adeguatamente e che il cuore battesse a un ritmo più regolare; ero calmo e rilassato, tanto che lo stomaco aveva smesso di torcersi. Sollevai il volto in direzione di Holmes, in buona parte curioso di capire in qual modo avesse reagito e con mio sommo rammarico scoprii che il suo sguardo non era più posato su di me. Al contrario aveva indietreggiato, premendosi contro i vetri della finestra, si era come incurvato su se stesso e sembrava quasi volersi stritolare nella vestaglia che indossava. Ero certo che un qualcosa lo turbasse, il mio gesto doveva aver scatenato più di una speranza in lui e non pareva affatto buona cosa, almeno a giudicare dall’espressione sconvolta che faceva di tutto pur di nascondermi. D’altra parte, le erronee convinzioni circa i miei sentimenti per lui ancora mi giravano in testa. Avrei chiarito, mi dissi appena dopo esser riuscito a spiare decentemente il suo viso: aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi grandi e liquidi, enormi, bellissimi. Dovevo parlare con lui, ripetei me stesso, prima però era vitale il liberarsi di Micelli il quale, con mio sommo fastidio, ancora rideva sguaiatamente.

«Mr Micelli» esordii prima che questi smorzasse il proprio divertimento e prendesse a fissarmi. Se ne stava seduto a terra, feci caso mentre notavo le gambe aperte e la posa a tratti lasciva che aveva assunto. Il labbro aveva sanguinato, perché alcune goccioline erano cadute sul colletto della camicia bianca che portava, tuttavia aveva smesso praticamente subito. Non occorreva che lo curassi, fortunatamente e perciò mi decisi a proseguire: «Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto buffo.»  
«Mi sbellico della mia stupidità» m’informò, rialzandosi con un movimento svelto e a tratti fulmineo. «Sono stato un ottuso e irragionevole idiota» gridò, facendomi quasi sussultare da tanta era stata la violenza con cui mi si era rivolto. Era arrabbiato per quel cazzotto? Beh, ero pronto a menar le mani se si fosse rivelato necessario. Per la miseria, pensai mettendomi sulla difensiva, ero stato in Afghanistan e se ero sopravvissuto al volo di un angelo giù per una cascata, sarei uscito illeso anche da una rissa con italiano furioso. Inaspettatamente, però, Micelli non parve volere dar battaglia, al contrario aveva mantenuto la propria posizione al centro del soggiorno e si reggeva testa che era premuta tra le mani, le quali ne stringevano le tempie e nel frattempo dondolava appena avanti e indietro. Che fosse un pazzo me ne resi perfettamente conto allora. Un pazzo piuttosto lucido e che nei minuti successivi non si preoccupò di rinfacciarmi la mia intera vita. Un pazzo che, per viva genialità, me ne ricordava un altro a me caro.  
«M’ero fermato alle apparenze senza assumermi la briga di scorgere ciò che invece si celava dietro la facciata» aveva ripreso, placandosi definitivamente, forse aveva addirittura addolcito i modi e il tono di voce ma non vi badai eccessivamente. Quel che ritenevo essere preoccupante e che catalizzò tutti i miei sensi, era il suo essersi avvicinato a me. Passo dopo passo, lento e inesorabile, egli s’era fatto vicino e, con brutale intensità, mi fissava. «Ah, maledetta sia la debolezza che ho per la perfezione estetica. La sua rigidità m’ha tratto in inganno, dottore.»  
«La mia che cosa?» replicai storcendo il naso e fu allora che notai un leggero sorriso farsi largo sul volto di Holmes. Pareva un divertimento sincero e rilassato e che, accidenti, celò subito nascondendolo alla mia vista al pari di quel luccichio che gli aveva fatto brillare le iridi chiare. Saremmo dovuti essere noi due soli, in quel caldo soggiorno e invece ancora una volta mi ritrovavo a dover spiare, a non capire e a tentare disperatamente d’interpretare silenzi e sguardi negati. Ero onestamente stanco di tutta la situazione e, sebbene sapessi che ero stato io a creare gli equivoci fra noi, in quei frangenti nulla m’importò. Avevo bisogno di chiarezza.  
«Ho una spasmodica attrazione per i corpi, dottore. Un’attrazione puramente intellettuale, ovviamente. Non c’è nulla di carnale nei miei interessi per Sherlock, può star tranquillo» aveva proseguito Micelli, il quale ora abbozzava un sorriso sardonico il cui intento non mi fu perfettamente chiaro. Dovevo esserne forse sollevato? Beh, ovviamente lo ero, avevo temuto che Micelli volesse… Insomma, quell’italiano aveva capito cosa provavo io? E come c’era riuscito? Lui e non Holmes che da giorni non mi parlava, com’era possibile una cosa del genere? Oppure era convinto che fossimo già amanti? Ma, soprattutto, avrei dovuto chiarire quello che era il mio rapporto con Holmes, specificando che non c’era mai stato nulla? Sapevo che se mai mi fossi ritrovato a precisarlo chissà quale tipo di reazione avrebbe potuto scatenare nel mio amico. Holmes non avrebbe preso le mie parole in altro modo, se non come un ennesimo rifiuto. Non potevo soffermarmi a ribadire alcunché, né a precisare che non potevo nemmeno definirmi omosessuale perché non mi andava di rischiare d’allontanarlo. Tutto ciò che sembrava essere in mio potere fare, quella notte, era di tenere a bada Micelli e sperare che non dicesse a nessuno ciò che aveva capito. Se lo avesse fatto non sarei riuscito a perdonarmelo.  
«Non tema, non vi denuncerò» disse, quasi leggendo i miei pensieri, facendosi poi sempre più vicino. «Detesto questo paese e le assurde regole morali che andate sbandierando con tanto orgoglio. Falsi come giuda, retrogradi e bigotti» sibilò con evidente furia, sputando a terra in un evidente moto di disgusto. «Odio l’idea che un qualcuno possa venir ridotto a prigionia unicamente per colpa delle sue perversioni o, in questo caso, di un sano desiderio d’amor greco. Non amo l’intimità con altri uomini, ma se quelle fossero le mie preferenze, allora vi giuro che farei di tutto per scandalizzare quella marmaglia di bigotti e superstiziosi idioti che governa voi tutti. Ve lo dico io cosa farei: farei all’amore in pubblica piazza, con decine di uomini, di fronte a Lord e tanto nobili gentiluomini, tzé, marci come vermi sono. Tutti. E che io sia dannato se non è vero che vado fiero del fatto che la mia splendida Italia abbia definitivamente abolito quell'oscenità.»* Micelli smise di parlare allora. Nemmeno doveva essersi accorto, preso com’era stato dalla foga di quell’accorato monologo portato avanti con impeto, d’essere balzato sul divano. Da lì sopra, in piedi sui cuscini, s’era messo a proclamare al pari di un Marco Antonio che parla alla sua Roma e ai suoi concittadini, annunciando la dipartita di Cesare. ** Un lato di me, ancora geloso, mi aveva suggerito di afferrarlo per il collo e mostrargli la porta. Tuttavia non lo feci e misi da parte tanta brutalità. Anche perché fu lui a non darmi modo di pensare oltre.  
«A ogni modo» proseguì, scendendo dall'improvvisato palco che s’era trovato, con un fluido balzello. «Dicevo che ero sorpreso, giusto?» domandò rivolgendosi a noi. «Sì, sì è di questo ciò di cui stavo parlando… Insomma, le dicevo, dottore che se fossi stato meno rapito dalle linee armoniose del corpo di Holmes, avrei senz'altro notato il turbinio di sentimenti che un semplice medico covava sotto una superficie tutt'altro che interessante. Domando perdono, dottor Watson, ma questo corpo statuario m’aveva affascinato» concluse, inchinandosi e facendomi una teatrale riverenza che presi, devo ammetterlo, con un piccolissimo sorriso.  
«Non credo di comprendere.» Ero decisamente frastornato e non soltanto da ciò che avevo da poco sentito, più che altro mi sentivo stordito dalla valanga di parole e gesti incomprensibili che Micelli era stato in grado di emettere in pochi e sparuti attimi. Tutte quelle mani agitate per aria avevano avuto il potere di nausearmi, oltre che di confondermi.  
«Mi dispiace non averti notato. Credevo, insomma, ero convinto non fossi altro se non un inglesuccio come altri: borioso, freddo e ben poco interessante. Che drastico errore ho commesso!»  
«Ecco, io…»  
«Com'è il tuo nome, dottore? Non ricordo se me l’hai già detto» mi domandò, facendosi più vicino. Troppo vicino, al punto che quasi mi respirava addosso. Tanto che percepivo l’odore di tabacco intriso nella barba e il fiato che sapeva di alcool. Si portava addosso un olezzo strano, insolito, come di carbone o forse d’uno che s’è rotolato in esso. Tuttavia, i suoi abiti profumavano di lavanda e il controsenso era così divertente, che quasi gli scoppiai a ridere di fronte. Non lo feci e soltanto a causa di quella vicinanza eccessiva. Fu per colpa del suo starmi addosso che ebbi modo di far caso a quanto vispi e acuti fossero i suoi occhi. Accecato com’ero stato dalla gelosia, avevo sottovalutato quel tal Micelli ritenendolo un qualcuno che era tanto presuntuoso da voler conquistare le grazie di un Dio. Probabilmente presuntuoso quanto me. La mia possessività si era rivelata essere del tutto inutile e per via del fatto che, il suo, altro non era stato se non una sorta d’interesse scientifico o artistico. Tentai di convincermi che quelle potessero essere niente fuorché menzogne, ma subito mi corressi. Conoscevo la falsità, la scorgevo nei miei occhi da troppo tempo e in quelli di Andrea Micelli non ce n’era traccia. Quell’uomo era davvero alla ricerca di un soggetto da ritrarre. Soggetto, che parevo esser diventato io.

Gli istanti che seguirono furono carichi di uno strano silenzio. Un non parlare poco teso e durante il quale mi paragonai addirittura a Micelli stesso, ritenendolo migliore di me. Non potevo non pensare al fatto che, sebbene con i suoi stravaganti modi d’atteggiarsi, era stato in grado di cogliere la bellezza di Holmes appena dopo una prima e rapida occhiata. Io non c’ero riuscito, mai. Tanto che ancora faticavo ad ammettere di provare sentimenti d’amore. Micelli si sarebbe posto le stesse questioni se fosse stato a fianco di Holmes? Oppure non avrebbe esitato? Non mi era concesso saperlo. Di certo l’animo libertino che non si vergognava di possedere, faceva di lui un uomo più aperto a taluni e repentini cambiamenti rispetto a quanto non lo fosse mai stato il sottoscritto. In poche parole, Andrea Micelli avrebbe fatto soffrire Holmes tanto quanto io ero stato capace di fare? No, di certo no. Sicuramente ero io il male peggiore per Sherlock.

Seppi con certezza quanto in quei frangenti il mio volto si fosse rabbuiato e al punto che feci di tutto pur di apparire di nuovo sereno. Non mi era necessario uno specchio per sapere qual era la mia espressione, mi conoscevo sufficientemente bene. Ciononostante, lo realizzai per davvero nell’istante in cui mi ritrovai addosso gli occhi di Holmes, indagatori e brillanti che pareva stessero analizzandomi ogni anfratto di volontà che m’era rimasta. Allo stesso tempo, però, sembrava quasi malinconico e come agitato da una tristezza del quale mi sentii colpevole. Cosa pensava di me?  
«John» soffiai fuori, in risposta, anche se confesso che restai sorpreso dal mio stesso parlare. A stento mi ero accorto di aver formulato un qualche pensiero, da tanto ero concentrato su quelle rughe che solcavano il viso di Micelli di molte più ansie di quante non desse a vedere apertamente. Sì, c’era una preoccupazione e allo stesso tempo una tristezza sul suo viso che mi dava da pensare.  
«John» ripeté lui, prima che un largo sorriso gli si stirasse in volto mostrandone la dentatura assurdamente perfetta. Quindi sollevò una mano e con il di lei dorso prese ad accarezzarmi una guancia. Aveva una delicatezza immensa nella maniera in cui mi volle sfiorare, mi puntellava il contorno delle labbra come mai nessuno aveva fatto. Percorse col pollice entrambi gli zigomi e quindi risalì lungo le tempie, solcando la fronte per poi ridiscendere a tratteggiare le linee dell’ovale. Devo ammettere che rimasi completamente spiazzato da quell’intimo atteggiamento. Anche se l’odiavo e mi disgustavano i suoi discorsi, ne ero fatalmente attratto. Era rozzo e caotico, gesticolava e parlava ad alta voce, ma mi piaceva. Era come uno strano miscuglio d’interesse e ribrezzo che in quegli attimi riuscirono a paralizzarmi. La più sorprendente delle verità era che mi stava disegnando, che lo faceva a mente e tracciando immaginari forme nel vuoto. Mi guardava, Micelli il libertino e lo faceva con un’intensità tale che da sconquassarmi le membra e da scatenarmi brividi lungo la schiena. Ciò che mi sconvolse, tuttavia, non fu tanto la vicinanza che c’era tra noi (eccessiva e inopportuna) quanto l’idea che mi stesse vedendo per cos’ero realmente e che fosse, in chissà quale modo, in grado d’afferrare i miei tormenti. Ci stava riuscendo e lo sapevo, era come se sentissi il suo rimuginarmi nell’anima e quell’implacabile giudizio che stava per emettere mi terrorizzò. Probabilmente impazzii allora, avrei dovuto ammettere che mi odiavo e non temere il giudizio di uno sconosciuto.    
«Non capivo» esordì dopo minuti di silenzio «non riuscivo ad afferrare l’assurda ragione per cui tu gli piacessi tanto. Da stolto ignorante quale sono, ho finito col chiedermi che cosa ci fosse in te di speciale da distrarre un’intelligenza acuta, penetrante ed eccelsa come quella di Sherlock Holmes. Conosco la sua nomea e i tuoi scritti sullo Strand allietano le mie nottate, pertanto avevo fatto mio il tuo esserne follemente innamorato e mi sembrava logico, dopotutto. Chi non patirebbe d’amore per una tale e sì brillante genialità? Io stesso sono interessato a quel cervello, pur ansimando spasmodicamente per sessi femminei. Una vola che v’ho conosciuti, al museo, tutte le mie supposizioni hanno finito col solidificarsi. Questa notte, però, io ho visto. Ho visto l’inaspettato. Ora so perché infila il tuo nome in ogni frase e per quale motivo di tanto in tanto si perde nei meandri dei propri ragionamenti, è quasi come se la sua mente prendesse a vagare da un attimo all’altro e del tutto senza preavviso, al punto da sorprendere lui per primo.» A quel punto mi si fece vicino sussurrandomi addosso, mi parlò tanto velatamente che a stento fui in grado di sentirlo. Mi gridava all’orecchio, a voce bassissima, ma rimarcando ogni parola e termine con violenza.  
« _Amami,_ cantava Violetta. _Amami_ , ha ripetuto Sherlock a fil di voce. Dopo, un’infinitesimale tremore s’è impossessato delle sue carni e gli ha stretto le ossa in una presa che non dava tregua. Ha vibrato, e s’è disperato, e l’ha detto: _amami, John_ ha implorato ed era così coinvolto, tanto che per tutta l’aria della soprano s’è torturato. Oh, John, John, John, gli stai così dentro… E non riuscivo a capire come fosse possibile che tu, ordinario e banale, affezionato a sciocchezze come il patriottismo, avessi potuto accendere una fiamma di tale intensità nel più algido degli uomini.» Invero, mi domandai chi di noi fosse stato a parlare, avrebbero potuto essere parole mie. Anzi, no. Non lo sarebbero state mai, perché io mai tanto onesto con me stesso ero stato.  
«Io no…»  
«Shh» mi zittì, accentuando la carezza sino a giungere alle rughe della fronte che sfiorò con le punte delle dita «questa notte ero venuto qui per ritrarre la perfezione, ma mai avrei osato sperare d’incontrare anche una così furiosa passione. Voglio disegnare il tuo sguardo e i tratti del tuo viso. Ho bisogno di catturarti e renderti immortale. Me lo permetterai, John Watson? Voglio far vivere un misero brandello di carta con ciò che tieni schiacciato dentro al cuore. Devo amare il tuo sguardo, John, lo devo odiare e poi venerare. Io ne ho bisogno. Io devo far mie quelle emozioni che ti scorgo nell’anima e che mi agitano al sol pensarci. Amore, rabbia, ira, paura, passione e desiderio. Un irrefrenabile desiderio carnale, castrato da un terrore lacerante. Oh, hai Dio negli occhi. Tu, sorprendente John Watson che...»

«Basta.» Una voce imperiosa, a tratti severa aveva squarciato l’aria ed era piombata su di me, facendomi ricadere nuovamente nella realtà. Una realtà che Micelli aveva reso fantasiosa e nella quale avevo intravisto lati di me stesso che non mi era piaciuto guardare. Mio malgrado son costretto a confessare che faticai a trovare il coraggio di sollevare il volto, ma nel momento in cui vi riuscii, ringraziai il cielo d’averlo fatto. Oltre a essermi ripromesso di non perdermi più nulla che riguardasse il mio amico, in quell’occasione ebbi la fortuna di coglierlo in quella che a oggi mi piace definire come una scenata di gelosia. Compiuta a sua maniera, naturalmente e per nulla plateale. Era sfacciata nel suo non esserlo per niente. Mi spiego meglio: non aveva gridato, né accennato a esser arrabbiato. Agli occhi di chiunque altro, compreso il me stesso di nemmeno pochi giorni prima, sarebbe sembrato il consueto uomo di sempre. Non seppi mai dire se era unicamente per me che stava volutamente facendo uscire tutto quello oppure se aveva faticato a controllarsi, ma c’era una maschera di furia su di lui. Furia che contrastava drasticamente con un’ombra che gli veleggiava nello sguardo, era la medesima malinconia che ero stato in grado di scorgere in precedenza. Una sofferenza lieve ma costante, come un patimento che pareva non voler avere mai fine. Molte volte mi ero detto d’aver finalmente deciso, ma quei nuovi sentimenti che stavo iniziando a scorgere, confondevano di molto la mia capacità di giudicare me stesso. Ero stato al pari di un bambino spaurito fino ad allora, un bambino che sgrana gli occhi e non capisce. Spesso avevo ammesso di amarlo, ma poi ero tornato sui miei passi. In quel momento e per una milionesima volta, mi ripetei che avrei dovuto farla finita con le indecisioni. Occorreva che affrontassi il mio demone e che mi assumessi le mie responsabilità e quelli che da quel giorno in avanti sarebbero stati i miei doveri.    
«Ho detto basta» tuonò Holmes, una seconda volta. Mi ero irrigidito e inconsciamente avevo fatto un passo all’indietro, quasi avessi tentato di metter distanza fra me e le mie nuove certezze. «La smetta con queste sciocchezze, Micelli. La sola ragione per cui l’ho fatta venire è perché mi aveva promesso che avrebbe confessato. Lei sa qualcosa riguardo il Cuore dell’Oceano e io devo sapere di che si tratta. Vuole disegnare il mio corpo? Ritrarmi privo di abiti o in pose lascive? Libero di farlo come e nel modo che preferisce. Del disegno ne faccia ciò che vuole, lo pubblichi sul Times o lo appenda in un museo, a me non importa un bel nulla. La sola cosa che desidero, ciò di cui ho bisogno, è che stia lontano d… Per la miseria mi dica la verità! Che cosa sa del furto del Cuore dell’Oceano?»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo» sbuffò questi, tirandosi ritto in piedi. «Lo lascio stare» proseguì, strizzando l’occhio in mia direzione in un ammiccamento che ebbe il potere d’imbarazzarmi. Non avevo idea di come fossi apparso durante quello strano monologo e tanto che, nemmeno ora, che scrivo queste pagine e sono maggiormente obbiettivo, riesco a comprenderlo. Ero sembrato coinvolto? Speravo vivamente di no. «Su quel gioiello non so niente, te lo giuro, Holmes. Non ho idea di chi l’abbia rubato o di come abbia fatto. La sola cosa che ti posso dire è che conosco Lord Davenport da un tempo relativamente lungo. Mio padre, fu lui a presentarmelo e a mettermi in guardia su chi fosse quel tale inglese che mi aveva fatto conoscere. Conosco i pensieri che passano per la mente di quell’uomo. So che è ambizioso e che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per entrare nei favori di qualcuno a corte. Questo furto per lui potrebbe essere una manna dal cielo.»  
«Sta accusando Lord Davenport di aver rubato il Cuore dell’Oceano?» domandai io, del tutto incredulo e forse perché ero ancora in parte stordito e confuso dalle mie emozioni.  
«Non ho detto questo, occhi blu» mi rispose abbozzando un ghigno provocatorio, che però nascose subito «ho detto che Lord Davenport ha tutto da guadagnare dal furto che ha subito, ma solo se gioca d’astuzia e se sceglie bene le carte. Chiunque sia entrato in quell’ufficio forzando la cassaforte e portandogli via il suo tesoro più prezioso, ha dimostrato quanto Davenport sia ridicolo. No, ascolta le mie parole, occhi blu e prestami ascolto: se Davenport sceglie per bene il colpevole del furto di quel gioiello può diventare un eroe e non è detto che il poveraccio che finirà sulla forca sia il vero responsabile.»  
«E lei non ha intenzione di far diventare suo figlio un capro espiatorio, dico bene?» proruppe Holmes. «Sì, so che sta mentendo per proteggerlo e che il ragazzo è coinvolto in qualche modo. Mi dica la verità, Micelli o il pugno di Watson non sarà che l’inizio.»  
«Diavolo di un uomo» sputò l’italiano, agitandosi. Lo avevo visto gridare e ridere, divertirsi e atteggiarsi, forse addirittura recitare una parte e di certo esagerando i modi, ma mai lo avevo visto preoccupato e quella che in quegli attimi gli trasfigurò i tratti del volto, era paura. Dunque ero stato nel giusto, notando in lui tristezza e angoscia.  
«Era perfettamente chiaro che fra voi ci fosse una stretta parentela, così com’era palese che stesse mentendo sia riguardo al fatto che Lucino fosse suo figlio, che su ben altro. Dovrebbe evitare di giocare a carte, Micelli, si capisce quando bara e lei sta barando anche adesso. Si è fatto crescere la barba per celare i tratti somatici, ma ci sono particolari che non si possono nascondere. Lei mi dirà cosa sa, per il ragazzo non si deve preoccupare, a meno che non abbia ucciso qualcuno, in quel caso non potrò far nulla.»  
«Nessuno deve sapere che Lucino è mio figlio. Lui stesso ne è all’oscuro.»  
«Ascolti» intervenni a quel punto. Sebbene Holmes non avesse snocciolato alcuna spiegazione, ero in ogni caso rimasto stupito e sconvolto dalla rivelazione fatta. Faticavo a ritenerlo umano e per un’ennesima volta mi dissi che doveva senz’altro essere divino. Come aveva fatto a cogliere una parentela fra Micelli e il giovane Lucino? «Ci aiuti e non se ne pentirà, inoltre il detective ispettore di Scotland Yard che si occupa di questo caso è un uomo buono e comprensivo. Lei ha detto che non ha intenzione di denunciarci per sodomia e io le giuro che non diremo a nessuno che è suo figlio, nemmeno al ragazzo stesso. Abbiamo solo bisogno di comporre il quadro pezzo dopo pezzo e se Lucino può aiutarci sarebbe molto più facile per noi arrivare alla risoluzione del caso.»  
«D’accordo» annuì, recuperando poi la propria giacca e il plico di fogli che erano rimasti a terra «domani notte, a mezzanotte. Ci incontreremo all’ingresso del museo riservato al personale, ci sono alcune cose che dovete vedere, ma non portatevi dietro quel poliziotto.» Detto questo, Micelli imboccò le scale e Holmes gli mostrò l’uscita. Per quanto concerne me, mi lasciai cadere sul tappeto che stava davanti al camino, appoggiai la schiena contro la poltrona e lì mi abbandonai.

 

 

*

   
Lo sentii tornare poco più tardi. Aveva risalito i diciassette gradini camminando a piedi nudi e con un passo leggero e agile che mi procurò una nota di ansia. Non mi ero mosso da dove mi ero lasciato cadere e nonostante mi stessi rendendo conto di non essere affatto comodo, già la schiena mi doleva e il tepore del camino a tratti diventava tanto intenso da provocarmi fastidio, non accennavo a volermi spostare. Avevo trascorso un paio di attimi a fissare i libri di anatomia ancora sparpagliati a terra e senza preoccuparmi di riordinarli in qualche maniera. Il fatto era che non li guardavo e che a stento percepivo l’aria sulla pelle o il mio stesso vivacchiare. Era come se niente mi toccasse e nulla m’importasse, se non il groviglio di emozioni che mi si stavano annodando in gola. Mi decisi a voltarmi soltanto quando percepii il lieve frusciare della vestaglia e lo scricchiolio del pavimento, accompagnati da un sospiro appena udibile. Fu allora che accadde e che il nostro guardarci s’incontrò a mezza via. Lui si trovava lì, bellissimo, stupendo, spaventato, se ne stava fermo sulla soglia della porta del soggiorno e teneva le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, mantenendo un accenno di postura irrigidita. Rammento ogni suo gesto, espressione e non detto perché fu in quell’occasione che mi resi conto che lo stavo vedendo per ciò che era: un semplice uomo e non una divinità irraggiungibile. Sherlock Holmes era l’essere umano più puramente umano che avessi mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere. Era forte e fragile, logico e sentimentale. Freddo ma caldo, al pari d’un vulcano. Catturai di lui ogni sospiro trattenuto e di conseguenza spezzettatosi. Vidi ogni rossore, ogni parola ricacciata indietro e rosicchiata da denti che non la smettevano di martoriarne le carnose labbra. Studiai ogni gesto indeciso e ogni passo non ancora compiuto. Spiai la confusione che gli divorava le iridi e mi dichiarai colpevole dei suoi tormenti. Presi la mia decisione nell’attimo in cui la sua bocca s’aprì e poi si richiuse. Avevo messo a tacere Sherlock Holmes, ed era inaccettabile. Decisi dopo dubbi e sonni persi, pasti mandati giù a forza e tazze di tè che non avevano aiutato a placarmi l’animo. Lasciai che la maschera cadesse e che i timori si facessero da parte assieme a quella rigida educazione che avevo ricevuto e che anche in quegli istanti mi ricordava che ciò stavo per fare era immorale. Avrebbe dovuto essere importante, l’andare contro il senso di giustizia che la società inglese aveva deciso per noi, eppure quando ci pensai mi ricordai di Micelli e delle sue parole. Non si trattava, in fondo, soltanto d’amore? Era così sbagliato che io amassi Holmes?  
«Vieni» sussurrai, permettendo cadere le barriere e agli spessi muri che mi ero eretto attorno e dietro i quali mi ero ostinatamente trincerato, di crollare miseramente. Lo vidi sgranare gli occhi e poi, con ben poca decisione, compiere un passettino in avanti prima di fermarsi e perseguire in un’odiosa immobilità. Probabilmente tentava, invano, di capire tutte quelle cose che di me stesso avevo per troppo tempo mal compreso. O magari attendeva che fossi io a parlare per primo. L’ultimo pensiero fu una speranza, la speranza che fosse questo ciò Holmes stava attendendo.  
«Se deciderai di prendere la porta e andare nella tua stanza io la considererò una risposta, oltre che la giusta punizione per il mio sciocco comportamento» esordii, saltando convenevoli a cui non avevo voglia di sottostare. Lo vidi sussultare e, senza rispondermi, accennare a uno sguardo alla camera in fondo al corridoio. Quindi si voltò di nuovo in mia direzione, raddrizzò le spalle e si tese come se desiderasse parlare, ma non vi riuscisse.  
«Tuttavia» proseguii e intanto non riuscivo a levargli gli occhi di dosso, così come a non pensare che ero giunto pericolosamente sul ciglio di un burrone. Erano le mie cascate di Reichenbach, quelle che stavo per sfidare. Presi coraggio e lo feci con ogni fibra di me stesso e alzato il viso, affrontai il demone. «Se nutri una speranza in John Watson, se non hai smesso di voler essere amato da me e di palpitare per me, allora vieni. Mi rendo conto di non meritare alcun fiducia, di esser stato meschino e orribile, pertanto se sceglierai di punirmi con l’attesa o con un rifiuto, io lo accetterò. Se invece crederai che è un pugno ciò che dovrò ricevere da te, allora porgerò l’altra guancia. Ho tante cose da dirti e vorrò essere sincero, ma nel frattempo io… io te lo chiedo qui e per rispetto alla tua intelligenza te lo domanderò questa notte soltanto. Mai mi vedrai con l’intenzione d’insistere. Vieni» dissi con tono implorante e un ardore tale, che mi fece mettere in ginocchio «vieni e ti farò una corte spietata. Vieni e ti prometto che ti racconterò di ogni patimento che ho passato, che ti confesserò ciò che provo ogni volta che vorrai sentire un _ti amo_. Vieni e di dirò che ero geloso di Micelli, che ero arrabbiato perché non mi parlavi e che mi lacera l’idea di averti fatto soffrire. Vieni dato non ce la faccio a perdonare me stesso, ma ho la speranza che tu ci possa riuscire. Vieni e ti bacerò le mani e ti porterò a teatro. Vieni e farò qualsiasi cosa, anche imparare a suonare il violino, se me lo domanderai. Vieni.» Terminai il mio disperato monologo in un sussurro che si spense nel crepitare del fuoco. A questo, niente di più mi sento di aggiungere a queste righe. Avevo finito di vivere per me stesso e avevo cominciato a farlo per lui. Sherlock Holmes rimase lì a fissarmi. Lo fece per lunghi, infiniti e odiosi istanti. Poi prese la propria decisione. Il mio cuore si spezzò quando compresi che non era da me che stava venendo.

 

   
 **Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Per chi non lo sapesse, in Italia il reato di sodomia (che era l’accusa con cui venivano incarcerati gli omosessuali) non esiste più dal 1889. Anche se già in precedenza, prima dell’unificazione, molti regni avevano già tolto questo reato, che rimase soltanto nel Regno di Sardegna. Dato che questa storia è ambientata dopo il 1890, ho ritenuto corretto far presente la cosa e pensavo che Micelli potesse dirsene orgoglioso. Viene fatto un accenno all’amore greco, che era la maniera in cui si definiva l’amore omosessuale nel periodo neoclassico. Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storia_dell%27omosessualit%C3%A0_in_Italia  
> **Watson si riferisce al monologo di Marco Antonio nel Giulio Cesare di William Shakespeare.
> 
> Annotazioni. Finali bastardi? Li stai facendo bene. Circa. Forse. Non so. Lo era? XD Facciamo che me lo dite voi…


	10. Capitolo 9

  
Di errori, in passato, ne avevo commessi dei più svariati e in special modo considerato che, così come Holmes amava ricordare, il mio intelletto non era senz’altro a livello di cotanto genio. Mi era successo di cadere in fallo o di ritrovarmi a essere assolutamente sicuro riguardo a questioni che, successivamente, si sarebbero rivelate ben altro. Da ragazzo ero certo che avrei esplorato le Americhe del sud, armato di taccuino e buona volontà. Negli anni a venire immaginavo una carriera militare costellata di medaglie e che avrei trascorso il meritato congedo con moglie e figli, in una casetta del sud della Cornovaglia laddove avrei aperto uno studio di medico. Mi ero sbagliato anche piuttosto frequentemente durante i casi a cui lavoravo con Holmes, additando questo o quello come fondamentale indizio di colpevolezza quando, in realtà, non si trattava che di un’inezia. Tutte le volte che mostravo a quel modo la mia drammatica umanità, Holmes era pronto a farmi notare quanto in errore fossi, così come a pavoneggiarsi del suo trovarsi perennemente dalla parte del giusto. Il più delle volte mi ero scoperto a mascherare un sorriso, celando il mio essere divertito da quell’improprio comportamento, dietro atteggiamenti fintamene rabbiosi o falsamente drammatici. Avevo senza ombra di dubbio esagerato e anche di questo avrei dovuto far ammenda, domandando un perdono che non sarei mai riuscito a concedere a me stesso. D’altronde non si trattava di nulla di più se non di un ennesimo grumo di sentimenti con il quale avrei dovuto scendere a patti. La verità era che per quanto tentassi di sdrammatizzare o di evitare di soffermarmi a pensare a quanto accaduto, quei momenti, acquattato davanti al camino acceso e scoppiettante li ricordo come tra i peggiori della mia vita. A dominarmi avevo un arrogante, imperioso e prepotente rimorso che mi divorava le viscere e poi saliva sino al cuore, facendolo sanguinare. Lacrime mi strisciavano addosso premendo gli angoli degli occhi per poter uscire. Per quanto un lato di me lo desiderasse violentemente, non piansi e probabilmente nemmeno ne avevo la forza. Quel che è certo è che non feci nulla di nulla, se non domandarmi se mai ero stato sincero con Holmes. Da quanto tempo covavo quei sentimenti? Da quanto li negavo, mentendo a me stesso? Magari dal principio della nostra conoscenza e io, per così tanti anni, avevo voltato la testa dall’altra parte; come avevo potuto arrivare a tanto? Era possibile esser tanto ciechi? Ciò che mi dissi in quei frangenti mentre affondavo drammaticamente dentro un me stesso rassegnato, era che avevo avuto quel che meritavo.  
  
Dopo che Holmes fu sparito dalla mia vista, scomparendo in direzione della stanza da letto, rimasi tristemente compagno delle mie ombre, fedele ai miei più profondi tormenti. Non mi ero preoccupato d’accomodare la poltrona, non m’importava di mostrare un’immagine di me e se anche Mrs Hudson mi avesse trovato a quel modo il giorno successivo, probabilmente l’avrei cacciata via in malo modo. Me ne stavo mollemente coricato sul tappeto laddove m’ero lasciato cadere scompostamente, incurante persino del mio stesso vivere e poco propenso a voler formulare idee caricate d’una qual certa logica. L’unico lusso che m’ero concesso era quello di chiudere gli occhi. Ci sarebbe anche da dire che mentre negavo le evidenze, in modo piuttosto patetico, tentavo di scacciare la consapevolezza di aver perso definitivamente Holmes. Desideravo crogiolarmi nell’illusione che si fosse trattato di un orribile sogno. Provare a tenere il respirare sotto controllo mi parve un’impresa impossibile, al punto che ritenni l’iniziativa del tutto infruttuosa. Non mi servivano sciocche mascherate, non avevo bisogno di fingere di stare bene. La sola cosa che parve essere in grado di placare il mio animo era la prospettiva di quella bottiglia che Holmes nascondeva da qualche parte in soggiorno, annegare i tormenti nell’alcool non mi avrebbe senz’altro aiutato in qualche cosa, ma in quel momento mi parve come la più meravigliosa delle possibilità. Per cos’altro valeva la pena di vivere, se non per dell’acquavite? Stavo già convincendomi a drizzar la schiena e a iniziare a cercare dallo stipetto, quando un refolo d’aria più fredda giunse a stuzzicarmi la pelle fin troppo accaldata del viso. D’istinto aprii gli occhi, curioso di comprendere da dove provenisse e fu allora che successe. Holmes mi stava accanto. Era possibile? Oppure si trattava di inopportuni scherzi della fantasia? Lui se n’era andato nemmeno un paio di minuti prima, coi miei stessi occhi avevo visto Sherlock Holmes voltarsi su se stesso e imboccare il corridoio mentre adesso mi stava di fronte e, dall’alto, mi occhieggiava in una maniera che non fui in grado d’interpretare. Quello che investì le mie traballanti consapevolezze era il suo esser ancora parzialmente nudo, coperto a stento dalla vestaglia violetta, coi piedi scalzi e i capelli impomatati. Era il medesimo uomo di sempre, quello che aveva messo alla porta Andrea Micelli e che era rimasto ad ascoltare la mia patetica confessione. Decisamente era lui, ripetei a me stesso mentre spiavo lo sguardo algido e le espressioni del viso distaccate. Chi altri possedeva un così particolare profumo? Quella fragranza strana e bizzarra che sapeva di lozione per capelli e tabacco da pipa. Di differente da quanto mi parve di ricordare c’erano le mani, non intrecciate consuetamente dietro la schiena, ma posate in grembo a reggere un barattolo. Si trattava di un contenitore minuscolo e che spariva quasi non visto, perché stretto dalle lunghe e affusolate dita da violinista. Holmes non proferì parola e si limitò a chinarsi al mio fianco, cadendo sulle ginocchia. Ancora inebetito e del tutto incredulo che quella potesse essere la realtà, lo vidi posare il contenitore a terra, svitarlo e stringere una delle mie mani fra le sue.  
«Diventerà livida» sussurrò, spalmando sulle nocche un unguento viscido e dall’olezzo nauseabondo. Ebbi un brivido, forse per il freddo o per quella strana tensione che ci vibrava addosso. «Diventerà livida» ripeté, mentre il fiato mi mancava e il cuore iniziava a battere in un così sconsiderato modo, tanto da farmi quasi perdere i sensi. Non capivo se era un sogno oppure quella era la realtà; a essere sinceri non osavo nutrire le mie speranze. Se mi fossi sbagliato di nuovo? La ragione suggeriva che Holmes aveva accettato il mio invito, che era venuto così come io lo avevo implorato di fare. Al contrario, la paura mi ricordava che fra noi c’erano state fin troppe incomprensioni e che potevo essere in errore. Sapevo anche che avrei dovuto cercare di raffazzonare un discorso, ma tutto ciò che fui in grado di fare fu di fissarlo mentre compiva quei piccoli gesti, massaggiando la stessa mano con cui avevo colpito Andrea Micelli. Il tocco era lieve e delicato, quasi timoroso, Holmes era dolce nell’incertezza che mostrava. Avrei dovuto ringraziarlo per le premure, ma sentivo la lingua come allappata. Probabilmente temevo che, se avessi proferito parola, avrei finito con lo svegliarmi. Fu lui a rompere gli indugi, probabilmente quel suo smisurato intelletto era stato in grado di comprendere in quale stato mi trovassi.  
«Dovremmo» esordì, fermandosi subito e rompendo la voce con un tossicchiare lieve «ecco… dunque, sì, ecco, io non sono bravo con… e… non posso certo considerarmi un esperto in materia, anche perché l’unica volta che ci ho provato non è andata come mi auguravo, ma questo lo sa meglio di me, Watson. Quindi sbaglierò qualcosa, sì, sarà così. Anche perché non potrà essere canonico, per ovvie ragioni, ma, ebbene… dunque, se lei potesse dirmi dove ho sbagliato la scorsa volta, io potrei far meglio. Ne sono convinto.»  
  
Ci fu un momento di assoluto e totale non parlare durante il quale le frasi abbozzate da Holmes presero a vorticarmi in testa e a rigirarsi nelle mie orecchie. Aveva vomitato bozze di pensieri di cui non riuscivo a coglierne il nocciolo. Di che accidenti andava blaterando?  
«Non credo d’aver capito quello di cui sta parlando» risposi, tornando a toni più formali e senza neanche rendermene propriamente conto. A stento comprendevo d’esser vivo e non mi sentivo sicuro di nulla, di certo non avevo la presunzione di riuscire a entrare nella mente dell’uomo più intelligente d’Inghilterra. Mi decisi a guardarlo soltanto dopo che un impercettibile sospiro di frustrazione aveva lasciato le sue labbra. Era arrossito, avevo notato distintamente le orecchie imporporarsi ed ero quasi sicuro che non fosse la vicinanza del fuoco. Per quale ragione ora s’imbarazzava?  
«Mi riferisco al corteggiamento» sibilò in un soffio. Corteggiamento? Non riuscii a crederci e anche ora che metto per iscritto queste righe mi rendo conto di non aver nulla da aggiungere di rilevante, sennonché lo sbigottimento che provai non durò che una manciata di attimi. Appena dopo aver ripreso a respirare adeguatamente veni assalito dalla consapevolezza di quanto aveva detto, devastandomi.  
«Cosa significa che io lo so meglio di lei?»  
«Beh, io» mormorò, lasciando cadere la frase e prendendo ad agitarsi. Holmes non era a proprio agio a parlar di sentimenti, da quel che ne sapevo non aveva mai avuto interessi per qualcuno e non aveva corteggiato anima viva, di certo non una donna. Non sapevo come si usasse fra uomini, ma immaginavo non ci fosse niente di simile a presentazioni a parenti e formalità di quel genere. A meno che non si riferisse a Irene Adler o a qualche conquista ai tempi dell’università (di cui non sapevo nulla) la sola persona con cui poteva aver instaurato un rapporto tanto intenso da arrivare a una corte, ero io. Il problema era che non una volta avevo inteso a quel modo le sue attenzioni. Anche se me ne fossi reso conto, mi domandai, come avrei reagito? Non ci volli pensare e, riacciuffato un accenno di contatto visivo, ripresi a parlare.  
«Mi hai fatto la corte?» domandai mentre lui arrossiva ancora con ancor più violenza. Nel frattempo perseguiva a non volermi guardare e a evitare di posare i suoi occhi nei miei. «La mia è una domanda, Holmes, mi hai fatto la corte?» insistei. «Lo chiedo perché potrei esser stato tanto stupido da non aver capito. Hai detto d’amarmi e non so neanche da quanti mesi o anni provi un smile sentimento e ora vengo addirittura a scoprire che mi hai corteggiato.»  
«Per lei è tanto importante, Watson, conoscere il numero esatto di giorni? E vuole anche minuti e secondi? Perché ho contato anche quelli, se le interressa.»  
«Certo che è importante» sputai fuori rabbioso, afferrandolo per un polso e prendendo a stringere con forza. Mi ritrovai a strattonarlo di poco, quel tanto che ritenei sufficiente a far sì che i nostri sguardi s’incrociassero. Fu allora che li vidi e che scoprii i suoi occhi, occhi che sentivo di non aver mai guardato per davvero ed erano grandi e liquidi, carichi d’impotenza oltre che dell’assoluta coscienza di non esser stato capace d'esprimersi a dovere. In futuro venni a sapere, e proprio da lui, che si era sentito responsabile di molte delle mie sofferenze. Buffo! Io non avevo fatto altro che ripetermi le stesse identiche idiozie.  
«Non so con precisione da quanto tempo nutro questo profondo affetto per lei, ma di certo il suo modo di essere mi sorprese nell’immediato» esordì con questi termini esatti e una voce appena un poco tremante, quello che a tutt’oggi ritengo essere il più incredibile Sherlock Holmes mai conosciuto. «Proprio come diceva Micelli, lei ha un qualcosa al di sotto della superficie che, beh, fu un enigma interessante. Di tanto in tanto mi trovavo a stupirmi del suo esser sedentario e del suo esser in grado di fare e dire le cose più noiose, in una maniera che ancora oggi ritengo affascinante, Poi, inspiegabilmente, s’animava e una sete d’avventura iniziava a domarle gesti e parole. Fu un bel giocare, il mio e d’altra parte lei mi offriva ogni giorno spunti di riflessione degni di nota. Poi, però, il professor Moriarty è entrò nelle nostre vite e di divertirmi persi la voglia. Quando decisi che avrei finto la mia morte e che lei ne sarebbe rimasto all’oscuro, non pensai alla ragione per cui lo facevo, mi dissi che avrei unicamente dovuto proteggerla e fu ciò che feci, con fatica e detestando il mio esserle lontano. Quando, poco prima di far ritorno, mio fratello Mycroft mi disse del matrimonio e di Mary, io ne fui contento. Con una moglie a fianco e uno studio da medico ben avviato avrebbe potuto condurre una vita serena, lontana dai pericoli a cui io l’avevo esposta. Credevo davvero d’esser più sollevato nel sapere che non era rimasto a piangermi, ma che aveva trovato moglie e una vita maggiormente stabile. Invece, poi accadde l’impensabile. Quando l’ho capito? Nell’esatto istante in cui l’ho vista a fianco di quella donna. Lei era felice, Watson, felice come non lo era mai stato e sorrideva. Cos’avrei potuto offrirle io? Cadaveri, stramberie e notti insonni. Oltretutto, mai avrebbe potuto amare un uomo come me e chi mi vorrebbe, Watson? Chi? Chi riuscirebbe a provare anche solo una briciola di affetto per un qualcuno che ama sezionare morti putrescenti o che ha progettato un centinaio di volte di uccidere la moglie del proprio migliore amico? Un uomo che detesta la maggioranza delle persone, che ha un manichino impiccato in soggiorno, a cui non piacciono le donne che mente e che possiede un concetto di giusto e sbagliato del tutto personale? Nessuno e di certo non John Watson. Pertanto presi la decisione che avrei soppresso il mio sentimento, mi convinsi che ne sarei stato in grado rilegando l’idea che avevo di lei in un angolo del cervello. Confesso che parve funzionare, almeno per qualche tempo. Poi la morte di sua moglie e il successivo ritorno a Baker Street non fecero che alimentare le mie speranze e io mi ritrovai più affezionato di quanto non lo fossi mai stato. Cominciai a credere che avrebbe potuto ricambiarmi, mi illusi che avrebbe potuto amare un uomo ridicolo e patetico come il sottoscritto. Mi decisi a farle la corte dopo aver atteso un decente periodo di lutto: le feci dei regali, la portai a teatro e a cena, composi un brano e una sera lo suonai per lei, e mi emozionai quando mi disse che le piaceva. Continuai a sperare e a sperare, e sperare che stesse funzionando. Finché, un pomeriggio, lei entrò in soggiorno vestito per uscire, annunciandomi che avrebbe portato a spasso quella Miss Francis o come si chiamava, dato che riteneva fosse trascorso un tempo accettabile per poter corteggiare un’altra donna. Mi disse anche che una parte di lei amava Mary e che l’avrebbe sempre amata, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di non poter trascorrere il resto della vita con me. Il suo rifiuto, Watson, mi investì completamente e ammetto con una certa vergogna che mi percepii i sensi mancare e le forze venir meno. Annegai nella morfina i miei dispiaceri. Dovevo aver sbagliato qualcosa nel corteggiarla e a lungo cercai di capire dove si fosse annidato l’errore. Finché un giorno capii: ero io il problema ed era me che lei non voleva. Credetti che fosse giunto il momento di accettare di dover convivere l’intera mia esistenza con questo dolore e fu ciò che mi scoprii a tentare. A esser sincero, non pensai sarebbe stato tanto doloroso perché ero convinto di conoscere i sentimenti, ma tra le molte teorie formulate non avevo pensato al fatto che amare fosse tanto doloroso. Era inutile seppellirla chissà dove nella mia mente, pertanto accettai di starle comunque a fianco e pur amandola pazzamente. Ho perseguito nel mio intento finché non è accaduto tutto questo e ora le sento dire queste cose e… e io non voglio sbagliare, Watson. Non so com’è possibile che lei possa… Ma lo giuro: se sarà necessario eseguirò i suoi insegnamenti passo dopo passo, rimarrò zitto ad ascoltare ciò che desidererebbe ricevere da me. Posso migliorare, Watson, per lei posso fare qualsiasi cosa.»  
  
Ricordo tutto di quei momenti. Il silenzio alimentato dagli echi delle ombre della notte. La luce fioca dei lumi e il calore delle fiamme del camino. Ricordo la pendola agitarsi e il tappeto morbido sotto i miei piedi scalzi. Ricordo l’odore pungente di quell’unguento, il freddo delle dita di Holmes che per tutto quel tempo non avevano smesso di sfiorarmi le mani. Ricordo il battere del suo cuore che percepivo attraverso le vene del polso e il respiro che s’infrangeva a poca distanza dal mio. E poi ricordo le sue parole, uscite come in una slavina incontrollabile e turbinate fuori da quel cervello geniale al pari di una mareggiata che rovescia una barca. Mi sentii come una zattera in balia della furia dell’oceano e che con brutalità viene spinta a destra e a manca. Ero convinto d’esser consapevole della mia stupidità e del mio non essermi reso conto pressoché di niente che riguardasse Holmes, ma mai avrei pensato che nascondesse simili sentimenti e che avesse cercato d’impressionarmi con regali e uscite. Mai avrei creduto che si fosse azzardato a tanto, che avesse tentato di dimenticarmi o che gli avessi provocato una così viva sofferenza.  
«Non avevo interpretato i regali e gli inviti come una corte» ammisi, abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di ricacciar giù il nodo che m’era cresciuto in gola. Me ne vergognavo, di me e della mia sciocca cecità e non volevo che lui mi vedesse. «Come fai ad amare un uomo così stupido, Holmes, come? Tu che sei tanto brillante e intelligente, tu che detesti l’idiozia hai per casa il più sciocco di tutti. Non credevo fosse un corteggiamento, anzi, mi ero convinto che volessi aiutarmi a superare la morte di Mary e che fosse il tuo modo di dirmi che mi eri vicino, pur non essendoti espresso a parole (cosa che ero certo, conoscendoti, non avresti fatto). Se avessi anche solo immaginato… Tutto il male che ti ho fatto, Sherlock, io non potrò mai perdonarmelo» conclusi lasciandomi cadere indietro e serrando gli occhi. Non volevo vederlo, né farmi vedere. A stento meritavo di vivere. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace» mormorai, scrollando il capo. Volevo fuggire, andare via e lontano, in un qualsiasi luogo in cui nascondersi non fosse peccato. Una parte di me si augurò che Holmes mi lasciasse da solo, era come se bramassi il suo odio. Poi, inaspettatamente, la sua mano tornò a coprire la mia. Mi voltai di scatto, lui non la smetteva di starmi a fissare. Non mi concedeva alcuna tregua e mi chiesi come fosse possibile essere così timidi eppure spigliati allo stesso tempo. Come riusciva ad arrossire come una vergine e poi a guardarmi con così tanta intensità? Con fatica ripresi in mano il mio respirare, domando i battiti e frenando il mio animo impaziente. Percepivo troppi _avrei dovuto_ fra noi, tanti che sarebbero stati in grado di seppellirci entrambi di sensi di colpa. Li ignorai, uno a uno. Decisi io di farlo e di non dar voce ai rimpianti. Lo feci non per me stesso, ma per Holmes e per il suo lieve tremarmi contro. Lo feci per quanto disse poco più tardi e per quello che fino ad allora, per me, aveva fatto. Sapevo di non meritarmelo, ma la distanza che ci separava era così esigua che a stento ragionavo. Ci eravamo avvicinati così tanto che pulsavo alla sola idea.  
«Mi scusi, Watson, ma non si aspetti grandi cose da me» sussurrò, chinando il viso «dato che non ho mai baciato.» Alla sua dichiarazione sentii lo stomaco ritorcersi e un’ebbrezza prender possesso dei miei sensi. Forse sorrisi, di certo una felicità prepotente mi dominò al punto da deformarmi i lineamenti del volto. Non seppi con sicurezza che cosa fu a far scattare quella molla che mi premeva da dentro ma mi decisi allora e, attirato Holmes contro di me, lo strinsi in un abbraccio. Quel contatto intimo ebbe il potere di farmi scordare tutto. Era vero e caldo, prepotente e vibrante. Mi sentii vivere e poi morire, e poi rivivere di nuovo. Mi sentivo accesso d’una felicità un po’ idiota, ma al tempo stesso devastato da quanto stava per accadere.  
«Di’ il mio nome» sussurrai, ordinando come in una preghiera. Holmes tremò, vibrò tra le mie braccia e per una strana conseguenza lo sentii premersi maggiormente contro di me. «Il mio nome sulle tue labbra» proseguii, stringendolo a me con ancor più vigore. Sentivo la sua nudità attraverso la stoffa della vestaglia, le sue forme modellarsi sulle mie con chirurgica precisione. Percepivo il suo fiato accelerato e la pelle riscaldarsi appena. «Anche se non me lo merito e se mi occorrerà il resto dei miei giorni per biasimare me stesso, di’ il mio nome, Sherlock.»  
«Non» biascicò lui, discostandosi appena da me e prendendo a guardarmi con una punta di passione «non potrei mai serbarti rancore, né incolparti di qualcosa. Io avrei dovuto parlar più chiaramente, essere diverso da ciò che sono o perlomeno esprimermi in modo migliore.»  
«Ed è per questo che sento non meritare il tuo amarmi, così come il tuo vedermi come un uomo saggio. Sono un pessimo elemento, Sherlock.»  
«Fidati» mi ripeté lui, una due e poi anche una terza volta «fidati di me, si dice che sono piuttosto intelligente. Credi a ciò che dico giacché sei l’uomo migliore che abbia mai incontrato. Vorrei riuscire a inventare una forma grammaticale, una parola che ti descriva, ma non ne sono in grado. Perdona il mio non essere abbastanza.»  
«Oh, Sherlock!»  
«Non ho mai detto a nessuno ciò che sto per dirti» m’interruppe Holmes, prendendo a guardarmi negli occhi «è per me molto difficile, senz’altro commetterò un qualche errore dato che non conosco in termini pratici le arti amatorie. Tutto ciò che so è mera teoria, ma ecco, io desidero baciarti. Lo vorresti anche tu, John?»  
Non aggiunsi nulla, in effetti a stento formulai un pensiero decente. Tutto ciò che mi ritrovai a fare fu di tradurre sul mio viso una gioia incontenibile. Sì, lo baciai. Anche se avevamo tutti contro e se lo stesso Lestrade ci avrebbe arrestati se soltanto ci avesse visti. Baciai Sherlock Holmes, lo strinsi e accarezzai, sfiorandolo in un toccar lento che risalì lungo la schiena. Ricordo ancora il suo gemere nell’attimo in cui le mie dita affondarono nella chioma dei suoi capelli, che spettinai con le dita. Ho in testa la sua adorabile goffaggine nel baciarmi, i denti che mi mordevano le labbra, il suo non avere la benché minima idea di che cosa dovesse fare o come fosse meglio comportarsi. Ho negli occhi il suo sguardo che si dilatava e il boccheggiare disperato, le mani che vagavano scompostamente e senza una parvenza di logica. E, oh, se mi piaceva.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**


	11. Capitolo 10

  
  
Il mattino mi trovò fresco e riposato. Non avevo dormito granché, appena quattro ore, eppure non sembravo affaticato dalla stanchezza. Al contrario mi pareva di essere come liberato da quel peso opprimente che per un lungo periodo mi aveva riempito la testa di tormenti. La serata passata con Holmes, accoccolati di fronte al camino scoppiettante intenti a scambiarci effusioni e a bere acquavite, mi aveva lasciato addosso la consapevolezza che ancora molto avevamo da dirci e che tanti nodi dovevamo sciogliere, ma che entrambi avremmo superato gli ostacoli perché quanto avevo avuto la fortuna di scorgere era senz’altro un ottimo incentivo a liberarsi di certe paure. Di quei baci appena un poco alcolici ne ho ancora oggi il ricordo sulle labbra, al pari del calore delle nostre braccia strette in un groviglio malforme. Nelle orecchie ho i suoi sussurri, bassi e rochi, i gemiti carichi di virginale passione e poi la sua curiosità nell’esplorare il mio viso con le punte delle dita e le risate causate dal solletico dei miei baffi. Serbo nella memoria come il più prezioso dei tesori ogni particolare di quella notte, così come di quanto accadde il giorno successivo.  
  
Mi svegliai che era già trascorsa una mezzora dalle otto, con una terrificante lentezza svolsi le faccende mattutine fischiettando un motivetto udito chissà dove. Non ci misi fretta, nessun paziente si presentava prima delle dieci, pertanto non avrei dovuto fingere di esser pronto per lo studio a un orario troppo prematuro. Decisi con cura l’abito che avrei indossato, pensando quale tra i completi da giorno che possedevo, Sherlock potesse prediligere. Forse ci rimasi per un tempo eccessivo di fronte allo specchio, intento a fissare due abiti grigi pressoché identici, ma tutto ciò che desideravo era di apparire attraente e di piacere ai suoi occhi. Analizzai anche con estrema cura il mio viso, verificando che non mi avesse lasciato dei segni evidenti e dopo aver sentenziato di aver bisogno di una rasatura, scesi al piano di sotto. Venni accolto da un piacevole aroma di dolcetti che stuzzicò il mio appetito al pari di quel tè che vedevo già caldo. Ebbi modo di osservare quanto la stanza fosse ben illuminata e tanto che la luce del giorno era addirittura violenta; il soggiorno era stato riassettato con cura, il camino ripulito dalla cenere mentre la bottiglia vuota di alcool era sparita. Il tavolo del soggiorno era stato liberato dalle cianfrusaglie di Holmes e al loro posto faceva bella mostra di sé una ricca colazione. A un lato del tavolo, occupata a controllare il contenuto della zuccheriera, Mrs Hudson se ne stava appena un poco china su se stessa. Si decise a sollevare il viso unicamente dopo aver fatto caso al rumore dei miei passi, quindi mi salutò con un sorriso gentile.  
«Buongiorno» trillai con fare probabilmente troppo gioviale. Con vergogna mi tocca confessare che in quel momento badai a ben poco e che non pensai davvero a quanto stavo facendo, né alla stranezza del mio comportamento. Non ricordo affatto la natura dei miei pensieri di allora, tutto ciò che rammento è che l’afferrai per la vita per poi travolgerla in un giro di danza. Non ero mai stato un abile ballerino e infatti le calpestai i piedi una o due volte, ma ero troppo svagato per notarlo. Feci a stento caso ai suoi lamenti o al non esserci musica in sottofondo, né alcuna traccia di logica nel mio sballottarla a destra e a sinistra. Arrivai persino al punto di farle fare un casqué, rischiando che il suo corpo magro mi scivolasse dalle mani.  
«Cielo, dottore! Ma è ammattito?» strillò Mrs Hudson, cercando di divincolarsi dalla mia presa.  
«Non è un mattino splendido? Ah, di certo è perfetto per danzare con una dama tanto aggraziata.»  
«Mi rimetta subito a terra» gridò, colpendomi l’avambraccio con schiaffetti inoffensivi mentre io la sollevavo, facendola volteggiare in una giravolta. «Mi ha capito, dottore? Mi lasci.» Fu allora che le permisi di rimettersi in sesto. Lo feci forse in un moto eccessivo di risate, leggere e spensierate, che si spersero tra gli improperi che lei stava lanciando in mia direzione. Sapevo che non si trattava di una vera e propria arrabbiatura, più che altro era una sorta di un imbarazzo un po’ divertito che tentava di mascherare con termini ben poco consoni a una signora. La stretta convivenza con Holmes doveva aver traviato anche lei, anche se in maniera ben diversa dall’effetto che ne avevo subito io.  
«Perdoni il mio buon umore» tentai di scusarmi mentre mi accomodavo al tavolo. Soltanto adesso mi rendo conto di non aver smesso un solo attimo di sorridere e non avevo permesso all'allegria che provavo di uscire, trasudando da ogni poro della pelle. Percepivo come una frenesia dentro di me, un’agitazione crescente che faticavo a sedare e che tentai goffamente di nascondere agguantando il Times che stava ripiegato da un lato. Sperai che non se ne rendesse conto e per mia somma fortuna, Mrs Hudson parve del tutto incurante delle mie azioni. Si stava infatti aggiustando la crocchia di capelli, ora più spettinati e intanto lisciava il vestito mentre io affondavo tra le pagine di annunci, sperando che la mia eccitazione non venisse colta.  
«Glielo devo dire» la sentii borbottare dopo che ebbe ripreso il controllo di sé. Abbassai di poco un angolo del quotidiano, spiandola appena e sorrisi una volta che riuscii a cogliere con chiarezza un vago rossore colorarle delle guance. Era ancora parzialmente agitata, eppure pareva allegra e nonostante le sue parole lasciassero intendere tutt’altro. «Non so cos’abbiate tutti e due voi, ma quasi preferisco quando discutete e mi salutate a malapena. Prima Holmes che mi bacia e adesso lei che s’è messo in mente di ballare. Che ne sarà di una signora come me? Che il cielo mi aiuti.»  
«A proposito di Holmes, quando si fatto vedere?» le chiesi, studiando le stoviglie sul tavolo. Non aveva mangiato, né bevuto e nemmeno si era preoccupato di sfogliare il giornale, che ci veniva consegnato alle otto. Non era neanche nella propria stanza, la cui porta avevo notato esser spalancata e pertanto mi convinsi che fosse in laboratorio. Che diavolo ci faceva lì e cosa aspettava a farsi vedere? Avevo voglia di vederlo e di incrociare il suo sguardo col mio, sentivo un disperato bisogno di allungare le dita sotto al tavolo e di cercare il suo interno coscia, volevo accarezzarlo, spogliarlo e baciarlo ovunque. Almeno, di questo mi ero convinto. La verità era che non sapevo se mai avrei avuto il coraggio di lasciarmi andare a tanto. Avrei dovuto osare alla luce del sole? E sarei riuscito a resistere oppure a malapena sarei riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi? Saremmo stati diversi? E quanto? Guardandomi, Holmes sarebbe arrossito? Beh, su questo ci speravo dannatamente. Da poco avevo infatti scoperto quanto mi piacesse vedere i suoi zigomi colorarsi di un bel rosso acceso.  
«Si è alzato prestissimo» m’informò Mrs Hudson trascinandomi di nuovo nella realtà «come suo solito. L’ho sentito che trafficava che non era neanche l'alba, m’ha svegliato con un rumore strano: pareva trascinasse qualcosa, ma che faceva soltanto il buon Dio lo sa. Quando più tardi, verso le sette e trenta, gli ho domandato se non fosse il caso di svegliarla, mi ha detto che assolut…»  
«Lei parla troppo» proruppe Holmes, rivolgendosi alla nostra padrona di casa, dopo esser sbucato dalla porta che conduceva a quello che oramai era a tutti gli effetti un laboratorio degno di un istituto ospedaliero. Mi presi qualche attimo per ammirarlo e notai subito che indossava la giacca da camera violetta, la medesima che aveva addosso la sera precedente e che io mi ero preoccupato di fargli scivolare via dalle spalle in quegli attimi di concitata passione trascorsi di fronte al camino. Oh, la sua pelle aveva ancora il sapore che ricordavo? Che sciocchezze, certo che l’aveva. E quei vezzi che avevo analizzato con dovizia di particolari lungo le vene del collo, erano ai rispettivi posti? Scioccamente mi ritrovai a chiedermelo, ricordandomi al contempo che avrei dovuto controllare il più presto possibile e il tutto mentre studiavo le sue forme delicate strette in un paio di pantaloni scuri che ne fasciavano stupendamente le gambe.  
«Mi trovavo intento ad ammirare l’interessante putrefarsi di un fegato di maiale» proseguì Holmes «e ho udito un trambusto fastidioso provenire da questa stessa stanza, pertanto mi son chiesto quale tipo di disgrazia fosse toccata quest’oggi alla nostra adorata padrona di casa, per averla portata a strillare a quel modo. Ora che faccio caso allo zoppicare della gamba sinistra, alla gonna sgualcita e alla pettinatura in disordine, comprendo quanto accaduto. Watson, con dispiacere mi accorgo che le mie lezioni non le sono servite a niente: rimane un pessimo ballerino.»  
«Vorrà dire che dovrà darmene di altre, di lezioni intendo» ammiccai con fare forse un tantino troppo provocatorio. «Che ne dice di questa sera? Io e lei davanti al camino: un due e un due. Certo dovrà portar pazienza e potrebbero volerci molte sedute, ma sono sicuro che lei si applicherà con tutta la passione di cui è capace» gli risposi, pacifico e con una punta appena accennata di malizia mentre scorgevo la sua figura sinuosa accomodarsi nella sedia che mi stava di fronte. Era arrossito, avevo distintamente notato le sue guance accendersi di una punta di rosa più intenso, aveva addirittura abbassato lo sguardo, mascherando l’imbarazzo con un colpo di tosse ed era, ah, adorabile.  
«Tè?» domandai con un largo sorriso, decidendo di levarlo dall’impaccio.  
«Si levi quel sorriso dalla faccia, mio caro.»  
«Sorrido perché sono felice, di questo splendido mattino radioso e della sua lieta compagnia. Ha riposato bene questa notte, Holmes? Io magnificamente» mormorai, con un sorriso sempre più largo. Alle mie spalle, Mrs Hudson trottolava, agitandosi per spolverare in tutte quelle zone che di solito Holmes le vietava persino di occhieggiare. Stranamente, quel giorno Sherlock pareva troppo distratto per potersi interessare al pulviscolo dell’appartamento 221b. Che fosse mio il merito? E se invece si fosse trattato di una colpa e se Holmes si fosse distratto troppo, non badando più al caso? Ricominciarono allora, i miei dubbi. Nel più inaspettato e felice tra i momenti capitati nella mia vita. Successe che il mio sorriso, prima pacifico e sereno, si spense nell’attimo in cui iniziai col domandarmi quanto apparissimo diversi agli occhi della nostra padrona di casa; ero tanto cambiato? Quanto differente sembravo e quanto palese era il mio amarlo, il mio volerlo stringere al petto? Forse troppo, forse lo stavo già amando in maniera incontrollabile. D’altronde io non ero come Holmes, non ero in grado di nascondere i miei sentimenti e se ci avessero scoperti per colpa di uno sguardo di troppo? Non nego che dopo quella meravigliosa nottata avrei desiderato niente altro se non rovesciarlo su una qualsiasi superficie piana o schiacciarlo contro la prima parete nuda disponibile, poi baciarlo sino a percepire l’intorpidirsi dei sensi. Invece non feci che tormentarmi su quanto fosse palese il mio adorarlo e se mai qualcuno se ne sarebbe potuto rendere conto. Anche lui alimentava le medesime paure? No, dubitavo fortemente. Holmes era un uomo razionale e pragmatico che sviscerava i problemi solo quando questi gli si presentavano, escludevo categoricamente che trascorresse le proprie giornate a fondersi il cervello su questioni che non erano attuali, ma meramente ipotetiche. Ciononostante, mi convinsi che avrei dovuto esporgli quelle paure e pur correndo il rischio di farlo sembrare un chiacchiericcio inutile; già sapevo, infatti, che avrebbe faticato a comprendere le mie ragioni. Eppure non potevo in alcuna maniera tenere per me quel peso opprimente, dovevo far qualcosa di concreto e, possibilmente, senza rischiare di fargli capire che fosse colpa sua. Tuttavia e per buona sorte mia e della mia sanità mentale, in quel momento misi da parte quei pensieri, bevvi un sorso di tè cercando di placarmi lo stomaco in subbuglio e di lasciar indietro i miei soliti tormenti.  
  
«Lasci perdere il nostro riposo notturno» riprese Sherlock Holmes, conducendomi verso la realtà che quel mattino vedevo sfuggirmi di continuo «e mi dica quali piani ha per la giornata. Io pensavo di andare a Scotland Yard, dato che son più di tre giorni che Lestrade non si fa vivo e inizio a temere per il peggio.»  
«Tre?» sorrisi addentando un dolcetto «ma se non ha fatto altro che spedir telegrammi. L’altro ieri si è persino presentato di persona. Dico bene, Mrs Hudson?»  
«Saranno stati più di dieci, i messaggi arrivati e questa mattina è tornato quell’insopportabile ragazzetto supponente e che presume di essere un poliziotto» proruppe lei, fermando il proprio alacre lavoro di pulizia. «Donovan, mi pare si chiami e ah, quanto non lo tollero! A ogni modo, è venuto e ha consegnato un biglietto. Eccolo» disse, tirando fuori dal una delle tasche della veste un foglio di carta ripiegato e sopra il quale erano scritte poche parole, che mi preoccupai subito di leggere. Non si trattava di niente di diverso da quanto scritto di recente, ovviamente.  
« _Mi faccia sapere se delle ha novità»_ lessi. «Ed è firmato: _Detective Ispettore Gregory Lestrade_ , per esteso _._ Per la miseria, non ho mai visto quell’uomo tanto agitato per via d’un caso e in special modo non per un furto» osservai invece io, in buona parte divertito e in un modo quasi diabolico.  
«Lei ha ragione, Watson» proruppe invece Holmes, più serioso e meditabondo di quanto non fossi io «è un comportamento insolito, ma non dobbiamo dimenticare che il nostro amico deve subire un buon numero di pressioni da personalità di spicco. Ditemi, cos’ha detto di preciso e parlo anche con lei, Mrs Hudson. Cercate di concentrarvi, voglio i termini esatti.»  
«Ah, ma nulla di che» risposi io, finendo in un unico sorso il mio tè. «Voleva sapere in quale maniera stavamo lavorando e come procedevano le indagini. Gli ho detto che lei aveva un piano e che stava riflettendo circa il da farsi, il che non l’ha tenuto buono e infatti si è fatto vivo personalmente. Voleva incontrarla, Holmes, ma dato che lei aveva deciso di meditare e di non proferir parola con nessuno… Insomma, potrei avergli mentito riguardo la sua disponibilità, dicendogli che non era in casa. Comunque, non si trattava di niente di importante. Era venuto soltanto per riferire quanto trovato circa quel tale, sì il francese su cui lei gli aveva chiesto aiuto: Mathieu Bernard.»  
«E cosa aspettava a dirmelo?» gridò, saltando in punta alla sedia e abbandonando tè e giornale, rubatomi dalle mani giusto poco prima.  
«Non si ecciti troppo, Holmes, non ha trovato un bel niente. Quindi o si tratta, non del tutto sorprendentemente, dell’incompetenza di Scotland Yard oppure era come diceva lei e Mathieu Bernard non esiste.»  
  
 _Mathieu Bernard non esiste._ Sebbene io non ne sia sicuro, dovevano esser state queste le precise parole che quel mattino fecero scattare una fondamentale molla che, successivamente, avrebbe portato il celebre consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes alla risoluzione del furto del Cuore dell’Oceano. Tuttavia, quel giorno non ebbi la benché minima idea del fatto che Holmes fosse così tanto vicino dallo scoprire chi fosse il ladro del gioiello. Tutto ciò che ebbi modo di comprendere, perché questo aspetto di lui lo conoscevo piuttosto bene, era che aveva avuto un’epifania di qualche tipo. Dopo aver pronunciato la mia personale sentenza riguardo il misterioso Mathieu Bernard, ereditiere francese incontrato fuori dall’ufficio di Lord Davenport, Holmes balzò in piedi con uno scatto fulmineo. Pareva posseduto da una sorta di essere che ne traviava lo sguardo e deformava i lineamenti del viso, rendendoli più duri e severi. Persino lo sguardo appariva diverso, quello che mostrò in quegli attimi era brillante e caricato di un’emozione prepotente. Doveva aver capito qualche cosa, ne ero sicuro considerato che mi era capitato spesso di vederlo in simili stati di concitazione, ciononostante i dettagli di quanto capito erano preclusi alla mia conoscenza diretta. Naturalmente non sembrò preoccuparsi del Times finito a terra, né del tè parzialmente rovesciato sulla candida tovaglia. Tutto ciò di cui parve importargli fu di lasciare la stanza e di farlo in gran fretta e in direzione della camera da letto. Stanza dalla quale lo vidi far ritorno poco più tardi con già indosso la giacca, pronto per uscire.  
«Dove sta andando così di corsa?» gli chiesi e per un istante mi ritrovai quasi infastidito dal suo non rispondermi. Al contrario aveva imboccato le scale e tutto ciò che si era limitato a fare, prima di sparire, era stato un piccolissimo cenno col capo. Compresi le sue intenzioni unicamente per via della nostra lunga conoscenza che comportava il fatto che piuttosto spesso non necessitavamo di parole, per capirci. Questo, di noi, era rimasto invariato.  
«Allora, dove sta andando?» mi ritrovai a domandargli poco dopo mentre scendevo i diciassette gradini a passo svelto e cercando dentro di me una rilassatezza che non possedevo.  
«A Scotland Yard» annuì lui, indossando cappotto e guanti «ho delle ricerche da fare e quello che ne uscirà sarà fondamentale per risolvere il caso. Probabilmente starò via per tutto il giorno, non so dirlo con precisione.»  
«La mia presenza è necessaria?»  
«La tua presenza è sempre necessaria, Watson, ma potrei rimanere lì per delle ore e non concludere nulla di nulla e poi tu devi andare dal barbiere. Lo sai che a me i dottori piacciono ben rasati» disse, sorridendo e strizzando al contempo l’occhio, come in un ammiccamento «in special modo uno di mia conoscenza e che bacia decisamente bene.»  
«A questo proposito» mi azzardai a domandargli, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e facendo un piccolo passetto in sua direzione. Vidi lo sguardo di Holmes sondarmi con fare indagatore, quasi stesse cercando di comprendere ciò che mi stava passando per la testa. Magari era soltanto stupito dalla mia incertezza e ritrosia, il che non sarebbe stato poi così assurdo. Il fatto era che a cospetto di Holmes mi sentivo spesso inferiore, intellettualmente parlando nessuno era suo pari (fatta eccezione per suo fratello Mycroft) ma in quel momento percepii in me stesso come una sorta di timidezza, sebbene avessi ben poco di cui imbarazzarmi. Sherlock era un uomo quasi quarantenne, vergine e che non aveva mai avuto relazioni sentimentali, né si era una singola volta preoccupato a pensar di corteggiare una donna, era misogino e detestava qualsiasi tipo di convenzione sociale od obbligo che fosse. L’approccio romantico del nostro rapporto mi aveva permesso di scoprire un uomo più timido e insicuro di quanto non mi fossi aspettato di trovare, avevo senza dubbio compreso di essere il più esperto dei due. Per questa ragione sorpresi me stesso in quegli attimi, la mia ritrosia e gli imbarazzati sguardi che s’abbassavano in direzione del pavimento mi erano fin troppo sconosciuti e poco mi appartenevano.  
«Ehm» tossicchiai, spezzando il silenzio «ieri sera, mentre ti baciavo, mi è parso di capire che i baffi ti dessero fastidio e volevo dirti che posso toglierli se preferisce, se preferisci» mi corressi subito. Ancora non mi ero del tutto abituato alla nostra nuova condizione, all’intimità che mi permetteva di farmi più vicino a lui, di rivolgermi con modi familiari o sussurri d’amante detti a un orecchio. Mi era concesso persino di toccarlo e avrei potuto farlo anche allora, non sarebbe sembrato strano se gli avessi sfiorato gli avambracci o accarezzato la schiena e poi torturato il collo con languidi baci, quasi sentivo le dita fremere e le labbra prudere, così come il desiderio aumentare e divenir incontrollato. Tuttavia non mi mossi e, nonostante non volessi fare nient’altro, non feci un passo. Per quale ragione m’angosciavo al punto da castrare la mia stessa volontà? Di nuovo era soltanto paura? O forse aveva tutto a che vedere con il nostro essere due uomini e con la visione che il mondo aveva di noi? Ciò che di quelle domande ritengo esser imperdonabile, persino a distanza di così tanto tempo, fu il mio non aver coraggio di ammettere che poteva trattarsi di entrambe le cose e un lato di me stesso poteva non accettare Holmes in quanto sesso maschile.  
  
«Non era fastidio» precisò lui, appena un poco timido «era solletico, ma non mi dispiace perché era più simile alla stimolazione che al fastidio vero e proprio. Al contrario è, come dire, eccitante? Non sono molto esperto con questo tipo di linguaggio, quello legato al fare determinate cose con determinate persone. Comunque sia, azzardarti a levarli, John Watson e io giuro che, che, che ti obbligo a farteli ricrescere, sì.»  
«D’accordo!» esclamai, lasciandomi andare a una risata lieve e sincera «li terrò. Comunque, ricorda che a mezzanotte abbiamo un appuntamento al museo e sarà meglio non farne menzione a Lestrade almeno fino a che non sapremo in quale modo il ragazzo è coinvolto. Se Micelli si dovesse innervosire o percepire minacce per se stesso o suo figlio, ce lo porterà via e noi non sapremo nulla e saremo di nuovo punto e a capo.»  
«Sì, sì, ne sono consapevole» annuì lui con convinzione. Stavo piacevolmente notando che le volte in cui c’era da discutere del caso, Holmes era sicuro e deciso e affatto imbarazzato. Per fortuna, il nostro baciarci non stava influendo nel suo lavoro. «Tornerò per cenare con te, se lo desideri.»  
«Certo che lo desidero.»  
«Molto bene, dunque, ecco…»  
  
Sherlock si fece vicino dopo di allora, teneva il cappello stretto tra le dita di una mano e un imbarazzo evidente si stava facendo maggior spazio sul suo viso, allargandosi sino a esser quasi buffo. Avrei riso, se solo non fossi stato tanto preso da me stesso. Sherlock desiderava baciarmi, ripetei con fare incredulo, lo voleva fare lì, alla luce del giorno, di fronte alla porta d’ingresso e con Mrs Hudson a una rampa di scale. Bramava di toccarmi, lo leggevo distintamente nei suoi occhi che si chiudevano lentamente, oltre che nella piega strana e impacciata che le labbra gli avevano assunto. Sapevo che era facile, sarebbe stato sufficiente fare altrettanto e rispondere a quel gesto d’affetto. Ancora una volta, però, feci ciò che di più sbagliato ci fosse: reagii d’istinto, appiattendomi contro alla parete mentre le mie mani prendevano a vagare su per il muro spoglio in cerca di una qualsiasi via di fuga. Avrei dato ogni cosa in mio possesso per un suo bacio o, più banalmente, per potere essere anche solo sfiorato da quelle dita. Nonostante ciò, la paura mi paralizzò intenti e parole, tanto che niente fui in grado di fare se non scostarmi, rifiutando le sue attenzioni. Ricordo bene il lampo di panico che gli serpeggiò nello sguardo, dato che fu una delle cose più terribili che avessi mai visto. Deluso e ferito, Sherlock si scostò, abbozzando qualche parola detta forse più che altro perché preda della confusione. Il ritratto della logica e della scienza della deduzione era ora ridotto a un ammasso confuso di parole ed emozioni, ed era unicamente colpa mia.  
«Capisco il tuo non volermi più, mi aspettavo che restassi deluso dalla mia inesperienza riguardo alle arti amatorie e così è stato. Giusto. Sì. D’accordo, sì, dunque, sarà meglio che vada e poi dev…»  
  
«No!» urlai, strattonandolo con inaspettata violenza.  
  
Lo fermai sulla porta, bloccandogli quella stessa mano che poco prima aveva preso ad accarezzarmi il fianco e che adesso era appoggiata alla maniglia e la stringeva con malcelata disperazione. Lo fermai con un gesto secco e voce falsamente autoritaria. Lo fermai mascherando con atteggiamenti militareschi un dolore sordo ma costante che m’era spuntato all’altezza del petto, e non ne voleva sapere di lasciarmi in pace.  
«Non» tentai stupidamente di rispondergli, ma dovetti deglutire una qualche volta prima che la voce tornasse a essere ben chiara «non è vero che non ti voglio più.»  
«Fatico a capirti, John ed è frustrante. Dannatamente frustrante. Se non mi desideri più preferirei saperlo.»  
«Va bene, vuoi la verità?» sibilai quasi rabbioso, strattonandolo sino a concedermi una visione dei suoi occhi. Grandi e liquidi. «La verità è che ti amo e che sono terrorizzato dall’idea di perderti. Ho una paura folle di commettere uno sbaglio che porti qualcuno a scoprire della nostra relazione e il panico mi è diventato così familiare, che un lato di me teme persino Mrs Hudson. A esser ancor più terribile è che mi sento come spezzato in due metà, desidero ardentemente baciarti, spogliarti e dedurre ogni dettaglio del tuo corpo nudo, vorrei possederti, amarti e fare l’amore con te sino a farti perder la ragione. Allo stesso tempo mi sento come bloccato, spaventato dall’idea che per colpa di una mia debolezza tu possa finire in prigione. Non una vita intera sarebbe sufficiente per perdonare uno sbaglio simile.»  
«John» soffiò fuori Sherlock, in maniera tremante e ricambiando il mio guardarlo in maniera tentennante. Due idioti, eravamo.  
«Ti amo, Sherlock, hai capito?» gli dissi, schiacciandomi contro il suo corpo e afferrandolo per il bavero del cappotto in un gesto pazzo che trasudava passione repressa. Era come aveva sostenuto Micelli, ero un vulcano pronto a esplodere. Sentii il suo fiato nel mio e di nuovo quell’odore di fumo da pipa che tanto mi piaceva e che quella stessa notte mi aveva stregato e conquistato, entrarmi nelle narici e sconquassarmi il cervello. Percepii il suo fiato accelerare e lo sguardo allargarsi d’incredulità, così come la bocca aprirsi e boccheggiare al pari d’un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
«Ti amo, Sherlock, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo» ripetei come in un mantra, prima di baciarlo una prima e quindi una seconda, e poi anche una terza volta, in tanti rapidi schiocchi di labbra che avevano un prepotente sapore di dolore. Lo feci senza pensare o riflettere, solamene agendo. «E dimmi che mi credi, ti scongiuro, credi a quanto ho detto.» Mi scostai allora, seppur di poco e tenendolo stretto in quello strano abbraccio, forse più simile a uno stringersi esasperato e contorto.  
«Sempre» soffiò fuori Sherlock, regalandomi un timido sorriso «sono io lo sciocco, ma è che ancora fatico a convincermi del tuo sentimento. Però hai ragione a dire che dovremmo stare più attenti e dominare gli istinti, ma nemmeno per me che ho fatto della ragione la mia vita, è semplice tenere a bada taluni, sì ecco, taluni desideri. Capisco le tue paure molto più di quanto tu non creda, per me d’altra parte è la medesima cosa.»  
  
Ripresi a sorridere di leggerezza, probabilmente perché rincuorato dal suo comprendere i miei timori. Lo baciai un’ultima volta, ma poi dovetti allontanarmene e dopo che udimmo i passi della nostra padrona di casa scendere i gradini. Tentammo, non poi così bene, di riacquistare un minimo di decoro e bofonchiando di tanto in tanto qualche parola di circostanza e del tutto priva di senso. Credetti sul serio che le mie avventure quel giorno sarebbero morte lì, osservando la schiena di Holmes allontanarsi lungo il marciapiede. Tuttavia non fu così che andò la faccenda, non richiusi la porta dopo averlo salutato e con l’intenzione di andare a sbarbarmi da Mr Flinn. Per assurdo fu proprio Mrs Hudson la causa degli eventi successivi e colei che permise a tutte le fiammelle di Holmes d’accendersi di genio. Non avevo notato con attenzione la sua figura, ma feci caso a quanto recava in mano soltanto dopo che si fu avvicinata a noi. Allora vidi che aveva un taccuino stretto tra le mani e che mi porse con un sorriso.  
«Non diceva d’averlo perduto? L’ho ritrovato io e, se posso rimproverarvi, nel caos di quell’appartamento è logico che non troviate più i vostri oggetti.»  
«Quello non è il taccuino che sto cercando» le dissi, con pazienza e cercando di non ripeterle quanto per giorni già le avevo detto. «Ne avevo da poco acquistato uno nuovo, le pagine di quello che tiene tra le mani sono già tutte scritte e non avevo spazio per il nuovo caso.»  
«Di che state parlando?» s’interessò Holmes.  
«Ho perso il mio taccuino, quello che ho comperato un paio di settimane fa alla pelletteria dove andiamo di solito. Lo avevo con me al museo, il giorno in cui ci siamo recati da Lord Davenport per visionare la cassaforte e son certo di averlo avuto anche al mio ritorno a casa, perché lo appoggiai sopra la scrivania del mio studio quella stessa sera. Da due giorni a questa parte, però, non riesco più a trovarlo. Ho cercato quel coso ovunque e…»  
«Ma certo, è ovvio!» gridò Sherlock, festoso. «Cielo che idiota sono stato e così lento poi... Mrs Hudson, lei è stata perfetta come suo solito. Watson, è fondamentale che si sbarbi a dovere come io le ho detto e non in maniera differente da quelle che sono le mie direttive, le raccomando. Io devo andare a Scotland Yard.»  
«Che ci va a fare?» mi chiese Mrs Hudson, con curiosità e fissando Holmes come fosse un matto, di certo del tutto sano non appariva nel suo saltellare a quel modo.  
«È perché ha perso il suo taccuino!» rispose Sherlock a posto mio. «Che straordinaria rivelazione, Watson, straordinaria! E non tema» gridò nuovamente Holmes in mia direzione «salterà fuori da solo.» Poi quel disastro di uomo sparì nel cubicolo di una carrozza, lasciandomi, per un’ennesima volta, con più domande che certezze.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**  
 


	12. Capitolo 11

Mi destai dal sonno dentro il quale ero sprofondato, appena dopo che il pendolo ebbe suonato le otto. Indolenzito tentai di mettermi a sedere ma un dolore lancinante al collo fermò la mia risalita, facendomi crollare nuovamente tra i cuscini. Com’era possibile aver dormito tanto male? Domandai a me stesso subito prima di rendermi conto di esser disteso sul sofà, dove mi ero appisolato. Non era stata una giornata entusiasmante, quella appena trascorsa, al contrario posso affermare di non essermi mai annoiato tanto. Dopo aver passato una mezza mattinata a bearmi degli apprezzamenti di Mr Finn riguardo l’ultimo mio racconto pubblicato sullo Strand, avevo curato malesseri stagionali molto poco entusiasmanti e decisamente non avventurosi. Mi ero lasciato cadere sul divanetto con l’intenzione di far riposare le membra, dopo aver forzatamente mandato giù della zuppa, ma a un certo punto la stanchezza accumulata e le ore di sonno perdute nei giorni precedenti avevano avuto la meglio su Edgar Allan Poe.  
  
«Holmes?» Chiamai il suo nome con un velo di apprensione mista a eccitazione, a quel punto della nostra amicizia era ormai inutile mentire a me stesso (così come il mio definirlo un amico) e la verità era che nutrivo un vibrante desiderio dentro di me. Avevo bisogno di vederlo, baciarlo e poi stringerlo in un abbraccio soffocante per poi lanciarmi in accorate dichiarazioni sussurrate a un orecchio. Durante le visite ai miei pazienti mi ero ritrovato spesso a figurarmi nella mente le sue forme, distraevo i pensieri e intanto udivo racconti per me insignificanti di sintomi e malesseri, tanto che in qualche occasione avevo costretto più d’uno a iniziare tutto da capo. Ora che pareva avessimo chiarito ogni dubbio, percepivo la mancanza di Sherlock in un modo viscerale e al punto che mi ero dato dello stupido per non averlo seguito ovunque si fosse andato a cacciare. Comunque, adesso non importava più perché avevamo la possibilità di rimanere insieme ed era questo a contare più d’ogni altra cosa. Inspirai profondamente, massaggiando la base del collo con tocchi brutali e nella speranza che l’indolenzimento passasse e fu allora che realizzai che avevamo la possibilità di restare soli, senza Mrs Hudson a disturbarci. Cielo, avremmo anche potuto lasciarci andare a… Speravo soltanto che anche Sherlock avesse simili inclinazioni, quella sera. Mi drizzai a sedere, caricato di un desiderio violento e intanto mi guardai attorno in cerca d’indizi. Ero più che certo che fosse rientrato in casa, a suggerirmelo era la coperta che mi era stata gettata addosso per proteggermi dal freddo e che ora giaceva aggrovigliata da una parte. In effetti non si trattava di un gesto poi così insolito, era già capitato in passato che mi addormentassi in poltrona o sul divanetto e di risvegliarmi ben al calduccio di un camino acceso o senza l’ingombro delle scarpe, ma non avevo mai badato a queste premure, relegandole a semplici gesti di umanità che s’usavano fra coinquilini. A me per primo era successo di volermi assicurare che lui non prendesse freddo o che si fosse nutrito a sufficienza con un pasto decente, ma ai tempi ero più che sicuro che non ci fosse altro e che la mia era una semplice amicizia. Beh, se per me in passato era stato così, adesso sapevo che per Holmes si era sempre trattato di più che di mera umanità. Quella sera, al ricordo delle numerose premure di cui ero stato oggetto nel corso degli anni di vita trascorsa al 221b di Baker Street, mi si scaldò il cuore. Ricordo bene la sensazione che provai in quel momento, un brivido caldo risalì lungo il mio corpo divampando al pari d’un incendio che arrossò le guance e nel contempo accese le mie più segrete fantasie. Ero eccitato al pari di un ragazzetto alle prese con i primi pruriti d’amore e, per mia immensa fortuna, l’oggetto dei miei desideri sbucò proprio allora dalla stanza attigua. Non indossava vestaglia, né giacca e la camicia era in parte slacciata mentre le maniche erano state arrotolate sino al gomito di modo che i polsi fossero ben in vista. I pantaloni scuri fasciavano le forme delle gambe così come le bretelle segnavano le linee dell’addome e quelle della schiena. Era tutto fuorché impeccabile in quel momento, con i capelli non incerati ma lasciati liberi e agitati sopra la testa. Capelli, dentro i quali aveva affondate le dita e che di tanto in tanto muoveva come a voler dare una svolta ai pensieri.  
«Ah, sei sveglio» mi salutò, fermandosi sulla porta e sollevando lo sguardo in mia direzione per poi dedicarmi uno studio attento e preciso alla mia figura.  
«Da quanto sei rientrato?»  
«Un’ora circa» mi rispose, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandosi cadere contro di essa in un gesto che la mia mente di allora interpretò come lascivo, ma che in fondo altro non era se non un briciolo di pigrizia. «A Scotland Yard ci sono stato per poco tempo, giusto per dare a Lestrade un paio di ordini, il resto della giornata l’ho trascorso nei bassifondi, tra gli irregolari e...»  
«Perché non vieni a sederti accanto a me?» lo interruppi facendo posto e scostandomi da un lato. Non che non mi interessasse ascoltare le sue spiegazioni e i suoi racconti, solo che preferivo di gran lunga poterlo stare a sentire da una distanza maggiormente ravvicinata. Lo vidi indugiare per qualche istante, quasi stesse deducendo le mie intenzioni di modo da poter agire di conseguenza, ma poi si decise a raggiungermi sul sofà. Quasi non scoppiai a ridere quando lo vidi prender posto così rigidamente, tenendosi lontano da me come se temesse di scottarsi o farsi del male. Nonostante il divertimento iniziale mi avesse posseduto completamente, fui colto anche da un moto di dolcezza che mi sconquassò le membra, poiché faceva tenerezza vedere un uomo della sua età così timido e restio che faticava a lasciarsi andare perfino con me. Holmes se ne stava infatti seduto in punta al divano, con le mani raccolte il grembo che torceva in continuazione e la schiena dritta e rigida. Era nervoso e lo si comprendeva facilmente dal mordicchiare delle labbra oltre che dallo sguardo rivolto al vuoto, occhi che saettavano inquieti a vagliare il filo di chissà quali ragionamenti.  
«Vorrei parlarti di una cosa che ritengo tu debba sapere» esordì Sherlock dopo attimi di chiassoso silenzio.  
«Riguarda il furto?»  
«No, è…» si fermò tossicchiando in quello che reputai imbarazzo, ma subito riprese a parlare e per mia sfortuna, lo fece senza preoccuparsi di guardarmi negli occhi. «Non è difficile capire ciò a cui stai pensando: pupille dilatate, respiro accelerato e la tensione che intravedo al cavallo dei pantaloni mi suggerisce che sei eccitato.»  
«E questo è un problema?»  
«Alla luce di quanto abbiamo la scorsa notte, no, non lo è. Tuttavia, ritengo ci siano dei particolari riguardo al mio passato che dovresti conoscere prima di decidere di approcciarti a me in senso fisico.»  
«Oh» annuii, anche se ben poco convinto e forse addirittura in parte confuso da quello strano discorso. Un lato di me non desiderava altro che agguantargli il collo e premerlo sotto il mio corpo, ciononostante restai fermo limitandomi a stringere i pugni così da riuscire a trattenermi a dovere. Approfonditamente conoscevo le espressioni di Holmes, pertanto ero certo che non si stesse approcciando a me con leggerezza, ma che esistessero ragioni profonde e che in un certo qual senso lo tormentavano.  
«Ti ascolto» mormorai e detto questo mi zittii, ricadendo indietro contro lo schienale.  
  
Holmes tossì nuovamente, gracchiando fuori una voce rauca e carica di tensione. L’ombra di paura nel suo sguardo mi agitava, riempiendo la mia testa di domande. Sapevo quanto poco fosse avvezzo a parlar di sé e a raccontarsi, pertanto di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse doveva essere importante. Fu per questa precisa ragione che gli afferrai una mano, con l’intenzione di rassicurarlo oltre che di spezzarne il portamento rigido. Un bacio sulle nocche e lo vidi rilassarsi, anche se impercettibilmente. Sorrisi nel vederlo più tranquillo e pertanto proseguii, risalendo lungo il polso al quale dedicai ben curate attenzioni.  
«Puoi dirmi tutto, amor mio» borbottai in un moto di romanticismo, sfiorandogli la pelle fresca con fugaci tocchi di labbra. Gioii nel percepire il suo battito accelerare, così come le sue mani scaldarsi tra le mie.  
«Sviluppai tardi» esordì Sherlock, dopo esser odiosamente sfuggito alle mie attenzioni, ritraendosi a me in una maniera che reputai odiosa «o, per meglio dire, in quella che mio padre ritenne essere un’età già tarda. Avevo compiuto dodici anni quando successe e naturalmente lui ne fu entusiasta, per fortuna mio fratello Mycroft mi risparmiò della sua presenza. Sapevo ciò che stava succedendo al mio corpo dato che le lezioni di Mr Pickworth erano state fastidiosamente esaustive in questo senso. All’età di dieci anni, infatti, papà mi disse che un nuovo insegnante si sarebbe aggiunto a quelli che già mi istruivano quotidianamente e che avrei dovuto dedicarmi anche a qualcosa di differente oltre che alle scienze, a lettere greche e latine, a filosofia e matematica, lingue straniere e musica. Papà disse che il mercoledì pomeriggio avrei ricevuto le speciali lezioni di Mr Pickworth, il quale mi avrebbe insegnato ciò che lui definì come: le cose della vita. Anatomia maschile e femminile, per iniziare, ma successivamente il sistema riproduttivo umano e poi le regole sociali del corteggiamento, oltre che alla maniera in cui avrei dovuto comportarmi con una donna dopo il matrimonio. Quali doveri ella avrebbe avuto nei miei confronti e in che modo dovevo e potevo esercitare i miei diritti su di lei o, in gioventù, su di una meretrice. Di quelle lezioni ricordo bene il mio totale disinteresse per la faccenda, oltre al candore nel far presente a Mr Pickworth che alle donne non ero affatto interessato; _faresti meglio a non ripetere sciocchezze del genere, hai solo da pregare Dio di non crescere invertito,_ mi aveva detto un giorno Mr Pickworth. Probabilmente fu memore di quell’esperienza che decisi di non preoccuparmi di nulla che riguardasse l’accoppiamento o i sentimenti e che avrei mentito a ogni domanda di mio padre riguardo al genere femminile. Soltanto Mycroft era a conoscenza dei miei più profondi pensieri, ma dato che le sue idee di “vita rispettabile” non erano poi molto differenti dalle mie e che le donne a stento le guardava da lontano (cosa che fa a tutt’oggi) non disse nulla a nessuno.» Sherlock fermò per qualche istante il proprio parlare, schiarendosi la voce. Avrei voluto dirgli una qualche cosa, ma in quel breve lasso di tempo non ebbi modo di riflettere seriamente su quanto avevo appena sentito e nemmeno d'intessere una qualche frase, perché subito lui riprese a parlare: «A sedici anni papà mi chiamò nel suo studio» ricominciò. «Informandomi del fatto che gli educatori, i quali da anni mi facevano lezione, sostenevano che fossi straordinariamente intelligente e che non c’era più nulla che potessi imparare da loro. Proprio come Mycroft fui accettato a Cambridge in età prematura. Mi venne chiesto quale indirizzo preferivo e io risposi che li avrei seguiti tutti, riservandomi la possibilità di scegliere in futuro quelle che sarebbero state le mie preferenze in proposito. Frequentavo medicina e scienze, corsi lingue straniere, letteratura, musica, arte, scherma, boxe ed equitazione. Ammetto che per i primi mesi fu difficoltoso persino per me, l’adattarmi a nuovo cibo e a stanze condivise con altri studenti, oltre che l’ambiente totalmente differente da dov’ero cresciuto… Tuttavia, ecco, gli stimoli intellettuali che ricevevo non erano minimamente paragonabili a quelli cui ero stato soggetto fino ad allora. La verità era che non ero mi ero mai sentito tanto felice, appagato e soddisfatto e anche se non nutrivo propensioni per le ragazze, né avevo amici o qualcuno che desiderasse per davvero ascoltare ciò che avevo da dire, mi sentivo in pace con me stesso. Per i miei compagni d’università ero soltanto quel ragazzino strampalato che occupava i laboratori per delle ore e dal quale era decisamente saggio tenersi alla larga. Ero completamente solo, ma per quanto tu lo possa considerare triste (e so che è così, John) io non desideravo di meglio. Un giorno, però, accadde un imprevisto: conobbi Victor Trevor. Il nostro fu un incontro sfortunato e del tutto accidentale, il suo cane mi azzannò una gamba, ma la ferita si mostrò talmente profonda che fui costretto a letto per un breve periodo. Victor si sentì così responsabile per quanto accaduto, che veniva a trovarmi tutti i giorni, portandomi libri e quotidiani di modo che mi fosse concesso di svagare la mente. In un primo momento ne ero quasi infastidito, a stento avrei accettato simili premure da mia madre, figurarsi se non trovavo strano avere uno sconosciuto tra i piedi per interi pomeriggi. Ciononostante l’intesa che si andò a creare fra me e  lui condusse a risvolti che avevano dell’incredibile e che sì, mi sorpresero vivacemente. Victor aveva un paio d’anni più di me, era attraente e sorrideva spesso, ma non era sciocco e superficiale come molti altri studenti, al contrario era intelligente. La cosa più incredibile di lui era che sembrava seriamente interessato a me e ad avere un rapporto di amicizia con quello stesso ragazzo ritenuto matto dai tutti quanti. Lui fu la prima persona in tutta la mia vita ad ascoltare ciò che raccontavo, non mi insultava come facevano i compagni d’università, ma rideva se dicevo un qualcosa di divertente e annuiva nel sentirmi parlare, come se avessi espresso un buon ragionamento. Erano sensazioni nuove, per me. Essere capito e accettato mi provocava un solletichio allo stomaco che mi toglieva il fiato e terrorizzava al tempo stesso. Fu in quel periodo che iniziai a pormi delle domande riguardo me stesso e le mie preferenze in termini di… come dire, compagnia reciproca. Mi era già successo di ritrovarmi affascinato dalla virilità maschile, tanto che taluni pomeriggi, quando faceva bel tempo, mi nascondevo sotto al faggio dal quale potevo osservare i membri della squadra di rugby nei rispettivi allenamenti. Nonostante ciò, le mie fantasie non si erano mai spinte oltre, non avevo mai nutrito interessi carnali nei confronti di un uomo. Finché non capitò di svegliarmi madido di sudore e con una dura eccitazione tra le gambe. Te lo confesso, fu spaventoso. Avevo deciso di escludere le emozioni dalla mia quotidianità e credevo sul serio che i sentimenti non mi sarebbero appartenuti, però, quella notte, al pari di molte altre che seguirono, mi masturbai pensando a Victor. Probabilmente fu l’inesperienza o il fatto che lui era stata la prima persona interessata sinceramente a me, ma provavo sentimenti violenti e al punto da fremere per vederlo o tenere un diario su cui annotavo ogni nuova sensazione. E questo è quanto» mormorò, assottigliando la voce in un sussurro quasi del tutto indistinto. «L’amicizia tra me e Victor Trevor rimase platonica» precisò immediatamente dopo, volgendo lo sguardo a me per la prima volta dall’inizio di quel lungo monologo «per questa ragione, e come avrai capito, non ho mai avuto con lui e con nessun altro delle esperienze. Volevo che lo sapessi.»  
  
Il silenzio che calò dopo che lui ebbe pronunciato l’ultima parola, non era carico di imbarazzo o teso, semplicemente mi servì per assorbire la quantità di informazioni ricevute in così pochi istanti. Misi da parte la gelosia per quel Victor, perché non era sicuramente il momento più adatto e scelsi anche di non pensare alla vita in totale solitudine di cui Holmes mi aveva raccontato, poiché anche quello era un argomento che avrei affrontato a tempo debito. In quel momento non desiderai altro se non sanare in qualsiasi modo fosse in mio potere, la paura che gli leggevo in viso e metter fine al timore vivo e palpabile di non esser abbastanza e che lo portava sino al punto di torcersi le dita.  
«Parli della tua verginità come se fosse un problema.»  
«Non lo è, ti posso assicurare che l’idea di essere toccato da qualcuno che non sia tu mi fa ribrezzo e di certo non mi vergogno di ciò che sono stato, né desidero rinnegare le mie azioni. È che non voglio deluderti.» A quell’ennesima, accorata e sincera confessione mi ritrovai a sorridere, irretito dall’immensa dolcezza dell’uomo che mi ritrovavo a dover fronteggiare. Forse fu in quel preciso momento che compresi di non poter in maniera alcuna farlo soffrire e altrettanto probabilmente fu lì che capii quanto realmente innamorato fossi di Sherlock Holmes.  
«Sei così bello» soffiai fuori, afferrando tra le mie una delle sue mani, in un impeto di dolcezza e passionalità che mi spinse a posare le labbra sulle punte delle sue dita. Lo baciai con tutta la delicatezza di cui ero capace, assaggiandolo e facendo mio l’odore della sua pelle e il pulsare del sangue nelle vene. «Non soltanto da un punto di vista meramente fisico, è il tuo animo a risplendere e brillare. Il tuo cuore, questo meraviglioso muscolo che ti batte nel petto e che accelera ogni qual volta che ti bacio, è quanto di più bello io abbia visto a questo mondo e poi la tua mente, oh è geniale e brillante, è unica e speciale. Amo il candore che mostri nel parlare di sentimenti e carnalità e persino il tuo timore di provocarmi un dispiacere. Sei limpido e sincero come nemmeno un bimbo è capace di essere, hai una bellezza rara, amor mio e delle più preziose. Comprendo la tua paura di deludermi, poiché anch’io nutro simili timori. Tuttavia voglio che tu capisca cosa per me, John Hamish Watson, significhi avere la tua verginità. Vuol dire possederti per il resto della tua esistenza, penetrarti la mente e divorarti il cuore. La tua virtù è mia e mia sarà per sempre.»  
«John» soffiò fuori Sherlock, in un ansito leggero che le mie orecchie catturarono e classificarono come se si trattasse di un gemito e del quale mi beai, ritrovandomi a essere eccitato ben più di quanto avrei dovuto.  
«John» riprese, distraendo il mio lambirgli il braccio «io non dovrei lasciarmi andare a tanto, perché sto lavorando su questo caso e… Ma confesso che l’idea di noi due che ci tocchiamo a vicenda mi sta talmente catturando i pensieri che fatico a concentrarmi sul lavoro. Ti prego, John, toccami. Toccami. Ne ho un disperato bisogno.»  
«Aspettami, torno subito.» Lo lasciai così, con un bacio a fior di labbra. Presi la porta e uscii di corsa e con l’intento di poter essere di nuovo al suo fianco il prima possibile.  
  
Feci ritorno poco più tardi con un’ampolla di olio che conservavo da tempo nell’armadietto dello studio e che solitamente prescrivevo per gli indolenzimenti muscolari. Lo reputavo adatto per le attività che io e Holmes avremmo intrapreso di lì a qualche minuto, dato che era assolutamente innocuo. Ero certo che nessuno di noi fosse ancora pronto per un rapporto completo, ma sarebbe stato interessante iniziare da una qualche parte e già più di un’idea mi vagava per la mente. Dopo che ebbi varcato la soglia del soggiorno, mi stupii nel non trovarlo dove lo avevo lasciato e tanto che per un brevissimo istante il panico mi strizzò le interiora. Si trattava della medesima paura che nell’attimo successivo, dopo che ebbi visto Sherlock rannicchiato su se stesso davanti al camino acceso, divenne pura emozione. La bellezza di quell’immagine scatenò in me prepotenti sentimenti: percepii uno sfarfallio agitarmi lo stomaco e poi un sorriso nascere incontrollato sul mio viso. Ero profondamente meravigliato da ogni cosa che riguardasse Holmes e se i primi tempi della nostra conoscenza a stupirmi era la genialità delle sue deduzioni, in quel momento era la sua pelle chiara a lasciarmi senza fiato. Candida pelle bianca, illuminata appena dalle fiamme che ardevano nel camino. Mi soffermai per lunghi istanti a osservare le linee del suo viso, a studiare con precisa attenzione le guance arrossate, le labbra gonfie e morbide e i capelli scarmigliati. Restai in adorazione della nudità sfrontata dei suoi piedi, le cui dita si agitavano come se anch’esse non vedessero l’ora di venir sfiorate da me. Sherlock era di una bellezza rara, insolita, divina e per certi versi forse addirittura irreale, azzarderei a dire eterea. Allo stesso tempo v’era una passione indomita in lui, una sensualità innata che accendeva prepotentemente la mia eccitazione, trasformandomi i pensieri in un’informe, quanto lasciva, matassa di fantasie ardite. Mi avvicinai a quel perfetto quadro d’autore con passo di carica, posando l’ampolla sul tavolino che solitamente utilizzavamo per il tè, senza metterci eccessiva cura. Concessi a me stesso il lusso di guardarlo e sorrisi nel notare che s’era slacciato la camicia e aveva levato le bretelle, tanto che i pantaloni erano evidentemente allentati. In un attimo fui su di lui, mi stesi sopra al suo corpo caldo e gli afferrai i polsi, che bloccai con una presa ferrea sopra la testa. Non feci caso all’irruenza delle mie intenzioni, né alla possessività del mio tocco. Tutto ciò a cui mi lasciai andare fu dettato esclusivamente da puro istinto oltre che da quell’eccitazione che, incontrollabilmente, mi dominava i sensi poiché troppo a lungo l’avevo repressa dentro di me. Lo baciai e nel contempo gioii del suo esser piacevolmente passivo, del suo farsi dominare con facilità e senza voler accennare a prender il comando della situazione. Lui che era prepotente ed egocentrico, che faceva del controllo di sé una vera e propria ragione di vita, adesso mi stava tra le mani e apriva la bocca unicamente per lasciarmi entrare, gemeva e si contorceva unicamente a causa mia. Schiacciarlo sotto di me, sentire le vene del suo collo pulsare e il piacere espandersi ed evaporare come fumo, era quanto di più bello avevo avuto la fortuna di poter sentire. Mi scoprii eccitato e voglioso, mi resi conto che il sapore della sua bocca era un puro nettare di cui mai sarei stato sazio. Affondai la lingua nella sua bocca e mi beai dei suoi tentativi di comprendere come funzionasse la meccanica di un bacio approfondito, e il suo riuscirci con pratica e dedita applicazione. Adoravo la maniera in cui mi toccava e come le sue mani mi sfioravano la schiena, aveva una delicatezza immensa e allo stesso tempo una passione carnale dentro di sé. Mi sentii amato e desiderato come non una volta mi era accaduto.  
«Dimmi come mi sento, Sherlock» mormorai in un soffio, mentre con le labbra non smettevo di torturargli un capezzolo che s’era appena inturgidito. «Deducimi, Sherlock. Deducimi» ripetei, preda di una cieca e irrazionale eccitazione.  
«Sei geloso di Victor» mi rispose senza esitare e sorridendo di un divertimento vero e sincero, per poi lasciarsi baciare appassionatamente. Aveva ragione, come suo solito. Non era stato niente di più se non un racconto su un amico, una sorta di amore platonico nutrito in gioventù e sebbene sapessi che non era affatto un pericolo per il nostro rapporto, aveva scatenato in me una possessività profonda. Sì, ero geloso di un ricordo, anche se era ormai niente. E avrei preso a pugni quel Victor Trevor prima di subito se avesse osato presentarsi a Baker Street, questo lo giurai a me stesso in un moto di follia improvvisa.  
«Spero tu non mi abbia parlato di lui unicamente per provocarmi, Sherlock Holmes o guai a te.»  
«Se ti ho raccontato del mio passato, è per farti capire, John» mi rispose, mortalmente serio «Victor è stata una fiammella che ha riscaldato i miei vent’anni, tu sei un incendio e non smetterai mai di bruciare.»  
  
Non aggiunsi altro e, d’altronde, nemmeno Sherlock pareva esser in vena di dire alcunché. Lo spogliai con frenesia, limitandomi a calargli di poco i pantaloni e ad aprirgli i lembi della camicia. Sentivo le sue mani sfiorarmi la schiena ormai nuda; non avevo idea di dove fossero finiti i miei indumenti e di come fosse possibile che non avessi altro addosso fuorché i calzoni slacciati, ma nulla m’importava se non le sue labbra che di continuo mormoravano un “toccami” che gli sentivo recitare come se si trattasse di una preghiera. Toccami, ripeteva baciandomi al contempo il lobo dell’orecchio che mordicchiava appena. Toccami, sussurrava, implorante. Toccami, gridava e intanto con le cosce strofinava la mia eccitazione, facendomi diventare pazzo. Toccami, urlò un’ultima volta, tremante e io gli obbedii poiché in suo totale potere. Accarezzai il suo petto, solcando le linee dei muscoli dell’addome che mi ritrovai a lambire con la punta della lingua e quando giunsi al suo sesso, non ebbi esitazione alcuna. L’olio che mi versai sulla mano fu sufficiente ad aiutare un movimento fluido. Sapevo come avrei dovuto agire, ma confesso che fu ugualmente strano percepire tra le mani un qualcosa di non proprio. Eppure, sentirlo indurirsi a causa mia riuscì ad annebbiarmi la mente e a irretirmi i sensi di una confusione crescente. Percepivo le sue mani masturbarmi con violenta delicatezza e nel frattempo io gli praticavo le medesime attenzioni, baciandogli un particolare punto alla base del collo per cui iniziavo a mostrare una preferenza. Che buon sapore aveva la sua pelle, dissi a me stesso prima di sentirlo mormorare un qualcosa di indefinito. Non erano sussurri di piacere dati dall’orgasmo imminente, né si trattava del mio nome, che a lungo aveva ripetuto. Questo pareva un discorso ragionato e parole con un preciso significato. Per un istante ebbi l’impressione che stesse dicendo: l’ho trovato, ciononostante non ci feci caso. Ammetto con una certa vergogna che non lo ascoltai e come avrei potuto? Preso com’ero dal piacere dell'amplesso, mi ritrovai a fare null’altro se non accelerare le carezze finché non lo sentii lasciarsi andare. Mi duole dire che non durò quanto nelle mie fantasticherie notturne avevo immaginato, ma fu ugualmente meraviglioso e l’espressione di puro e rilassato godimento che scorsi sul suo volto, era a dir poco impagabile.  
  
«L’ho trovato!» lo sentii dire, poco più tardi quando già tutto era finito. Avevo il suo orgasmo ancora a bagnarmi la mano e percepivo un’eccessiva sensibilità attorno al sesso, che di tanto in tanto si strofinava involontariamente contro al suo corpo. Ed era tutto così, oh, irreale e stupendo al tempo stesso.  
«Il tuo taccuino, John, è accanto al camino» mi disse, allungando una mano sino a riuscire ad afferrare il piccolo quadernetto che a lungo avevo cercato negli ultimi giorni. Non mi spiegai le ragioni del suo interesse, Sherlock Holmes da sempre era incomprensibile e pertanto mi dissi che era inutile sforzarsi quando, di sicuro, di lì a poco avrebbe avuto modo di farmelo sapere lui stesso. Rimasi piuttosto stupito dal fatto che quel tipo di eccitazione lavorativa e intellettuale che spesso provava durante un caso e che io ben conoscevo, fosse spuntata d’improvviso e in un momento simile e per il mio taccuino. Probabilmente era per via del fatto che mi sentivo ancora sconvolto dall’orgasmo da poco avuto, ma non mi posi ulteriori domande e ricaddi al suo fianco, incurante di quello stupido oggetto.  
«Avevo ragione» lo sentii gridare mentre lo sfogliava rapidamente, per poi vederlo sollevarsi di scatto e mettersi a sedere.  
«Ragione su cosa?» biascicai cercando malamente di riprendere il controllo di me. Come faceva lui, che soltanto pochi attimi prima si torceva e dimenava dal piacere, essere così concentrato e attento su una qualsiasi cosa che non fossero carezze e baci? Mh, avrei dovuto sapere che Holmes sarebbe stato stupefacente e incredibile persino durante l’amore.  
«Ma su Arsenio Lupin, mi pare chiaro. Non te l’ho detto? Sì, Watson, a quanto pare abbiamo fatto conoscenza del celebre ladro gentiluomo, ora si tratta unicamente di capire chi sia tra coloro che già abbiamo incontrato. Qui, tra le righe che ti ha scritto, non lo ha specificato. Immagino che faccia parte della sfida.» Lupin mi aveva scritto? Quando e perché avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? Soprattutto, però, in quale momento mi aveva rubato il taccuino e chi era tra coloro che avevamo incontrato negli ultimi giorni? Forse Micelli? O quel tale Bernard? Conoscendo la nomea che circondava il nome del più grande ladro di tutti i tempi, di certo, sarebbe potuto essere chiunque. Nonostante fossi preso e affascinato dall’idea di aver avuto a che fare con un uomo simile, non indugiai nelle domande e portai lo sguardo su Holmes. Sherlock si era alzato di scatto e aveva preso a camminare a passo deciso in direzione della sua stanza da letto. Tutto ciò che si preoccupò di fare, prima di lasciarmi solo con i miei dubbi, fu di fermarsi sulla soglia e di sorridermi. Un timido “grazie” giunse alle mie orecchie, riscaldandomi il cuore e per un frangente scordai tutto, Lupin e il taccuino, concentrandomi unicamente sulla violenta felicità che mi soffocò il cuore.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome di Arsenio Lupin è stato finalmente fatto. All’alba del capitolo 11, ma sarebbe stato poco credibile farlo prima, dato che il pov è di Watson. Sì, Lupin è fortemente intrecciato con questo caso e in modi articolati e complessi. Watson e Holmes lo hanno già incontrato e senza sapere chi fosse, ma questo lo svilupperò meglio nel capitolo 12.


	13. Intermezzo – Lettera d’un ladro gentiluomo

Al Dottor John Watson,  
221b Baker Street, Londra.  
   
   
   
  
Gentile dottore, perdonerà la mia sfacciataggine, ma mi permetto di scriverle queste poche righe unicamente per scusarmi del torto che le ho fatto rubandole questo taccuino, che sono certo essere prezioso per il suo lavoro d’assistente al ben noto consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes. Glielo faccio riavere perfettamente integro e, come avrà ovviamente già notato, senza aver sottratto nulla di quelli che sono i suoi personali appunti a cui confesso d’aver concesso una sbirciata. Mi sono azzardato ad aggiungere queste parole, delle quali potrà liberarsi non appena le sarà comodo, nella maniera che meglio crede.  
  
Ciò detto, esiste una ragione ben precisa che m’ha spinto a tanto. Questa “raison” ha un nome e un cognome e corrisponde a Lord Charles Davenport di cui, so, lei e Holmes avete già fatto conoscenza. Non fraintenda, confido in quelle che sono le abilità deduttive di Sherlock Holmes, poiché mi è nota la sua intelligenza (tanto quanto sono certo che la mia sia nota a voi altri); tuttavia e alla luce delle menzogne con le quali Lord Davenport ha ingannato voi e il detective ispettore Lestrade, mi sono sentito moralmente obbligato a intervenire di persona. Pertanto eccomi qua, a scriverle queste pagine in un inglese che mi perdonerà non esser perfetto.  
  
Non nascondo d’essere un ladro e nemmeno di provare una sorta d’infantile divertimento nel fare quel che faccio, anche se so che per molte persone è riprovevole l’idea di sottrarre un oggetto alla proprietà altrui, sono convinto che a questo mondo esistano crimini ben peggiori che rubare un dipinto o un gioiello prezioso. La menzogna è senza ombra di dubbio un reato ben peggiore che dell’abile borseggio, assieme all’omicidio naturalmente. Per quanto mi riguarda aborro la violenza, la condanno con tutto me stesso e non nascondo d’aver fatto del mio meglio per aiutare la polizia in qualche occasione (alla mia maniera s’intende) e ora so che lei penserà che la giustizia di un ladro non è giustizia, probabilmente ha tutte le ragioni nel crederlo e mi piacerebbe intrattenere con lei una discussione di questo genere, un giorno o l’altro.  
  
Ad ogni modo, come accennavo, mi sono ritrovato mio malgrado costretto a ingarbugliare una faccenda che di per sé era piuttosto banale. Il motivo è che non posso tollerare che di un furto commesso da Arsenio Lupin venga accusato un altro individuo. Da fonti molto più che attendibili sono venuto a conoscenza del fatto che il giovane Lucino è a un passo dalla forca e ciò, dottor Watson, è inaccettabile. Della responsabilità che mi assumo per il furto al British Museum ne va del mio buon nome, del mio orgoglio e, non meno importante, della vita di un ragazzo innocente. Onestamente non so dire quanto lei e Holmes sappiate o abbiate compreso di questa faccenda, ma mi ritrovo a scriverle con tutta l’onestà di cui un gentiluomo, seppur ladro, è capace e mi creda quando le dico che Lord Davenport è un bugiardo e che è i suoi sotterfugi sono ignobili quanto il nome che porta.  
  
Gentile dottore, legga attentamente le parole che le sto per scrivere e appena le sarà possibile le faccia leggere anche a Holmes, perché è a cui che mi rivolgo ora. Rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano è stato semplice quanto sottrarre i canditi dalla tasca di un bambino, così come l’ottenere la collaborazione del fido e leale Hanry, la guardia o di Catherine, la cameriera. So già quello a cui sta pensando: un furto di questa portata non è degno di Arsenio Lupin e infatti non è per la complessità che ho deciso di entrare al British Museum, né per la gloria della mia nomea. Qual è questa ragione? Ma la sfida, mi pare chiaro. La mia sfida a Sherlock Holmes. Come ho fatto, Mr Holmes, a rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano? E, soprattutto,  sarà la vecchia e cara Inghilterra in grado di catturare il geniale Arsenio Lupin?  
  
Ci incontreremo di nuovo e prima di quanto crede.  
  
  
  
À bientôt,  
Arsenio Lupin  
   
  
  
  
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, c’è un motivo per cui ho deciso d’inserire questo capitolo adesso. In un primo momento volevo metterlo come inizio del capitolo 12, ma poi ho creduto che un fatto così importante dovesse avere il giusto risalto. Sappiamo già, ma per deduzione di Holmes, che il taccuino lo ha preso Lupin e poi lo ha riportato a Baker Street. Questa è la ragione per cui l’ha fatto: per mandare un messaggio. Come ho già accennato a qualcuno nelle risposte alle recensioni, è tutto strettamente legato a Lord Davenport. La faccenda verrà sviscerata più approfonditamente, ma Davenport sapeva che il ladro era Lupin e ciononostante ha mentito a riguardo. I motivi, come ha detto Arsenio stesso, fanno ora parte della sfida. Holmes dovrà spiegare come ha fatto Lupin a rubare il gioiello, come ha convinto Hanry e Catherine a collaborare con lui e molto, ma molto di più…


	14. Capitolo 12

A cambiarmi d’abito non impiegai che una manciata di minuti, sebbene fossi più che sicuro che non fosse necessario agghindarsi per andare in un museo in piena notte, la maniera in cui mi ero ridotto poteva ritenersi indecente. Portavo addosso le tracce di quanto io e Sherlock avevamo fatto e non si sarebbe potuto in alcun modo equivocare, la camicia era sgualcita e probabilmente avrei dovuto domandare a Mrs Hudson il favore di sistemarmi uno o due bottoni, saltati nell’impeto della passione. Pertanto, dopo aver ritrovato il taccuino e letto le righe che Arsenio Lupin vi aveva scritto sopra, mi ritirai nella mia stanza da letto. Quando fui ridisceso in soggiorno rimasi sorpreso nel trovare Holmes in piedi di fronte alla finestra. Non si stava esibendo in nulla che non gli avessi già visto fare nel corso di anni di stretta amicizia, tuttavia ebbi la sensazione che si portasse addosso una sorta di preoccupazione che m’inquietò fin dal primo istante in cui posai gli occhi su di lui. Si trattava come di un’ansia che gli deformava i tratti del viso, gli faceva torcer le labbra e stringere le mani in due pugni che teneva ben chiusi dietro la schiena. Aveva quel portamento austero che lo contraddistingueva piuttosto spesso e adesso che s’era voltato, potevo distintamente notare il suo occhieggiarmi con una severità tale, che ebbe il potere di intimorirmi. Oh, di certo era sorprendente! Avrei dovuto esser abituato alle meraviglie di cui Sherlock Holmes era capace, ciononostante fui ugualmente rapito nel constatare che quello che mi trovavo ad aver di fronte, altri non era che il medesimo tremante uomo che fino a una decina di minuti prima mi stava tra le braccia e arrossiva d’imbarazzo. Com’era possibile subire un mutamento tanto repentino in un così breve lasso di tempo? Possibile che esistessero due Sherlock Holmes?  
«L’ha letta?» mi domandò, prendendo posto in poltrona e accavallando le gambe con eleganza.  
  
Quasi stesse leggendomi nel pensiero, Holmes roteò gli occhi sbuffando come se la mia inettitudine lo avesse infastidito. Ciò che mi divorò l’anima fu il notare il lieve rossore che gli imporporava le guance e che contrastava in maniera netta con la serietà delle sue espressioni. Mi ritrovai del tutto incapace a esprimere concetti che avessero anche solo un senso compiuto, pertanto mi limitai ad annuire e nel frattempo lo imitavo sedendogli di fronte. Mi spaventò la distanza che parve assumere in quei frangenti, nonché il distacco emotivo con il quale mi si rivolse pochi istanti più tardi. C’era una freddezza gelida nella maniera che aveva di parlare oltre che nella postura che aveva assunto, severo e austero, Sherlock mi occhieggiava da dietro la sua maschera di rigida compostezza facendomi vibrare un qualcosa dentro. Che fosse paura, eccitazione o un tragico miscuglio d’entrambe non ci pensai sopra troppo a lungo, al contrario preferii dedicarmi unicamente a un’attenta analisi delle espressioni facciali di Sherlock. Probabilmente se mi fossi sentito meno sicuro della nostra relazione avrei temuto l’eccessiva durezza del taglio delle sue parole, al contrario di quanto io stesso avrei potuto aspettarmi, però, comprendevo perfettamente le ragioni di tale accorata freddezza. Così come amavo averlo tremante tra le mie braccia, arrossato e vergine, veneravo lo Sherlock Holmes che dipingevo tra le righe dei miei racconti ovvero il medesimo uomo fatto come i ghiacci che ora mi stava di fronte. Sherlock ghignò appena, lo fece di un divertimento beffardo e insolente che mi scatenò un’ilarità prepotente. Mi ritrovai a ridere a mia volta e senza saperne la principale motivazione, lui rise di poco e fugacemente celandosi appena dopo avermi mostrato il divertimento che le espressioni del mio viso dovevano avergli suscitato. A quanto pareva, la radice dei miei ragionamenti e talune assurdità che ero stato capace di concepire in quegli istanti, erano tanto palesi da esser semplici da leggere al pari d’un libro. Al solito, dunque, altro non ero se non pagine ben scritte, per Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Nonostante l’indugio iniziale e qualche attimo che mi presi per decidere quale fosse la maniera migliore di rivolgermi a lui, a un certo punto di quel silenzio pacato e sereno, mi decisi per mantenere la formalità che Holmes aveva scelto nel parlare con me. Avevamo maturato per un tempo relativamente lungo quel nostro parlarci a quella maniera, il rispetto reciproco e un’intesa che era ancora indistruttibile e tanto ben radicata nelle nostre abitudini, da essere quasi impossibile da sradicarsi. Ora della fine, e nonostante l’evoluzione drastica che il nostro rapporto aveva subito, ci sentivamo comunque Holmes e Watson. Questo mai sarebbe cambiato.  
«Cosa ne pensa?» gli chiesi dopo un qualche attimo, trascorso a scegliere le parole più adatte.  
«Di Arsenio Lupin?» mi domandò in risposta, intrecciando le dita sotto al mento in una delle pose che su di lui preferivo ammirare a dispetto di tutte le altre. «Uomo straordinario, geniale, astuto e ottimo conoscitore dell’animo umano. Le sue imprese mi sono ben note, naturalmente seguo da tempo la sua carriera e confesso che l’occasione che ci è capitata è assolutamente propizia. Non mi sarei mai aspettato d’incontrarlo di persona, anche se so che è venuto in Inghilterra una qualche volta in questi anni non ho mai avuto la fortuna di poterlo incontrare.» *  
«Avrei scommesso che aveva stima di lui.»  
«Mi pare chiaro» mi rispose sottolineando con tono di voce lievemente beffardo quanto ovvia fosse stata la mia affermazione, avrei dovuto sospettare che un’intelligenza al pari di quella di Holmes trovasse degne di apprezzamento le imprese di Arsenio Lupin. In passato aveva ritenuto affascinante l’operato del professor Moriarty e di certo Lupin, a confronto del Napoleone del crimine, era del tutto innocuo. In buona parte mi vedo costretto a confessare che nutrivo io stesso una sorta di ammirazione per il famoso ladro gentiluomo. Ammirazione, che in quei frangenti si trasformò in un’appena accennata possessività. La stessa che mi fece storcere il naso e picchiettare nervosamente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona nella quale ero agitatamente affondato.  
«Non sono affatto geloso» mormorai, distogliendo il viso fattosi ben più rosso del normale e rispondendo a quella che era stata un’implicita affermazione di Holmes, palesatasi attraverso un sopracciglio arcuato verso l’alto.  
«Non ho detto niente» mi fece furbescamente notare lui. «Non ho potuto non notare l’intelligenza di Lupin così come in passato mi è capitato d’ammirare la furbizia di altri individui. Al pari di Irene Adler, giusto per fare un esempio a lei noto, Watson.»  
«Non sta migliorando la situazione, Holmes, non voglio nemmeno sentir nominare più quella… quella donna.» Di nuovo scorsi il suo sorriso, accompagnato in quest’occasione anche da una punta appena accennata d’imbarazzo. Non lo avrei mai detto, perché pur essendo io e lui in una relazione romantica, mi ero convinto del fatto che non concepisse sentimenti irrazionali come la gelosia. Eppure sembrava esserne piuttosto lusingato, quasi le mie attenzioni nei suoi confronti avessero assunto ora un valore aggiunto. Era come se gli importasse della possessività che nutrivo con sempre più prepotenza.  
«Questa gelosia è del tutto priva di senso» affermò, fintamente incurante «mi pare d’aver fornito valide prove a questo proposito e non meno di una mezzora fa.»  
«Andiamo, Sherlock, la tua verginità c’entra ben poco in questo caso. Sì, sono la prima persona ad averti toccato e che farà per prima l’amore con te e la sola idea non sai quanto mi ecciti; il fatto, però, è che  per te ben prima dell’affinità fisica esiste l’innamoramento mentale. Ciò che ti attrae in una persona è la fine intelligenza, la genialità e l’abilità nel farsi beffe di chi è più sciocco, specialmente se si tratta della legge o di un qualche importante dignitario. Per questo ti piaceva La Donna o un lato di te segretamente apprezzava il genio criminale del malefico professore, almeno in un primo momento. La tua concezione di fare l’amore è giocare una partita a scacchi, suvvia.» Ricordo che quelle parole scivolarono fuori dalla mia bocca senza che neanche me ne resi pienamente conto. Mi sentivo talmente preso dall’ammirare la bellezza sfacciata di Holmes, che compresi seriamente la portata di quanto avevo detto solo dopo che ebbi notato l’imbarazzo di Sherlock accendersi prepotentemente. Ciò che mi stupì fu lo scorgere anche di un luccichio particolare che gli s’era acceso nello sguardo, un brillare furbescamente malizioso che mi lasciò esterrefatto e sì, eccitato.  
«Noi abbiamo giocato a scacchi nel corso di questi anni» esordì lui, serafico e così vibratamente emozionato «significa che abbiamo fatto l’amore per tutto questo tempo?»  
«E non me ne sono reso conto una singola volta» dissi con durezza. «Non una dannata volta, John Hamish Watson ha capito una qualche cosa di te» sputai fuori con una punta in più di rabbia e picchiando con eccessiva violenza il pugno sul tavolino da tè, il quale tremò pericolosamente sotto il mio colpo. «Per favore, adesso parliamo d’altro.»  
  
Holmes non rispose, né aggiunse una qualche parola. Sembrò lievemente turbato dal mio atteggiamento furioso e dall’impulsività dei miei gesti, ma come al solito era talmente difficile scorgere un qualche tipo di sentimento sul suo viso che a stento posso affermare di aver visto il disorientamento che gli divorava lo sguardo. A oggi non so nemmeno dire se ignorò quanto avevo detto perché disturbato dalla rabbia che avevo espresso o perché gradisse per davvero di farmi un favore, alleggerendo il peso del rimorso che ancora mi portavo appresso e che usciva con così tanta rudezza. Fu fin troppo generoso, sempre Holmes lo era stato con me, l’unica differenza risiedeva nel fatto che quella volta potei ammirare da vicino e coscienziosamente tutta la capacità che aveva di farmi sentire meglio. Io accondiscesi la sua volontà e nonostante sapessi di non meritare affatto così tanta grazia, mi ritrovai a tirare un sospiro di sollievo e a soprassedere sulle mie turbe. Mi lasciai cadere contro lo schienale della poltrona e nel frattempo diedi un’occhiata all’orologio che segnava le nove. Il nostro incontro al British Museum era per la mezzanotte, pertanto avevamo ancora un po’ di tempo per far chiarezza su questa ingarbugliata faccenda, nonché riguardo alla breve lettera di Arsenio Lupin. C’erano tante domande che volevo porre e nodi che, più andavamo avanti in quell’indagine, più s’ingarbugliavano intrecciandosi incomprensibilmente. Quella pagina del mio diario, scritta con calligrafia elegante, evidentemente maschile e in un inglese impeccabile e pressoché perfetto, giaceva riposta sul tavolinetto basso, lo stesso che utilizzavamo per il tè e dove era stata persa una qualche briciola di tabacco da pipa che Holmes aveva rovesciato inavvertitamente perché colto da quello che io interpretai come un brivido d’amore.  
  
«Mi è concessa una domanda?» chiesi a un certo punto e desideroso di spezzare quel silenzio, così come di venire a conoscenza di almeno uno dei pensieri che il mio amico stava formulando. Holmes non mi rispose a voce, limitandosi a un cenno che mi fece con un gesto fugace della mano e roteando la pipa in aria in un agitarsi di dita e fumi che numerose volte gli avevo visto fare.  
«A che punto siamo con la faccenda del furto? Ho delle supposizioni, questo è ovvio, ma dato che già so che saranno errate, nutro il desiderio di saltare a piè pari il nostro consueto balletto e di andare direttamente alla parte in cui lei mi spiega. Perché non ci decidiamo a mettere le carte in tavola? Anzi, perché lei non si decide a dirmi cosa accidenti sta succedendo?»  
«Comprendo il desiderio di fare chiarezza» esordì lui, impercettibilmente rilassato «e quindi facciamola, se vuole. Primo e fondamentale punto a nostro vantaggio, Watson e tenga ben presente quanto sto per dire perché sarà fondamentale: Arsenio Lupin ha rubato il Cuore dell’Oceano e lui e lui soltanto è colui il quale tira le fila.»  
«Grazie, Holmes, sempre illuminante» risposi, con una punta di sarcasmo a cui lui reagì con quel fare scaltro che, solitamente, mi faceva vibrare un qualcosa dentro. Ci riuscì anche quella sera, a farmi tremare. La sola differenza risiedeva nel fatto che quella volta fui onesto nel dirlo a me stesso. Ero perdutamente innamorato di lui e viverlo lì e in quel momento, a quel modo e nel bel mezzo di un caso, mi suscitava sensazioni difficili da descrivere.  
«Direi che dopo questa lettera» proseguii, agitando il taccuino «anche un bambino capirebbe chi è stato, dato che contiene una confessione più che evidente. Il punto è come ha fatto e, soprattutto, dice il vero quando afferma di aver coinvolto anche Hanry e Catherine? A me pare del tutto insensata quest’affermazione, quale aiuto può aver dato la cameriera di Lord Davenport? Oltretutto, in quale modo può esser riuscito a convincere Hanry Scott a intervenire in un imbroglio simile? A meno che Lord Davenport non sia direttamente coinvolto con Lupin, il che spiegherebbe la collaborazione di Hanry e il fatto che questi abbia mentito riguardo l’identità reale del ladro.» Mi fermai soltanto allora perché in buona parte stupito dall’espressione rapita con cui Holmes mi guardava. Era come se gioisse del mio dedurre, del mio partecipare alle indagini così vivamente, quasi si sentisse orgoglioso di me e del mio volere per davvero tutto quello, le indagini e la vita che facevamo era parte integrante di noi e mai questo sarebbe mutato. Scelsi di non chiedergli nulla e di non soffermarmi su quel pensiero, sebbene si fosse insinuato nella mia mente, e la principale motivazione era che mi sentivo certo del fatto che saremmo finiti su ben altri territori e io volevo che mi parlasse di quel caso. Null’altro importava in quel momento se non teorie e supposizioni.  
  
Ancora, Holmes non mi rispose nell’immediato. Al contrario di molte altre volte, tuttavia, non pareva desideroso di farmi sapere che cosa avesse o meno capito di quell’imbroglio, il che mi portò a credere che nutrisse ancora dei dubbi riguardo a talune meccaniche riguardanti il furto. Dubitavo si sentisse inferiore a una mente come quella di Lupin, dato che Holmes era forse l’uomo più vanaglorioso che avevo conosciuto in vita mia. Non seppi mai dire da quale sorta di titubanze fu mosso, ma lo vidi indugiare o, per meglio dire, prendersi il proprio tempo con un fare comodo e agile. Magari stava soltanto scegliendo le parole più adatte o tentava di dipanare il giusto filo. Tutto ciò che feci fu di ammirarlo, nemmeno in gran segreto dato che oramai il mio venerarlo era più che palese. Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona con un movimento svelto e fluido, tirando al contempo una boccata dalla pipa. Impalpabili nuvolette di fumo gli uscirono dalla bocca, creando un vago alone attorno a lui. Lo osservai camminare con passo lento, studiato e ben calcolato e mentre le dita gli si torcevano attorno al bocchino. Per un frangente credetti addirittura d’aver esagerato con le questioni messe sul piatto. Tuttavia il timore non durò che per una manciata di secondi, appena dopo essersi fermato di fronte ai vetri che davano su di una Baker Street offuscata di nebbia, Holmes prese a parlare.  
«Quel giorno al museo venni colto dal dubbio in più d’una occasione, per due volte mi ritrovai a convincermi d’aver commesso uno sbaglio madornale e di certo non degno del nome di Sherlock Holmes. In un primo momento diedi la colpa alla distrazione che i miei sentimenti mi provocavano, mi convinsi che con una profonda meditazione sarei stato in grado di giungere alla conclusione di questo particolare caso. Compresi che la colpa non era prettamente da additare a me, soltanto dopo che tu, John, mi dicesti che cosa Scotland Yard aveva trovato delle ricerche che avevo indicato a Lestrade. Su questo, però, tornerò più tardi.» A quel punto si fermò per un paio d’istanti, tirò un’altra boccata dalla pipa mentre lo sguardo gli reggeva la vista del buio di una notte londinese come tante altre. «La prima volta che dubitai che le mie facoltà mentali fossero eccessivamente offuscate dalla passione, avvenne durante l’incontro con Mathieu Bernard. Qualsiasi cosa osservassi o mi ritrovassi a dedurre di quell’uomo, si rivelava perfettamente falsa. Era come se tutto in Mathieu Bernard fosse la perfetta costruzione di un personaggio teatrale. Oltretutto, tanti particolari di lui mi ricordavano te. Troppi, in effetti. La zoppia, la postura rigida e militaresca, il buon cuore nel donare un’eredità a un museo, i ricordi della guerra burrascosi le cui conseguenze si manifestavano in segni profondi sotto gli occhi (evidenza di chi dorme malamente e per troppe poche ore). Insomma, appariva come la recita d’un attore. Mi ritrovai a non capire con chi avessi realmente a che fare e per quale ragione un individuo dovesse creare ad arte trucchi così credibili, ma fu soltanto dopo che venni a sapere che Lestrade non aveva trovato nulla dalle ricerche fatte, che capii. Parliamoci chiaramente, John e bada che Lestrade non dovrà mai sapere quello che sto per dire o inizierà a credere di possedere dell’intelletto, nemmeno Scotland Yard è così inetta. Se Lestrade non ha trovato nulla su Monsieur Bernard, è perché non c’era niente da trovare e non esisteva alcun ereditiere francese, ex militare, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera... La successiva deduzione fu elementare e piuttosto semplice da comprendere: Mathieu Bernard era un uomo finto, un travestimento il cui scopo mi era, però, oscuro. Qui finalmente giungo al secondo errore in cui sono caduto quel giorno al British Museum. Quando ci venne mostrata la stanza personale di Davenport mi parve chiaro che non ci fossero segni di scasso, chiunque fosse entrato teneva con sé le chiavi e, ancor più importante, conosceva l’esatta posizione della cassaforte all’interno dell’ufficio. Certamente una mente acuta come la mia avrebbe senz’altro dedotto un simile dettaglio dalla parete usurata a lato del quadro, oltre che dall’esiguo valore quadro stesso, ma un’intelligenza comune? Avrebbe potuto un qualcuno come Lestrade o Gregson comprendere dove si nascondesse il gioiello? Mi fu evidente che il ladro era andato con sicurezza e senza perdere tempo, questo poteva indicare che non era un furto occasionale e che sapeva perfettamente quanto stava facendo e come lo stava facendo. Oppure poteva indicare che non era un ladruncolo, ma un qualcuno di molto scaltro o, ancora, un uomo che voleva far credere che il colpevole fosse interno al museo e tante, tante, tante altre teorie. Questo fu quanto riuscii a pensare quel giorno anche se molte delle mie deduzioni le ho coscientemente messe da parte perché convinto d’essermi sbagliato. Già, infatti, il nome di Lupin aveva iniziato a baluginarmi nella mente e fin da quando ebbi modo di leggere il rapporto di Scotland Yard. Era scarso e impreciso come al solito, vero, ma allo stesso tempo era chiarificatore in più punti. Veniva detto, e in questo ritengo che fosse piuttosto accurato, che l’ufficio di Lord Davenport era stato ritrovato al mattino successivo perfettamente in ordine, che le finestre erano chiuse dall’interno e che oltre la porta sorvegliata da una guardia non era entrato nessuno.» A quel punto fermò il fiume di parole con le quali mi aveva letteralmente sovrastato. Ancora ritornava, anche se in un’eco appena percettibile, un vago senso di colpa per esser stato causa di simili problemi. Quante altre volte, Holmes aveva patito i propri sentimenti per me, rallentando un caso? E ciò era avvenuto anche durante le faccende legate a Moriarty? Non ci volli pensare e, riportata l’attenzione su di lui, misi via ogni timore.  
«Come era avvenuto l’ingresso in quell’ufficio e quanto le voci di un fantasma potessero essere veritiere?»  
«Andiamo, non ci crederai? Sono sciocche superstizioni.»  
«Sì» annuì Sherlock, dandomi ragione e in una maniera tale che altro non fece che confondermi maggiormente «ma ogni superstizione nasconde un fondo di verità che viene reinterpretata o spiegata con miti e fenomeni non scientifici, fu così per il mastino dei Baskerville o per Emelia Ricoletti, ricordi il suo caso, Watson?»  
«Stai quindi dicendo che esiste un qualcuno che ha finto d’essere un fantasma? Ed è Lupin?»  
«No, John» negò Holmes con veemenza e facendosi più vicino a me e dopo aver camminato in mia direzione con un’evidente frenesia. Ora, infatti, egli si protendeva verso il mio viso come se desiderasse entrarmi nei pensieri. «Perché Micelli arriva al punto da farci introdurre nel British Museum in piena notte? Ed è certo che non sappia, anche se ammetto che è presumibile, che noi abbiamo carta bianca dal direttore stesso. Tuttavia, non questo il punto, ma è ben altro: cos’ha fatto Lucino di tanto grave che lo stesso Lupin teme che finisca sulla forca? Come mai Micelli ha detto che Davenport stava mentendo? Come poteva lui esserne così sicuro e al punto da rischiare tanto accusando un uomo potente al pari di un membro della camera dei Lord, e lui che è un libertino dichiarato e che non cela di frequentare meretrici o di sedurre qualsiasi donna piacente gli capiti d'incontrare? No, John, credimi e il mio cervello non sbaglia perché la logica e solo la logica mi suggerisce che Lucino e Arsenio Lupin sono strettamente collegati in qualche modo. Questo furto porta il marchio inconfondibile di una mente geniale come la sua. Tuttavia, e qui le menzogne di Davenport sono evidenti, la maniera in cui il rapporto della polizia sosteneva che fosse stata ritrovata la scatola in legno all’interno della cassaforte, era insolito e inoltre dove si trovava la firma di Lupin? Perché un uomo vanitoso e orgoglioso come lui avrebbe dovuto commettere un colpo di questa portata senza manifestare la propria identità? Lupin che ruba nel cuore dell’Inghilterra è un furto di eccezionale portata, eppure non c’era nulla che lasciasse a intendere che si nascondesse lui dietro tutto. Esisteva dunque un qualcuno in grado di emularlo? La risposta me la diedi in quei giorni di forzato silenzio durante i quali mi sforzai per capire. Soltanto un uomo geniale come Arsenio Lupin avrebbe potuto commettere un furto di questa portata, quindi perché non c’erano firme di alcun genere? Probabilmente la colpa era mia, confesso d’esser stato distratto e di aver impiegato del tempo scandalosamente lungo per arrivare a quella che è la mia conclusione del caso.»  
  
«Quindi lo hai capito? Come ha fatto a rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano?» Tremai nel preciso istante in cui gli occhi azzurri e brillanti d’eccitazione di Sherlock si posarono nei miei, un ghigno beffardo era apparso sul suo viso e ora lui mi osservava con quello scintillante sguardo che mi fece fremere il sangue nelle vene. Un respiro più faticoso rilasciai, era come se il cuore volesse saltarmi fuori dal petto. Ero in piedi e neanche mi ero reso conto di essermi alzato dalla poltrona. Percepivo unicamente il brivido della caccia, il pulsare del sangue nelle vene e la mente fremere d’idee. La lingua s’allappava come se fossero troppe le deduzioni che avrei voluto commentare o, al più, contestargli. Parole di meraviglia e stupore presero a corrermi ovunque, manifestandosi in un silenzio teso e carico di un sentimento diverso da quello a cui eravamo abituati. Era come se al nostro desiderio carnale, che entrambi di certo non avevamo sopito, si fosse unito un qualcosa di altrettanto potente. Il pericolo per un ladro in libertà, un mistero da risolvere e un caso che stava per concludersi e al tutto s’univa l’adrenalina che ci scorreva sopra la pelle. Mi ritrovai a un passo dal suo viso, desideroso di baciarlo come mai lo ero stato e tremavo d’una eccitazione ancor più potente di quella che nemmeno una mezzora prima avevo nutrito e alimentato.  
«Certo che l’ho capito» sibilò in un soffio che percepii al pari di un gemito «e non vedo l’ora di catturare Arsenio Lupin insieme a te.» La nostra vicinanza divenne eccessiva, quasi impossibile da sopportare. Vicini, eppure ancora non ci toccavamo se non con i fiati che parevano voler esser i soli ad accarezzarsi. Vicini, in una maniera scandalosamente pericolosa. «Non adesso, però. Abbiamo un paio d’ore prima d’esser costretti a muoverci.»  
«Due ore sembrano perfette, Sherlock, hai qualche proposta?»  
«Una» lo vidi annuire con una dolce leggerezza quasi imbarazzata che, ancora, scatenò in me una possessiva e violenta gelosia «cosa ne dici di… di giocare a scacchi, John?» Quella volta fui io a non aggiungere nulla e a evitare risposte che, sapevo, altro non sarebbero state se non sciocche e banali idiozie. D’altronde, afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca e tirarmelo contro per poi baciarlo, mi parve valesse molto più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.  
   
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La serie alla quale mi ispiro è ambientata alla fine degli anni ’20. Questa storia, invece, è a cavallo tra ottocento e novecento. La cosa sarebbe ininfluente in una qualsiasi altra epoca, tuttavia l’avvento della prima guerra mondiale che scinde in maniera netta le due ambientazioni storiche, è secondo me uno snodo troppo importante perché ci si possa stare a cavallo. Ambientare questa storia nel ’15 sarebbe stata forse la scelta migliore, tuttavia ho preferito non farlo perché gli assi politici di allora e la tensione a livello sociale era talmente complessa che ho preferito aggirare il problema, perché avrebbe influito troppo nella caratterizzazione dei personaggi di contorno. Mi sono presa quindi la libertà di retrodatare le attività di Lupin. Questo non cambia niente e lo dico dopo aver visto con attenzione le puntate della serie. Lo stesso Mathieu Bernard, per esempio, personaggio che ho scoperto (e che giuro mi è nato involontariamente) viene usato da Lupin in uno dei primi episodi della serie come mascheramento dello stesso Lupin il quale finge di essere un uomo biondo, ex aviatore per l’esercito francese di nome Bernard, ha una copertura adattabile anche ai primi dei novecento.
> 
>  
> 
> Annotazioni. Faccio notare che il continuo passare dal “lei” al “tu” è voluto, così come il chiamarsi per cognome che sarà una costante per l’intero arco della storia. La familiarità nel rivolgersi all’altro si assesterà definitivamente, ma credevo fosse un qualcosa che necessitava di un tempo di adattamento.  
> Purtroppo non mancano molti capitoli alla fine, come vi sarete accorti stiamo tirando le fila di tutto.


	15. Capitolo 13

Quando il vetturino fermò la carrozza, annunciando il nostro arrivo a Bedford Square, aveva da poco iniziato a piovere con intensità. Immerso in un riflessivo silenzio, Holmes mi sedeva di fronte. Aveva il volto trasfigurato da una maschera di freddezza e austera severità, se ne stava rigidamente composto con le mani guantate poggiate sulle ginocchia e la pipa dalla quale sbuffavano nuvolette di fumo quasi fosse una vaporiera. Da tanto era concentrato, il suo sguardo pareva fissare il nulla, eppure piuttosto spesso lasciava cadere le proprie attenzioni al di fuori come se la complessità dei ragionamenti che faceva necessitasse di un qualsiasi tipo di sfogo e, di conseguenza, si concedesse di ammirare la Londra notturna. Il fascino delle strade ammantate di nebbia, della pioggerellina che batteva sui ciottoli, la bellezza che risiedeva nello scalpiccio degli zoccoli dei cavalli o delle ruote della carrozza, avevano per entrambi un suono così familiare che mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi e a lasciarmi cullare dal dondolio lieve che pareva volermi vedere assopire. Erano stati giorni difficili, quelli appena conclusisi e mentirei se dicessi che il mio fisico non aveva risentito del poco riposo che mi ero regalato. Ciononostante in quei momenti non approfittai eccessivamente di quella breve pausa, poiché mi ritrovai a posar lo sguardo sul mio compagno d’avventure. Non avevo idea di quali altri pensieri egli stesse formulando e come e quanto questi avessero a che fare con Arsenio Lupin. Ero certo che stesse ancora riflettendo riguardo la lettera che ci era stata inviata e che in una qualche maniera sentisse il brivido per la sfida, oltre che la tensione per un confronto tanto importante. Al contrario di molte altre menti criminali che avevamo affrontato in passato, questa volta il pericolo per le nostre incolumità era stato messo da parte a pro di una sfida intellettuale senza pari. Un lato di me temeva che Holmes fosse addirittura preoccupato di poter perdere. Se su di lui avevo sbagliato molte cose a proposito dei sentimenti, mi sentivo più che sicuro nell’affermare che non era possibile per un uomo vanitoso come Sherlock sentirsi sminuito. Fui anche roso dal dubbio e più di una volta ripetei a me stesso che avrei in una qualche maniera desiderato essergli d’aiuto, anche ricordandogli che era Sherlock Holmes e che nessuno lo aveva mai battuto prima (fatta eccezione per Irene Adler, ma quello era un caso a sé e che a me per primo non andava di rivangare). Stavo già formulando una frase di rassicurazione, però non dissi nulla e rimasi zitto. C’era un qualcosa in lui che mi diede i brividi, mettendomi a tacere. Probabilmente era l’austerità delle espressioni del viso o l’alacrità dei pensieri, la cui complessità fuoriusciva dal tamburellare nervoso delle dita, ma non ebbi il coraggio di affrontarlo. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se lo avessi distratto con una qualche sciocchezza, pertanto rimasi in silenzio e riallacciato il filo della mia sonnolenza, serrai le palpebre.

Fu inaspettatamente Holmes a rompere il silenzio minuti dopo che avevamo lasciato Baker Street, spezzò lo stato caotico dei miei pensieri come un lampo che squarcia il sereno. Fu incredibile quanto le mie attenzioni si riportarono su di lui in meno di un battere di ciglia, gli bastò di fatti dire il mio nome per avermi ai propri piedi. Sorrisi di felicità, ma senza darlo troppo a vedere perché probabilmente quello non era il momento più adatto.  
«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Watson.»  
«Certamente» risposi con prontezza, ero sempre felice di potergli dare una mano in una qualsiasi maniera. Spesso mi era capitato di sentirmi messo da parte e avevo sofferto il mio non riuscire ad afferrargli i pensieri, era come se Holmes fosse secoli avanti a me. Per un periodo avevo addirittura pensato che non desiderasse per davvero avere la mia compagnia o che fungessi unicamente da biografo. Boswell, mi chiamava spesso e io, erroneamente, avevo creduto che per lui fossi soltanto uno scribacchino. Un qualcuno che ne esaltava le gesta e che lo dipingeva come l’uomo straordinario che era. Di nuovo e come troppo spesso succedeva di recente, misi da parte quei pensieri.  
«Domattina mi serve che tu faccia pubblicare un annuncio sul Times a mio nome e con queste esatte parole» disse, porgendomi un brandello di carta ripiegato a metà e che io scorsi rapidamente.  
«Lo faccio il prima possibile.»  
«È assolutamente necessario parlare con Micelli, anche se la cosa mi disturba dovrai essere tu a farlo. Non credere che io non lo capisca, d’altra parte sei pur sempre John Watson, ma sembra che tu abbia un ascendente su di lui. Si fida di te e noi dobbiamo approfittarne.»  
«Di che cosa dovrei convincerlo?» domandai, soprassedendo all’ennesimo complimento che mi era stato riservato e che Sherlock aveva lasciato scivolar fuori in mezzo ad altre parole, come se fosse di relativa importanza oltre naturale per me l’avere un ascendente su chiunque. Sapevo che non si trattava della verità, ma che quella altro non era se non una sorta d’interpretazione holmesiana dell’esistenza. Anche in quel caso, pertanto, soprassedei ed evitai di fargli notare che non ero più di un reduce di guerra che faceva il medico, perché provai il desiderio di non distruggere quella sua fanciullesca illusione. D’altronde mi tocca confessare che ciò che più amavo in Sherlock era il suo vedere il mondo con gli occhi candidi di un bambino. In quell’occasione, quel che aveva detto mi fece sorridere di un’appena leggera dolcezza. L’idea che per lui fosse da ritenersi nella norma che un uomo intelligente e talentuoso al pari di Andrea Micelli subisse la mia influenza, mi colpì tanto profondamente che faticai a riportare le attenzioni sul presente. C’era più amore in quella breve frase, che in tutte le poesie che erano state scritte.  
«A non denunciarci» annuì con una punta di preoccupazione che ebbe il potere di ricondurre anche me alla realtà «temo potrà andare su tutte le furie quando capirà che Lucino dovrà andare a Scotland Yard per fornire la propria testimonianza e ho paura che possa dire ciò che ha compreso, o sospetta, della nostra relazione. Alla luce di questa lettera che è in nostro possesso, e che presumo Lupin abbia scritto appositamente, Lucino non verrà mai accusato e oltretutto garantirò io stesso circa il fatto che un ragazzino così giovane e minuto non possa aver commesso un furto del genere, il che ovviamente corrisponde a verità. Ciononostante, Micelli è un passionale e ha l’orribile tendenza a non pensare prima di proferir parola. Sono quasi sicuro che con la collaborazione di Hanry riusciremo a tener buono addirittura Lord Davenport e poi Micelli è figlio di un dignitario ed è amico di Davenport stesso, soprassederanno a qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto. È necessario che tu gli faccia capire tutto questo, John.»  
«D’accordo» mormorai con l’intento di rassicurarlo «però, anche se dovesse arrabbiarsi, non credo arriverà mai a sporgere denuncia per sodomia. Comprendo la tua preoccupazione, ma quanto disse quella notte a Baker Street ritengo fosse la verità. L’Andrea Micelli che abbiamo conosciuto non farebbe mai una cosa simile, di questo ne sono sicuro.» Pronunciai quelle parole con un velo appena percettibile di preoccupazione, ero convinto di quanto stavo sostenendo, tuttavia non conoscevo quell’italiano così approfonditamente da poter essere sicuro di aver ragione. Ciò che non sapevo e di cui mi sarei reso conto di lì a poco, era che non mi trovavo affatto in errore. Quell’uomo e le sue convinzioni assolutamente fuori da ogni schema, ben lontane dalla morale inglese e oltre che alle parole che mi aveva già rivolto e che mi ripeté anche quella stessa notte, mi rimangono ancora oggi dentro e mai le potrò dimenticare.

Una volta che fummo giunti a destinazione, la pioggia aveva iniziato a farsi battente. Non era un fenomeno raro per la stagione, pertanto non ne fummo sorpresi. Tuttavia non eravamo preparati per affrontare uno scroscio così impetuoso. Feci il possibile per sistemarmi al meglio mentre vidi Holmes aggiustarsi il cappello sopra la testa, calandoselo con più forza e intanto allacciarsi per bene la mantella.  
«Fa  freddo» sussurrò scrollando di poco le spalle, appena prima di lasciare la vettura con una frenesia che riconobbi nei gesti così come nel luccichio dello sguardo. Naturalmente toccò a me di pagare per la corsa, lui non badava mai a sciocchezze di quel genere e soprattutto durante un caso. Già lo vedevo percorrere il breve tratto di strada che ci divideva dall’ingresso laterale del British Museum, lo stesso che il personale utilizzava per accedervi senza disturbare i visitatori. Sollevai di poco lo sguardo restando per qualche secondo inebetito mentre già la carrozza s’allontanava e fu allora che lo vidi: Andrea Micelli sostava sull’uscio spalancato, se ne stava appollaiato contro lo stipite e in una posa quasi lasciva teneva le braccia conserte e intanto occhieggiava con un velo di preoccupazione l’arrivo di Holmes, mascherando il tutto con un ghigno beffardo e provocatore. Ci accolse alle maniere del sud, con un calore che reputai eccessivo e toccando laddove non avrebbe dovuto e sebbene non m’importasse nulla delle mie stanche membra, ciò che mi premeva era che tenesse i suoi arti ben lontani da Holmes. Holmes, che per fortuna si ritrasse con agilità da quella sorta di fraterno abbraccio che poi Micelli volle donare a me.  
«Buonanotte, miei cari» esordì, stringendomi dentro un vigoroso strizzare di carni. Andrea, così mi ritrovai a chiamarlo nei miei pensieri, aveva addosso un odore che riconobbi nell’immediato poiché era il medesimo particolare miscuglio che ricordavo dalla notte precedente, lo stesso che sapeva di trementina, birra e tabacco, ma con un accenno di lavanda a rendere il tutto eccessivamente fastidioso. *  
«Buonasera, Micelli» lo salutai il più garbatamente possibile mentre sfuggivo alle sue attenzioni con la giustificazione di volermi appropriare della lanterna che giaceva posata a terra a fianco dell’entrata. Ebbi modo di guardarmi attorno per una manciata di secondi, giusto quel tanto che fu sufficiente per potermi calare del tutto in quelle atmosfere. Mio malgrado devo dire che mi stupii del gelido buio nel quale il corridoio era immerso, anche se era prevedibile che un museo avesse scarsa illuminazione durante la notte ne fui comunque impressionato. L’alone della lampada non andava oltre che pochi metri, illuminava a stento le pareti e mostrava di poco l’ingesso della saletta delle guardie che non era lontana da dove ci trovavamo. Se avessi portato lo sguardo sulla destra, invece, avrei senz’altro potuto far caso alle stanze ben più chiare e decisamente molto meno spaventose. Quel luogo era assai tetro, pensai in un frangente mentre iniziavo a comprendere le ragioni per cui le guardie temessero che spiriti malvagi s’aggirassero per camere e corridoi. Doveva essere spaventoso per persone poco istruite, il lavorare ogni notte in un luogo così angusto e buio e di conseguenza molto facile il credere nell’esistenza di un fantasma.  
«Dio benedica la danza delle ombre, occhi blu» esordì Micelli, distraendomi dalla mia alacre opera di deduzione che stavo ridicolmente portando avanti. Soltanto allora mi resi conto di quanto Micelli si fosse fatto vicino, mi stava a un passo e con insistenza fissava dentro le mie iridi, come se desiderasse studiarmi. Dopo un frangente di pausa che utilizzò per sorridere, egli riprese a parlare e lo fece con una sorta di malefico divertimento nel tono di voce che non mancai di notare.  
«Le luci della notte riscaldano il colore dei tuoi occhi» riprese «ed è ancor più intenso di quanto non ricordassi. Meraviglioso uomo e, oh, davvero meraviglioso.» Sebbene l’imbarazzo avesse già preso prepotentemente possesso dei miei pensieri, facendomi arrossire, fu Holmes ad attrarre la mia vista. Non potei non notare il suo tendersi impercettibilmente, il sospirare di frustrazione e dopo un attimo rilasciare un alito spezzettato. Ebbi la sensazione che stesse per dire un qualcosa, tuttavia tacque e non aprì bocca. Che fosse geloso? Che nutrisse una specie di possessività, ma si rifiutasse di mostrarmela? Probabile e anche se non potevo esserne sicuro, l’idea mi scaldò il cuore, risvegliando le mie membra intirizzite dal freddo.  
«Vorrei dipinger il tuo viso su di una delle mie tele» continuò Andrea «sfidando me stesso a trovar la giusta tonalità di colore e poi ammattendo nel vano tentativo di catturarti l’anima. Trasmetter passione, impeto e sentimento dev’essere un’ardua impresa per un miser uomo quale io sono. Oh, occhi blu, appari così diverso in questa notte buia e fumosa di nebbia.»  
«Diverso in che senso?» domandai, del tutto innocentemente e senza preoccuparmi di quello che avrebbe potuto rispondermi. Se avessi anche solo ipotizzato quanto gli stava per uscire dalla bocca, avrei taciuto.  
«Non saprei dire con certezza, ma hai l’aria di chi ha chiavato con gioia. È un’espressione particolare, ma altro non è se non un miscuglio di godimento carnale, desiderio d’ondeggiar di bacino e brama di poter star soli per farlo di nuovo.» Non fui mai certo, nemmeno domandandoglielo in futuro, ma mi convinsi del fatto che Sherlock si stesse deliziando del mio imbarazzo. Peccato che io non avessi alcuna voglia di ridere. Per istinto mi guardai intorno, teso e preoccupato e quasi temessi orecchie indiscrete. Eravamo soli, ripetei a me stesso dopo essermi reso conto che il mio sguardo si perdeva nel vuoto. Percepii la risata aperta e sincera di Andrea così come il ghigno storto del mio compagno il quale, al mio fianco, di tanto in tanto si lasciava trasportare da un vago divertimento.  
«Potresti smetterla di essere così… così libertino?» gli chiesi, scandalizzato «ricordo a tutti e due voi che non è propriamente legale.»  
«Tranquillo, occhi blu, non c’è nessuno» mi rispose Micelli, sorridendo beffardo. «La prima anima è Hanry che ci aspetta nella saletta e oltretutto non ho specificato con chi tu abbia fatto sconcezze» concluse, ammiccando e muovendo le anche avanti e indietro in un gesto assolutamente equivoco. Per mia fortuna fummo interrotti prima che la conversazione potesse trascendere su ben peggiori toni e fu proprio il capo delle guardie Scott a venirci incontro. Fisico corpulento, sorriso sincero e gioviale, lanterna alla mano che teneva a mezz’aria. Sostò a breve distanza dall’entrata della saletta ed ora era appena un poco proteso in nostra direzione, quasi desiderasse accertarsi che si trattava proprio di noi: «Mr Holmes, dottore.»  
«Buonasera, Hanry, sempre al lavoro, eh?»  
«Certo che sì, dottor Watson» annuì con fare pacioso «Non ho mica capito per cosa ci son dovuto restare. Tranne che accoglierci Mr detective e ovviamente anche lei.» **  
«Non tema, amico mio, lo scoprirà presto» intervenne Sherlock, incamminandosi verso la saletta e dichiarando una volta per tutte conclusasi quella che la sua alacre mente geniale, reputava come una conversazione vuota.

 

 

*

   
Grande quanto il nostro soggiorno, la stanza in cui le guardie si svagavano a fine turno, intrattenendosi talvolta in qualche chiacchiera o partita a carte che fosse, era in quel momento deserta. Poca illuminazione, tenuta viva da lumi di ben poca potenza e un freddo forse ancor più pungente che al di fuori. Al centro v’era un tavolo con una qualche sedia e sul quale capeggiava una bottiglia vuota di birra scura scozzese di pessima qualità oltre che a un paio di bicchieri, vuoti anch’essi. Si potevano notare una manciata di monetine e un mazzo di carte che giacevano sparse. Forse avevamo interrotto una partita, anche se in effetti Hanry era solo nella stanza, pensai prima di abbandonare il ragionamento. Sulla parete di fondo c’erano ganci a cui erano appese giacche e sciarpe e una panca in legno sulla quale le guardie avevano posato quelli che presumevo essere oggetti personali.  
«Immagino che questa stanza rimanga vuota durante il turno e che si riempia solo quando c’è il cambio, è corretto?» domandai ricevendo un muto apprezzamento da parte di Sherlock, il quale ripose immediatamente il ghigno che m’aveva dedicato. Arrossii appena, perché adoravo ricevere sue approvazioni e soprattutto quando questa concerneva il nostro lavoro. Venir apprezzati da Sherlock Holmes era cosa assai rara, non potevo dire che fosse capitato molte volte di vederlo soddisfatto da una mia domanda.  
«Che di certo, dottore, ci vengono solo per prendere quello che ci lasciano e poi vanno via. Almeno che non fanno la bisca, ma non succede che è sempre. Qualcosa la gioco anche io, ma non sempre. Bere nel pub è molto più che è bello.»  
«E mi dica, Hanry» domandò invece Holmes, guardandosi attorno con un’espressione che stava a metà tra il disgustato e l’incuriosito. Conoscevo a menadito il metodo investigativo che avevo io per primo contribuito a rendere celebre grazie ai racconti che pubblicavo sullo Strand, ero pertanto più che sicuro del fatto che il mio compagno stesse afferrando ogni particolare gli saltasse alla vista. Teneva la pipa spenta, stretta tra le dita che erano intrecciate dietro la schiena. Aveva un portamento quasi baldanzoso e il passo lento, studiato e ben calibrato. Pareva più che altro un gallo cedrone. Dopo qualche attimo preso forse per farsi attendere, riprese a parlare: «I suoi ragazzi sono ancora convinti che un fantasma si aggiri per il museo?»  
«Certo che di certo, Mr Holmes» gli rispose Hanry, facendosi inaspettatamente più vicino come se desiderasse non farsi sentire. Non mi era chiaro quanto quell’uomo credesse alle manifestazioni spiritiche di cui ci aveva raccontato, ma in quel momento ebbi la sensazione che fosse spaventato. «Don lo ha visto proprio questa sera: un fantasma correva nel piano di su. Non è riuscito a prenderlo, però. E Don corre veloce.»  
«E questo fantasma com’era? Fisicamente intendo» chiesi io, curioso mentre estraevo di tasca il mio taccuino, ben deciso a prendere appunti a riguardo.  
«Lui ha detto che c’aveva un mantello nero e un cappello da Mr ricco, una tubica.»  
«Una tuba e un mantello…» mormorò Holmes con fare meditabondo appena prima di posar lo sguardo su di me. Un sorriso gli si dipinse il viso, allargandosi di respiro in respiro e quindi un luccichio prese possesso delle sue iridi chiare, illuminandole di un tipo di sentimento che pareva un miscuglio di gioia e brivido d’eccitazione. «Ti ricorda qualcuno, Watson?»  
«Lupin! Ma certamente» esclamai, esaltandomi io per primo. Era quindi nel museo? In quei precisi istanti? E si trovava lì per noi? Ma, se così era, come aveva fatto a sapere che saremmo andati al British Museum in piena notte e proprio quel giorno? Non ne avevo idea e per mia sfortuna, Sherlock non parve intenzionato a spiegamelo. Così facendo, rimasi ancor più dubbioso che mai.  
«State dicendo che Arsenio Lupin è stato qui?» ci chiese Micelli, incredulo.  
«Watson ti ragguaglierà circa gli ultimi sviluppi» pronunciò Holmes, prima di dedicare tutti i suoi sensi all’uomo che, ora, stava all’ingresso.

Lucino entrò a quel punto. Timido, impacciato, minuscolo nella maniera in cui appariva e tanto piccolo e giovane che mi ritrovai a chiedermi come fosse possibile per lui essere figlio di Micelli, il quale era ben più muscoloso e prestante di corporatura. Lucino aveva lineamenti simili a quelli di suo padre, seppur a un occhio distratto questi sfuggissero per via dell’irsuta barba che Andrea portava. Parlava un inglese stentato, ma comprensibile e aveva un vocino sottile e fioco. Gli occhi, infine, apparivano ancor più grandi di quanto in realtà non fossero; egli li teneva spalancati, come se fosse terrorizzato. Ricordo che rimasi attirato fin da subito dalla sacca che reggeva a piene mani e che dopo qualche attimo rovesciò sul tavolo. Sguardo riverso a terra ma che spesso si sollevava in cerca, magari per istinto, di quello di Andrea. Andrea, il quale si fece avanti di pochi passi e che con fare incoraggiante spinse il giovane a confessare.  
«Devi raccontare a Mr Holmes quanto hai detto a me, ragazzo.» Titubante, Lucino si liberò della sacca, permettendo la scoperta di alcuni oggetti contenuti in essa e che apparivano della più svariata provenienza. Notai una collana, sicuramente d’oro, un anellino di poco valore, un paio di bretelle, pochi soldi e un mazzo di carte. Erano senza ombra di dubbio gli oggetti rubati alle guardie del museo. Che fosse questa la rivelazione di cui ci aveva parlato Micelli? Questo era ciò che lo preoccupava? Un qualcosa per cui persino il grande Lupin si era agitato tanto? Mi pareva assurdo, specialmente se considerato che altro non erano se non un mucchio di cianfrusaglie. C’erano troppi dettagli che sfuggivano alla mia comprensione, ma un fatto mi fu ben chiaro: il giovane Lucino era il fantasma di cui tutti avevano paura. Pareva ridicolo, constatandone il fisico. Eppure c’era qualcosa che mancava, ripetei nella mia mente mentre tentavo di ricordare quanto ci era detto da Hanry stesso, il giorno in cui avevamo fatto visita a Lord Davenport, ormai ben quattro giorni prima.  
«La divisa!» esclamai, preso da una frenesia che mi accese il tono di voce di una viva emozione «Hanry ha detto che una divisa era stata persa da una delle guardie.» Perché non era lì? Aggiunsi nella mia mente. Che fosse una coincidenza? Holmes aveva già collegato i fatti? O magri credeva che quel tale avesse perso giacca e pantaloni perché distratto o ubriaco? Probabile, assai probabile. Tuttavia era anche plausibile che fosse stato Lucino a sottrarla. Già, ma per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto farlo? Si trattava, e in questo non sbagliavo, di un ragazzo timido e restio persino alle chiacchiere, un qualcuno che di certo non ci si aspetterebbe a commettere delle illegalità. Ero talmente oberato di domande che di certo fu facile di leggermi in viso, forse fu a causa di quella mia palese confusione che Sherlock precedette ogni mia possibile parola, ricordandomi che avevo un dovere da compiere.  
«Watson, dovresti ragguagliare Mr Micelli, dico bene?» mi domandò Holmes. Non seppi mai spiegare da cosa nascesse quella nostra intesa, ma ero certo che si trattasse di un legame speciale. Un’amicizia già ben solida che aveva contribuito a formare un’unione forte e indissolubile. Potevo affermare con sicurezza quanto complesso fosse afferrare i pensieri di Sherlock, il più delle volte criptici e sfuggenti, ma in quegli attimi capii subito quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Era come se mi stesse permettendo di leggergli la mente,  quasi possedessimo una qualità e fossimo entrambi in grado di sondare i reciproci pensieri. In quell’occasione, il mio compagno voleva star solo con Lucino, desiderava che questi non si sentisse protetto dalla presenza del proprio tutore. Mi ritrovai ad annuire, con convinzione e sicurezza, concorde con lui nell’idea di far il possibile perché il giovane si aprisse e forse mai lo avrebbe fatto di fronte a Micelli. Un Micelli nervoso, irritato e confuso e che poco più tardi afferrai per la mano, trascinandolo via dopo averlo perso a braccetto. Non vidi il lampo di gelosia che prese a divorare lo sguardo di Holmes, così come le dita affusolate delle sue mani, stringersi convulsamente attorno alla pipa e nemmeno feci caso alle labbra rose dai denti, mordicchiate in un tentativo di sforzarsi di tacere. Era geloso e io non me ne stavo beando. Lo capii soltanto successivamente. Ebbi la grazia di comprendere che l’algido Sherlock Holmes fosse geloso di me, soltanto nei tempi a venire. Purtroppo quella notte ero troppo preso dal caso per poterlo notare, e me ne rammarico ancora oggi.  
   
Rimasti soli, io e Micelli iniziammo a passeggiare lungo il corridoio buio. Ciò che ricordo fu che dovetti subire lo sguardo confuso di Andrea il quale, preoccupato e in ansia per un figlio fragile e indifeso, aveva mille domande sulla punta della lingua. Fui io a impedirgli di parlare, sciogliendo già qualche d’uno dei nodi che lo divoravano e limitandomi ai fatti così come li conoscevo.  
«Holmes è preoccupato» esordii «teme che quanto sto per dirti possa spingerti a denunciarci.»  
«Oh, per l’amor del Signore, occhi blu. Mai, non lo farei mai e poi mai.»  
«Il che è quanto di cui sono convinto ed è per questo che sarò onesto: tuo figlio si è messo nei guai, ma sei fortunato dato che a quanto pare possiede un angelo che gli guarda le spalle. Vedi, qualche giorno fa io e Holmes abbiamo subito un furto. Il mio taccuino, questo taccuino» gli dissi agitandolo appena davanti al suo naso «è stato rubato dal mio studio, per poi ricomparire altrettanto misteriosamente qualche giorno più tardi. Io e Mrs Hudson, la nostra padrona di casa, eravamo convinti che si fosse perduto nel caos che Holmes lascia dopo il proprio passaggio, tuttavia non fu così, ma lo capimmo dopo averlo ritrovato. C’era infatti un’aggiunta, che era stata fatta con una bella calligrafia che non apparteneva a nessuna tra le nostre conoscenze personali. Si trattava infatti di una lettera di Arsenio Lupin, indirizzata a me. Scriveva che era stato lui a rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano, senza spiegare come e proprio per questo lanciando a Sherlock una sorta di sfida a catturarlo, a capire come avesse fatto a entrare nel British Museum e ad aprire la cassaforte. Più di tutto, però, in quella lettera c’era una frase. Non so spiegarlo, ma è come se Lupin si fosse preoccupato di discolpare Lucino.»  
«Per quale ragione lo avrebbe fatto?» chiese Micelli, senza capire e domandando un qualcosa a cui io non ero in grado di rispondere.  
«Questa è un’ottima domanda» intervenne Holmes, sbucando all’improvviso dalla stanza nella quale lo avevamo lasciato. Mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e pipa di nuovo accesa e fumante che era tenuta stretta tra le labbra. «Dobbiamo portare tuo figlio a Scoltand Yard.»  
«No, non se ne parla» gridò Andrea, con una sorta di rabbia mescolata a una ben scarsa convinzione. Che sapesse lui per primo ciò che era giusto o sbagliato? Doveva esser così. Ciononostante stringeva i pugni e nel contempo si tendeva pericolosamente.  
«Ascolta, il ragazzo ha ammesso svariate cose tra cui l’aver rubato gli oggetti che questa sera ha riportato, ha detto di non aver toccato nulla e di aver preso quelle cose per noia. Però c’è molto di più di quanto tutti e due voi non crediate. Innanzitutto, come faceva Lupin a sapere che saremmo venuti qui stanotte? Perché avrebbe dovuto discolpare il ragazzo da un’accusa? Solo per orgoglio personale? E soprattutto come faceva a sapere che Lucino rischiava tanto? No, Andrea» sussurrò Holmes, fumando vivacemente e facendosi più vicino a un dubbioso italiano. «Lupin è fra di noi, vive tra noi, è il nostro fantasma, la nostra ombra ed è molto più vicino di quanto pensiamo e non è tutto» affermò, a voce un po’ più alta «è necessario perquisire le vostre camere alla pensione; questo è fondamentale.»  
«Per quale ragione?» chiesi, senza capire dove Holmes volesse andare realmente a parare. Ebbi come il vago sentore che stesse succedendo un qualcosa che sfuggiva fin troppo alla nostra vista, lo compresi dall’espressione sul viso di Sherlock, ora tesa e preoccupata. Era nervoso e ansioso, ma che cosa lo agitava tanto? Cos’aveva fatto Lucino di così grave?  
«Per via di Europa» mormorò Holmes, a voce sottile e prendendo a fumare con ancor più intensità, era come se stesse cercando di radunare i pensieri uno accanto all’altro nel giusto ordine e la pipa gliene desse la possibilità. Pareva sciocco, ma io sapevo che era così. Mi sentivo uno sciocco a porre tutte quelle domande, tuttavia non v’era altra soluzione se non il sapere con certezza che cosa avremmo dovuto affrontare. Io volevo essere sicuro di chi avevo davanti.  
«Europa?»  
«Esatto, Watson» affermò Sherlock con un cenno del capo ma senza che io ci capissi un qualcosa di sensato. «Rembrandt, 1632, “Il rapimento di Europa”, dipinto che si trova esposto proprio qui e che Lucino ha ammesso di aver sostituito con una copia pressoché identica con l’originale. Copia che è appesa adesso in questo stesso museo e, caso strano, proprio in quella sala in cui il Cuore dell’Oceano veniva esposto. Curioso, non trovate?»  
«Un momento» proruppi, in un tentativo di prendere tempo mentre cercavo malamente di allacciare il filo del discorso «Lucino ha sostituito un quadro di questo museo con una copia? E come ha fatto ad averne una? L’ha dipinta lui stesso?»  
«Questo è impossibile» negò Micelli, con convinzione e intervenendo nella conversazione «dipinge per diletto e perché io glielo sto insegnando, ma non è così bravo da fare una copia perfetta di un quadro tanto complesso come quello. È impossibile sia stato lui.»  
«Infatti sostiene d’averla avuta da un certo Thomas Gray, un americano che risiede nella vostra pensione e che si intrattiene con la pittura amatoriale. Lucino dice che il vero quadro è nella sua stanza alla pensione e che quel tizio non sapeva niente della sostituzione. Andrea, comprenderai che è necessario avvertire Lestrade e che la polizia sia informata di quanto sta succedendo. Mi costa ammetterlo, ma Scotland Yard è necessaria adesso più che mai.»  
«Io… non sto nascondendo niente, te lo giuro, Holmes» disse, implorante. «Ma il fatto è che… Insomma, lo hai visto?» sussurrò seppur gridando e con un vivo sentimento di rabbia e paura a divampagli negli occhi. Un impeto che esplose sul suo viso, saettandogli nello sguardo in un modo appassionato e vibrante. Quell’uomo amava profondamente Lucino e lo capii allora. «Non sopravvivrebbe alla prigione.»  
«Non ci andrà» tentai di rassicurarlo io per quanto potevo «convinceremo Lestrade a lasciar cadere le accuse e Davenport che si trattava di una ragazzata. Te lo abbiamo già detto che è un brav’uomo.» Per un istante temetti addirittura che stesse per dirci di no e che non desiderasse far altro se non marciare deciso e convinto in direzione opposta e contraria alla nostra. Ebbi paura che Micelli non si sarebbe mai convinto ad andare alla polizia, la sua preoccupazione (giusta e lecita, se considerata la corporatura del ragazzo) era eccessiva ed esagerata.  
«D’accordo» si convinse infine, sorprendendo entrambi prima di chinare il capo come se si sentisse sconfitto.  
«Andatevi a preparare, ci andremo ora.» Vidi Micelli annuire e poi sparire dalla nostra vista.

Rimanemmo soli, io e Sherlock. Quasi senza rendermene conto tirai un sospiro che era come di sollievo e nel frattempo mi lasciai cadere all’indietro contro la parete spoglia. Forse sorrisi, perché in effetti l’idea di Lestrade costretto ad alzarsi in piena notte per un furto tanto banale, era piuttosto spassosa e ritengo corretto affermare che Holmes fu scosso dal medesimo divertimento. Nonostante ciò, le nostre risate scemarono immediatamente. C’era come un alone di preoccupazione in Holmes; che avesse a che fare con Lupin? Oppure erano le sorti di Lucino a impensierirlo? Forse si trattava di entrambe le cose.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» domandai a un certo momento e spezzando quello strano silenzio. Sherlock sollevò il viso, tirò un’altra boccata dalla pipa e quindi annuì impercettibilmente «in tutto questo, la divisa dov’è finita? Perché Lucino non l’ha riconsegnata?» Sorrise nel sentirmelo chiedere, e io con lui. Ma non si trattava di nulla di beffardo, al contrario era gioia pura.  
«Il mio Boswell» mormorò, facendosi più vicino e spingendosi tanto oltre da afferrarmi una mano e stringerla fra le sue. «Sostiene di averla persa» proseguì accarezzandomi il dorso con il pollice. «Dice che tutti gli oggetti rubati erano nascosti nella sua stanza, alla pensione, compresi i soldi che non ha mai speso. Tra questi c’era anche una divisa appartenente a un uomo alto, per la precisione. Questa, però, è sparita pochi giorni dopo che l’aveva sottratta e non è mai riuscito a trovarla.»  
«E tu non credi sia una coincidenza, giusto?»  
«Raramente l’universo è così pigro, Watson.»  
«Quindi riassumiamo: Mathieu Bernard e Thomas Gray, un francese che abbiamo incontrato e un americano di cui non sappiamo nulla se non che fa copie perfette di quadri celebri. Un gioiello rubato, un quadro sostituito, una divisa scomparsa… e un ragazzo solitario, timido e ritroso che arriva al punto di rubare e commettere azioni illegali. E tutto questo è connesso con Arsenio Lupin?»

«Esatto, dottor Watson!»

Nessuno di noi aveva parlato, di questo ne fui sicuro poiché conoscevo i toni baritonali di Holmes quanto le mie stesse tasche. La voce, inoltre, era relativamente acuta e proveniva dal museo ovvero da quelle stanze ricche di quadri, statue e oggetti di valore che mi stava alle spalle. Che fosse una delle guardie? Pensai scioccamente. A convincermi che si trattava di ben altro fu l’espressione di Sherlock. Era eccitato e, oh cielo, come gli brillavano gli occhi! Mi scoprii geloso e possessivo e mentre mi voltavo verso le ombre del corridoio, capii che avrei voluto quello sguardo soltanto per me. Non ci pensai però oltre, perché lì in fondo, immerso nel buio e illuminato da uno spiraglio di falce di luna che ora filtrava attraverso uno spazio fra nubi, c’era un uomo. Alto, fisico slanciato e vestito elegantemente. Portava una mantella nervosamente agitata e una tuba calata sopra la testa, s’appoggiava a un bastone che stringeva nel pugno di una mano e aveva un monocolo sull’occhio destro. Una risata, cristallina e beffarda, si librò nell’aria svolazzando allegra. Holmes si tese, ghignò del brivido della sfida e si protese in avanti, pronto a scattare. Il suo sguardo pareva quello di un animale a caccia, pronto a balzare sulla preda. Vibrava e si tendeva, eppure era fermo e immobile. Di quell’uomo misterioso, probabilmente, fissava, studiava e deduceva ogni cosa.  
«Ritengo di aver l’onore di parlare con Mathieu Bernard, dico bene? O forse dovrei chiamarti Thomas Gray? O ancora Arsenio Lupin?» Nel sentire quelle parole, pronunciate e voce un po’ più elevata, la risata di quel tale divenne più vivace. Dopo qualche istante s’inchinò, levandosi il cappello come in un gesto di riverenza.  
«I miei omaggi al celebre Sherlock Holmes» disse costui «e all’ottimo dottor Watson, naturalmente. Permettetemi di presentarmi: Arsenio Lupin, per servirvi.» Dopo qualche attimo lo vidi arretrare e quindi prendere a correre mentre le risa non celavano, ma aumentavano d’intensità. Holmes, ovviamente, sparì con lui, risucchiato dalle ombre della notte.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La trementina è una sorta di olio (o balsamo) ricavato dalla resina di una pianta, ancora oggi viene utilizzata in tante branche (addirittura in farmacologia) e una di queste sono le vernici.  
> **Ricordo, per chi lo avesse scordato, che Hanry parla rozzamente. Certe volte è sgrammaticato, altre invece fa ripetizioni e usa l’intercalare “ci”.  
> Il rapimento di Europa, Rembrandt, olio su tavola. Info. Mi sono presa la libertà di collocarlo al British Museum, ma è tutto inventato da me. Riguardo al quadro la vicenda si complica parecchio.


	16. Capitolo 14

Impiegai non meno di qualche istante prima di rendermi conto che la sagoma di Holmes stava sparendo dalla mia vista, inghiottita dal buio e che se non lo avessi inseguito ne avrei perduto le tracce. Sebbene non ritenessi Lupin un qualcuno di cui temere, non avevo intenzione di mancare un confronto simile e men che meno di lasciar Sherlock da solo. Non potevo esserne certo, ovviamente, ma dentro di me un qualcosa mi suggeriva che il noto ladro gentiluomo si fosse presentato al museo con la sola intenzione di farsi inseguire. Si trattava di una sorta di istinto che mi mordeva lo stomaco, ma niente erano se non teorie. Teorie, che ebbero conferma poco più tardi, ma che in quegli agitati momenti misi da parte, ben deciso nel non riflettere troppo intensamente. La sola cosa di cui parve importarmi fu di mantenere un contatto visivo sul mio compagno, il quale pareva dominato da una specie di furiosa sete che lo spingeva a metter un passo dopo quell’altro con inumana fretta. Indubbiamente partivo svantaggiato, considerato che la falcata di Holmes era decisamente più ampia della mia e che era più rapido nel saltare gli ostacoli, mentre io ero costretto a compiere uno sforzo maggiore per raggiungerlo e stargli al passo. Non potevo tuttavia negare che era in simili occasioni che la mia tempra di soldato si faceva vedere, concedendomi non esserne troppo affaticato. Non mi lasciai quindi intimorire dall’urgenza che Holmes parve possedere, e anche se a stento badai al percorso che stavamo facendo, corsi con tutta la velocità di cui ero capace e con nelle orecchie la risata beffarda di Lupin a cui era seguita una voce tagliente e ferma, acuta e sagace.  
  
Il tragitto fu alquanto curioso e ci condusse su per luoghi che mai avevo avuto modo di visitare, almeno per quel che ricordo. So che Holmes anche oggi sarebbe in grado di dirmi con esattezza i posti che toccammo quella notte, magari calcolando il tempo che avremmo impiegato se fossimo stati più rapidi. Io posso soltanto affermare che saltammo giù da una finestra, per poter uscire dal museo, ma che successivamente ci addentrammo in un labirinto di stradicciole e viuzze che non sarei in grado di ripercorrere a memoria. Aveva smesso di piovere, questo lo so con precisione e un pizzico di luna di tanto in tanto spuntava dalla spessa coltre di nubi che oscurava un polveroso cielo notturno. La nebbia intrisa di fumi e carbone si faceva fitta man a mano che incedevamo, talvolta ero invece costretto ad acrobazie per evitare pozzette d’acqua formatesi qua e là dopo l’impetuoso scroscio sceso non meno di un’ora prima. * Il fatto era che non avevo idea di dove Arsenio Lupin ci stesse conducendo, ma di qualsiasi luogo si trattasse non doveva essere dei più affollati. Mi fermai per un istante, indeciso sul chiedergli o meno una pausa ristoratrice, sbuffai e una condensa di vapore andò a formarsi davanti al mio viso. Faceva un freddo del diavolo e un’umidità che mi entrava fin dentro le ossa. Mi sistemai meglio il cappello, dopodiché sollevai il volto drizzando i sensi che mi permisero di rendermi conto che non c’era nessuno lì attorno. Holmes, poco avanti a me, procedeva di buona lena, schiena dritta, pipa tenuta stretta in una mano guantata e due occhi vispi e sagaci che potevo quasi veder luccicare d’eccitazione. Di tanto in tanto lo sentivo mormorare il mio nome, invitandomi a non perder tempo con muretti che, a suo dire, erano elementari da saltare.  
«Lo perderemo, Watson» mi urlò per un’ennesima volta mentre ci inerpicavamo su per un edificio dall’aspetto tetro e diroccato, che giaceva abbandonato da perlomeno un decennio. Fu unicamente il fiato corto a impedirmi di far notare al mio frettoloso compare che la nostra preda stava giocando con noi, allo stesso identico modo di come Holmes si faceva beffe di Scotland Yard tutti i santi giorni. Avrei gradito farlo tacere almeno per quella volta o che serrasse le splendide labbra che possedeva, ma a impedirmi di parlare fu proprio la sua schiena, ampia e ammorbidita dal cappotto, contro la quale mi ritrovai a sbattere il naso a un certo punto di quella folle corsa. Alzai lo sguardo, confuso e solo allora capii che Sherlock si era bloccato d’improvviso. Di fronte a lui una parete scrostata e crepata, mobili impolverati e parzialmente distrutti e una finestra priva di vetrate che s’affacciava su di una grondaia di precaria tenuta. Non servì che parlasse e nemmeno fu necessario per noi il vedere Lupin, sapevamo che era andato in questa direzione ed ero anche certo che cosa ci apprestavamo a fare di lì a qualche istante. M’affacciai quel tanto che mi fu sufficiente a notare che ci trovavamo al quarto piano e che fare quanto Sherlock stava certamente ponderando, era una vera e propria pazzia.  
«Oh, non ti azzardare» lo minacciai, frapponendomi fra lui e la sola via di fuga che aveva a disposizione. «Troppo pericoloso.» Non rispose a quella che forse era una fin troppo flebile intimidazione, ma si limitò a fissare la finestra alle mie spalle con sguardo corrucciato e un fare ben deciso nelle espressioni del viso. Era una pazzia e lo sapeva, ma pur essendo conscio del pericolo che rischiavamo non accennava a voler far nulla se non proseguire.  
«Io vado» disse, spostandomi da una parte. «Ha retto il suo peso, reggerà anche il nostro e tu non sei più massiccio di noi, che al contrario siamo più alti. Se hai paura resta pure qui, Watson.» Aveva una voce tesa dall’aspettativa, sottile e fastidiosamente non profonda. Quasi aveva sussurrato e non una volta mi aveva guardato. Mai seppi dire che cosa fu a farmi scattare in avanti, ma in quel momento e con un suo braccio già a penzoloni nel vuoto non pensai a niente, né feci un qualcosa che potrebbe essere considerato come sensato. Afferratolo per lembi della stoffa della mantella che portava, lo spinsi contro al muro con violenza.  
«Se cadi di sotto morirai di certo.»  
«Non essere sciocco» mi rispose lui, con quella sua solita boria in viso. Era come se mi stesse dicendo che ero un idiota a pensare a certe cose e che forse nemmeno uno yarder sarebbe stato così stupido da preoccuparsi della precarietà di un edificio diroccato. Probabilmente aveva persino ragione nel ritenermi tanto sciocco, eppure ebbi la netta sensazione che emozioni diverse stessero nascendo dentro di lui. Pareva gongolante e addirittura felice; che la mia preoccupazione fosse per lui motivo di gioia e che si sentisse protetto e al sicuro con me a fianco? Era un sentimento insolito persino per lo Sherlock che avevo imparato a conoscere negli ultimi giorni, ma l’idea confesso che mi scaldò il cuore.  
«Azzardati a morire, Sherlock Holmes e ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani» sibilai duro e risoluto mentre stringevo con rinnovato vigore la stoffa che mi scivolava fra le dita. Lo baciai allora, e lo feci con passione. Lo feci ben sapendo che non ci trovavamo a Baker Street, protetti e al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti. Lo feci anche se avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare a rincorrere quel suo criminale a cui tanto teneva. Sì, lo feci e non me ne pentii affatto. Sentii le sue membra tendersi e lasciarsi andare e poi il suo corpo abbandonarsi completamente a me, cedermi come mai ad anima viva aveva ceduto. Fui invaso dal suo odore, dal sapore della sua bocca che sapeva appena un poco di tabacco ed ebbi un brivido nel percepire le sue braccia che si allacciavano al mio collo e le dita che andavano a stuzzicarmi la pelle sensibile. Fu un baciarsi profondo, il nostro, sentito e vibrante. Un baciarsi che interrupi io stesso e mio malgrado, quindi oltrepassai la finestra e uscii sul cornicione.  
   
Fu da matti e di certo una delle cose più stupide che abbia fatto in vita mia. Quanto di peggio io possa ritrovarmi ad ammettere, però, riguarda il fatto che fu persino divertente e che il brivido che percorse il mio corpo mentre me ne stavo in bilico sulla grondaia di una casa appartenuta a chissà chi e che era decisamente poco sicura, è quasi indescrivibile da esprimersi a parole. Somigliava a un’eccitazione prepotente, resa ancor più emozionante dall’identità di chi stavamo inseguendo. So bene che sarebbe stato saggio il soffermarmi a riflettere circa la nostra sicurezza, era pur sempre un criminale, ma non persi tempo in pensieri futili. Certo fu rischioso, sarebbe bastato perdere l’equilibrio per un solo istante per finire giù di sotto, ma quando finalmente raggiunsi il tetto superiore, mi sentivo caricato di un appagamento vero e sincero. Era stato divertente e quel brivido anche dopo che fummo arrivati a destinazione non accennò a scemare. Avevo voglia di baciarlo di nuovo, di spogliarlo degli abiti e poi di fare l’amore lì dove ci trovavamo senza curarci del freddo o della pioggerellina fine e lieve che scendeva incessante.  
«Oh, non azzardarti a dire una sola parola o guai a te!» esclamai trattenendo a malapena le risa che soffocai in un colpo di tosse. Non mi era affatto sfuggita la sua espressione divertita, gli occhi che scintillavano nel posarsi su di me e le parole che si mangiavano le labbra, mordicchiate appena. Era come se una parte di lui desiderasse prendermi un po’ in giro per la maniera che avevo di darmi al pericolo, oltre che a lui, ciononostante rimase in silenzio. Bastò un’occhiata a intenderci, un singolo sguardo scambiato fugacemente che ebbe la tracotanza di fiumi di parole. Probabilmente eravamo sempre stati così, io e lui. Rendersene conto fu vivere. Comprendere che cosa mi ero perduto sino ad allora, invece, fu come morire.  
«Sei un inguaribile avventuriero, John, che tu lo voglia ammettere oppure no.»  
«Avventuriero…» borbottai, riacquistando un minimo di controllo prima di guardarmi attorno, fintamente curioso e ben deciso a non proseguire oltre con quel discorso. Già un velo mi ombreggiava lo sguardo e un evidente malessere aveva di certo attirato le sue attenzioni. Feci finta di nulla, per l’ennesima volta. «Dove siamo? E per quale motivo siam venuti fin qui?» gli domandai mentre l’interesse cresceva. Mi stavo rendendo conto di non riconoscere nessuno degli edifici da cui eravamo circondati e anche portando lo sguardo altrove, faticavo a mettere in luce i luoghi a me conosciuti. Non era per nulla semplice il vedere oltre i fumi sputati dai comignoli, ma mi parve di scorgere Saint Paul sulla destra mentre, da un’altra parte e piuttosto vicino a dove ci trovavamo, c’era il ponte delle torri. Il posto su cui poggiavamo le piante dei piedi era di esigua grandezza, niente più di pochi metri piani e si trattava di uno spazio circondato da altri tetti di differenti altezze e inclinazioni.  
«Le tue facoltà mentali sono ancor più lente questa sera, Watson» mi rispose spezzando il filo dei miei pensieri e riconducendomi con prepotenza verso la realtà. Già aveva mutato il proprio umore, constatai dopo aver fatto caso al tono di voce caricato di fastidio, lo stesso che solitamente riservava agli inetti poliziotti di Scotland Yard. Mi domandai che cosa avessi detto di tanto sciocco, ma non ebbi modo di fargli notare che quella zona di Londra mi era sconosciuta perché fu allora che la udimmo. Per una seconda volta quella stessa notte la risata di un Arsenio Lupin comodamente disteso tra l’inclinarsi di due tetti, si fece più elevata frapponendosi fra me e Holmes. Successe allora, che mi ricordai di lui, del gentiluomo ladro che faceva ammattire le polizie di mezza Europa. Sì, perché per un istante avevo quasi scordato per quale ragione fossimo andati sin lì, era come se il brivido del pericolo unito alla frenesia della corsa mi avessero fatto dimenticare tutto ciò che non riguardava me e Sherlock. Per quanto la mia mente avesse vagato altrove, dovetti ricordarmi che Lupin si trovava lì ed era sufficientemente vicino da essere a portata di voce. Il pensiero al quale mi dedicai subito fu che sarebbe stato impossibile raggiungerlo; Holmes lo aveva già notato? Decisamente sì, a giudicare dalla maniera in cui le sue iridi saettavano a destra e a sinistra e a come le labbra gli si tendevano in una smorfia scocciata. Lupin doveva aver studiato il percorso nei dettagli, ben sicuro del fatto che sarebbe stato inseguito. A suggerirlo era un asse in legno che gli giaceva ai piedi e che doveva esser probabilmente stato utilizzato come passatoia da un tetto all’altro. Saltar dall’altra parte era pericoloso, a meno di non volersi sfracellare al suolo e lo stesso valeva per le cime delle case circostanti: nessuna conduceva a quello. Ogni particolare della corsa nella quale ci eravamo lanciati era stato studiato nei particolari. Io e Holmes eravamo stati messi nel sacco da Arsenio Lupin.  
  
«I miei complimenti» gridò Sherlock, stirando un ghigno forzato mentre prendeva a passeggiare in tondo. Pareva un bestia in gabbia, osservai annotandolo sul mio taccuino assieme ad altri dettagli fisici del nostro interlocutore che riuscivo a vedere. «Ha scelto un luogo incantevole e strategicamente inoppugnabile.»  
«Grazie, Monsieur Holmes» rispose questi con un francese impeccabile, accennando un profondo inchino. Il primo particolare che constatai riguardava il fatto che quando parlava la nostra lingua non aveva alcun accento,  il che era notevole se si considerava che era straniero di nascita. Non avevo sufficiente luce affinché potessi annotare ogni dettaglio della sua persona, ma grazie ai raggi di luna che filtravano da dietro le nubi ebbi modo di carpirne un qualche cosa. Vederlo senza il mascheramento mi rendeva quasi impossibile credere che fosse lo stesso Mathieu Bernard con cui avevo intrattenuto più di una conversazione e sebbene la corporatura fosse del tutto identica, per ovvie ragioni, quel tale che avevo di fronte era completamente un’altra persona. Che stesse recitando un ruolo anche lì e in quel momento? Impossibile dirsi chi fosse per davvero Arsenio Lupin. Di certo le sue fattezze erano del tutto diverse da quelle di Bernard: capelli castani tenuti non troppo lunghi, niente barba o baffetti, forma del viso arrotondata e un monocolo stretto attorno a un occhio e dietro al quale ci osservava con un sentimento che identificai al pari della curiosità. Vestiva in maniera elegante ma sobria, la sciarpa bianca che portava attorno al collo non era stretta ma i due lembi penzolavano adagiandosi sulla mantella nera. La tuba era calata sopra la testa e un cordino dorato gli pendeva a lato del volto.  
«Un po’ teatrale, non trova anche lei?» intervenni invece io, ben deciso a far capire quanto ritenessi riprovevole tutto quello. Sapevo quanto Holmes ammirasse l’operato di quell’uomo e che se fosse stato per entrambi si sarebbero probabilmente riempiti di elogi a vicenda e già solo per poter dimostrare quanto superiori fossero nel ritenere un altro individuo loro pari. Non avevo dimestichezza con Arsenio Lupin, ma da quel niente che avevo di lui compreso, avevo intuito che non era poi tanto differente dall’uomo che amavo.  
«Mais certainement, docteur Watson» mi sentii rispondere «e non è questo uno dei piaceri della vita? Essere teatrale? Dovrebbe avere una certa dimestichezza col genere, vivendo a fianco di un uomo particolare come Holmes chissà a quante e quali mascherate avrà assistito da che vive a Baker Street.» Aveva decisamente ragione, ma non era tutto perché la sicurezza con cui ne parlava era strabiliante. Pareva un amico di vecchia data a cui avevo confidato i miei più intimi pensieri.  
«Mais oui, mes amis» riprese poco dopo «leggo spesso i racconti pubblicati sullo Strand e trovo che le vostre avventure siano decisamente appassionanti.» Non seppi spiegarmi le ragioni e neanche adesso che scrivo queste righe, ma quelle parole mi colpirono. Una parte di me fu quasi inquietata dall’idea che Lupin avesse compreso così tanto di me e di Holmes e della nostra vita quotidiana; che sapesse che eravamo amanti? Era impossibile, e lo sapevo, tuttavia un brivido mi colse scendendo giù lungo la schiena. Allo stesso tempo, però, ero ammirato dal fine spirito di osservazione che sembrava possedere e che tanto mi ricordava colui il quale amavo più di me stesso. Arsenio Lupin non era secondo a nessuno, nemmeno a Sherlock Holmes. Queste furono le ultime parole che mi appuntai, poi fu proprio il mio compagno che mi interruppe e dopo di allora non ebbi più modo di distrarmi.  
  
«Vi dispiace se andiamo immediatamente al nocciolo della faccenda ed evitiamo di perderci in ulteriori chiacchiere?» intervenne Sherlock, evidentemente seccato e senza nascondere d’essere spazientito. «Per prima cosa dovremmo rispondere alle domande di Watson, così da sedare la sua curiosità. Perché siamo qui?»  
«Bien» annuì Lupin, mettendosi maggiormente comodo. «Confido nel fatto che lei lo sappia, Holmes, ma per quanto io adori questa città, le prigioni inglesi non sono di mio gusto. Comprenderete quindi che dovevo evitare che l’ispettore Lestrade spuntasse d’improvviso tra una piacevole ciarla e l’altra. Sapete, a Gregory tende a pulsare una vena qui, sulla tempia quando è particolarmente nervoso e non mi andava di causargli preoccupazioni inutili.»  
«Quanta premura» borbottò Sherlock, stirando un ghigno.  
«Sì, abbiamo lavorato insieme a un caso o due in quest’ultimo mese, senza che lui ne sapesse qualcosa, mi pare chiaro.»  
«Oh, Gesù!» sbottai invece io, scandalizzato e del tutto impreparato a una notizia simile «si è travestito da poliziotto?» Come c’era riuscito? Furto, recita e inganno? Tutto qua? Era impossibile per chiunque, spacciarsi un poliziotto inglese e forse era proprio come aveva accennato Holmes stesso, il genio di Lupin andava oltre ogni immaginazione ed era pari unicamente alla sfacciataggine che anche in quel momento non mancava di mostrare.  
«Certamente» annuì Sherlock. «Altrimenti come avrebbe fatto a sapere che ci saremmo recati al British Museum quel giorno e a quell’ora per incontrare Lord Davenport? Oh, ma non credere sia finita qui. Lupin ha utilizzato molti altri travestimenti e più di quanti gliene siano necessari di solito. A iniziare dall’ereditiere, ex militare Mathieu Bernard, all’anziano Thomas Gray, sino a una più semplice guardia museale» annuì con, sul viso, una non troppo segreta ammirazione che fuoriusciva attraverso uno scintillio dello sguardo. Sguardo vivace e malizioso, di cui mi resi conto d’essere geloso. «Non so in quale modo tutto questo abbia avuto inizio e se esista una vera e propria ragione oltre al cospicuo valore del Cuore dell’Oceano, ma ciò che è stato fatto per rubare quel gioiello, mio caro Watson, va al di là del semplice furtarello. Per questo motivo rinnovo i miei complimenti. Ho sempre seguito il suo lavoro, Lupin e anche se ritengo che niente supererà mai in genialità i fatti che sono seguiti al suo arresto, lei ha compiuto un’opera che avrebbe messo alla prova il più paziente degli uomini. *** Immagino sia stato estremamente complicato il non morire di noia nel sentire i vuoti discorsi di Catherine, la cameriera o nel reggere un’intera serata con Hanry l’idiota. Confesso che io non ne sarei mai stato capace e badi che non sono solito confessare i miei difetti, tuttavia mi sento di dire che per recitare una parte occorre una buona dose di pazienza, che io spesso non possiedo. Mi duole ammettere che sopportai a stento una passeggiata al braccio della segretaria di Milverton, anni fa. Tollerare Catherine e le sue sciocche idee romantiche dev’esser stato relativamente noioso.»  
«Relativamente… sì» ghignò Lupin.  
«Comunque e per tornare al nostro furto, si trattava di una sfida, giusto?» chiese Holmes, parlando forse più con se stesso dato che non attese risposta e subito riprese con il proprio monologo. «Il colpo è stato naturalmente studiato nei minimi dettagli, a iniziare dall’edificio stesso e dal modo in cui questo è strutturato. Scommetto che una delle prime cose che ha fatto è stato di percorrere i corridoi del museo, dalle porte sino all’ufficio di Lord Davenport e che subito si è reso conto che era un’impresa impossibile, l’entrare dall’ingresso. Oltretutto, davanti la porta che conduce alla stanza di Davenport c’è una guardia ed entrare da quella parte avrebbe significato il doversi procurare una terza e una quarta chiave (oltre alle due che aprono la cassaforte) e poi il dover, ipoteticamente s’intende, far del male a qualcuno, il che cozza con la politica di non violenza a cui tanto è affezionato. Infine, entrare dalla porta sorvegliata avrebbe potuto comportare guai per la guardia in questione e questo è inaccettabile, dico bene?»  
«Brillante» annuì Lupin. «Prosegua, la prego. Voglio proprio sapere come ho rubato _le coeur_. Lei non è curioso, docteur?»  
«Moderatamente» gli risposi, ben desideroso di non alimentare il suo già smisurato ego.  
«L’accesso migliore erano dunque le finestre» proseguì Sherlock, deciso a mantenere la propria rotta e a non curarsi dell’atteggiamento sprezzante del ladro gentiluomo.  
«Il rapporto di Scotland Yard diceva che quelle dell’ufficio di Davenport erano chiuse al mattino successivo ed è impossibile chiuderle dall’esterno. Che sia stato Davenport stesso?»  
«Perché avrebbe dovuto?» mi domandò Holmes in risposta. «No, Watson, la finestra utilizzata si è chiusa alle spalle di Lupin dopo che lui ha lasciato la stanza. Il metodo usato è tra i più comuni e chiunque sarebbe in grado di attuarlo, è sufficiente una fettuccia molto sottile tra le due ante inserita preventivamente la prima volta che è entrato in quell’ufficio, ma prima di parlare di questo c’è dell’altro» disse, fermandosi per un istante e tossicchiando così da schiarirsi la voce. «Dunque, era cosa più che nota il modello di cassaforte in questione, dato che Davenport stesso ne ha dato sfoggio e con tanto di fotografia sui quotidiani, mesi fa. Presumo che la fotografia abbia fatto il giro del mondo e che Lupin si sia reso conto di come si sarebbe potuta scassinare da una prima occhiata; ricordo che lo compresi io per primo e bastò quel ritratto a farmelo capire. Occorrono le chiavi per poter aprire una porta simile oppure un’esplosione, ma farlo avrebbe potuto arrecare dei danni anche agli oggetti circostanti e l’ultima cosa che mi immagino, è Arsenio Lupin che rovina un ritratto di donna del cinquecento siciliano. No, il solo modo sicuro era usare le chiavi. Le due chiavi, per la precisione. Una appesa al collo di Davenport e l’altra tenuta in custodia da Hanry Scott, uomo ligio e fedele al proprio datore di lavoro, del tutto incorruttibile insomma. Arrivare a Hanry dev’essere stato semplice. Egli frequenta spesso un pub nelle London Docks, me lo ha rivelato Micelli, così come mi ha detto che più di una volta ha saputo di certe disavventure di cui è stato protagonista. Pare che in un’occasione sia crollato ubriaco nei pressi di Hammersmith Bridge e che una sera di non più di due settimane fa abbia perduto un’ingente quantità di materia grigia in un incontro di pugilato. Deduco quindi che sia stato relativamente semplice farlo bere, magari offrendogli qualche pinta di birra, che lui deve aver accettato poiché gratuita. Posso chiedere quale tipo di travestimento ha usato per non farsi riconoscere?»  
«Oh, le sarebbe piaciuto» sussurrò Lupin, balzando in piedi e prendendo a giocherellare col bastone da passeggio che fece roteare a mezz’aria con agilità «mi son conciato da marinaio, con tanto di falsa cicatrice lungo tutta la guancia sinistra e forte accento portoghese. Ah, un capolavoro sprecato con un branco di _idiots_.»  
  
«Un momento, fatemi capire» intervenni io, desideroso di mettere chiarezza dato che ci stavo capendo ben poco «Si è travestito da marinaio solo per far ubriacare Hanry e prendergli la chiave?»  
«Bravo, docteur!»  
«Come ho detto dev’esser stato piuttosto semplice» disse Holmes, interrompendo un canzonatorio applauso che era nato da Lupin appena qualche istante prima «e infatti la parte decisamente più complessa era legata a Davenport ovvero a un uomo abitudinario, diffidente e inavvicinabile. È impossibile sfilargli la chiave dal collo, nemmeno introducendosi in casa sua sarebbe stato possibile farlo dato che, in base a quanto mi è stato riferito da una delle cameriere che lavorano nel suo palazzetto al Pall Mall, egli si chiude in camera a doppia mandata la notte e non vuole che nessuno della servitù stia a meno di un metro da lui. Perciò era molto più semplice avvicinarsi da quello che è il solo lato scoperto: Catherine. Si tratta di una donna sola, che ha accesso a stanze con oggetti di grande valore. Una donna che vive con la sorella poiché nessuna delle due si è mai sposata. Romantica, sognatrice, legge Jane Austen o le grandi tragedie shakespeariane e brama ancora per il grande amore, nonostante abbia superato una considerevole età e non sia più appetibile. Non ha infatti né età, né ricchezze e nemmeno la bellezza, un uomo in cerca di moglie andrebbe a cercare altrove. Mi sono fatto una certa idea su come siano andate le cose, ma non posso esserne sicuro, anche se la mia ipotesi è molto più che logica. Quello che mi pare evidente, deducendo alcuni comportamenti di Catherine, è che qualcuno abbia fatto leva su di lei per ottenere qualcosa e probabilmente senza che lei ne fosse conscia. Il metodo più sicuro per restare al sicuro è far sì che le persone facciano ciò di cui hai bisogno, senza che lo sappiano. Tenersi dietro la linea di tiro, era la politica del professor Moriarty e ovviamente anche la sua, Monsieur Lupin. Per tornare a Catherine, dunque, conosco Watson come le mie stesse tasche e pertanto so quanto le manfrine in cui si esibisce a mo di gallo cedrone possano avere una buona influenza su di una donna, tuttavia una tra le reazioni che Catherine ebbe il giorno in cui la incontrammo, mi diede da pensare. Bastò una parola gentile e le sue pupille erano già pericolosamente dilatate e il rossore sulle guance decisamente evidente, parve sul punto di svenire e per niente se non un sorrisino. Fu allora che ebbi la conferma di ciò che avevo supposto: Catherine si mostrava sensibile alle attenzioni maschili e con molta più prepotenza rispetto a una qualsiasi altra donna che mi è capitato di conoscere. Non è insolito come tipo di comportamento, anche se non posso dire di conoscere sufficientemente bene il genere femminile per poter proseguire con questo discorso. C’era però un altro dettaglio di lei che mi colpì, la maniera in cui si era agghindata dei nastri nei capelli mi fece pensare che si stesse facendo bella per qualcuno, con metodi infantili e sciocchi, ma che nutrisse un sentimento molto forte non ricambiato e che, però, sperasse ancora in una buona risoluzione. Poteva essere una casualità? Non me ne sarebbe importato nulla se il soggetto in questione non avesse libero accesso a una stanza nella cui cassaforte è contenuto un gioiello di inestimabile valore. Quindi il comportamento di Catherine Smith, il suo atteggiarsi da donna che spera ancora di far breccia in qualcuno che, evidentemente, le ha fatto regali con uno scopo ben preciso, erano tutti segnali ovvi che qualcuno si era approfittato di lei.»  
«Non fraintendetemi, amo le donne» sorrise Lupin, sollevando le mani in cenno di resa «le venero e, cielo, non potrei vivere senza. Quella Catherine, però, è una delle più sciocche e insopportabili creature che io abbia mai incontrato.»  
«Per farla breve, Holmes, com’è andata con la chiave di Davenport?» intervenni invece io. Devo confessare che non avevo idea come avesse fatto a entrare nell’ufficio e di quale metodo Lupin avesse poi utilizzato per prendere ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
«La risposta è priva di certezze e sono tutte  supposizioni, quelle che io ho fatto sino a ora. Tuttavia so per certo che si tratta della verità. Nell’ufficio di Lord Davenport, Lupin è entrato due volte e non una. Davenport è un uomo abitudinario, tutti i pomeriggi prende la propria tazza di tè che Catherine prepara sapientemente. La prima volta che era dunque pomeriggio e forse era già in possesso della chiave di Hanry, ma essendo le cinque, il gioiello ancora esposto e pertanto era inutile aprire subito la cassaforte e non poteva attendere oltre dato che alle otto precise lui e Hanry chiudono il Cuore dell’Oceano nella cassaforte, se Davenport avesse mancato l’appuntamento perché addormentato, Hanry o Catherine sarebbero andati a svegliarlo.»  
«C’era un sonnifero nel tè, ma certo» mormorai, comprendendo finalmente com’erano andate le cose. «Ha indotto Catherine a drogare il tè di Davenport e poi è entrato senza farsi vedere e ha preso la chiave» proseguii «tuttavia c’è un particolare che non ho ancora compreso. Se Hanry e Davenport avevano hanno a tutt’oggi le rispettive chiavi, e abbiamo potuto noi stessi constatare che aprono entrambe la cassaforte, come ha fatto Lupin ad aprirla? Non poteva di certo farne una copia prima e poi sostituirle, non poteva essere sicuro di quale fosse la forma e oltretutto un uomo preciso come Davenport si sarebbe certamente reso conto subito del cambiamento, correndo ai ripari.»  
«Non mi dica che non ha capito ancora questa parte, docteur? Ah, mi delude, mon imbécile» urlò Lupin, prima di esplodere in una risata prepotente e che voleva essere scherzosa, ma che risultò a tratti persino fastidiosa. Percepii Holmes tendersi, vidi le sue mani stringersi due pugni stretti e il volto tirarsi di fastidio. Lupin non era un uomo che si poteva annoverare nell’elenco dei cattivi, certamente era egocentrico e vanaglorioso e sembrava possedesse l’innata consapevolezza di essere superiore a chiunque. Si poteva notare piuttosto spesso una punta appena accennata di condiscendenza nel modo che aveva di rivolgersi a noi, quasi ci stesse facendo l’onore della propria presenza e come se il solo nome d’Arsenio Lupin valesse oro. Ciononostante, quell’atteggiamento beffardo e sarcastico che riservava unicamente per me, era in grado di far innervosire il mio compagno come mai gli avevo visto fare. Uno Sherlock le cui labbra vibravano e le cui iridi saettavano senza sosta a destra e a sinistra, quasi fosse ancora alla costante ricerca di un passaggio per quell’altro tetto, il cui accesso ci era stato precluso.  
  
«Non temere, Watson» esordì Holmes dopo qualche attimo di silenzio «quella parte è talmente banale e noiosa che non ritenevo necessario d’informarti a riguardo. Non esiste altra maniera di duplicare una chiave che portarla da un fabbro e farne fare una identica. Tuttavia, lui non aveva i mezzi necessari nei momenti in cui s’è impossessato delle originali, pertanto ne ha fatto un calco. Non è difficile e tanto che potrebbe riuscirci un qualunque idiota. Basta possedere del materiale sufficientemente morbido, ma non troppo perché la forma non deve perdersi. Dopo si fa colare un qualche cosa di fuso, ferro o che so io, quindi si attende che raffreddi. È così che ha fatto? Utilizzando argilla? O che altro? Un panetto della creta di Micelli e che lei ha sottratto dalla sua stanza nell’alloggio dove risiedete entrambi? Sì, Lupin so anche questo. So come ha raggirato Lucino per poter ottenere da lui un qualche favore (favori come una divisa da guardiano della giusta misura). Il ragazzo ha parlato, questa notte e mi ha rivelato fatti interessanti. Fra le svariate informazioni che mi ha gentilmente fornito, ha detto che l’uomo americano che vive da un paio di mesi nella sua stessa pensione si chiama Thomas Gray, qui per una vacanza e che dipinge per diletto. Non ne ho le prove, ma sono certo che Thomas Gray sia Arsenio Lupin e poi, lei per primo lo ha ammesso poco fa al museo. Lucino ha confessato che avete fatto delle lunghe chiacchierate e che Thomas gli ha narrato della vita avventurosa fatta, però, ha anche tenuto a precisare che non è stato nessuno a spingerlo a commettere dei furti, così come a rubare un quadro di Rembrandt per poi sostituirlo con una copia che “casualmente” era in bella vista nella camera privata di Thomas. Sì, so persino questo e così come so che fra poche ore Lestrade perquisirà la camera di Thomas Gray, camera in cui ho mandato Hanry Scott a recuperare il quadro originale di modo che lei non lo possa far sparire. Oh, ma non è tutto. So anche che Davenport ha rischiato di rovinare tutto quanto con le sue sciocche idee e che quando ha saputo che era Arsenio Lupin ad aver osato rubare nel suo museo, si è prodigato affinché nessuno lo sapesse. Immagino che ne sarà stato furioso, tanta fatica e poi il suo nome viene cancellato così: in meno di uno schiocco di dita. Per questo si travestito da poliziotto, per fare in modo che Scotland Yard desse a me il caso. O forse mi sbaglio, Monsieur Lupin? E per quale stupida ragione? Per poter dire di aver battuto in astuzia Sherlock Holmes? Si annoia così tanto, Monsieur Lupin? Nah, non ho alcuna intenzione di sottostare ai suoi giochetti. Il giovane Lucino scatena in me una pena profonda e, mi creda, è raro che l’altrui sorte mi tocchi così profondamente. Ma approfittarsi di un ragazzo in cui solo difetto è quello di desiderare una vita che, a causa della sua cagionevole salute, non potrà mai avere e che è tanto ingenuo da credere per davvero di essere l’unico ideatore dei piccoli furti che commetteva, è stato ignobile da parte sua. So che è lei, Lupin, il fautore di tutto e lo giuro su quanto ho di più caro a questo mondo che smaschererò ogni più piccolo particolare del suo piano.»  
«Che intendi con questo?» chiesi invece io, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare e quasi spiacendomi nell’aver interrotto quell’accorato e appassionato monologo. Mi annotai mentalmente di porgli ancora molte domande, perché non avevo tutto ben chiaro, ma in quegli istanti non feci che chiedermi se non fosse stato proprio il comportamento che Lupin aveva mostrato nei miei confronti a scatenare una simile rabbia in Sherlock. Ci volli sperare e in futuro scoprii quanto vicino ero andato alla verità.  
«Voglio dire, mio caro Watson, che rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano non è stato che un gioco, c’è altro che bolle in pentola e questo “altro”, come accennavo, ha a che vedere con Europa. Bonne nuit, Moniseur Lupin e non tema, ci incontreremo di nuovo» gridò, esprimendosi in una teatrale riverenza. Dopo, Sherlock Holmes sparì da dove era arrivato.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Per poter collocare questa storia da un punto di vista climatico e ambientale, ho fatto qualche ricerca così da sapere con più certezza ciò di cui parlavo. La Londra di quell’epoca era abbastanza invivibile e più inquinata di quella di oggi, per via dei fumi prodotti delle fabbriche. Per questa ragione c’era sempre una nebbia molto fitta.  
> **Si riferisce al Tower Bridge, i cui lavori sono terminati nel 1894.  
> ***La faccenda dell’arresto di Lupin è riferito ai fatti raccontati nell’episodio quarto della prima stagione “L’arresto di Lupin”.
> 
>  
> 
> Annotazioni. Il capitolo non spiega tutto, come vi sarete resi conto dall’ultima frase ci sono ancora alcuni particolari che verranno chiariti proprio nel prossimo, che sarà il penultimo capitolo. Come avrete notato c’è un riferimento a “L’avventura di Charles Augustus Milverton” a un certo punto.  
> Due parole su Lupin:  
> Primo, tutte le frasi in francese le ho tradotte da me e mi paiono comprensibili, ma se è necessario ditemelo che inserisco una traduzione.  
> Inoltre, la caratterizzazione di Arsenio è ancora “sulle uova” perché è la prima volta che scrivo di lui. Tuttavia, io ho un’idea. Come ho detto mi ispiro alla serie degli anni ’70 e guardandola mi sono resa conto del fatto che l’immedesimazione dello spettatore è tutta su Lupin e che ci si ritrova a fare il tifo per lui, ad ammirare le sue gesta, eccetera… Nei fatti, però, Lupin è uno stronzo. Sì, decisamente molto simile al lato più provocatorio di Sherlock Holmes e forse abbastanza somigliante a quello che è Lupin III. Insomma, so che magari sembrerà una caratterizzazione un po’ forte in certi punti e magari persino esagerata, ma vanagloria, egocentrismo e l’essere un po’ saccente sono i perni del personaggio e mi piaceva esaltarli.


	17. Capitolo 15

Per quanto Holmes continuasse imperterrito a sostenere che Scotland Yard fosse composta da un branco di inetti con poco cervello e nonostante io per primo abbia scherzato con lui a questo proposito, devo essere sincero nel dire che non sempre gli davo retta. Mi duole dire che più di una volta mi sono ritrovato a ridere della loro incompetenza o a sbellicarmi di talune idiozie che la fastidiosa bocca di Mr Anderson aveva il coraggio di pronunciare, tuttavia non mi vergogno di ripetere che da sempre reputo Gregory Lestrade un brav uomo e un detective capace e volenteroso. Lo consideravo un genere di persona raro a trovarsi, il che significa sufficientemente umile da esser disposta a farsi aiutare alla bisogna, caratteristica affatto comune persino ai nostri tempi. Anche se mai avevo avuto il fegato di farglielo sapere, era il solo individuo su cui avrei riposto la mia vita. Dopo Holmes, s’intende. Avevo più volte, nel corso degli anni, tentato convincere il mio cocciuto amico a fargli un qualche complimento o almeno a concedergli un ringraziamento di tanto in tanto, quanto meno per la disponibilità che mostrava nei nostri confronti permettendoci di entrare su scene del crimine e luoghi di efferati omicidi. Sebbene mai avessi ricevuto una risposta positiva da parte di Holmes, non avevo perduto le speranze. La sorpresa avvenne proprio in quello che fu l’atto finale della più lunga ed estenuante notte della mia vita. Dovevano essere da poco passate le sei del mattino perché le prime luci si facevano largo attraverso le nubi notturne, io me ne stavo stancamente afflosciato in una delle poltrone del bell’ufficio che Lestrade aveva a Scotland Yard. Né io, né tantomeno Holmes avevamo dormito e questo lo si poteva facilmente intuire dall’espressione disfatta del mio viso o dal profondo annerimento che mi si era andato a formare a contorno degli occhi. Per fortuna il luogo in cui ci trovavamo era caldo e accogliente, altrimenti avrei rischiato di prendermi un malanno.

La stanza che fungeva da ufficio era modesta, ma piacevole a guardarsi; non la si poteva considerare elegante, tuttavia era discreta e molto ben tenuta. Tappeti di scarso valore e muri dai toni verdastri erano abbelliti con ricami non troppo elaborati che facevano da sfondo a un qualche quadretto appeso alla parete, di cui uno raffigurante la regina Vittoria. Un caminetto era stato sistemato dal lato opposto alla finestra mentre un’ampia scrivania ricopriva la quasi totalità della superficie. Scrivania, dietro la quale Gregory Lestrade si era seduto da non più di qualche minuto. Sguardo basso rivolto alla pila di fascicoli che erano sparsi un po’ ovunque e dita che non la smettevano di tamburellare su di uno scadente legno di ciliegio. Doveva esser stata una nottataccia anche per il nostro caro amico ispettore.  
«Lei ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, Lestrade» pronunciò Holmes, spezzando il silenzio scandito unicamente dal ticchettio dell’orologio da tavolo che mi stava di fronte e che la mia vista annoiata s’era ritrovata ad accarezzare sufficientemente spesso. Soltanto dopo di allora portai lo sguardo su Sherlock che, da un tempo indefinito, se ne stava ritto e in piedi di fronte la finestra. Pipa accesa e fumante stretta tra le labbra e pensieri indecifrabili resi tali da uno sguardo acuto, ma freddo e che ora teneva fisso sull’imponente fascicolo che ci dimorava di fronte e che riguardava l’attività criminale di Arsenio Lupin. Ammonticchiati precariamente accanto a un lume acceso, si trattava di rapporti di polizia e ritagli di giornale dell’ultimo decennio, scritti in differenti lingue straniere, che rimanevano precariamente in piedi poiché rette a stento da una cordaccia ormai logorata dall’eccessiva usura. La mole di furti addebitati ad Arsenio Lupin era spaventosamente imponente, aggiunsi tra i vari pensieri che formulavo mentre le nebbie che m’intorpidivano i sensi si diradavano poco a poco. Portai lo sguardo sulla cima di quella torretta, perché attirato dalla pagina del mio taccuino scritta da Lupin e che ora giaceva sulla sommità di quell’immenso plico di fogli.  
«G-grazie, ma diciamo le cose come stanno, Holmes. Senza le sue intuizioni non saremmo giunti alla conclusione del caso. Anche se non abbiamo il Cuore dell’Oceano, siamo riusciti a capire come sono andate realmente le cose, il che non sarebbe mai stato possibile senza di lei.» La voce con cui si era rivolto a noi era insolitamente roca e tesa di un imbarazzo sincero, il che mi portò quasi a sorridere. Era evidente il suo sentirsi lusingato da quel raro complimento e io più di chiunque sapevo quale tipo di rapporto corresse fra Holmes e Gregory, come amichevolmente oramai lo chiamavo. Ero assolutamente sicuro della stima profonda che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro, così come della tiepida amicizia che Sherlock aveva concesso al solo detective ispettore in grado di tollerarlo. La verità era che Lestrade aveva in sé come una profonda ammirazione per Holmes, stima che molto spesso sfociava in una sana invidia. Ben sapevo che non tutti a Scotland Yard tolleravano la nostra presenza, taluni sostenevano che il genio di Holmes sminuisse il loro operato facendoli sembrare degli inetti con poco cervello. Il che era assolutamente vero, tuttavia non una volta qualcuno si era permesso di contraddire la volontà di Gregory, il che mi faceva pensare a quanto fosse rispettato tra i colleghi. La verità, e per concludere il ragionamento, è che quel giorno mentre assistevo a un fanciullesco scambio di complimenti mi sentii quasi felice.  
«Arsenio Lupin… Chi mai lo avrebbe detto?» esclamò Lestrade, cambiando radicalmente discorso e prima di scrollare vigorosamente il capo mentre si lasciava cadere all’indietro e corrucciava il viso, in un’espressione che interpretai come tesa. Ora che il mistero era stato svelato doveva esser relativamente più semplice per lui l’intessere rapporti con i propri superiori. Ciononostante appariva ancora come troppo nervoso e tirato in viso, quasi si fosse convinto che la parte più complessa stesse per arrivare e probabilmente aveva ragione.  
«Abbiamo già allertato la polizia francese» riprese dopo qualche attimo «siamo più che sicuri che si muoverà in quella direzione e che prenderà una nave per tornare in Francia, ma controlleremo anche i treni. Lei è d’accordo?»  
«Sì, sì» annuì Holmes frettolosamente «però non credo che riusciremo a intercettarlo tanto facilmente.»  
«Stiamo controllando le stazioni e ho dato ordine di fermare ogni nave in partenza per il continente o per l’America, per poter esaminarne il contenuto. L’opera che stiamo mettendo in atto è gigantesca, Holmes, ha idea di quanti convogli lascino Londra ogni giorno?»  
«Ne sono ben consapevole» annuì, riprendendo a camminare in circolo al pari di un orso nella gabbia, prima di lasciarsi cadere sull’altra poltrona libera, quella che mi stava fianco. Avrei voluto che fossimo soli, pensai mentre osservavo il suo sbuffar di tabacco che bruciava come carbone. Io e lui, nessun altro. Per poter così carpire la radice di ogni suo pensiero e di modo che riuscissi a sciogliere il grumo di ansie e timori che gli deformavano i tratti spigolosi del viso, rendendoli corrucciati e sporchi di tensione.  
«Malgrado l’impegno che sta mettendo, Lestrade» riprese Sherlock poco dopo «è necessario che vi rendiate conto del fatto che Lupin potrebbe essere in questo preciso momento su di una carrozza o un treno che lo conduca in un'altra direzione, come il Galles o la Scozia e da lì potrebbe tornare in Francia. Ci sono molti modi di evitare i controlli e noi non possiamo essere ovunque e in qualunque momento.»  
«Avete già perquisito la stanza di Thomas Gray? Potrebbe esserci un qualche indizio…» intervenni a quel punto, desideroso di dare una mano così come di distendere gli animi fin troppo tesi e che in un certo qual senso agitavano anche me.  
«Gli uomini hanno terminato qualche ora fa» annuì Lestrade «ho mandato Gregson a occuparsene e di lui mi fido come di me stesso. Tutti gli effetti personali del cosiddetto Thomas Gray erano spariti e non c’erano indizi che lasciassero a intendere la sua prossima destinazione. La padrona di casa ha detto che il conto è stato pagato ieri dallo stesso Gray e che due bauli sono stati portati via e caricati su una carrozza nel tardo pomeriggio. Per farla breve, al nostro arrivo la camera era vuota e riguardo a Thomas Gray non abbiamo saputo nulla che già non ci era stato detto. Proprio come sostenevano Micelli e Lucino, Gray ha raccontato di essere un americano venuto a Londra con l’intenzione di trascorrere una vacanza. Aveva detto di avere la passione per la pittura e tanto che la stessa padrona di casa ha detto che le aveva donato un piccolo quadro di sua produzione, raffigurante uno scorcio di Regent’s Park, nessuno ha avuto dubbi riguardo la sua identità o le origini d’oltre oceano. Micelli stesso dice che l’accento era perfetto e che fisicamente invece appariva come un uomo di una certa età: lunghi capelli grigi e una barba incolta e una camminata claudicante, teneva inoltre la schiena incurvata in avanti come se avesse dei dolori» giunto a quel punto fece una pausa, affondando il viso nei palmi delle mani e sospirando. «Devo però dire che non è la mancanza di indizi a preoccuparmi» riprese, massaggiandosi la radice del naso «ma quello che abbiamo trovato.»  
«Che intende?» chiesi, confuso.  
«Voglio dire che “Il rapimento di Europa” era lì, nella stanza di Thomas Gray.»

Conoscevo il metodo con cui Holmes lavorava così come conoscevo me stesso, dopo anni di monologhi frenetici alle tre del mattino e silenzi lunghi per giorni, avevo oramai imparato a capire come veniva gestito un determinato caso. Solitamente la frenesia dei momenti iniziali lasciava spazio a un’approfondita riflessione, grazie alla quale il caso in questione veniva risolto. Era raro l’affrontare casi complessi come quello che ci trovavamo a dover risolvere, pertanto mi ritrovai quasi a non sapere la maniera in cui Holmes avrebbe reagito a quella notizia. Non avevo la benché minima idea di che cosa avrebbe fatto, se sarebbe balzato in piedi e corso via. Da lui ci si poteva aspettare di tutto, persino che prendesse a pugni il capo della polizia, cosa che era anche già avvenuta e che ricordo con un pizzico di divertimento. Ad ogni modo mi sorpresi e forse anche preoccupai, nel notare che invece che cominciare un accorata deduzione, si lasciava cadere contro lo schienale della comoda poltrona nella quale era affondato. La ruga sulla tempia tremava in quel particolare modo in cui era solita vibrare le volte in cui i troppi ragionamenti s’intrecciavano uno con l’altro. Lo sguardo insolitamente fermo e la bocca aperta di poco, mi fecero comprendere che Sherlock si era arenato e, cosa ancor peggiore, non riusciva a uscirne. Avrei voluto aiutarlo, ma l’impotenza prese possesso delle mie facoltà mentali.  
«Per quale motivo Arsenio Lupin dopo aver rubato un gioiello da un museo, convince un ragazzo a sostituire un celebre quadro con una copia identica che poi dimentica?» chiese Lestrade dando voce a quelle che erano le mie stesse domande.  
«Forse si è preoccupato per le sorti di Lucino» mi azzardai a proporre. «In fin dei conti si è introdotto due volte in casa nostra con il solo scopo di farci sapere che era lui l’artefice di tutto; potrebbe essere che abbia temuto per le sorti del ragazzo. Forse gli si è affezionato.»  
«Affezionato? No» disse Sherlock, sollevando il viso verso di me. «Sono più propenso a credere che abbia voluto alleggerire il peso sulle spalle del ragazzo in nome di un personale senso di giustizia, non in nome di un sentimento e per una ragione su tutto, mio caro Watson, dalle cronache è chiaro che Arsenio Lupin non ha tendenze da _invertito_ » disse calcando su quella parola con una nota leggera di astio che non potei non notare. Gli avevo già sentito quella parola uscir dalla bocca, la notte in cui mi aveva rivelato di Victor Trevor e della rigida educazione ricevuta. Era stato allora l’aveva nominata, ma fu in quel momento che diventò chiaro quanto traumatizzante doveva essere ancora per lui il venir giudicato in quella maniera dalla società. Io non ci avevo mai pensato, l’amore e la passione che alimentavo per Holmes erano ancora sentimenti nuovi e le cui pieghe erano del tutto inesplorate. Non posso, però, negare che sentirgli dire quella parola mi fece tremare un qualcosa dentro che somigliava al disgusto. Mi mancò il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo su Lestrade, ma sono certo che fosse inorridito alla sola idea. Per mia fortuna, Holmes cominciò di nuovo a parlare.

«A questo punto dell’indagine è fondamentale non perdersi in sciocchezze come i sentimenti, Watson. Quello su cui ci dovremmo concentrare riguarda il dipinto lasciato alla pensione. Non mi spiego per quale ragione prendersi tanto disturbo e poi non portarselo via… non me lo spiego davvero.»  
«E se in questo avessimo sbagliato?» domandai, non domo «se fosse stata un’idea di Lucino e Lupin non avesse indotto il ragazzo a nulla se non a farsi dare la divisa di cui aveva bisogno per potersi aggirare indisturbato per il museo?»  
«No, Watson» negò Holmes, scrollando il capo «tutto quello che è stato fatto per questo furto, è stato fatto con uno scopo ben preciso. Lupin ha studiato il British Museum con un’accuratezza e una precisione da far invidia. Ha badato a ogni scenario, a tutte le possibilità, studiando le entrate e le uscite e calcolando il tempo che occorreva per percorrere i corridoi dall’ingresso all’ufficio di Lord Davenport. Ha osservato personale di servizio e guardie, usato trucchi e travestimenti, è arrivato al punto di dettagliare con dovizia di particolari un mascheramento utilizzato per un idiota come Hanry Scott, parlando portoghese e fabbricando una cicatrice. Eppure, una volta ottenuto un dipinto di Rembrandt, lo lascia così. In una stanza. Perché non lo ha portato con sé? È uno scherzo infilare una tela nel doppio fondo di un baule» mormorò Sherlock, prima maltrattare un articolo di giornale scritto in tedesco e che portava la notizia del furto di una collana di diamanti avvenuta a Monaco di Baviera e con il quale da minuti aveva preso a giocherellare.  
«Del falso che ne avete fatto?» domandai, incuriosito.  
«L’ho proprio qui» ci informò, prima di alzarsi e circumnavigare la scrivania sino a raggiungere la porta che s’affacciava su uno dei corridoi e accanto al quale stava il dipinto, che era stato appoggiato contro la parete e coperto con un telo. Com’era possibile che non l’avessimo notato fino a quel momento? «Per ora rimarrà nel magazzino in cui custodiamo le prove, in attesa del processo che si farà e con o senza Lupin. Lord Davenport ha avanzato l’idea di distruggerlo, ma sarà lasceremo che sia la corte a prendere la decisione.»  
«A proposito di lui, avete deciso di non procederete contro Davenport?»  
«Abbiamo soprasseduto sull’aver nascosto importanti prove. Ha confessato di aver bruciato il bigliettino da visita che portava la firma di Lupin e che aveva trovato nella cassaforte chiusa, ma che non aveva intenzione di depistare le indagini. Desiderava soltanto che Lupin non si facesse beffe di lui e del British Museum e se volete saperlo, amici miei» mormorò prendendo a passeggiare «un lato di me sente di dargli ragione. Ho studiato approfonditamente quel fascicolo, i rapporti redatti su Arsenio Lupin mostrano quanto poco rispetti i corpi di polizia e come ami prendersene gioco. Se lo volete sapere, trovo che abbia un atteggiamento ignobile.»  
«E per il ragazzo?» intervenne Sherlock, stupendomi quasi. Avevo già avuto l’impressione che si fosse preso a cuore le sorti di Lucino, il che era da considerarsi insolito. Era raro che Holmes badasse a persone che non conosceva, già era molto se le considerava come esseri viventi e pensanti. Per quanto riguardava Lucino, però, avevo come il sentore che ci fosse in Sherlock quasi come una specie di preoccupazione. Non ne ero geloso, soltanto incuriosito perché era un atteggiamento insolito persino per un uomo come lui che piuttosto spesso serbava mille e più sorprese.  
«Lord Davenport non ha voluto denunziarlo. Lucino sostiene ancora di aver fatto tutto da solo, ma per sua fortuna Micelli è intervenuto convincendo Davenport del fatto che stata una cosa da ragazzi e noi siamo concordi nel...»  Il nostro parlare si interruppe allora, dopo che un deciso bussare alla porta spezzò quel rapido scambio di informazioni. Qualche istante più tardi un corpulento uomo fece il proprio ingresso nell’ufficio di Lestrade. Portava una tuta da lavoro sbiadita e strappata in qualche punto e teneva un cappello di stoffa stretto tra le mani, che mi fece dedurre fosse degli addetti al magazzino. Aveva sguardo chino e rivolto a terra e un prepotente accento del nord con il quale ci si rivolse.  
«Giorno, Sir. Sono venuto a prendere il dipinto, Sir, per potarlo giù.»  
«Faccia pure» annuì Lestrade, distrattamente. «Voi dovreste andare a casa, siete esausti e oltretutto qui non potete far niente. Vi informeremo nel caso di sviluppi e naturalmente se doveste sapere dove si nasconde Lupin o aver notizie del gioiello…»  
«Ve lo faremo sapere» annuii, allungandomi così da potergli stingere la mano. Finalmente eravamo liberi di andare, pensai mentre indossavo con fretta il cappotto, calcandomi malamente il cappello sopra la testa. Una volta pronto, mi voltai con un ampio sorriso verso Holmes ben deciso a offrirgli il braccio, ma rimasi a dir poco deluso nel constatare che aveva già imboccato la porta e che con fretta se n’era già andato.

 

 

*

 

Ritrovai Holmes a Baker Street qualche ora dopo averlo visto nell’ufficio di Lestrade. Arrivò col viso arrossato e il fiato corto, divorando i diciassette gradini quasi fosse domato da una sorta di frenesia incontrollabile che gl’affrettava il passo. Me ne stavo placidamente disteso sul divano, quando fece il proprio ingresso in soggiorno, spalancando l’uscio con così tanta poca cura, che questi sbatté contro la parete con insolita violenza. Holmes era decisamente mal ridotto per essere un uomo rispettabile, si portava addosso un’aria scarmigliata che in qualsiasi altra occasione avrei ritenuto adorabile, ma che allora reputai come decisamente non buona. A suggerirmi che una qualche cosa non andava erano gli occhi strabuzzati e quella lieve nota sconvolta con la quale si muoveva. Non si preoccupò di salutarmi, il che era da ritenersi nella norma e nemmeno si decise per proseguire a voce uno dei tanti ragionamenti che di certo il suo acuto cervello stava formulando. Dal canto mio e per quanto curioso fossi, non insistei nell’investirlo di domande e, drizzatomi a sedere, presi a osservarlo. La prima cosa che fece fu di gettare il cappello su una delle poltrone, in un secondo momento si liberò della pipa spenta, lasciandola sul tavolo. Da che era entrato non aveva smesso di camminare in avanti e indietro con un fare quasi frenetico che iniziò a sedare in me qualche preoccupazione. Si passava incessantemente le dita tra i capelli, come se tentasse di ravvivarli e nel frattempo guardava a terra. Sebbene non fosse un tipo d’uomo il cui fisico mostrava con facilità dei segni di cedimento, più di un dettaglio mi indusse a pensare che stesse abusando del proprio corpo. Come suo medico ero decisamente preoccupato, come suo amante dovetti però forzarmi nel non esagerare con i rimproveri. Sherlock Holmes aveva una ragione per tutto, dovevo soltanto comprendere per quale motivo era scomparso per mezza mattinata ricomparendo a quel modo. Mi limitai quindi a squadrarlo da capo a piedi in cerca di ferite, tagli o lividi e tirai un rumoroso sospiro una volta resomi conto che non aveva nulla di rilevante addosso.  
«Tu eri qui?» mi domandò a un certo momento e con un sincero stupore a colorargli lo sguardo. «Ecco spiegato perché eri tanto silenzioso!» aggiunse quasi con fastidio. Al solito doveva aver parlato con me senza rendersi conto che non mi trovavo nei paraggi, il che me lo fece apparire come ancora più adorabile di quanto già non fosse.  
«Ho provato a cercarti» tentai di giustificarmi «una volta uscito dall’ufficio di Lestrade ho perso le tue tracce e ho creduto che fosse più saggio tornare a casa invece di correre qua e là per Londra. Si può sapere dove sei stato?»  
«Quel tale» borbottò, agitando le mani a mezz’aria prima di liberarsi della mantella e della giacca del completo.  
«Quale?»  
«Sì, ecco…» proseguì mentre lasciava cadere le bretelle, le quali crollarono giù lungo i fianchi. Poi si tolse le scarpe che gettò nel corridoio con poca cura. Non che non mi piacesse vederlo spogliarsi, al contrario, ma l’agitazione che metteva nei movimenti e la preoccupazione che gli leggevo in viso, non mi invogliavano di certo a indugiare in sconci pensieri. «Lupin» assentì con una convinzione negli intenti che non riuscivo a comprendere, così come mi sfuggiva il senso di quanto stava blaterando «era lui. Quell’uomo scozzese era lui e poi il quadro…»

Fu a quel punto che mi decisi e presi la situazione in mano. Mi alzai dal divanetto con maniere dolci ma decise, scostando la coperta che m’ero messo addosso per non patire il freddo, dopodiché lo raggiunsi in centro al salone. Era mosso da un affanno esagitato e anche se non era da ritenersi raro che Holmes si lasciasse trasportare dalla frenesia o che fosse troppo nervoso per parlare in maniera chiara e concisa, quel mattino mi apparve come fin troppo caricato. Non mi ero mai permesso di intromettermi in quelli che erano i suoi pensieri riguardo un delitto o un qualsiasi altro caso, ma quanto capitato fra noi nei giorni passati mi diede il coraggio di farmi avanti. Incredibilmente e invece che scostarsi rintanandosi in se stesso, mi diede ascolto.  
«Respira, caro» sussurrai accennando un sorriso dolce, prima di afferrargli le mani e stringerle fra le mie con presa salda «sembri un mare in tempesta e non ho compreso una sola parola di quanto hai detto.» Un inalare profondo e un lieve tremito di entrambe le mani che inaspettatamente s’intrecciarono alle mie, mi aiutò a capire che stava accettando il mio invito. Mi strinse con maniere vigorose e tanto che accennai un tremito di eccitazione, dovetti mordermi le labbra per impedire a me stesso di baciarlo. Cielo se lo desideravo! Non lo feci e nemmeno potei bearmi dell’innocenza del suo sguardo, poiché chiuse gli occhi e quindi si abbandonò sulla poltrona, in un gesto che avrei interpretato come lascivo in un’altra situazione, ma che in quegli istanti mi parve come l’atto estremo di un uomo  tremendamente patito. Sherlock stava subendo una tale tensione, che il suo fisico tremava vivacemente e non era brama di carnalità, la sua. Dovevo mettere fine a tutto quello e permettere che si riprendesse a dovere, che dormisse innanzitutto e che si nutrisse abbondantemente. Non lo forzai a parlare, ovviamente, ma feci quanto in mio potere per far sì che si sentisse a proprio agio. Feci scorrere un po’ più d’aria, aprendo una delle due finestre e in un secondo momento mi accucciai tra le sue gambe aperte di un soffio. Una volta lì seduto, sullo stesso tappeto dove avevamo fatto l’amore, con placida calma, intrecciai una mano con la sua, carezzandolo lento.

«Sei stato tu» esordì Holmes dopo minuti di profondo non parlare. Sollevai il viso sino a incrociare il suo sguardo, ma teneva ancora le palpebre serrate e la era testa all’indietro rilasciata tra i cuscini.  
«A far cosa?» mi permisi di chiedergli e senza preoccuparmi di nascondere un velo di tensione. Che si riferisse alle distrazioni? Al fatto che le attività amorose che avevamo svolto gli avessero impedito di concentrarsi a dovere sul caso e su Arsenio Lupin? Non ne avevo idea e di certo non furono pensieri sensati, quelli che mi ritrovai a formulare mentre Holmes ancora se ne stava placidamente immobile, ma ugualmente sussultai agitandomi di ansia. Come avrei potuto vivere senza di lui dopo averlo posseduto anima e corpo?  
«Sei stato tu» ripeté tirandosi meglio a sedere. Aveva aperto gli occhi e ora mi fissava con un’intensità tale da sconquassarmi, mi mancò il fiato nei polmoni e il cuore prese a battere forsennatamente. Così troppo stupidamente innamorato di lui ero, che altro non sembravo se non uno sciocco ragazzetto alle prese con la prima pruriginosa cotta. «Tu mi hai dato l’idea, John, perché sei sempre tu e tu soltanto, il mio conduttore di luce.»  
«Oh» esclamai mentre una gioia leggera iniziava a diradare le scure nebbie. Ovviamente non avevo la minima idea di che cosa io avessi detto o fatto di tanto speciale, ma l’averlo in qualche modo aiutato mi dava appena un po’ di conforto. «Sono davvero lusingato, caro, ma se mi spiegassi sarebbe più semplice» gli dissi accarezzandogli il viso, le cui guance erano accaldate. Aveva la fronte sudata, capelli madidi e persino la camicia era zuppa di sudore, tanto che mi domandai se per caso non avesse fatto un bagno nel Tamigi prima di tornare a casa. Dove diavolo era stato per conciarsi a quel modo?  
«Ricordi il giorno in cui io e te ci siamo baciati giù all’ingresso?»  
«Mh, sì?» risposi, incerto e con forse una nota interrogativa nelle pieghe della voce.  
«Avevi informato Mrs Hudson che avevi perduto il tuo taccuino, di certo con l’intenzione di farti aiutare per cercarlo. Ebbene quel mattino lei scese le scale con un quadernetto nero, convinta di averlo trovato. Tu però hai capito nell’immediato che si trattava di quello sbagliato perché è il tuo e ben lo conosci. Tuttavia non è questo il nocciolo della vicenda, il fatto è che Mrs Hudson ha commesso un errore perché i due taccuini in pelle nera sono pressoché identici e lei non ne ha colto le differenze.»  
«Sì, ma ancora non riesco ad afferrare il concetto, Sherlock.»  
«Ma come fai a non vedere, John?» sbraitò con un fare frustrato e carico d’ira e prima di sfuggire dalle mie attenzioni «i quadri, John. I quadri sono stati scambiati.»  
«Da Lucino» affermai, ben sicuro «ma questo lo sapevamo già.»  
«No, John, no» s’impose Holmes, tirandosi definitivamente via dalle carezze che gli stavo riservando e balzando in piedi come un pupazzo a molla. «Non toccarmi» gridò «le tue dita mi distraggono e, anzi, non guardarmi neanche.» Devo confessare che non potei fare a meno di sorridere e anche ora che è passato del tempo e che la mia relazione con Holmes si è intensificata, non riesco a non sentirmi inebriato dalla maniera straordinaria che lui ha di dimostrarmi il proprio sentimento. A tutt’oggi e nonostante l’esperienza che abbiamo maturato con le reciproche sessualità, mi rendo conto dell’effetto dirompente che innocenti tocchi fugaci hanno su di lui. Sherlock è talmente sensibile e la sua mente così facilmente svagabile, che molto spesso bastan degli sguardi per accenderlo di desiderio. Sebbene fosse concentrato su altro, doveva essere estremamente facile lasciarsi andare a taluni pensieri e anche con quella complessa indagine a occupargli la il cervello.  
«Va bene» dissi alzando le mani in segno di resa e tirandomi in piedi. «Terrò a freno le mani, ma tu deciditi una buona volta a spiegarti chiaramente e non farfugliando cose che comprende solo quella tua splendida intelligenza o giuro che non risponderò più di me stesso, Holmes. Cosa diavolo succede? Per quale motivo sei tanto agitato?»

Fu di certo la risolutezza delle mie intenzioni a metterlo sulla giusta strada, stargli lontano si stava rivelando una soluzione vincente, per quanto difficoltoso fosse per me l’ipotesi di non poterlo toccare. Aveva preso distanza e se ne stava accanto alla finestra, con le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena e una postura di composta rigidità a contrastare con l’aspetto sfatto e scarmigliato. Tra le mille sorprese che quell’uomo straordinario serbava dentro di sé, c’era anche la capacità di apparire algido e freddo quando, al contrario, era vivo e acceso come la fiammella d’una candela. Aveva drizzato le spalle e sollevato il mento, gli occhi s’erano ridotti a due fessure sottili ma le iridi saettavano indomite. Con insistenza guardava il trottare dei cavalli e l’andirivieni di dame e lord che affollavano Baker Street a quell’ora del giorno.  
«Dunque» esordì dopo minuti e minuti di silenzio, serviti a entrambi per riallacciare il filo dei pensieri e intrecciarli attorno all’indagine giunta a una sorta di conclusione, o almeno così credevo, che ci aveva fatto perdere il sonno per giorni. La sua voce era bassa e profonda, tesa di un’appena accennata nota di eccitazione. Pareva stesse faticando a controllare una sorta di impeto che lo voleva spingere a riversare ogni pensiero nel mio misero e semplice cervello.  
«Arsenio Lupin voleva rubare il Cuore dell’Oceano» riprese ancor più placido. «Per quale ragione? Il valore economico o, bah, cose francesi?» mi chiese mentre sul suo viso compariva un’espressione di disgusto. «Di questo non c’importa e concentrarsi sulle ragioni che lo hanno spinto a voler commettere il furto ci fa allontanare dal nostro obiettivo. Limitiamoci a esporre i fatti così come li conosciamo. Il gioiello era esposto ogni giorno dalle otto del mattino sino alle otto di sera, orario in cui veniva riposto in cassaforte; a occuparsene erano Lord Davenport, il direttore e Hanry Scott, capo delle guardie. Da quello che ho avuto modo di scoprire, in quella stessa sala c’erano altre opere appese alle pareti, per un totale di quattro dipinti. Leonardo da Vinci, Tiziano… Nemmeno questo, però, ci interessa. Quello di cui ci deve importare riguarda Il rapimento di Europa, dipinto appeso proprio in quella sala ed è proprio su questo che mi sono sbagliato.»  
«Su cosa?» Sebbene fosse raro il sentirlo prodigarsi in una simile ammissione, non volli infierire e per quanto divertente fosse il sapere che anche lui era umano, decisi di tenere per me quei pensieri e di volgere a lui ogni mia attenzione.  
«Quando ho saputo che c’era stata una sostituzione ho creduto che il dipinto fosse l’obiettivo originario di Lupin e che Il Cuore dell’Oceano fosse stato preso per sviarci. Ecco, ho commesso un errore perché non è così che si è sviluppata la faccenda. A conferma di ciò sono alcuni dettagli che Lucino ha rivelato, ma che nell’immediato non ho ritenuto importanti. Il ragazzo sostiene che Thomas Gray stava lavorando alla copia de Il rapimento di Europa nei giorni che precedettero lo scambio, ma che non aveva nessun quadro quando è arrivato alla pensione, circa due mesi fa. Lo scambio è infatti avvenuto soltanto la scorsa settimana.»  
«Questo cosa significa?»  
«Che la volontà di rubare un’opera di Rembrandt, Lupin l’ha avuta dopo aver visto il dipinto nel museo e non prima. Come ho detto, lui ha studiato a fondo sale e corridoi e deve esser rimasto affascinato da quel quadro e tanto che gli è nata l’idea di prenderlo. Ovviamente non s’è comportato come un qualsiasi altro ladro, chiunque infatti sarebbe entrato e avrebbe rubato la tela e poi sarebbe fuggito col malloppo. Lupin ha pensato, però, d’ingegnarsi in altro modo e tutto per quale ragione? Per poter dimostrare d’essere il migliore, per far vedere al mondo come si fa, a farsi beffe di Sherlock Holmes e di Scotland Yard. Lui non voleva limitarsi a sottrarre un qualcosa di valore dalle sale d’un museo, desiderava ridicolizzarci. Lord Davenport aveva ragione perché la prima cosa che ha pensato dopo aver visto il bigliettino firmato dentro la cassaforte, ha compreso che il celebre ladro gentiluomo avrebbe preso in giro l’Inghilterra tutta. Il fatto è che per quanto intelligente e scaltro si possa ritenere Arsenio Lupin, in questo caso specifico si è ridotto a improvvisare. Questo ha comportato una serie di fatti e azioni ben specifiche, ha usato trucchi e inganni e la più plateale delle truffe l’ha utilizzata proprio con Lucino.»  
«Come credi che abbia fatto?» domandai, raggiungendolo alla finestra in un impeto di curiosità che mi spinse a farmi vicino e nonostante gli ordini di poco prima mi fossero ancora ben chiari.  
«Così macchinoso è questo piano, Watson che io stesso ho faticato a comprendere ciò che stava alla base di tutto. Al solito, mio caro, sono le domande a essere importanti.»  
«E quando Lestrade ti ha chiesto per quale motivo un ladro dovrebbe lasciare un dipinto che ha rubato, tu hai capito che un dettaglio c’era sfuggito.»  
«Esatto, mio splendido Boswell» sussurrò, sorridendomi mentre mi prendeva le dita intrecciandole alle sue in un timido e piccolo gesto che mi fece battere forte il cuore. «Lupin dà il dipinto a Lucino o, meglio, induce il ragazzo a scambiare quello vero con la tela falsa che ha dipinto lui stesso e il giovane lo fa, inebriato dal pericolo e dall’idea di avere un briciolo d’avventura per sé. Il timido Lucino, tuttavia, ignora due fatti fondamentali. Il primo è che Thomas Gray è un uomo invisibile, che non esiste e che la sua reale identità è quella di un ladro francese ricercato dalle polizie di mezz’Europa. La seconda cosa che Lucino non sa è che lo scambio fatto tra i due dipinti non è soltanto uno, ma bensì due.»  
«Due?» chiesi, stupito da quella rivelazione «cosa significa?»  
«Stai bene attento, perché questa parte è particolarmente ostica da capire. Lucino si trova alla pensione con un quadro falso e inebriato dalle sue sciocche fantasie lo ruba senza dirlo a Thomas Gray e successivamente lo appende nel museo, portando il vero Rapimento di Europa alla pensione. Lucino è contraddittorio in questo e non è chiaro se abbia o meno detto a Gray della sostituzione, ma in fin dei conti non importa. Quel che è certo è che Thomas (o per meglio dire Lupin) se ne accorge e quindi cosa fa? Prende il dipinto vero e senza dir nulla a Lucino fa un secondo scambio. Così facendo Il Rapimento d’Europa dipinto da Rembrandt resta nel museo mentre il falso è nella sua stanza. E Lucino non ne sa niente. Che ragione c’è nel comportarsi così? Perché semplicemente non tace e fugge via con diamante e quadro? Perché è Arsenio Lupin e non si trova a Londra soltanto per rubare, ma anche per demolire la rigida Inghilterra. Cosa c’è di meglio per ridicolizzare Sherlock Holmes se non farsi consegnare dalle sue stesse mani il vero dipinto? Ed è ciò che ha fatto. Ecco, una delle caratteristiche principali di Lupin la si evince in diversi furti in cui è coinvolto, la sua abilità nel far fare alle persone ciò che lui vuole è straordinaria e lo ammirerei, se non fossi tanto furioso. Lui non induce qualcuno a commettere una determinata azione, lui sa che se dirà una certa cosa, una determinata persona che ha un certo tipo di carattere compirà una tal tipologia di azioni. Lupin sapeva che indagando sul Cuore dell’Oceano saremmo giunti a Lucino ed era sicuro che il ragazzo avrebbe ceduto, confessando le proprie colpe. Quale logica deduzione ne traiamo, Watson?»  
«Che se la polizia viene a sapere che un falso dipinto è appeso dentro un museo, fa di tutto per recuperare l’originale. Cosa che è successa. Il vero quadro viene recuperato e tutti vissero felici e contenti. Peccato che avendo sostituito il dipinto due volte, la situazione sia ribaltata. Il che vuol dire che la tela che è stata portata nel magazzino di Scotland Yard era il vero dipinto e che in questo momento appeso nel British Museum c’è un falso.»  
«Oh» esclamò Holmes con viva gioia. «Eccola, la ragione per cui t’ho scelto, John e quella per cui ho pena per qualunque uomo o donna che non abbia le tue attenzioni» sorrise Sherlock, baciandomi appena le nocche infreddolite da quel refolo d’aria che spirava dai vetri spalancati. Sorrise, ancora e mentre portava di nuovo lo guardo a una gelidamente assolata Baker Street. «C’è un solo errore nella tua deduzione, John: l’uomo scozzese che è entrato per prendere il dipinto e portarlo nel magazzino di Scotland Yard, era Arsenio Lupin. L’ho riconosciuto dalla camminata.» Impreparato a quella notizia, mi ritrovai a boccheggiare come un idiota. Per un istante fui tentato di correr via e se avessi seguito il mio istinto, probabilmente sarei corso giù per le scale a piedi scalzi per poi andare chissà dove. Non lo feci e seppur carico di una frenesia indomabile rimasti fermo dove stavo.

«Cosa facciamo?» domandai, eccitato del desiderio di prendere Holmes e buttarci in un inseguimento senza fine. Io e lui sui tetti di Londra o spersi per viuzze buie e maleodoranti, io e lui a correr mano nella mano e a baciarci nella nebbia. Sì, volevo tutto questo e per ci sperai, per un istante credetti davvero che lui avesse un piano e che ci fosse un modo per recuperare il Cuore dell’Oceano e Il rapimento di Europa. Lo volli credere e mi convinsi per un’ennesima volta dell’invincibilità eroica di Sherlock Holmes, indistruttibile e imbattibile, amabile uomo. Purtroppo così non era.  
«Niente, John. Non c’è niente che possa fare. Ho provato a inseguirlo, ma mi è sfuggito. È così, amor mio, Arsenio Lupin ha vinto ancora una volta. Se mai Scotland Yard riuscirà a catturarlo, cosa ancora possibile dato che stanno smuovendo qualunque agente abbiano, prima che lasci il Regno Unito dovrò seriamente pensare di stringer la mano a Lestrade.» E detto questo mi baciò sulle labbra, fugace come in un tocco lieve e sorridendo amaramente scivolò nella sua camera da letto. Io rimasi solo con ancora la confusione a vagar per la mente e il sapore del suo bacio a dimorarmi dentro.  
 

 

**Continua**   



	18. Epilogo

Nei giorni che seguirono la chiusura dell’indagine relativa al furto del Cuore dell’Oceano, Holmes fu insolitamente silenzioso. Mangiava regolarmente, colazione, pranzo e cena, divorando il cibo che Mrs Hudson serviva con una voracità che io personalmente avevo nei primi vent’anni. Era un atteggiamento piuttosto insolito da parte sua, soprattutto considerando che dormiva molto più di quanto non gli avessi mai visto fare in anni di convivenza. Tuttavia e se in un primo momento ero felice nel vederlo prendersi cura di se stesso, nei giorni a venire mi resi conto che un qualcosa in lui non andava. Non si era abbandonato all’apatia così com’era solito fare, dandosi all’oppio o allo studio delle armi da fuoco (come definiva lui lo sparare alle pareti del soggiorno) quindi non era la noia il problema. A suggerirmi che un qualcosa lo turbava era il fatto che mi si rivolgesse a malapena e se le poche parole facevano parte del suo carattere, gli sguardi che insistentemente evitavano i miei e s’abbassavano come di un vergognoso imbarazzo, non erano soliti. A peggiorare il tutto c’era il non avermi mai cercato e per nemmeno un bacio a fior di labbra, scansando persino i miei tentativi di sfiorargli le dita. Resistetti quattro giorni a questo modo e di certo fui fin troppo paziente. Ad esempio, mi sforzai d’esser gentile, di sorridergli spesso e di dedicargli eloquenti sguardi che mai lui ricambiò e lo feci con la sola intenzione di rassicurarlo circa le mie intenzione, per fargli capire che andava tutto bene. Troppe volte ero stato sul punto d’affrontarlo, ma mai ero riuscito in qualcosa. Andare oltre il pronunciare il suo nome pareva un’impresa impossibile. La verità era che avevo paura e temevo che quello fosse un suo modo di dirmi che l’amore per me era già svanito, sfumato e distrutto da chissà che cosa. Doveva essersi pentito di avermi ceduto, mi dissi un mattino dopo che un ennesimo “buongiorno” cadde nel vuoto, riecheggiando odiosamente nel nostro polveroso soggiorno. Probabilmente il confronto con Arsenio Lupin doveva avergli fatto capire una volta e per tutte che i sentimenti erano un impedimento, uno svantaggio dalla parte che perde. Tuttavia quello che in me scatenò più di un dubbio circa la veridicità delle mie convinzioni, era la ragione per cui lui non mi avesse ancora parlato. Non era da Sherlock Holmes lo starsene zitto. La sua logica, la sua inumana razionalità avrebbero dovuto condurlo verso un discorso tutto sommato necessario. Un male da sradicare, insomma. Nulla di tutto questo era successo, a meno che non ritenesse il dirmi che non mi amava più come una chiacchiera inutile, ma sapevo che aveva troppo rispetto e affetto per me per potermi lasciare senza spiegazioni. Non ne avevo idea di che cosa ci fosse nella testa di Holmes e più lui taceva, più la paura in me cresceva a dismisura. Sapevo che non avrei avuto armi contro la spietata logica razionale di Holmes, ma per quel che potevo avrei combattuto.

Fu proprio perché caricato di tali intenzioni che ben quattro giorni più tardi la chiusura dell’indagine, mi decisi a fronteggiarlo. La sera già aveva fatto spazio alla notte, caricando il cielo di un buio profondo. Dalla tenda della finestra ancora scostata filtravano scarsi raggi di luce che, lievi, accarezzavano i contorni della slanciata figura in piedi di fronte la finestra. Rientrai dopo aver trascorso un’intera giornata immerso in un lavoraccio orrendo durante il quale mi ero ripromesso che non avrei mai più aiutato Mike Stamford per alcuna ragione al mondo. Stanco e sfatto, misi piede oltre la porta del soggiorno e fu allora che lo vidi per bene: Holmes se ne stava davanti al leggio, matita penzolante da un lato legata da un brandello di corda, violino alla mano e una musica che m’investì da tanto era emotivamente violenta. Non avevo mai posseduto un orecchio fino, ma quel Bach era struggente, melodrammatico e la voracità delle note che Sherlock metteva una avanti a quell’altra mi paralizzarono i sensi, stordendomi. Per chi stava suonando a quel modo? Amavo vedergli imbracciare il proprio strumento. Amavo la compostezza che mostrava nel tenere il violino posato sulla spalla, il suo esser talmente trasportato dalla melodia da tenere gli occhi chiusi, quasi fosse coinvolto al punto da non riuscire a regger le palpebre aperte. Avrei voluto che andasse avanti all’infinito e che a me dedicasse dell’altro, magari Mozart o Telemann che tanto avevo in passato apprezzato. Purtroppo, dopo che fui crollato sulla poltrona con un bicchiere di liquore a solleticarmi le narici, la musica cessò e lo fece con la stessa violenza con cui si riceve un pugno allo stomaco. Holmes aveva smesso d’improvviso e senza terminare il fraseggio. Tanto raro era quell’atteggiamento, che compresi subito che cosa stava per accadere. La paura prese a divorarmi lo stomaco, sedevo inquieto tra i cuscini e tanto che preso da un impeto, bevvi l’intero bicchiere buttandolo giù d’un sol fiato.  
«Lestrade è venuto» esordì, posando lo strumento sul tavolo e aggiustandosi il panciotto sopra al quale non aveva indosso nulla, neanche la consueta vestaglia. «Scotland Yard è stata lieta di offrirci il giusto compenso per il lavoro svolto. Presumo che le interessasse saperlo, dottore. Personalmente non voglio quel denaro, lo prenda lei e ne faccia ciò che vuole.» Scattai in piedi a quel punto, gettando a terra il bicchiere con un impeto di violenza tale che Holmes sussultò in maniera vistosa «non mi interessa un bel niente» gridai, furioso. «Prendi quei soldi e gettali nel Tamigi, per quel che me ne importa. Quello che voglio sapere è se…» m’interruppi, deglutendo rumorosamente in un vano tentativo di cacciar via dalla gola il nodo che mi era pericolosamente annodato e che mi impediva di parlare. Era un groviglio strano, informe mi annebbiava la mente riducendomi le idee a un malforme grumo di lacrime e rabbia.  
«Se ritieni che i sentimenti siano uno svantaggio per il tuo lavoro, gradirei saperlo» esordii dopo minuti di silenzio durante i quali Holmes s’era quasi ritorto su se stesso, lasciandosi cadere contro allo stipite della porta che conduceva al laboratorio. Chino e con le spalle ricurve, lo vedevo fissare insistentemente il pavimento. Di tanto in tanto cacciava fuori un sospiro carico di frustrazione e nel frattempo le dita stringevano con violenza lo stipite a cui s’erano aggrappate, tremando per lo sforzo.  
«Se vuoi far sì che la nostra relazione abbia fine, gradirei saperlo» ripresi «se ritieni di aver commesso un errore e per questa ragione hai capito di non amarmi, g-gradirei saperlo. Per quanto difficile sia accettarla, io esigo la verità sempre e comunque.» Holmes restò lì dove s’era fermato e per una manciata di attimi anche il tempo parve congelarsi. Dovetti forzare me stesso per non raggiungerlo e stringerlo in un abbraccio implorante. Dovetti conficcarmi le unghie nei palmi delle mani così da impedirmi di commettere una qualche sciocchezza, già giacevo sulla cima d’un dirupo e a fatica me ne rendevo conto.  
«Non devi pensar questo, John» sussurrò ancora evitando dincontrar il mio viso «il fatto è che mi vergogno e che per giorni ho cercato di capire come avrei dovuto affrontare la questione, ma per quanto io ci abbia provato non riuscivo a trovare le parole giuste per chiedertelo.»  
«Chiedermi cosa?» gli domandai, ansante e velatamente più rosso in viso. Che stesse parlando di…  
«Ti ho deluso, John?» disse, interrompendo i miei pensieri con una questione che mi colse totalmente alla sprovvista. «Per non aver risolto il caso ed essermi fatto battere da Lupin così miseramente. Ho cercato di scusarmi con te, ma non sono mai riuscito a trovare i termini adatti. Mi dispiace, John. Immagino quale delusione io sia ai tuoi splendidi occhi.»

Lo feci allora, gettarmi su di lui con ritrovato sorriso e caricato di un maschile vigore che mai avevo avuto con nessuno in vita mia. Lo afferrai per il panciotto, girandolo nel mio abbraccio e quindi schiacciandolo contro allo stesso stipite della porta contro al quale si era scioccamente aggrappato. Lo baciai poiché schiavo di violenti sentimenti. Lo baciai dolcemente e con intenti più rudi. Lo baciai sperando che capisse quanto idiota fosse.  
«Lupin non ti ha battuto, è semplicemente scappato e tu hai risolto il mistero» sussurrai sulle sue labbra, prima di divorarle ancora una volta. «E io non sono innamorato di Lupin, ma di te e non potrai mai deludermi, Sherlock, mai, mai e mai. Tu, stupido idiota che non sei altro, azzardati ancora una volta a farmi morir di paura per una sciocchezza del genere e giuro che non saranno baci quelli che ti darò.» Sherlock annuì frettolosamente e sussurrando il mio nome fra gemiti e sospiri. Gl’impedii di proferir parola e di blaterare scuse, giustificazioni e altre sciocchezze. “John” fu la sola cosa che gli permisi di dire quella notte. Poi lo baciai, per un’ennesima meravigliosa volta e proprio lì, contro a quel benedetto stipite ci feci l’amore. Fu mio completamente. Noi incuranti del mondo fuori e di Lupin che viaggiava su di un treno diretto verso sud. Feci l’amore con Sherlock Holmes per la prima volta in vita mia e senza badare alle mie paure, al timore di venir scoperti ma solo curandomi delle sue esigenze e del suo divino corpo. Sì, di quella notte ricordo ogni dettaglio. Ciononostante, il racconto lo serberò per me soltanto, conservandolo nella mia memoria al pari d’un tesoro prezioso. Dato che così troppo geloso, ne sono.

 

 

 

 

Al mio amato William Sherlock Scott Holmes.  
Sempre tuo,  
Dott. John H. Watson

   
   
 **Fine**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo aggiungere qualche chiarimento su cosette che avevo lasciato qua e là, ma non volevo appesantire ulteriormente la lettura e poi preferisco non spiegar tutto, ma lasciare una libera interpretazione. Prima di salutarvi volevo informarvi che sulle mie pagine Pinterest e Twitter posterò degli screen con delle “Postille” a questa storia. Si tratta di extra-racconto composti di soli dialoghi.  
> Detto questo, avrei tante cose da dire e forse persino troppe. Voglio limitarmi a dire ciò che ritengo più importante ovvero ringraziare coloro che sono arrivati a leggere sino alla fine questa storia.


	19. Postille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queste “Postille” furono scritte dalla sottoscritta a dicembre e pubblicate su una pagina Twitter che è stata chiusa per “cause di forza maggiore” (chiamiamole così) e su una delle mie bacheche Pinterest, che però ho smantellato. L’altro giorno mi sono ritrovata tra le mani questi brevi dialoghi e mi sono detta che probabilmente non in molti li avevano letti. Non sono rilevanti ai fini della trama e sono anche parecchio sciocchini, ma mi dispiaceva perderli e quindi ho voluto condividerli con voi. Sono quattro brevi pezzi, slegati uno dall’altro.
> 
> So che non è molto, ma li dedico alle ragazze del gruppo Facebook che sono davvero fin troppo generose con la sottoscritta.

**1***

 

 

«Avventura al British Museum? Sherlock Holmes e il ladro gentiluomo?»  
_«Pensavo invece a: “Il mistero dell’uomo invisibile”.»_  
«Pessima scelta, Watson. Molto meglio: “Furto al museo” o “L’inganno dei Rembrandt” o meglio ancora: “La strana faccenda di Arsenio Lupin”.»  
_«Il mistero dell’uomo invisibile ed è la mia ultima parola, Holmes.»_  
«Per fortuna non vedrà mai la luce. A meno che tu non preferisca trascorrere i prossimi anni ai lavori forzati invece che vivere d’avventure con il sottoscritto...»  
_«Per niente al mondo rinuncerei a svegliarmi al tuo fianco al mattino, mio caro. No, pensavo di dare lo scritto alle fiamme. Tanto per esserne sicuri.»_  
«Per ogni foglio bruciato, un bacio?»  
_«La tua indole al ricatto è affascinante. Alziamo la posta? Due baci.»_  
«Tre.»

 

[Etc.]

   
 

 

**2***

 

 

_«Beh, Holmes, c’è da dire che è stato gentile.»_  
«Non è esattamente la parola che userei per descrivere Lupin!»  
_«Ma devi riconoscere che non tutti i criminali che abbiamo affrontato si scomodano a inviarci una bottiglia di Choto Lofit.»_  
«Il tuo francese è piacevole al pari di una coltellata, Watson. È Chateau Lafite e non ho intenzione di berlo. Regalalo a Mrs Hudson o all’ispettore Lestrade, ne sarà entusiasta.»  
_«Peccato, io avevo altri piani, ma se non vuoi…»_  
«Piani? Quali altri piani?»  
_«Io e te. Nudi. Il camino acceso. La bottiglia appena stappata, profumo di uva e sottobosco… l’ho detto che saremmo nudi? E che faremmo l’amore? L’ho detto che esplorerei ogni più piccolo angolo del tuo castello mentale, o palazzo, o reggia, o come diavolo si chiama? L’ho detto?»_  
«John…»  
_«Ma sì, hai ragione. Meglio regalarla a Lestrade!»_

 

[Watson non arrivò alla porta]

 

 

 

**3***

 

«Per quanto io ammiri i tuoi tentativi di utilizzare il cervello, questo tuo pensare inizia a diventare fastidioso.»  
_«No, è che… Stavo dando uno sguardo ai miei appunti e mi è tornato a mente un dettaglio delle nostre indagini.»_  
«Dettaglio? Quale dettaglio?»  
_«Un qualcosa che hai detto quel pomeriggio mentre eravamo nell’ufficio di Lord Davenport. Hai detto che tu e la regina vi incontravate spesso, ma non mi pare di ricordare che tu trascorra giornate in compagnia della nostra amata sovrana.»_  
«Infatti ho mentito. Lestrade sarà a malapena in grado di trovare l’indirizzo di casa propria, ma non apprezzo che lo si tratti in quel modo orrendo. Davenport è un omuncolo odioso, qualcuno doveva rimetterlo al proprio posto.»  
_«Buon Dio, Holmes!»_  
«Se dici una parola, Watson...»  
_«E aiutarti nel nascondere la parte migliore di te?»_  
«Non una parola. Con nessuno. E questo è quanto.»

 

**4***

 

 

«Gelosia? Davvero?»  
_«Davvero, Holmes.»_  
«Affascinante come persino dopo aver ricevuto un numero così elevato di conferme circa il mio affetto per te, tu possa ancora essere geloso. Di certo, è illogico.»  
_«La gelosia è un sentimento, Holmes, viene dal cuore e non dal cervello, è pertanto sensato che sia illogico. Non ti sforzare di trovare la cosa razionale, sarebbe solo uno spreco di tempo. In questo caso, però, ho una ragione più che valida e mi perdonerai se m’infastidisce la prospettiva delle tue grazie, esposte agli occhi di un italiano i cui gusti in fatto di piaceri sessuali non mi sono ancora del tutto chiari.»_  
«Ho solo posato per un ritratto… e poi c’è una dedica sul retro; vedi? Credo sia per te, “occhi blu”.»  
_«Mh, e ora chi è quello geloso?»_

 

[Temo di non esser riuscito a catturare la divina meraviglia  
così come la scorgono i tuoi sensi, occhi blu.  
Ahimè non sono illuminato dalla fiamma dell’amore,  
ma solo un povero pittore.

Con stima e affetto, Andrea Micelli]


End file.
